Twice in a lifetime singer
by Tatarata
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN -¿Qué ocurre cuando décadas después de que Bella sea transformada y se una a los Cullen, Edward encuentra otra "cantante"? ¿Y si ella, como Bella, es inmune al poder de Edward?
1. Empezando de nuevo

**La Saga crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer**_**. La historia original es de Flamingo 1325**_**. ****Este capítulo fue traducido por PiRRa**** y cuento con sus permisos para subir los capítulos de la historia.

* * *

**

**IMPORTANTE**

_¡Hola a todos! _

_Se que se preguntarán, y esto de qué va, pero tranquilos que aquí va la explicación xD _

_Hace poco Jenny me envió un review a SH y me pidió el favor que terminara de traducir esta historia. Yo ya la he leído y es una de mis favoritas, así que me dije, ¿por qué no?_

_Originalmente, __PiRRa estaba haciendo la traducción__, pero ahora ella no puede seguir haciéndolo y ahí es donde entro yo. Ella hizo un excelente trabajo con los primeros 13 capítulos y se que muchos de los que ya conocen la historia concuerdan conmigo._

_Ahora pues, cada día o día por medio, subiré un capítulo hasta alcanzar el número 13, que es donde PiRRa quedó -con suerte, eso les permitirá recordar, conocer la historia y a mi me dará tiempo para adelantar trabajo xD- A partir del cap 14 la traducción será mía, habrá algún cambio en la forma de escribir cuando eso suceda, pero espero que no les importe xD._

_Ahora sí, comencemos…

* * *

_

**TWICE IN A LIFETIME SINGER**

**Capítulo 1: Empezando de nuevo**

He pasado los últimos 67 años casada con Edward, como una igual, como un vampiro. Han sido los mejores años de mi vida; cada día es tan asombroso y excitante como el anterior. Tuvimos una boda asombrosa, a pesar de tener algunos asuntos nuestra noche de bodas.

Edward hizo un gran trabajo manteniendo su control, como siempre. Yo, sin embargo, no. Me moví un poco pronto y deprisa, y le tenté demasiado. Él me alejo por un momento, pero le convencí para intentarlo otra vez. Esa vez, fue perfecta.

Decidí que realmente no quería irme de viaje de luna de miel; simplemente quería ser transformada. Estaba preparada para pasar mi vida con él, como su igual. Por lo que, dos días después de la boda, dije mi ultimo adiós a Charlie, Renee y Phil y nos mudamos a Alaska. Vivimos cerca del aquelarre de Denali para que me pudieran ayudar como neófita si así lo necesitáramos.

Edward no me quitó nunca el ojo de encima, tampoco me molestaba. Incluso Emmett y Jasper se aseguraban de que no estuviera nunca completamente sola. Esto me molestó por un tiempo, pero cuando tenía una llamada de un humano, lo agradecía.

Jasper y yo nos habíamos hecho más amigos desde que fui transformada; él no tuvo que volver a preocuparse por hacerme daño. Además yo tenía un poder similar al suyo; no puedo sentir las emociones de las personas de la misma manera que él, pero "pillo" las cosas mucho más fácilmente. Edward siempre dijo que yo era mucho más perceptiva de lo que él creía, y eso por su puesto tuvo sus implicaciones.

Me doy cuenta de las pequeñas cosas que hace la gente; puedo interpretar sus gestos, emociones y reacciones y como resultado soy capaz de saber más o menos qué es lo que están pensando. Esto ayuda a Jasper, saber que alguien más puede sentir las mismas cosas que tú. Tengo que estar cerca de la persona para que funcione, de todas maneras, tengo mucha más paz que él.

Tuve algunas llamadas de familiares, pero afortunadamente mi familia me ha hecho moderarme para no atacar nunca a un humano. Mi record actualmente es sin macula (ninguno), por mucho que le moleste a mis hermanos. Jasper y Emmett, por supuesto, apostaron cuantas veces la cagaría en mi primer año- los sorprendí a ambos. Entonces prolongaron la apuesta a los siguientes años, pero por el momento, he arruinado todas sus apuestas.

Después de unos 12 años, más o menos, tuve el suficiente control para empezar a estar cerca de humanos de nuevo. Con su ayuda me fui aclimatando lentamente a ellos, y después de unos pocos años más fui capaz de empezar a ir de nuevo al instituto. No estaba tremendamente excitada con aquella idea, pero quería hacer más fácil a la familia el poder encajar. Además, Carlisle y Esme hicieron a Edward volver al colegio mucho antes que a mí y los días sin él eran muy tristes.

De cualquier forma han sido unos asombrosos 67 años. Cada día al amanecer, Edward me recuerda cuanto me ama, lo guapa que él cree que soy, y lo contento que está de tenerme en su vida. Es una forma genial de empezar cada día.

Nos acabábamos de mudar de nuevo después de que algunas personas empezaran a sospechar sobre nosotros. No tenía nada que ver con que pensaran que no éramos humanos, simplemente pensaron que había algo raro con que Carlisle y Esme tuvieran tantos hijos "adoptados", y que todos estuvieran emparejados entre sí.

Así que, ahora estamos en una pequeña ciudad al norte de California, a punto de empezar en un nuevo instituto. La historia ahora es que Edward fue el primer adoptado cuando sus padres murieron, después Rosalie y Jasper Hale, luego Emmett y yo, que éramos hermanos (a pesar de la enorme diferencia de altura), y por último Alice. Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett empezaban como sénior, y el resto de nosotros como junior.

_En España no hay un semejante a esto como no sea secundaria y bachillerato, pero supongo que os hacéis a la idea._

Ya estaba preparada para ir al instituto cuando oí a alguien llamando a la puerta del baño suavemente. Me giré para ver a mi ángel ahí parado, sin camiseta. Incluso después de varias décadas, aquella visión me quitó el aliento.

"Buenos días mi amor," dijo Edward a la vez que me envolvía con sus brazos y me acercaba a él.

"Buenos días a ti, también," le contesté poniéndome de puntillas para besarle.

"Te amo," me dijo devolviéndome el beso.

"Yo también te amo."

"Eres tan guapa, sobre todo con ese conjunto. Dejas a las diosas a la altura de tus zapatos." Me dijo mientras besaba mi cuello.

Moví la cabeza hacia un lado, para permitirle un mejor acceso a mi cuello y puse mis manos en su perfectamente esculpido torso.

"Soy el hombre más afortunado del planeta, porque tú eres mía. Estoy tan contento de que después de todos estos años, aún estés conmigo." Ahora él estaba besando mis clavículas.

"Edward," dije, sabiendo a donde nos llevaría esto.

"Mmmhmm?"

"Ahora mismo no podemos. Tenemos que salir hacia el instituto en unos 20 minutos."

"¿Y…?" Preguntó, intentando seducirme con aquellos ojos de color topacio.

"…Y tú sabes que si arrugo este conjunto, Alice nos cortará el cuello a los dos."

Él rió entre dientes antes de besarme en los labios.

"Como quieras. Pero después del instituto, me lo debes," dijo mientras caminaba hacían nuestra habitación.

Sonreí y terminé de arreglarme el pelo. Fui a la habitación y cogí un par de zapatos antes de bajar por las escaleras donde se encontraba toda mi familia esperando. Esme abrazó a cada uno de nosotros y salimos de casa hacia nuestros coches.

Edward me abrió la puerta de su nuevo Volvo, mientras Jasper y Alice se montaban en la parte de atrás. Rosalie y Emmett iban en el último BMW convertible. Este último, al menos era de color azul oscuro en vez de rojo, permitiendo que no llamáramos tanto la atención.

Cuando llegamos al instituo nuestros coches nuestros coches llamaron la atención. Me acordé de aquellos años atrás, en el instituto de Forks, donde el Volvo de Edward era el mejor coche de todos. Sonreí recordando mis pensamientos sobre Edward, " el estúpido dueño del Volvo plateado".

Como esperábamos, todos los estudiantes nos observaron mientras bajábamos de los coches y nos dirigíamos a la oficina a por nuestros papeles. Edward dejó escapas algunos pequeños gruñidos, y supe que había gente hablando sobre mí. No nos llevó mucho tiempo encontrar la oficina donde había una mujer mayor colocando unos papeles.

Abrió aún más sus ojos cuando nos miró, y una sonrisa se asomó a mis labios mientras miraba sus movimientos. Podría decir que ella estaba sorprendida del tamaño de Emmett, e intimidada por Rosalie. También podía decir que ella tenía algunos censurables pensamientos sobre Jasper y Edward. Sonriendo acerqué mi cuerpo aún más al de Edward.

"Somos los Cullens, McCartys, y los Hales." Dijo Alice, con una gran sonrisa.

"Ahh sí. Dejadme ver, bien… aquí tenéis un mapa del instituto para cada uno de vosotros, con vuestros horarios. Vuestros profesores deberían teneros ya en sus listas de alumnos pero si no es así, volved aquí después de las clases y veremos qué hacer. ¿Queréis que alguien os enseñe el instituto?".

"No gracias, podemos manejarnos nosotros solos." Contestó Alice felizmente mientras nos pasaba nuestros horarios.

"Todo bien entonces. ¡Qué tengáis un buen primer día!" Dijo con un falso tono de ánimo antes de volver a ponerse con lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo antes de que nosotros llegásemos. Me di cuenta de que aún nos observaba cuando sentí que dirigía varias miradas a los culos de Edward y Jasper. Sonriendo, bajé mi mano de la espalda de Edward hasta llegar cerca de su culo. Él me guiño un ojo conociendo mis intenciones y sonriéndome.

"Todos tenemos la comida a la misma hora, por supuesto. ¡Y todos estamos en la misma clase de gimnasia! Dijo Alice mirando un poco por encima todos nuestros horarios.

A primera hora tenía latín con Jasper. El resto de mis "hermanos" habían cogido francés o alemán. A segunda hora tenía Inglés con Edward, seguido por Historia con Alice y Edward, a cuarta hora gimnasia y después la comida. Luego a sexta hora tenía Gobierno yo sola y por terminaba el día con Biología, otra vez con Alice.

Fuimos de camino al área de lenguas extranjeras, ignorando las miradas de los estudiantes. Edward dejó un brazo firme rodeando mi cintura, dirigiendo el camino. Me besó antes de que Jasper y yo entráramos en nuestra clase. Había unos pocos estudiantes dentro, para mi alivio. Caminamos hacia la profesora quien parecía tener alrededor de 40 años y parecía un poco extravagante.

"Vosotros debéis ser Bella y Jasper," dijo cuando llegamos a su mesa.

Cabeceé asintiendo.

"Si señora," dijo Jasper con su acento sureño. Podía decir que ella estaba luchando para no desmayarse, y forzó una sonrisa.

"Bueno, bienvenidos a la clase. Aquí están vuestros libros, podéis sentaros donde queráis."

Jasper cabeceó, cogiendo nuestros libros y llevándolos al final de la clase. Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, hablando bajito, sabiendo que nadie podía oírnos.

"Le gustas pero mucho," le dije, pagada de mi misma.

Él gruñó. "Sí, lo sé. La lujuria que sale de ella me está poniendo enfermo. Aún me está lanzando miradas y puedo sentir la lujuria."

Me forcé para no soltar una carcajada. "Si, yo también lo sé. Está atrapada entre saber que no debería estar pensando así de un estudiante y aún así está deseando romper todas las reglas contigo. ¿Qué pensaría de esto tu esposa?"

Le miré y recibí un pequeño gruñido como respuesta.

En aquel momento algunos estudiantes más entraron a la clase. Por supuesto que ellos nos estaban mirando, incluso una chica le dijo a su amiga que parara de mirarnos porque la íbamos a pillar haciéndolo. Como siempre actuamos como si la situación no tuviera nada que ver con nosotros.

La clase estaba a punto de empezar cuando una chica algunos centímetros más alta que yo entró, y tropezó con el aire de camino a su sitio. Vi a Jasper reprimir la risa y le miré.

"Me recuerda a ti cuando eras humana," dijo susurrando, mientras intentaba no reírse.

"Oh cállate," dije, sintiéndolo por la chica. Ella se sonrojó mientras recogía sus cosas y seguía de camino a su sitio. Realmente me recordaba a mí en mi antigua forma. Podría decir que ella deseaba poder desaparecer, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había dos nuevos estudiantes en la clase.

Una vez la chica se sentó, la profesora se levantó de su asiento.

"Clase, tenemos dos nuevos estudiantes con nosotros hoy, Jasper Hale y Bella McCarty."

Todo el mundo tuvo su oportunidad para poder mirarnos abiertamente, y supe que me habría puesto colorada si hubiera sido humana. Me di cuenta de que la chica que había tropezado nos miraba, pero no de la misma manera que todos los demás.

"¿Podrías vosotros dos contar algo a la clase sobre ustedes?"

Internamente gruñí mientras Jasper y yo nos levantábamos.

"Mi nombre es Jasper, soy sénior este año. Mi hermana Bella es junior. Nos acabamos de mudar aquí con nuestra familia, nuestro padre es el nuevo doctor."

"Si sois hermanos… ¿porqué tenéis apellidos distintos?" preguntó una chica. Era la típica chica mona de la clase que siempre piensa que es mejor que los demás.

"Somos adoptados, como el resto de nuestros hermanos."

"¿Cuántos sois?"

"6," dije notando como todos los ojos, de chicas y chicos, estaban mirando a Jasper. Podría decir que estaba alterando sus emociones y le lancé una furiosa mirada.

Hubo algunos murmullos, aproveché y le dije a Jasper que le hiciera sentir a la profesora un poco incómoda. Funcionó, pareció como si hubiera notado que nos sentíamos incómodos y nos dijo que nos sentáramos.

El resto de la clase fue bastante aburrido, Jasper y yo teníamos un latín bastante fluido. Sorprendimos a la profesora cada vez que nos llamaba la atención, o cuando contestábamos preguntas que ninguno de los otros estudiantes podría. Finalmente la campana sonó y nos encaminamos hacia la puerta.

Edward, por supuesto, estaba ya allí esperándome. Me besó incluso antes de que hubiera salido por completo de la clase, y podría decir que los otros estudiantes estaban o celosos o disgustados. Le aparté pronto y entrelacé los dedos de mi mano con la suya.

"¿Preparado para Inglés, mi amor?" Me preguntó Edward mientras bajábamos por el hall.

"Supongo," Contesté, mientras caminaba dada de la mano con mi marido. Encontramos la clase fácilmente y nos dirigimos al profesor. Era un hombre que parecía estar en torno a los 30 y pocos años, y que no tenía ningún reparo de mirarme de arriba abajo. Sentí como Edward se ponía tenso, y acaricié su mano con mi dedo.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" Preguntó el profesor, ignorando a Edward.

"Yo soy Edward Cullen, y ella es Bella McCarty. Somos nuevos," dijo Edward, con la voz ligeramente afilada en vez de su típica voz aterciopelada.

El profesor salió de su trance y sonrió a Edward.

"Por supuesto. Bienvenidos, soy el Sr. Perales." Dijo mientras se encaminaba a su mesa. Cogió algunos papeles de un cajón y nos los dio.

"Aquí tenéis una copia de la lista de los libros que necesitaréis, de acuerdo con las políticas de mis clases. Bella tu puedes sentarte en la segunda silla de la primera fila, y Edward tu puedes sentarte en el tercer asiento de la cuarta fila."

"Si no le importa, señor, Bella a veces tiene problemas para mantenerse atenta y sería de gran ayuda si yo estuviera cerca de ella para ayudarla a seguir el hilo de la clase. Además ella lo hace mucho mejor si se puede sentar algo más atrás," dijo Edward, con su voz perfectamente suave y tranquila.

El señor Perales me miró, y yo le devolví una mirada tímida y asentí con la cabeza.

"Oh, bien, no pasa nada. Edward tú puedes sentarte donde te dije y tú Bella, siéntate a su lado."

Satisfecho, Edward cogió los papeles de la mano del señor Perales y me guió a nuestros sitios, y por supuesto, podría decir que él estaba enfadado.

Como hacíamos normalmente, cogí un trocito de papel y le escribí una notita. Podíamos hablar sin que nadie fuera capaz de oírnos, pero esto nos recordaba a los primeros días de nuestra relación, cuando nos pasábamos notitas.

_Te amo. ¿Estás bien?_

_Yo también te amo._

_¿Estás bien?_

_No. Él no debería estar pensando lo que está pensando._

_Lo sé. Puedo sentir la lujuria viniendo de él, y sus acciones me dicen lo que él querría hacer. Sé por qué él me quería a mí delante y a ti detrás._

_Él es un profesor. Y tú eres mi esposa. Esto no está bien._

_Lo sé. Pero yo te amo, así que no te preocupes. Sólo quiero el amor que venga de ti._

Vi como sonreía al leer la última parte y me sonrió.

_Y es todo para ti, mi amor._

Sonreí e hice como que prestaba atención. Desafortunadamente el señor Perales me llamó la atención muchas más veces de las que debería haberlo hecho. Me estaba comenzando a enfadar, y sabía que eso no estaba ayudando a que Edward se calmase. Finalmente la campana sonó y Edward rápidamente cogió nuestras dos mochilas y me llevó hasta la puerta, asegurándose de bloquearle al señor Perales la vista (de mi).

Una vez estuvimos fuera Edward fue capaz de relajarse.

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunté de nuevo, sabiendo que él habría pasado gran parte de la clase teniendo que escuchar los inapropiados pensamientos que el señor Perales tenía sobre mí.

"Sí," dijo, mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz. Puse mi mano en su mejilla, y le sonreí.

"Te amo," le dije, intentando que se calmara completamente.

"Yo también te amo," me dijo y me dio un beso.

Fuimos hacia la clase de historia, donde encontramos a una exaltada Alice esperándonos fuera de la clase. Los tres entramos y encontramos a una mujer de veinte-muchos que era nuestra profesora. Genial, pensé, ahora tendré que hacer lo mismo que Edward acaba de hacer. Tan pronto como la profesora captó la mirada de Edward, un destello de lujuria brilló en sus ojos.

Me di cuenta de que le temblaron los labios, y echó los hombros hacia atrás para sacar un poco de pecho. Son cosas de las que la mayoría de las personas, y vampiros, no se darían cuenta. Pero yo, sin embargo, si lo noté. Puse los ojos en blanco y acerqué aún más mi cuerpo al de Edward.

"Hola, soy Bella McCarty, y ellos son Edward y Alice Cullen. Somos todos nuevos."

La profesora pareció molesta cuando apartó su mirada de Edward y me miró a mí, Me sonrió y a Alice también.

"Yo soy la Srita. Cahill. Espero conoceros pronto a vosotros tres. Id al fondo y coged algunos asientos, ahí están los únicos libres."

Asentí y nos dirigimos al fondo de la clase. Por supuesto, los estudiantes nos observaron mientras nos sentábamos. Yo me senté entre ellos dos, y sonreí a Edward con satisfacción.

"Ella es mucho peor que el Sr. Perales," le dije a Edward.

"Si, me doy cuenta," me dijo él, con voz molesta.

Me reí, pero miré a la Srita. Cahill cuando ella llamó a la clase para que nos callásemos.

Ella siguió dirigiendo miradas a Edward durante toda la clase, y me puse muy contenta cuando por fin sonó la campana. Nos encaminamos a la clase de gimnasia, donde nos encontramos con nuestros otros "hermanos". El profesor, el entrenador Charles, no nos hizo cambiarnos de ropa para dar la clase. Nos sentamos en las gradas hablando entre nosotros, mientras "observábamos" a los otros alumnos jugar al voleibol.

Después fuimos a la cafetería para conseguir algo de comida que no nos íbamos a comer. Encontramos una mesa al fondo, lejos de los demás. Nos sentamos, hablando entre nosotros.

Por suerte, ninguno de los otros estudiantes vino para hablar con nosotros el primer día. Estaban demasiado intimidados por nosotros, y nosotros estábamos obviamente emparejados todos.

Edward me acompaño hasta la clase de gobierno, me dio un beso y se fue a su clase de biología. Suspiré, sabiendo que no le vería durante dos horas. Por lo menos tenía a Alice en mi siguiente clase.

Fui hacia el profesor, que era un hombre de unos 50 años, y me presenté. Él pareció ponerse nervioso al principio pero rápidamente se recuperó y no le dio mucha importancia a mi aspecto. Me sentó justo en medio de la clase, permitiendo que todos los estudiantes pudieran mirarme embobados.

Sentí a un chico teniendo el valor de venir para hablar conmigo en cuanto terminara la clase, pero tan pronto como la campana sonó, recogí todas mis cosas y salí de allí, de forma que difícilmente me hubiera podido seguir un humano.

Me fui a la clase de biología, esperando ver allí a Edward. Me quedé un poco sorprendida cuando no lo vi, ni tampoco en el camino desde su clase. Esperé fuera a Alice, preguntándome por que tardaba tanto. Su clase estaba aún más cerca que la mía.

Pronto, ella se unió a mí pero tenía un gesto de preocupación. Intenté interpretar sus expresiones y reacciones pero ella estaba protegiéndose de mi. Ni siquiera me miro antes de entrar a la clase. Fue hasta el profesor, que era un hombre de unos 40 años y yo nos presenté. Alice no dijo nada, simplemente me siguió a una mesa al fondo de la clase que ambas compartíamos. Me alivió mucho la idea de ser compañeras de laboratorio.

Una vez la clase comenzó intenté captar la atención de Alice. Ella estaba trabajando mucho para no mostrar sus sentimientos. Podría decir que estaba asustada por algo. Eventualmente, le escribí una notita.

_¿Qué ha pasado?_

Ella miró la notita, negó con la cabeza, y no me contestó.

_Alice, dímelo._ Intenté de nuevo.

_No te preocupes._

Dejé escapar un suspiro de frustración. Ella me echó una mirada, y pude verlo en sus ojos. Era sobre Edward, y era algo malo.

_¿Qué es lo que pasa con Edward?_

_Nada._

_Estás mintiendo Alice. Sabes que no puedes esconderte de mí._

_Déjame en paz ahora mismo._

Yo la miré, un poco shockeada. Esto no era propio de ella.

Había algo mal con Edward, y ella no me lo iba a decir. Cerré mis ojos e intenté pensar en otras cosas mientras pasaba el tiempo. No podía ser tan horrible si aún seguíamos sentadas en clase, traté de razonar conmigo misma. Sabía que no era cierto, pero era la única manera de que no saliera como un rayo por la puerta de la clase.

Finalmente, la campana sonó. Ignorando a Alice cogí mi mochila y corrí a la puerta. Casi volé por el parking, y supongo que el shock podía verse en mi cara cuando vi que el Volvo de Edward se había ido.

Inmediatamente supe que algo iba muy pero que muy mal.

* * *

Debido a recientes circunstancias, no permito que NADIE suba mis traducciones a otras páginas. Sin excepción alguna.

----

_¿Algún Review?_


	2. El pasado se convierte en el presente

**La Saga crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie **_**Meyer. La historia original es de Flamingo 1325**_**. ****Este capítulo fue traducido por PiRRa**** y cuento con sus permisos para subir los capítulos de la historia.**

**

* * *

Twice in a Lifetime Singer**

**Capítulo 2: El pasado se convierte en el presente**

Miré al lugar en el que el coche de mi marido debía estar, esperando que apareciera de la nada. Escuché como el resto de la familia llegaba tras de mí, y pude sentir su confusión.

Me giré hacia Alice, con mis ojos completamente negros y la voz helada. Sentí a algunos estudiantes que se encontraban a varios metros de nosotros encogerse; supe que verdaderamente parecía un vampiro.

"¿Qué coño ha pasado?" bisbiseé, luchando para mantener el sonido mi voz. Podría decir que Jasper estaba entre proteger a su esposa o mantenerse lejos de mí. Le miré y dí un paso atrás.

"Yo… no lo sé. Las visiones no son claras…" dijo ella, claramente asustada.

"¿Dónde está?"

"Él aún no ha aclarado su mente, no ha decidido dónde ir. Ahora mismo solo está conduciendo."

Podría decir que ella estaba escondiéndome algo.

"Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, será mejor que me digas donde se encuentra mi marido, o te arrepentirás." Dije claramente cada una de las palabras, para asegurarme de que comprendía el significada de todas y cada una de ellas.

Vi como sus ojos se volvían más grandes a la vez que me contestaba.

"Había una chica… en su clase de biología. Ella… ella "cantó". Él ni siquiera se quedó la clase entera…"

Oí los gritos sofocados de mi familia, pero no les presté atención. Un millón de pensamientos pasaban como un torrente por mi cabeza. ¿Dónde estaría él ahora ¿La habría atraído hacia él después de la clase, como un cebo ¿Sería ella su compañera de laboratorio, como yo lo fui en su momento? ¿Estaría él de camino a la casa de aquella chica para matarla¿ Sería él lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirse a otra "cantante"?

Sentí como mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, y pronto acabé en el suelo. Emmett trató de levantarme pero yo le empujé lejos de mí.

"Vete," dije en voz baja, luchando contra los sollozos que estaban atormentando mi cuerpo. Podía sentir las miradas preocupadas y fijas de algunos estudiantes, pero las ignoré.

"Bella," Emmett lo intentó de nuevo pero también le ignoré.

Sentí a Jasper arrodillado a mi lado, y le agradecí que no estuviera intentando controlar mis emociones.

"Todo va a estar bien. Él te ama. ¿Quieres venir a casa con nosotros o prefieres tener un tiempo para ti sola?"

"Solamente iros." Dije, quería estar sola. No pude aguantar las caras de pena de mi familia, o la constante mirada de preocupación de Alice. Esto era malo, y todos lo sabíamos. A pesar de sus intentos por consolarme yo sabía que esto podía acabar aún peor.

¿Y si su atracción por ella era igual de fuerte que la mía ¿Y si era aún más fuerte?

Intenté quitarme ese pensamiento de la cabeza a la vez que otra ola de histeria trataba de tomarme. Me levanté del suelo y caminé hacia uno de los bancos del parking. Me senté, sintiendo todas las miradas de mi familia y algunos estudiantes en mí. Sentí una ola de compasión venir a mi de Jasper justa antes de que se montara en el coche y Rosalie les condujera a casa.

Sentada en el banco, intenté forzarme a llorar. Eventualmente, él vendría, y yo estaría allí esperándole. Él era mi salvador, mi caballero, mi todo. Tenía que volver.

_Lo de mi salvador, mi caballero, mi todo, viene de una canción de Beyoncé Knowls, Still in love, creo que se llama._

El parking se fue vaciando poco a poco, pero seguí sintiendo las miradas inquisitivas y las conversaciones sobre mi disminuyendo. Cuando solo quedaban unos pocos coches en el parking sentí una presencia tras de mí. Sabiendo que no se trataba de Edward, no me giré a mirar. Parecía tener cierta preocupación por mí.

La persona empezó a acercarse al banco para sentarse, pero tropezó y se agarró al banco. Se había raspado una mano, y supe que mis ojos se iban volviendo oscuros a la vez que olí el aroma de su sangre. Miré y me encontré con la chica de mi clase de Latín a mi lado. Se estaba sonrojando, y noté que mis ojos se oscurecían aún más.

"¿Qué tal el primer día de clases?" preguntó la chica.

"Bien," contesté, tratando inútilmente de parecer sincera.

"¿Estás esperando a tu familia?"

"Algo así," contesté.

"Me llamo Annabelle, Anna mejor. Tú eres Bella ¿no?"

Asentí con la cabeza. Realmente no estaba de humor para hablar, pero ella me recordaba tanto a mi misma cuando era humana que no quería echarla de allí.

"Sí, Bella McCarty."

"Ya, vi a tu hermano Emmett. Es muy grande."

Me reí un poco.

"Si que lo es. Es muy buen hermano." Evité estremecerme al recordar lo dolido que parecía cuando no lo dejé ayudarme.

"Parecéis muy cercanos ¿no? Aunque hayáis sido adoptados por separado."

"Si. No podíamos haber deseado unos padres mejores que Carlisle y Esme."

"¿Te molesta si te pregunto qué le pasó a tus padres?"

"Murieron hace muchos años," contesté, recordando cuando descubrí que Charlie había muerto. No fui capaz de ir al funeral por la manada, pero me hubiera gustado. Mis padres pensaron que Edward y yo habíamos muerto en un accidente marítimo en nuestro primer aniversario de casados.

Si que fui al funeral de Renee, aunque me quedé entre los árboles para que nadie pudiera verme. Phil tenía el corazón roto, y acabó con su vida unos meses después, Renee murió de lo que al principio pareció un catarro común. Fue algo muy imprevisto.

Me obligué a salir de mis pensamientos cuando Anna comenzó a hablarme de nuevo.

"Entonces está bien que hayáis encontrado a los Cullen."

Asentí de nuevo con la cabeza.

Se sentó en silencio, y la observé por el rabillo del ojo. Podría decir que ella quería preguntarme algo, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para hacerlo. Esperé, no tenía ninguna intención de levantarme de aquel banco en mucho rato. Podría decir que ella se estaba preguntando algo sobre mis hermanos con los que había compartido clases, pero no podía imaginarme exactamente quién. Decidí que podía evitarle algo de estrés y pregunté yo.

"Y, bueno… ¿has tenido clase con alguno otro de mis hermanos, aparte de, Jasper?"

Vi como se sonrojaba mientras le hacía la pregunta y podría decir que era por haber nombrado a Jasper.

"Sí, Alice está en mi clase de gobierno, y Edward en mi clase de biología."

Noté como su voz iba bajando de tono hasta mencionar el nombre de Edward. Cabeceé tratando imaginarme qué era lo que ella quería decir. Sentí como dudaba, antes de volver a sonrojarse y volvió a hablar.

"Entonces ¿es verdad que todos estáis emparejados entre vosotros?"

Asentí con la cabeza.

"Sí, Rosalie y Emmett están juntos. Jasper y Alice también, y Edward y yo lo mismo. Rosalie se enamoró a primera vista de Emmett, y empezaron a salir antes de que Edward y yo nos conociéramos realmente. Nos hemos ido juntando a medida que ha ido pasando el tiempo desde que llegamos a la familia."

"¿Y a tus padres no les importa?"

"No. Ellos están muy contentos de que hayamos encontrado a alguien con quien estar."

Ella asintió, sin saber que decir.

"¿Te molesta si te pregunto algo que me ha ocurrido con tu familia?"

Supe que mis ojos se habían oscurecido un poco más al oir la pregunta, y aparté mi mirada de ella para que no lo viera.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunté tratando de que no se notara lo molesta que estaba en el tono de mi voz. ¿Cómo podía saber ella que había pasado algo con Edward? A menos que…

"Bien, Edward parecía tan enfadado en clase de biología hoy. Es mi compañero de laboratorio, y tenía una mirada en su cara, como si de verdad me odiara. Sólo le dije hola, nada más. Y él ni siquiera quería estar sentado a mi lado. Podría jurar que ni siquiera estaba respirando. Sé que eso parece una locura, pero es verdad. Y entonces a la mitad de la clase, se fue." Ella se sonrojó cuando dijo lo último. Estaba avergonzada por haberte contado aquello, y por haber hablado tanto.

Entonces la verdad me golpeó: ella era su nueva cantante. Ella era la razón por la que el amor de mi existencia se había ido y me había dejado. Ni siquiera sabía si él iba a volver. La vi jugar con sus manos, por los nervios. Ella se estaba tocando la mano que se había raspado, golpeándome con el aroma de su sangre de nuevo. Lo olí, se me hizo la boca agua, pero era tolerable.

Lo olí de nuevo, tratando de encontrar la esencia. Entonces me di cuenta: freesia. Era muy fuerte. Me pregunté si sería más fuerte que mi aroma. Podría decir que mis ojos eran completamente negros en aquel momento. Dejé de respirar, sabiendo que la furia y el dolor estaban empezando a llenarme.

No podía perder a Edward. Iría a los Volturi si así fuera. Sin él no soy nada. Incluso mi familia, aquellos a los que amo, no es suficiente si no estoy con él. Cerré mis ojos intentando que el agujero de mi pecho que se había formado hacía tantas décadas permaneciera cerrado.

Me rodeé con los brazos, hincando mis dedos en mi misma. Dolía, pero no me importaba.

"Entonces ¿él está bien?" preguntó de nuevo al ver que yo no contestaba.

"Si," dice bruscamente, aunque sabía que seguiría sonando musical para ella.

Ella se puso tensa y supe que había podido notar el peligro. Podría decir que ella pensaba que yo empezaba a actuar igual que él. El latido de su corazón se volvió más rápido, a la par que su respiración. Cerré mis ojos, tratando de luchar contra el monstruo que se comenzaba a despertar en mí, el monstruo que me estaba diciendo que ella se estaba interponiendo entre Edward y yo.

Sentí un gruñido dentro de mi pecho y traté de luchar contra el monstruo, sabía que tenía que levantarme y alejarme de allí. Pero fui incapaz de hacerlo de todas maneras. El aroma de su sangre cada vez se hacía más y más fuerte. Necesitaba su sangre. Si quería quedarme con Edward, la necesitaba fuera de juego.

Me encontraba totalmente rígida y mi mandíbula se apretó. Miré hacia el frente a la vez que la batalla en mi interior se volvía cada vez más violenta. Cada vez me daba más y más miedo que Edward se fuera con ella. Si él lo hacía, y luego la mataba, sabía que se iría y no volvería jamás, estaría demasiado avergonzado como para volver. Y si no la mataba, sabía que se iría con ella porque su canto le atraía mucho más que yo; le perdería de cualquier manera. ¿Y si simplemente él no volvía? Si no quería que nadie le encontrara, no lo haríamos. Sentí como el agujero de mi pecho se abría por completo, y tomé una bocanada de aire aunque no la necesitara.

Anna seguía mirándome, congelada en su sitio. Podía sentir la adrenalina por sus venas, y apreté aún más mis puños. Podría decir que ella tenía miedo, pero a la vez estaba preocupada de haberme ofendido. Ella sabía que había algo que iba muy mal, pero no estaba segura de si debía preguntar o dejarme allí. Finalmente se decidió.

"Yo… te veré en clase mañana. Lo que sea que esté pasando, espero que vaya mejor," dijo mientras se levantaba lentamente. Cogió su mochila y echó a andar hacia su furgoneta. Supe que ella quería irse corriendo pero temía tropezar. Buscó a tientas sus llaves, que se le cayeron dos veces hasta que por fin pudo entrar en su furgoneta.

No me moví hasta que los sollozos volvieron a mi. Iba a perder a mi Edward y no podía con ello.

_

* * *

Gracias por los comentarios y por leer por aquí n.n _


	3. Cantante

**La Saga crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie **_**Meyer. La historia original es de Flamingo 1325**_**. ****Este capítulo fue traducido por PiRRa**** y cuento con sus permisos para subir los capítulos de la historia.

* * *

**

**Twice in a Lifetime Singer**

**Capítulo 3: Cantante**

Edward POV

Me dirigí a mi clase de biología después de dejar a Bella. Realmente deseaba que los profesores dejaran de pensar de esa forma tan lujuriosa sobre ella. Pasa en cada instituto al que vamos, pero aún así me molesta. Suspiré esperando que la cosa mejorase pronto.

Entré en mi clase de biología, y vi que el profesor era un hombre. Al menos sería acosado por una persona menos en esta clase.

"Puedes sentarte en la última mesa. Es el único sitio libre."

Asentí y me fui a mi mesa, deseando que Bella pudiera ser mi compañera de laboratorio. No he estado apenas tiempo separado de ella, pero igualmente la echo de menos como loco. Cada vez estaba más ansioso por que este día terminara, mi esposa me debía cierto tiempo a solas después de las clases.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, intentando bloquear la mayoría de los pensamientos de las chicas de aquella clase. Escuché a una chica entrar en la clase, y escuché los pensamientos de algunos de mis compañeros. Estaban deseando que se cayera, que metiera la pata. Querían ver cómo reaccionaba yo ante aquella chica estúpida y torpe.

Me sentí mal por ella, estaba a punto de mirar cuando sentí como si el aire me diera una patada. De repente, aquel olor tan dulce, tan exquisito y tan raro que solo había olido una vez en mi existencia, me golpeó. Era freesia; olía exactamente como Bella hace tantos años.

Sentí como mis ojos se volvían negros, y me puse tenso.

No, esto no puede estar sucediendo. Era tan insoportable; era freesia, mezclado con un suave toque de lilas. Podría decir que eran las lilas lo que realmente me ponía aún más al límite de lo que Bella me había puesto jamás.

Era mucho más fuerte de lo que había sido el de Bella. Apreté mis puños y los puse bajo mis piernas. Estaba esperando que esa chica no fuera la que se sentara a mi lado, pero había muchas posibilidades y así fue. Había solo otro asiento libre y estaba detrás de mí. De cualquier manera ella estaría muy cerca de mí.

Mire a la mesa, intentando luchar contra el monstruo que deseaba salir. No había oído al monstruo durante los últimos 70 años, pero definitivamente había vuelto clamando venganza.

_Tómala._ El monstruo estaba intentando convencerme.

Sé que no puedo hacerlo. Ella no lo merece. No ha hecho nada malo. Paré de respirar, pero no me ayudó. Ella se sentó a mi lado, y su fragancia se hizo aún más insoportable. No la miré; continué mirando fijamente a la mesa.

"Hola," dijo la chica, llenando el espacio que me rodeaba con su intoxicante aliento.

La saludé con un gesto de cabeza, tratando de no ser rudo.

"Soy Annabelle," dijo.

"Edward," dije rápidamente, tratando no respirar. Fallé, y obtuve un poco más de su aroma. Si fuera posible, mis ojos se habrían vuelto aún más oscuros y me puse aún más tenso a la vez que me apartaba lejos de ella.

"¿Estás bien?" me preguntó.

"Sí," contesté, tratando ineficazmente que mi voz sonara amable.

"¿He hecho algo que te ha molestado?" preguntó rápidamente, después de ver que no me movía y ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada. Estaba intentando con todas mis fuerzas leer sus pensamientos, pero no había nada.

Finalmente, la miré.

"No," dije intentando sonreír.

Tan pronto como vio mis ojos, y al monstruo que había tras ellos, escuché como se aceleró su corazón. Su respiración también empezó a acelerarse suavemente, y la adrenalina empezó a recorrer sus venas. Cerré mis ojos, intentando forzar al depredador a volver de donde había venido.

Eché un vistazo rápido a la clase: había otros 27 estudiantes, además del profesor. Su sangre ciertamente merecía la muerte de todos ellos; no necesitaba la sangre de los demás. Podía fácilmente romper sus cuellos uno por uno. Ni siquiera lo verían venir. Podía incluso golpearlos en la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlos fuera de juego sin llegar a matarlos (con un poco de suerte). Sí, eso me habría hecho ser algo menos que un monstruo. Una vida en vez de 29.

Me tensé un poco más, preparándome para ello. Podría quitarme a la clase de en medio, cogerla y correr. Podía evitar que gritara, y nadie me vería salir con ella. Pero eso le daría demasiado tiempo para pensar en lo que estaba pasando: ella no merecía eso.

A la par que el profesor comenzó con su lectura, empecé a considerar maneras de conseguir su sangre. Sabía que ella me seguiría, pero… ¿y mi familia? Sin ninguna duda ellos intentarían pararme al finalizar la clase. Seguramente Alice había visto esto. Mierda. Tenía que bloquearla. Empecé a pensar en otras cosas como ir a cazar o echar una pelea contra Emmett. Cosas triviales. Escuché sus pensamientos, esperando que hubiera funcionado.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Es otra cantante? ¿Por qué veo a Edward haciendo…_

_Ahora lo veo luchando contra Emmett y ganando. Quizás significa que lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriéndole ya ha pasando._

Bien, seguí pensando en cosas triviales, intentando dejar a Bella fuera de mi mente.

A la mitad de la clase, Annabelle estaba aún sentada completamente rígida a mi lado. Me estaba echando miradas de reojo, y me congelé cuando me encontré con una de ellas. Ella rápidamente se quitó la cola de caballo e hizo una cortina con su pelo entre ambos.

Intenté de nuevo leer sus pensamientos, pero no conseguí nada. ¿Quién era esta chica? ¿Por qué estaría aquí?

Un silencioso gruñido se me escapó de repente, y miré rápidamente alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie lo había oído, una persona sí: Annabelle. Sus ojos de agrandaros y finalmente decidió salir bruscamente de aquel trance de miedo en el que estaba. Sintiendo el peligro, se levantó y caminó hacia el profesor.

"Necesito ir al baño urgentemente," dijo, mirándome de nuevo. Antes de que el profesor pudiera responder, ya había salido.

Mi presa estaba tratando de escapar. Una sonrisa apareció lentamente en mi cara: podría intentarlo, pero no tendría éxito.

Una vez la siguiera, no podría volver atrás. Recogí mis libros, y salí de la clase, murmurando algo sobre no sentirme bien al profesor. Una vez estuve en el pasillo, su fragancia perduraba, pero no era tan fuerte. La seguí, parándome en la puerta del baño. Escuché y me alegré de que no hubiera nadie dentro con ella.

Mi presa estaba sola, en un lugar solitario.

Sonriendo, estaba a punto de entrar cuando un pensamiento resonó en mi cabeza. Era Alice.

_¡Edward! ¡No! No puedes. Piensa en Bella. No puedes hacer esto. ¡Por favor!_

Me quedé quieto, pensando en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

¿Cómo podía? ¿Qué harían Carlisle y Esme? ¿Qué pensaría Bella? Mi dulce ángel me odiaría. Increíblemente respiré para aclarar mi mente. Detecté aún más de aquella deliciosa esencia, y rápidamente me fui.

Corrí fuera del instituto a velocidad de vampiro, sintiéndome algo mejor por el aire fresco. Su fragancia estaba aún grabada en mi mente, magnificada por el recuerdo de la esencia de Bella. Me metí en mi coche y salí a toda velocidad del parking.

No puedo encarar a mi familia. Bella no lo puede saber. Esta chica se parece tanto a ella, incluso en su nombre. Ella es tan torpe ¿y por qué es ella también inmune a mi poder?

Todos los recuerdos de un día similar que ocurrió hace décadas me inundaron de nuevo. El dolor y el problema que le causé a mi familia; mi incapacidad de estar lejos de ella; las noches que pasé lejos de mi casa.

No puedo dejar que esa niña me atrape. Tengo una esposa, que amo y adoro. No necesito a nadie más que a Bella; nadie se puede comparar a ella. Pero su sangre… y el olor de su respira… No, no puedo pensar esas cosas.

No sabía a dónde iba, simplemente tenía que irme lejos. Me metí en la autopista y simplemente la seguí, prestando atención solamente a lo que tenía delante. No podía encarar a Bella; no sería capaz de resistir el dolor en sus ojos. La dañaría a ella con lo que estaba haciendo o dañaría a aquella chica daba igual a quien, no puedo hacer daño a un ángel.

A la hora a la que salíamos de clase, yo ya estaba en Washington. Continué conduciendo, sabía que no podía volver a por mi ángel. No aún al menos. Sentí el teléfono móvil en mi bolsillo vibrando, pero lo ignoré. No puedo enfrentarme a mi familia ahora mismo.

Vibró varias veces más, antes de que quien llamara, probablemente Alice, se diera por vencida. Los pensamientos volaban a toda velocidad en mi mente sobre dónde debía ir o lo que debía hacer. Sabiendo que esto sería confuso para Alice, no intenté pararlos.

No me atreví a encender la radio, sabiendo que eso me recordaría aún más a Bella. Incapaz de pensar en otra cosa, continué pensando en aquella chica. ¿Sería algún familiar de Bella ¿Sería por eso que me recordaba a ella? ¿O quizás era una coincidencia, moldeada por mis demonios internos?

Sentí de nuevo vibrar mi teléfono, pero continué ignorándolo. Sabiendo donde iba a ir, sin temer pensar en la decisión que había tomado, apreté aún más el acelerador y seguí conduciendo. El sol estaba empezando a ocultarse al tiempo que decidía mi destino: Mount Rainier Park.

Aparqué fuera de la carretera en los árboles y salí del coche. Sabía que tenía que cazar, mis ojos aún tenían una temible sombrea negra. Me quité la camiseta para mantenerla limpia, puse mi teléfono móvil en el coche y me metí entre los árboles.

Correr definitivamente me ayudaba a aclarar mi cabeza, pero mis pensamientos volvían una y otra vez a aquella chica. Pronto capté la esencia de un gato montés, y fui tras él. Rápidamente lo cogí y bebí toda su sangre. El caliente líquido llenó mi boca ayudándome a limpiar de mi mente la sangre de aquella chica.

Una vez escondí el cuerpo bajo un pedrusco, trepé hasta el pico y allí me senté. Dejé que mis pensamientos vagaran para darme cuenta de que siempre acababan volviendo a Annabelle. Cerré mis ojos intentando prestar atención en algo más. Cuando aquello no funcionó, me forcé a mi mismo a pensar en Bella.

Sé que ella me odia ahora mismo, y sé como de fuerte le debe estar doliendo esto. Quizás es porque ahora la tengo a ella, pero parece mucho peor esta vez. Tengo miedo de enfrentar a mi familia de nuevo, pero esta vez, no es por lo que he estado a punto de hacer. Estoy avergonzado pero sé que ellos me perdonarán y me recibirán de nuevo.

No, esta vez es porque mi atracción por Annabelle es tan fuerte como lo fue la de Bella. Y estoy empezando a pensar que es aún más fuerte. Necesito verla, no beber su sangre solo estar cerca de ella.

Sé lo duro que iba a ser para todo el mundo, pero también se que si no lo hago, terminaré haciéndoles aún más daño. Puedo sentir la depresión que sentí cuanto traté de evitar a Bella venir hacia mí. Soltando un gruñido, salí corriendo de nuevo hacia mi coche.

Me puse de nuevo mi camiseta y cogí mi teléfono móvil. Tenía 98 llamadas perdidas, de todos los miembros de mi familia, menos Bella. Sentí una punzada de dolor, sabiendo que ella estaba tan dolida como para ni siquiera haberme llamado.

Llamé al móvil de Alice, sabiendo que al menos ella miraría.

"Edward," dijo Alice nada más descolgar, un gran alivio inundaba su voz. "¿Dónde estás?"

"Fui a cazar. Alice, necesito que hagas algo por mí."

"Por supuesto," dijo ella rápidamente cayendo en mi trampa. Sabía que ella estaría tan aliviada de que yo llamara que estaría de acuerdo inmediatamente.

"Alice, necesito que no mires en mi futuro por un tiempo. Necesito hacerme cargo de ciertas cosas sin ser interrumpido. Prométeme que no mirarás, y si alguna visión te viene, prométeme que no le dirás nada a nadie."

"Pero…"

"Lo has prometido," dije tristemente. Sabía que mantener a mi familia a parte les haría daño, pero más daño me hacía a mi.

"Lo haré."

"Gracias."

"Edward ¿Cuándo vas a volver a casa?"

"Aún no lo sé. Lo siento." Iba a pedirle que le dijera a Bella de mi parte que la amaba, pero no fui capaz de ello. Sentí como una parte de mi corazón se rompía, pero traté de esconderlo.

"Cuida de Bella," dije susurrando, colgué el teléfono y empecé a conducir. Amo a Bella muchísimo, pero no puedo ir con ella. Por alguna razón desconocida, Annabelle es a quien necesito ahora mismo.

_

* * *

¡Hola gente linda!  
_

_Tengo que pedirles pequeño favo xD, verán, ayer hablando con Ruby (PknaPcosa) salió a tema un fic llamado __**Ocaso**__, cuya autora era __**Marrieta**__. La idea central era que Edward transformaba a Bella en el incidente con la van de Tayler. Algo así como para recordar era que le daban sangre y ella pensaba que era sopa de tomate xD... (me encantaba esa parte)  
_

_La cosa es que cuando lo buscamos para guardarlo en word, ¡no lo encontramos!, ni siquiera encontramos el perfil de la autora, -si no me equivoco ella tenía varias historias- La historia era muy linda y estaba muy bien escrita, es una lástima que ya no esté en fan fiction, pero es que a mi me quedó la duda xD._

_¿Alguien sabe que pasó con __**Marrieta **__o por qué borró sus historias? ¿Y si alguien guardó la historia en word me la podría pasar? ¡por favor!  
_

_¡¡Agradezco la info. que me puedan dar!! (Me siento detective xD)_

_Gracias por leer y nos vemos mañana n.n_


	4. Sin vida

**La Saga crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie **_**Meyer. **_**La historia original es de Flamingo 132**_**5**_**. ****_E_s_te capítulo fue traducido por PiRRa_**** y cuento con sus permisos para subir los capítulos de la historia.**

**

* * *

Twice in a Lifetime Singer**

**Capítulo 4: Sin vida**

Bella POV

Me quedé en el banco, hecha una bolita, sollozando sin lágrimas durante horas. El instituto estaba desierto, pero yo continuaba ahí sentada. No podía ir a casa; sin Edward no estaba segura de que fuera mi hogar.

La noche empezó a caer y mis sollozos cesaron. No me moví; simplemente miré hacia delante. Todos mis recuerdos que cuando Edward me dejó siendo yo humana me inundaron de nuevo. Se suponía que íbamos a estar juntos por siempre. Él me dijo que nunca me volvería a dejar.

Horas después de que oscureciera, sentí los brazos de alguien a mi alrededor.

"Ven a casa hermana," dijo Emmett tiraba de mí para levantarme del banco.

No respondí. Continué mirando hacia delante, sin ser capaz de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sentí como me llevaban, y vi el Jeep de Emmett. De repente sentí los brazos de Jasper acunándome en el interior del Jeep. No me moví durante el corto camino a casa, y los intentos de Jasper para intentar sacarme el dolor que estaba sintiendo no estaban funcionando.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Jasper me devolvió a Emmett. Me llevaron dentro, donde pude ver las caras tristes de mi familia. Emmett me dejó tumbada en el sofá y acarició mi pelo. Yo continué mirando a la nada, incapaz de reaccionar al mundo que estaba frente a mí.

"¿Bella?" dijo Alice susurrando. De nuevo, no respondí.

"Carlisle ¿Qué le pasa?" preguntó Rosalie, con la voz llena de preocupación.

"Vampiro o no, ella no puede llevar la idea de perderle. Su mente se está apagando." Dijo Carlisle, con voz sombría.

"Está peor aún que Edward cuando la dejó," dijo en un susurro Esme, con la voz rota.

"Me temo que si no se despierta pronto, su mente se quedará en ese estado. Ella al menos debería poder respondernos. La mente de un vampiro es un milagro, por ello puede reaccionar mucho peor que la de un humano."

"¿Cómo ha podido hacerle esto?" dijo Emmett, con un destello de furia en su voz.

"Voy a intentar llamarle de nuevo," dijo Alice mientras salía de la habitación.

El resto de la familia se quedó conmigo, pero ninguno habló. Yo sabía que estaban intentando oír la conversación de Alice; yo no quería. Sabía que no dirían nada bueno, y me encerré en mi misma aún más.

Alice POV

Bella estaba fatal cuando Emmett y Jazz la trajeron a casa. No deberíamos haberla dejado allí, pero sabía que si la traíamos a casa se habría encerrado sola en su habitación. O habría escapado. Era mejor saber donde estaba.

Ella no responde a nada, ni siquiera nos sigue con la mirada.

Deje escapar una mirada frustrada y cogí mi teléfono de nuevo, estaba a punto de llamar a Edward de nuevo. Antes de tener la oportunidad de hacerlo, mi teléfono sonó.

"Edward," dije, aliviada de poder hablar con él por fin. "¿Dónde estás?"

"He ido de caza. Alice, necesito que hagas algo por mí." Me contestó.

"Por supuesto," dije inmediatamente. Cualquier cosa que fuera, lo haría, si eso le hacía volver a casa.

"Alice, necesito que no mires en mi futuro por un tiempo. Necesito hacerme cargo de ciertas cosas sin ser interrumpido. Prométeme que no mirarás, y si alguna visión te viene, prométeme que no le dirás nada a _nadie_." Me dijo, con tono dominante.

Solté un grito sofocado. ¿Cómo podía esperar que no mirara? ¿Qué iba a hacer que fuera tan secreto para ordenarme que intentara evitar verlo?

"Pero…" Empecé, insegura de poder prometerle eso.

"Lo has prometido," dijo tristemente. Parecía tan disgustado, que supe que había algo que él sentía que debía hacer. Sabía que él no estaría completo hasta hacerlo. Solo esperaba que fuera capaz de volver con nosotros.

"Lo haré," dije.

"Gracias."

"Edward ¿Cuándo vas a volver a casa?"

"Aún no lo sé. Lo siento." Dijo con voz triste. Podría decir que esto le estaba matando. Empezó a decir algo, pero se calló.

Tomo aliento de nuevo antes de decirme que cuidara de Bella. Después colgó.

Miré al teléfono sin saber qué hacer. Esto era realmente malo. Y sabía que tenía algo que ver con aquella chica. ¿Cómo era capaz de hacer esto? Cerré mis ojos, luchando contra la urgencia de mirar en su futuro. Quería hacerlo, pero había hecho una promesa que debía cumplir. Era lo que él necesitaba.

De repente noté unos brazos a mi alrededor, y me sentí más clamada. Miré hacia arriba a los ojos de Jasper, llenos de preocupación.

"¿Cómo está Edward?"

"Mal. Me ha llamado él. Me hizo prometerle que no miraría en su futuro ahora mismo. Dijo que tenía que hacerse cargo de algunas cosas. Esto es malo, Jazz. Muy malo,"

Él me abrazó aún más, intentando consolarme.

"Ahora mismo, tenemos que preocuparnos de Bella." Dijo y me dirigió de nuevo hacia el salón.

Asentí.

"Lo sé. Me dijo que la cuidara."

Forcé una feliz sonrisa en mi cara, a la par que me encaminé hacia el salón, aunque sabía que no importaba; Bella no se daba cuenta de nada de lo que estábamos haciendo.

Me senté en el sofá y la atraje hacia mi regazo. Necesitaba encontrar una manera para despertarla de aquello; ella no se merecía esto.

"Carlisle ¿qué podemos hacer?" pregunté finalmente, cuando Bella continuaba sin responderme.

"Honestamente, no lo sé. Dejarla seguir, por ahora. Ella está en casa, y está segura. Dejemos que su mente luche con esto; si no despierta cuando amanezco, lo intentaremos por nuestros propios medios."

Asentí y la abracé para tenerla aún más cerca. Me quedé en el sofá la noche entera, sosteniendo a mi mejor amiga. Todo vieron una película, pero yo no podía alejar mis ojos de ella. Ella miraba hacia la televisión, pero yo sabía uqe no tenía ni idea de lo que estábamos viendo. Me estaba rompiendo el corazón verla de aquella manera.

Jasper en cierto momento se unió a mí en el sofá, poniendo las piernas de Bella sobre su regazo y sentándose cerca de mí. Intentó calmarnos a ella y a mí tanto como pudo, pero yo sabía que su dolor le hacía daño a él también. Dejé mi cabeza caer sobre su hombro, intentando ayudarlos a ambos.

Edward POV

Llegué de nuevo a la ciudad y conduje lentamente por los alrededores, buscándola. Pronto capté unos pensamientos sobre ella en una casa, y esperé que fuera la suya. Aparqué mi coche en la calle, fuera de la vista de miradas curiosas, y corri hacia la casa. Tomé algo de aire, y olía a ella. Sabía que estaba en el lugar adecuado.

Cuidadosamente miré la casa desde la línea de árboles, intentando imaginar donde se encontraba. Capté unos pensamientos de su padre; estaba pensando en lo mucho que Annabelle se parecía a su madre. No pude captar más pensamientos, debían estar solo ella y su padre en la casa. Vi una luz en las escaleras, y rápidamente escalé hasta el tejado.

La escuché moverse por la habitación, justo debajo de mi, pero no pude ir sus pensamientos. Esa debía ser su habitación. Me senté en su parte del tejado, feliz de estar cerca de ella. Tuve cuidado de no respirar demasiado, sabiendo lo fuerte que su fragancia me afectaba.

Escuché el latido de su corazón, hasta que se volvió más lento y pude oír que su respiración se hacía más profunda. Recordé el maravilloso sonido del corazón de Bella; la calidez de su piel. Aunque era doloroso admitirlo, lo echaba de menos. La amaba, pero la echaba de menos como humana. Me enamoré de ella cuando era humana, y una parte de mí siempre deseó que ella lo siguiera siendo.

Continué sentado en el tejado, intentando pensar qué hacer ahora.

Amo a Bella. Ella es mi existencia. Pero el simple pensamiento de alejarme de la criatura que se encontraba debajo me aterrorizaba. Me sentía como si no estuviera completo, y caería si lo hacía. Apreté mis puños, furioso conmigo mismo. ¿Cómo podía dejar que esta insignificante humana me afectara de esta manera?

Bella es la única para mi, entonces ¿Cómo me puede afectar esto tanto¿Cómo puedo herir a Bella de esta manera? Sabía que debería ir a casa con ella; sabía que me necesitaba. Pero no conseguía moverme.

Esta chica ni siquiera me conoce, y probablemente piensa que soy un psicópata después de lo que ocurrió en clase. No ser capaz de oír sus pensamientos me volvía loco.

Seguí sentado en el tejado un rato más, luchando conmigo mismo para decidir qué hacer. Pronto oi a su padre quedarse dormido, y supe que era seguro. Escalé hasta su ventana, y fácilmente me metí dentro. Me quedé en la ventana. Sabía que si iba demasiado lejos su esencia me dominaría.

Miré alrededor y fui golpeado por una ola de su deliciosa fragancia. Me forcé a parar de respirar y pensar en otras cosas. Eventualmente, supe que mis ojos había vuelto a su color normal, topacio.

Estuve allí sentado durante varias horas, viéndola. Se veía tan preciosa y tan en paz. Murmuró algunas palabras incoherentes mientras dormía, haciéndome sonreir. Bella siempre decía las cosas más adorables y divertidas cuando estaba dormida. Se movió bruscamente, pero podría decir que estaba teniendo un buen sueño.

Quise caminar hacia ella, pero sabía que no debía. Estuve allí sentado la mayor parte de la noche hasta casi el amanecer. Le dirigí una última mirada y me bajé de su ventana, cerrándola sin ningún ruido detrás de mí.

Volví a mi coche, sin saber qué hacer. Deseaba desesperadamente volver al instituto ese día para ver a Annabelle, pero… ¿y Bella?

Y si realmente no amaba a Annabelle y quería estar con Bella¿Por qué mis pensamientos volvían una y otra vez a ella¿Por qué me recordaba en todo a ella?

Ella probablemente me odiaba en aquel momento. Miré mi teléfono de nuevo, algo triste por que ella no había intentado si quiera llamarme. Rosalie y Carlisle sí, pero ella no. Mi propia esposa no había ni siquiera intentado llamarme. No podía hacerle esto.

Suspire, y me volví a mi coche para ir a casa. Al menos le debía eso a Bella.

* * *

Otro anuncio, Ya subí el one-shot "Mi hermano y Su novia", los invito a darse una pasadita por allí n.n

¡¡Gracias a _malu-cullen_ por ayudarme con mi búsqueda!!


	5. Miseria es compañía

**La Saga crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie _Meyer. La historia original es de Flamingo 1325_. Este capítulo fue traducido por PiRRa y cuento con sus permisos para subir los capítulos de la historia.**

**

* * *

Twice in a Lifetime Singer**

**Capítulo 5: Miseria es Compañía**

Alice POV

Eran por lo menos las 3 de la mañana, y Edward aún no había vuelto a casa. Estaba tratando fuertemente de no mirar en su futuro, aunque tenía una corazonada sobre donde podía estar.

Carlisle y Esme se habían ido a su habitación hacía varias horas, pero el resto de nosotros seguimos en el salón con Bella. Ella no se había movido ni había respondido a ninguno de nosotros. Por un momento, ni siquiera estuvo respirando. De repente empezó a tomar bocanadas de aire, que no necesitaba, con el terror escrito en su cara. Jasper y yo hicimos lo que pudimos para calmarla, enviándola pronto de nuevo a su estado catatónico.

De manera que seguimos allí sentados, Emmett y Rosalie en el suelo, en frente de nosotros, con Bella tumbada sobre Jasper y yo. Ya no sabía qué película estábamos viendo, aún no podía quitar mis ojos de Bella.

Sentí como Jasper me rodeaba con un brazo, sabía que esto le estaba haciendo demasiado daño. Estaba a punto de darle un beso en la mejilla cuando de repente la sensación ya familiar de una visión me sobrevino.

Edward, sentado en la ventana de una habitación que no conocía. Se ponía de pie un poco, queriendo ir hacia la persona que dormía en la cama. La reconocí como Annabelle. Entonces se marchó, dirigiéndole una última mirada antes de cerrar suavemente de nuevo la ventana.

Ahogué un pequeño grito y me arrugué como Bella por el dolor. ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto? ¿Cómo podía ir a su habitación y pasar toda la noche con ella? ¿Por qué había dejado a Bella así? Así fue exactamente como él actuó cuando conoció a Bella. ¿Y si… y si la amaba? Sentí los brazos de Jasper a mi alrededor, acogiéndome en su regazo, y Emmett cogió a Bella y la puso lejos de nosotros.

"Alice, cariño ¿qué pasa?" preguntó Jasper confuso, con dolor en su voz.

No respondí, recordando la promesa que la había hecho a Edward. Nunca debí haberle prometerle aquello. Esto estaba mal, y él lo sabía.

"¿Qué viste?" preguntó Jasper de nuevo, dibujando suaves círculos en mi mejilla.

"No, no puedo decirlo," dije, sintiendo la furia dentro de mí.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rosalie, preocupada por mi forma de actuar.

"Prometí que no lo haría," dije, temblando un poco más, a pesar del tono calmado de Jasper.

"Lo va a pagar caro cuando llegue a casa," dijo Rosalie escupiendo cada palabra a la par que empezó a acariciar la espalda de Bella medio ausente.

Me quedé entre los brazos de Jasper algo más de una hora, hasta que finalmente me calmé. Me levanté de su regazo y me senté junto a él. Sabiendo lo que quería, Emmett se levantó y trajo a Bella de nuevo hacia nosotros, sentándose al lado de Jasper.

Rosalie se sentó en su regazo, haciendo círculos en la pierna de Bella. Yo continué meditando sobre mi visión, intentando comprender su significado, mientras Jasper intentaba mantenernos a todos tranquilos y Emmett intentaba despertar a Bella.

Finalmente, casi al amanecer, oímos si coche entrar en el camino que llevaba a casa. Escuché gruñir a Rosalie, y la sonreí rápidamente. Abracé a Bella aún más fuete, completamente decidida a protegerla de Edward esta vez.

Edward POV

Entré en el garaje, intentando escudar mi mente de los pensamientos de mi familia. Había conducido más lento de lo normal, intentando prepararme. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero no sabía qué otra cosa hacer.

Miré fuera y salí del coche, caminé lentamente hacia la puerta. Cerré los ojos y me preparé mentalmente para enfrentar a mi familia una vez más antes de entrar.

Vi a Bella tumbada sobre los regazos de mis hermanos; los 4 estaban con ella. Cuatro pares de ojos se giraron hacia mí, estaban furiosos. Bella, por otra parte, ni siquiera se movió. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había llegado. Nadie dijo nada; simplemente se quedaron mirándome. Sabía que me estaban gritando mentalmente, pero luché por bloquearlos.

Desafortunadamente, Alice pasó.

_Te vi, Edward ¿has estado en su habitación ¿Cómo has podido?_

Alice miró hacia abajo de nuevo a Bella, poniendo sus pequeños brazos aún más apretados alrededor de Bella. Cerré mis ojos dándome cuenta de por qué Bella no había respondido.

"¿Dónde has estado? Dijo Rosalie, finalmente, su voz bien podría estar goteando ácido. Yo me acobardé, sabiendo que ella estaba así de enfadada porque Bella estaba herida.

"Fuera," dije, vagamente, in quitar los ojos de encima a Bella. No podía admitir ante ellos donde había estado; estaba avergonzado. A todos los efectos, había engañado a mi esposa.

_No voy a seguir bloqueando las visiones, Edward. Y desde ahora, no voy a guardar tu asqueroso secreto._

Los pensamientos de Alice impregnaron los míos, ella estaba furiosa conmigo. La miré rápidamente, haciéndola saber que la había oído. No me molesté en enfrentarme a ella, podía ser pequeña, pero cuando está enfadada es peor que un oso pardo.

_Ha estado así toda la noche, Edward. Sufrió un colapso cuando se dio cuenta de que te habías ido, la dejamos sola por un rato, y luego la encontramos así. Si no sale de esto, Edward, nunca te lo perdonaré._ Los pensamientos de Emmett me bombardearon; él veía a Bella como una hermana incluso más de cómo lo hacía Alice; sabía que haría lo que fuera por protegerla, incluyendo hacerme daño a mí. Me masajeé el puente de la nariz, intentando calmarme.

Merecía lo que me estaban diciendo; había hecho daño a Bella.

Edward ¿puedes subir aquí? Escuché pensar a Carlisle, sabiendo que se encontraba en su oficina.

"sí, Carlisle," dije, haciendo saber a mis hermanos por qué me iba escaleras arriba. Les eché una última mirada, sintiendo como parte de mi corazón se rompía al verme incapaz de consolar a Bella, antes de subir las escaleras.

No me molesté en llamar a la puerta antes de entrar a la oficina de Carlisle. Esme estaba sentada junto a él, tenía una mirada preocupada. Tampoco me molesté en leer sus pensamientos; no podría con ello si sus pensamientos eran un simple retrato de los de mis hermanos.

"¿Qué pasó ayer?" preguntó Carlisle, una vez cerré la puerta. Él habló muy bajito, en un intento de evitar que mis hermanos escucharan.

"Conocí a otra cantante," dije, también en voz baja. Noté de repente una sensación de odio en mí, ella me estaba haciendo dar la espalda a mi esposa.

"¿Cómo te controlaste?" preguntó Esme, realmente preocupada, aunque ellos ya sabían que no la había matado. Mis ojos aun eran de color topacio.

"Lo hice solo hasta la mitad de la clase. Es mucho más fuerte de lo que el aroma de Bella fue nunca. Ella se asustó y fue al baño. Yo iba a seguirla, pero en vez de eso salí corriendo del edificio.

"¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no esperaste en el parking, como la otra vez?" dijo Carlisle recordando como esperé en mi coche.

"Primero, sabía que todo el mundo podía llegar a casa en el otro coche; no estaría dejando tirado a nadie. Y además, tenía miedo de que si hubiera esperado en el parking, habría estado demasiado tentado de volver y atraerla para llevármela.

Carlisle asintió, continuando con sus pensamientos. ¿Es en ella en todo lo que puedes pensar?

"Si," dije avergonzado. Amo a Bella, y quiero amar a Bella, simplemente parece que hay algo, mi atracción por Annabelle es más fuerte.

¿Y qué hay de Bella? Pensaron ambos a la vez. Suspiré.

"No sé." Dije, sintiéndome aún más avergonzado por mis acciones.

"Ella es tu esposa, Edward. Tú te comprometiste con ella." Dijo Carlisle, aun manteniendo su voz agradable.

"Lo sé."

"Ella lo dejó todo por ti." Dijo Esme.

"¡Lo sé!" gruñí, mi temperamento empezaba a encenderse. Por supuesto que sabía que ella lo había dejado todo por mí, y por supuesto que sabía lo que esto le estaba haciendo. ¿Pero y qué pasaba conmigo?

"¡Edward!" me regañó Esme, sus ojos me hacían daño. Cerré los míos tratando de calmarme.

"Lo siento," me disculpé.

"¿Qué es lo que necesitas ahora?" me preguntó Carlisle, una vez me había calmado.

"No sé." Dije, quebrándome la cabeza para encontrar ideas que me permitieran llevar esto.

"Si vas al instituto solo ¿serás capaz de arreglar esto?"

Miré a Carlisle, en shock por lo que me estaba diciendo. Él iba a dejar a todos mis hermanos en casa, y dejarme ir tan cerca de aquella exquisita sangre por mi mismo. Estaba confiando en mí estando cerca de aquella humana, cuando ahora mismo parecía que la quería más que a mi propia esposa.

"¿Es lo que necesitas, hijo mío?" me preguntó de nuevo, con cara seria.

Finalmente, asentí. La idea de estar cerca de ella de nuevo, sin mi familia, me hizo querer sonreís. Lo que, por otra parte, me asustó.

"Muy bien entonces. Bella ciertamente no está bien como para ir al instituto, y sé que Alice no querrá dejarla sola. Haré que todos se queden en casa."

Asentí, no estaba seguro de que esa fuera la decisión adecuada. Me fui a mi habitación para prepararme para ir al instituto, tomar una ducha y cambiarme de ropa.

Alice POV

Escuché algunos trozos de la conversación de Edward y Carlisle, pero no lo suficiente como para saber qué decía. Hablaban muy bajito a propósito.

Escuché el agua correr en la habitación de Edward y temblé. ¿Prefería tomar una ducha en vez de venir a consolar a su esposa? Me estaba enfadando de nuevo, pero al ver a Esme y Carlisle bajar las escaleras mis pensamientos sobre Edward se fueron.

"Sé que la mayoría de vosotros no estará de acuerdo con esto, pero los 5 os vais a quedar en casa hoy. Edward va a ir solo."

Me quedé en estado de shock. ¿Cómo podía dejar a Edward ir con esa chica, especialmente tal y como estaba Bella? Escuché a Rosalie y Emmett intentando protestar, pero Carlisle les echó una mirada severa.

"Él tiene que estar aquí, con su esposa," dijo Emmett, furioso.

"Ahora mismo eso no ayudará en nada. No estoy seguro de qué está pasando, de todas maneras, el aroma de esa chica es mucho más fuerte que el de Bella" dijo Carlisle suavemente, mirando tristemente a Bella. Ella no respondió, y el resto de nosotros dio un suspiro.

"Quieres decir…" empezó Jasper, cortado por el asentimiento de Carlisle.

"Si. Ahora mismo, todo lo que él puede pensar es en esa chica; todo lo que quiere es estar cerca de ella. Así que eso es lo que va a hacer hoy."

Le miramos, todos en shock, pero finalmente asentimos. Al menos podíamos quedarnos con Bella. Teníamos que intentar que despertara a lo largo de hoy.

Carlisle volvió a su oficina, Esme se fue a su habitación. Sabía que ella estaba muy afectada por todo esto, pero se quedaba fuera de ello. Ella estaba dividida entre dos de sus hijos ahora mismo.

"Voy a matar a esa chica," siseó Rosalie.

"Voy a matar a Edward si la elije," dijo Emmett.

"¿Cómo puede hacer esto?" dije como un quejido, dejando caer mi cabeza en el hombro de Jasper.

Caímos de nuevo en nuestros pensamientos mientras oímos a Edward bajar por las escaleras. Ni siquiera me molesté en mirarle. Estaba abandonando a su esposa ahora mismo, y no estaba de acuerdo con ello.

"Lo siento," dijo susurrando a la par que se dirigía a la puerta. Oímos como arrancaba su coche y salía a toda velocidad hacia el instituto. Iba a ser un día muy largo.


	6. Crisis nerviosa

**_La Saga crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. La historia original es de Flamingo 1325. __Este capítulo fue traducido por PiRRa__ y cuento con sus permisos para subir los capítulos de la historia._**

**_

* * *

_Twice in a Lifetime Singer**

**Capítulo 6: Crisis nerviosa**

Bella POV

Sabía que mi familia estaba preocupada por mí, pero no importaba cuanto lo intentara, no podía hacerme a mí misma responderles. Si lo hubiera hecho, tendría que aceptar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Alice me sostenía muy cerca, intentando convencerme de que todo estaba bien. Sentí como se tensaba y me sostenía aún más fuerte, pronto escuché a Edward entrar en el salón.

Había silencio, Edward se quedó al lado de la puerta. Ni siquiera se acercó a mí. Sabía que me había visto, pero simplemente no le importaba.

"¿Dónde has estado?" le preguntó Rosalie con un tono ácido en su voz. Ella estaba claramente de mi parte, para mi gran alivio, tener a Rosalie en tu contra no es nada bueno.

"Fuera," dijo Edward, con tono triste. ¿Fuera? Me deja completamente sola ¿y su única razón es que ha estado fuera?

Hubo aún más silencio, antes de oír a Edward responder a Carlisle y subir las escaleras.

Le escuché gruñir y gritarlos, nada de eso quedó registrado en mi memoria. Eventualmente, escuché agua correr, entonces Carlisle vino al salón. Continué mirando justo hacia adelante, incapaz de salir de aquella pesadilla.

"Sé que la mayoría de vosotros no estará de acuerdo con esto, pero los 5 os vais a quedar en casa hoy. Edward va a ir solo." Dijo Carlisle. Sentí los brazos de Alice aferrarse aún más a mi; sabía que estaba shockeada y furiosa.

"Él tiene que estar aquí, con su esposa," siseó Emmett, enfurecido porque Edward me estaba abandonando. Yo quería estar furiosa, pero incluso como vampira siempre supe que Edward era demasiado perfecto para mí.

"Ahora mismo eso no ayudará en nada. No estoy seguro de qué está pasando, de todas maneras, el aroma de esa chica es mucho más fuerte que el de Bella" continuó Carlisle. Sentí como todos se revolvían en el sofá, y después suspiraron.

Él la ama más que a mí. El la quiere. No me necesita nunca más. Por primera vez en horas, parpadeé, sé que nadie me vio hacerlo, pero parpadeé, Edward la quería a ella.

"Quieres decir…" empezó Jasper, acariciando mi espalda.

"Si. Ahora mismo, todo lo que él puede pensar es en esa chica; todo lo que quiere es estar cerca de ella. Así que eso es lo que va a hacer hoy." Dijo Carlisle de nuevo, para mi disgusto. ¿Cómo podía mi supuesto padre dejarle hacerme esto?

Escuché irse a Carlisle, y mis hermanos empezaron a despotricar. Estaba contenta de tenerlos de mi parte, pero también sabía que tenía que moverme y alejarme de ellos. Edward estaba aquí primero; Edward mantenía a su familia unida. Él merecía estar aquí, yo no.

"Voy a matar a esa chica," siseó Rosalie.

"Voy a matar a Edward si la elije," dijo Emmett.

"¿Cómo puede hacer esto?" dijo Alice con un quejido.

Todos se quedaron de nuevo en silencio, hasta que Edward bajó. Mis hermanos no le dijeron nada, aunque estoy segura de que le estaban regañando en sus mentes.

Creí haberle oído decir "lo siento" cuando salió por la puerta, pero no podría estar segura. Todo lo que sabía era que mi marido se alejaba de mí, para pasar un día a solas con otra chica. Una chica que quería más que a mí. Una chica que le atraía más de lo que yo podría hacerlo nunca.

Alice POV

Estaba contenta de no tener que ir al instituto; Bella no debía quedarse sola mientras se encontrara así. Empecé a jugar de nuevo con su pelo cuando tuve una visión.

Edward echándose a un lado de la carretera, con su cuerpo atormentado por el dolor llorando sin lágrimas. Jugaba en su mano con la alianza de matrimonio, que solo se quitaba cuando se metía en el coche para ir al instituto; siempre se la volvía a poner tan pronto como llegaba al coche.

Empezó a juguetear con la alianza, quitándosela.

Continuó llorando, cuando de repente un camión de 18 ruedas giró en la curva demasiado rápido y golpeó su coche. El volvo quedó machacado debajo de él; ningún humano podría sobrevivir a ese accidente.

Me puse tensa y mis ojos se agrandaron.

"¿Qué pasa?", preguntó Jasper, con sus manos en mi cara.

"Edward." Dije, sin saber cuánto tiempo teníamos.

"¿Qué?" pregunto Emmett.

"Seguidlo al instituto, Está a un lado de la carretea. ¡Sacadlo del coche! ¡Olvidad el coche, solo sacadlo de ahí! ¡CORRED!" grité, cogiendo a Bella para que pudieran irse.

Me miraron durante un milisegundo antes de asentir y correr hacia la puerta.

Edward POV

Me metí en el coche y conduje por el camino para salir de la casa. Iba a llegar demasiado pronto al instituto, pero era mucho mejor que estar clavado en la casa. Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett estuvieron perjurando y lanzándome amenazas en sus pensamientos; Alice se aseguraba de que supiera como de mal estaba Bella, si no peor, que cuando la había dejado hacía ya tantos años. Alice me había hecho saber como ellos habían pasado la noche cuidando de mi esposa.

Apreté mis puños sobre el volante, enfadado con lo que estaba sucediendo. Amo a Bella, de verdad la amo. Pero solo de pensar no estar cerca de Annabelle me quiebro. Lo que es peor, ella me recuerda tanto a Bella, cuando ella era una humana.

Cerré los ojos enfadado por haberme metido en esto. Sentí como mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar, y me eché a un lado de la carretera a la vez que mi cuerpo me atormentaba con sollozos sin lágrimas.

Había roto a Bella, otra vez. ¿Cómo podía hacer esto ¿Por qué no, simplemente, me alejaba de Annabelle? Incluso con Bella no me encapriché tan rápidamente. ¿Por qué había pasado la noche con Annabelle, mientras mi familia intentaba consolar a Bella? Ella ni siquiera se había dando cuenta de que había estado en casa. No estaba respondiendo a nada. ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto?

Sentí como empecé a sollozar aún más fuerte, como la agonía que estaba destruyendo a Bella, de nuevo, me estaba tomando.

Amo a Bella, pero me temo que también amo a Annabelle. No puedo volver cerca de Bella hasta que no sepa que me pasa; no es correcto hacer como que todo está bien mientras siento esto dentro de mí.

Los últimos 67 años con Bella me habían hecho una mejor persona. No podía mentir para protegerla nunca más; ella merece saber. Además, ella sabría de todas maneras cuando la estoy mintiendo.

¿Por qué tenía que cantarme la sangre de Anna ¿Por qué era más fuerte que la de Bella? Hace solo 24 horas, estaba tan feliz y contento, y ahora mi mundo se hacía pedazos.

Si no puedo alejarme de Annabelle, jamás seré capaz de volver a casa. Haría daño a Carlisle y Esme, pero no podía hacerle esto a Bella. No podía dejar que me viera con otra persona o pensando en otra persona cada día. Ella merece algo mejor que esto; merece algo mejor que yo.

Annabelle. Mi muerto corazón palpitó al decir su nombre. Mi inconsciente empezó a juguetear con mi alianza de boda; la misma que me quitaba solo cuando quería aparentar que tenía 17 años. Empecé a temblar más aún, me di cuenta de que me la quería quitar. No porque tuviera que fingir, sino porque no quería que Annabelle lo supiera.

Odiándome a mí mismo y sintiéndome indigno del amor de Bella, me quité mi alianza de boda.

De repente me di cuenta de que mi coche se alejaba, y Emmett y Jasper estaban intentando sacarme de él.

"¡Dejadme en paz!" grité furioso, intentando deshacerme de ellos.

Emmett tenía mi torso, y Jasper mis piernas. No había manera de que me fuera, sin importar lo furioso que estuviera. Corrieron hacia los árboles conmigo, justo cuando oí el escalofriante chillido de unos neumáticos y un crujido.

Pararon de caminar y se giraron, dejándome ver los arrugados restos de mi Volvo bajo el camión de 18 ruedas.

Alice POV

Comencé a mecerme un poco, asustada de que no hubieran llegado a tiempo.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó Rosalie, con un deje de pánico en su voz. Raramente me eran insólitas mis visiones; ella sabía que era malo.

"Vi a Edward, sollozando en su coche a un lado de la carretera. Estaba a punto de quitarse la alianza," dije, cerrando mis ojos mientras decía la última parte, intentando no quebrarme. ¿Cómo podía ni siquiera considerar quitarse la alianza? Una vez retomé mi compostura, continué.

"Un camión de 18 ruedas perdió el control y se estampó contra su coche. El coche estaba tan destrozado; ningún humano podría haber sobrevivido a ello. Él, por supuesto que si."

Los ojos de Rosalie se agrandaron cuando lo comprendió, nos habríamos visto obligados a irnos. Tendríamos que habernos mudado inmediatamente, antes de que nadie pudiera conectar los hechos.

"Mierda," dijo, con preocupación en sus ojos.

De repente sentí a Bella temblar en mis brazos. La miré, y vi puro terror y agonía en su cara. Si ella fuera humana, habría pensado que estaba teniendo un ataque, y empezó a temblar más y más.

"¡CARLISLE!" grité, preocupada por lo que le estaba sucediendo a Bella. Esto no era algo que se suponía que le pasase a los vampiros.

Él y Esme bajaron rápidamente por las escaleras, sus ojos se agrandaron al vernos a Rosalie y a mí intentando frenar a Bella.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó, como haría directamente un padre.

"Tuve una visión" dije, esforzándome por mantener la calma.

"¿De?" preguntó, mientras intentaba calmar a Bella. Ella había comenzado a gritar; me recordó a cuando ella pasó por su transformación.

"Edward se paraba en la carretera de camino al instituto, sollozando. Estaba debatiendo entre quitarse o no la alianza de boda, su cuerpo temblaba con los sollozos, cuando su coche era arrasado por un camión de 18 ruedas. Era un accidente del que ningún humano habría salido vivo. Creo que ni siquiera un hombre lodo habría sobrevivido."

Esme se tapó la boca con las manos, con una expresión muy preocupada.

"Envié a Jazz y Emmett detrás de él. Espero que llegaran a tiempo. Se lo dije a Rose una vez se fueron, y tan pronto como se lo dije, Bella empezó a hacer esto."

Dije todo muy rápidamente, aún luchando con Bella para que dejara de moverse tanto.

"Déjame tenerla," dijo Carlisle cogiéndola en brazos.

"Bella, escúchame." Dijo, hablando al lado de su oído. Ella no respondió, simplemente continuó sacudiéndose. Él siguió intentando hablar con ella, hasta que Esme intervino. La bajó hasta el suelo y puso sus manos en las mejillas de Bella, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Llevaba su amor extremo e incondicional estaba escrito en la cara.

"Bella, hija mía, tienes que calmarte. Por favor escúchame Bella. Te queremos, y queremos que te quedes con nosotros. Te necesitamos en esta familia. Concéntrate en mí Bella, y todo estará bien.

Esme continuó así durante un minuto antes de que Bella se empezara a calmar lentamente. Eventualmente, no se sacudió más, pero volvió a su estado vegetativo.

Esme la cogió entonces de los brazos de Carlisle, sin romper el contacto ocular. Continuó intentando hablar con ella para sacarla de aquel estado.

Carlisle se quedó con su esposa, apoyándola mientras ella intentaba salvar a su niña.

Edward POV

A la vista de mi destrozado coche, paré de luchar con mis hermanos, y rompí en sollozos de nuevo. Ellos, por supuesto, no tenían ni idea de qué hacer, y rápidamente me sentaron en el suelo.

Habría preferido que me dejaran solo, pero sabía que no podían. Ellos podrían estar cabreados conmigo, pero parecía que Alice había visto esto y los había enviado a ayudarme. Esto solo conseguía enfadarme aún más, estaba tratando fatal a mi esposa y ellos aún me estaban protegiendo.

"Edward ¿qué está pasando?" preguntó Jasper cuando empezamos a escuchar sirenas que llegaban. Puso una reconfortante mano en mi hombro, calmándome lo suficiente para que no siguiera sollozando. _¿Qué te causa tanta agonía?_

"Sé que soy horrible ahora mismo. Me odio por herir a Bella. La amo, pero por alguna razón, no puedo decírselo ahora mismo. La he vuelvo a hacer daño, otra vez, y no puedo ni siquiera consolarla." Dije lleno de furia.

"Por supuesto que puedes consolarla. Eres lo que ella necesita ahora mismo," dijo Emmett, sin pillarlo. _Ella es tu esposa. Tú eres su protector._

"Es justo eso. No puedo estar con ella mientras sienta esta atracción por Annabelle," dije, mi corazón palpitó de nuevo con su nombre.

"Ni siquiera te obsesionaste tan rápido con Bella," dijo Emmett, alzando una ceja. Esta vez, bloqueé sus pensamientos.

Asentí, viendo el dolor en su cara.

"Lo sé," dije susurrando.

"¿Entonces qué?" dijo Jasper, intentando entenderme.

"No lo sé. Por una parte, lo que más quiero es beber su asombrosa sangre, pero por otra lado la simple idea de no estar a su alrededor me hace sentirme como si me fuera a romper en pedazos."

"¿Dónde estuviste anoche?" preguntó Emmett, con voz grave_. ¿Qué era tan importante como para dejar así a Bella?_

"Observando a Annabelle," dije sin apartar mis ojos de él.

Ambos me miraron, en shock. Sabía que era algo muy profundo lo que sentía, si había ido a observarla mientras dormía.

"¿La amas?" dijo Jasper finalmente. Puedo sentirlo; la amas y no puedes estar lejos de ella.

"Eso me temo," dije a la vez que mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar en sollozos de nuevo.

"Pero… ¿cómo?" preguntó Emmett. Podía oír sus pensamientos sobre Rosalie, y como él era incapaz de imaginarse a si mismo amando a alguien que no fuera ella. Me acobardé, sabiendo que iba a cometer la última traición.

"No lo sé." Dije, aunque estaba empezando a hacerme una idea de ello.

_¿Es porque ella es humana?_ Pensó Jasper hacia mí.

Asentí.

"Si. Ella me recuerda tanto a Bella cuando era humana." Dije hablando bajito sabía que se meterían en problemas por oírme decir esto.

"¿Cómo?" dijo Emmett, intentando entender para ayudarme.

"Me enamoré de Bella como humana, y para ser honesto, parte de mi siempre ha echado de menos esa parte de ella. Echo de menos el olor de su sangre, siempre tentándome aunque la idea de que derramara una gota de ella era terrorífica. Y echo de menos la forma en que se ruborizaba, incluso ante las cosas más triviales. Y lo expresivos que eran sus ojos, tan perceptivos, tan inocentes. Su forma de ver las cosas era tan distinta, tan, bueno, simple y humana. Y echo de menos sostenerla cuando lloraba y quitarle las lágrimas. Ella ni siquiera puede producir lágrimas nunca más. Echo de menos verla dormir por las noches, sintiendo que la protejo de sus pesadillas. Ella no me necesita para protegerla nunca más." Dije, sin saber cómo había conseguido decir todo eso hasta el final.

"Estás… ¿estás diciendo que te lamentas por haber transformado a Bella?", dijo Jasper con voz horrorizada.

"No lo sé," dije sinceramente. "No sé lo que significa todo esto."

"Te comprometiste con Bella. Ella lo dejó todo por ti." Dijo Jasper, suavemente, con tono triste.

"Lo sé." Dije con un pequeño gruñido. "¿Por qué tiene que recordarme tanto a Bella?"

"Pero ella no es Bella," dijo Emmett, aún confuso.

"¿Y si lo es?" pregunté, mirándole finalmente a los ojos. Sus ojos se agrandaron lentamente al descubrir la tortura que había en los míos.

"¿Cómo lo va a ser, cuando Bella está en casa?" contestó Emmett.

"Físicamente no es Bella, pero ¿y si es el alma de Bella ¿Y si es mi castigo por haber condenado a un ángel?" dije mientras mi cuerpo intentaba volver a sacudirme de nuevo.

Tú no condenaste a ningún ángel, Edward. Y el alma de Bella no está en Annabelle. Pensó Jasper con la mirada llena de pena.

Emmett simplemente me miró. Nos quedamos en silencio, sin saber que decir. Ya no estaba sollozando, pero la urgencia de quitarme la alianza de matrimonio aún me perseguía.

"Vamos a ir al instituto contigo. Vamos a ver por nosotros mismos que es lo que pasa con esa chica." Dijo Jasper, con tono firme. Era raro que me ordenara algo, pero parecía completamente resuelto esta vez.

_Carlisle nunca tenía que haberte dejado ir solo a ningún lado. Voy a ir a por un coche y a decirles que estamos bien._ Emmett pensó mientras se alejaba de nosotros.

Las chicas se quedarán con Bella. Nosotros vamos contigo. Lo quieras admitir o no, nos necesitas. Pensó Jasper, poniendo una mano sobre mí consolándome.

Asentí sabiendo que tenía razón. No podían confiar en mi estando cerca de Annabelle, de cualquier forma. Quería tanto beber su sangre; y la quería de formas en las que solo debía querer a mi Bella.

Puedes salir de esto. Pensó Jasper.

Cerré mis ojos, masajeándome el puente de la nariz, antes de quitarme la alianza de matrimonio. Se la di a mi hermano, rogándole con los ojos.

La mantendré segura, hermano. Tomarás la decisión correcta. Amas a Bella. Pensó Jasper, poniendo mi alianza en su bolsillo.

No le miré. Tenía la esperanza de que tuviera la razón.

Lo siento, mi dulce Isabella. Por favor perdóname por lo que he hecho, pensé mientras esperábamos a Emmett.

* * *

_Este capítulo es muy bueno, ay como me hace querer golpearlo xD. Disculpen la demora, estaba super concentrada traduciendo y se me olvidó que tenía que actualizar xD  
_


	7. Lazos afectivos entre los hombres

**La Saga crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie _Meyer. La historia original es de Flamingo 1325_. Este capítulo fue traducido por PiRRa y cuento con sus permisos para subir los capítulos de la historia.**

**

* * *

Twice in a Lifetime Singer**

**Capítulo 7: Lazos afectivos entre hombres**

Emmett POV

Volví a casa temiendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Bella no se merecía esto, y sé que Edward está cometiendo un error pero él está imposible.

Fui más despacio cuando iba llegando a la casa, preparándome para hablar con mi familia. Con un poco de suerte, Alice habría visto esto.

Entré, y vi a Esme consolando a Bella. El dolor en su cara era obvio; estaba viendo morir a su niña. Rosalie me vio, y se abalanzó sobre mí, rodeándome con sus brazos. Ella puede parecer dura, pero cuando se trata de mí, es como un gatito.

"¿Está bien?" me preguntó mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

"Le sacamos del coche antes de que el camión lo golpeara; nadie sabe que era suyo. Él de todas maneras va a ir al instituto." Dije, bajando mi voz poco a poco según miré a mi hermana.

"¿Dónde está Jazz?" preguntó Alice alzando una ceja. No había visto esto.

"Jasper y yo vamos a ir al instituto con Edward. No debería hacer esto solo; no creo que sea de confianza solo con ella. He venido a conseguir un coche para poder ir."

"¿Y Edward está de acuerdo con ello?" Preguntó Carlisle mientras continuaba intentando ayudar a Esme a calmar a Bella.

"Sí."

Carlisle asintió.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" pregunté, sentándome al lado de mi hermana y cogiéndole la mano. Ella continuaba con la mirada fija, sus ojos estaba como muertos.

"Ella se despertó, después de que Alice le contara a Rosalie lo de Edward, y parece que estaba teniendo una crisis. No, parecía que estaba pasando por la transformación, de nuevo. Finalmente la calmamos hablándola y ella volvió a este estado." Dijo Esme, a la par que continuaba intentando que Bella la respondiera.

"¿Cómo puede él hacerle esto?" dije, apartando la mirada de los ojos muertos de Bella.

"No creo que tenga elección." Dijo Carlisle con voz triste.

"Esto no está bien," dije, sintiendo el enfado dentro de mí de nuevo.

"Necesitamos apoyarle, Emmett. Sé cuidadoso hoy, y obsérvalo de cerca. Mantenlo seguro," dijo Carlisle mientras ponía a Bella en el sofá.

"Lo haré," dije, antes de besar a Rosalie y dirigirme a mi Jeep.

Conduje bajando la calle, queriendo volver con mis hermanos lo más pronto posible. Amo a esta familia, y espero que Edward recupere el sentido común. Los necesitamos a los dos, a él y a Bella, en esta familia.

Realmente no estaba seguro de cómo llevar esto. Quería a Edward, y él me había ayudado con tantas cosas, pero Bella era mi hermana pequeña. Realmente pensar en ella cuando nos conocimos cuando ella era humana hacía reforzar aún más los lazos entre nosotros; ella necesitaba protección entonces. Ahora, ella necesita también protección y no sé como dársela.

Golpeé el volante con mis manos, aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperlo. Sabía que Edward estaba dolido también, pero era difícil simpatizar con él cuando su esposa era un vegetal. Pero hoy Edward me necesita. No hay lugar para mis típicas bromas hoy; hoy tengo que proteger a mi familia. Intenté expulsar el enfado y la tristeza fuera de mis ojos y me acerqué a los árboles.

Jasper y Edward corrieron u rápidamente se subieron al Jeep. Sorprendentemente Edward se sentó atrás sin rechistar. Puso su cabeza entre sus manos y no dijo nada en todo el camino al instituto.

Me esforcé por mantener mis pensamientos bloqueados, o al menos mantenerlos felices. Edward tenía bastante cosas con las que lidiar. El parking estaba casi lleno cuando llegamos al instituto, y aparqué en medio.

Inmediatamente después de aparcar, una furgoneta aparcó a dos sitios de nosotros. Edward inmediatamente se tensó.

"¿Es ella?" pregunté, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"Si," dijo Edward, con la voz llena de angustia. Le miré, y vi su cara retorcerse de terror, dolor, y tristeza. Entonces me di cuenta de lo mal que se encontraba Edward por todo esto; él no quería nada más que volver a casa y estar con Bella, pero algo le impedía hacerlo.

"Aún podemos volver a casa," dije, aunque sabía que realmente no era una opción.

"No." Dijo él, esforzándose por salir del Jeep. Jasper y yo le seguimos de cerca.

"Estamos aquí por ti," le recordé. Él asintió levemente, con la cara tensa.

"Vamos a clase," dijo Jasper, dándole un apretón, para calmarle, en el hombro.

Edward POV

Le eché a Jasper una pequeña mirada cuando dejó mi hombro. Nos dirigimos al edificio de lenguas extranjeras, preparándonos para ir por separado a nuestras clases. Sabía que ellos estarían constantemente intentando calmarme con sus pensamientos, sabía que era para mejor.

"Ella está en mi clase de latín," dijo Jasper mientras caminábamos hacia el hall. Bien, ahora tenía que preocuparme también por tenerla tan cerca. Pensé que tendría el día entero para escanear las mentes de los estudiantes y prepararme.

"Bien," dije mientras andaba. Iba un poco despacio, incluso para los humanos.

"Puedo hablar con ella, si quieres," se ofreció Jasper, sus pensamientos me dejaron ver que quizás seguía asustada por lo de ayer.

"Estaría bien," dije finalmente. Jasper podía, obviamente mantenerla calmada, y afortunadamente conseguir saber qué es lo que pensaba de mi. Si me odia, está bien. Volveré a casa con Bella, y no me preocuparé por ella nunca más. Pero si no lo hace, si ella es como lo era Bella, no sabría qué hacer.

"La conversación estará en mi cabeza."

"¿No editarás nada?" preguntando, deseando saber todo lo que iba a decir.

"No, te dejaré saberlo todo."

Asentí, agradecido de que Jasper fuera tan comprensivo. Había dicho cosas horribles en el pasado a él y sobre él, pero siempre había sido un chico increíble. Si Alice fuera mi hermana biológica, estaría feliz de que le hubiera elegido.

"Sé fuerte," dijo Emmett yendo hacia su clase. Me paré antes que Jasper y entré a mi clase. Suspiré al sentarme, intentando bloquear todas las mentes menos la de Jasper.

Habíamos llegado pronto, y con un poco de suerte ella también. Esperé que nadie se molestara en venir a hablar conmigo o molestarme. No estaba interesado. Dejé salir otro suspiro frustrado antes de escuchar la mente de Jasper.

Jasper POV

Me dirigí a mi clase, esperando que Annabelle llegara pronto. Lo hizo ayer, y sabía que ya estaba en el instituto. Manteniendo mis pensamientos bloqueados por el momento, entré en la clase y me sentí aliviado al verla sentada al final de la clase hoy.

La sonreí, y me senté en una mesa cerca de ella. Vi que me echaba una mirada de reojo, y tuve que esforzarme por mantener mi enfado alejado. Sabía que los humanos tenían por instinto evitarme, pero también sabía que se sentían atraídos por mí. Yo amaba a Alice, por eso me molestaba tanto cuando las chicas se me quedaban mirando intentando seducirme.

Dejando esos pensamientos a un lado, dejé de bloquear mis pensamientos y hablé con ella.

"Hola," dije, sin ocultar mi acento sureño; parecía hacer que las chicas se derritieran, y podía ser de ayuda ahora mismo.

"Hola," dijo ella. Rápidamente volvió a mirar hacia abajo; ni siquiera me había mirado a los ojos. Chequé sus emociones, y me di cuenta de que ella estaba intimidada, tenía miedo, y estaba confusa. Podía solucionar aquello.

"Soy Jasper," dije dedicándole una de mis miradas de chico sureño.

"Annabelle," dijo ella, mirándome finalmente. Un deje de lujuria pasó por ella, pero fue cubierto rápidamente por otras emociones.

"¿Eres júnior?" le pregunté. Realmente sabía la respuesta, pero esta clase era mixta de júnior y sénior.

"Si," dijo ella, con ojos cautelosos. Vaya, Edward la asustó mucho ayer.

Decidí ir al punto importante rápidamente cuando sonó la campana de que quedaban 5 minutos para que la clase comenzara.

"Mi familia se acaba de mudar aquí, pero estoy seguro de que ya lo sabías. ¿Has conocido a alguno de mis hermanos?"

Ella asintió, y se tensó visiblemente. Sus emociones corrían salvajemente, estaba comenzando a sentir pánico.

"¿A quiénes?" pregunté al ver que no respondía, intentando hacerlo lo mejor posible para calmarla mientras no dejaba que sus emociones me afectaran.

"Bueno, a Bella, por supuesto, ella estaba en esta clase. O bueno, pensaba que venía. ¿Dónde está hoy?"

Me esforcé por mantener la calma, pero la imagen mental de Bella en su actual estado pasó como un relámpago por mi mente. Sabía que Edward no apreciaría eso.

"Ella no se sentía bien." Dije. Lo que era una media verdad.

"Oh. Parecía que le pasaba algo ayer."

Eso me confundió. Bella se había sentido bien durante las clases ayer. Le eché una mirada inquisitiva.

"¿Tienes alguna otra clase con ella?"

"No, pero hablé un rato con ella después de las clases ayer. Parecía como si quisiera romper a llorar, pero no pudiera. Y parecía que ella… quería hacerme daño." Dijo Annabelle en voz baja, sus emociones me decía que ella estaba avergonzada por admitir aquella parte, pero también asustada.

"Oh. No era ella misma ayer por la tarde. ¿De qué hablasteis?"

"De vuestra familia, sobretodo. Ella mencionó que todos vosotros estáis emparejados, y luego hablamos un poco sobre Edward." Ya no seguía mirándome cuando dijo eso; estaba confusa y dolida en ese momento.

"¿Qué cosa sobre él?"

No me respondió en el momento. Podría decir que se estaba debatiendo ente si debía o no contármelo. Decidí ayudarla un poco más.

"¿Tienes alguna clase con Edward?"

"Biología."

Asentí, sin dejar que ella supiera que yo ya sabía eso.

"¿Pasó algo?"

El miedo cruzó sus ojos, antes de que ella finalmente asintiera. Podía sentir como sus defensas se estaban rompiendo, y sabía que ella me lo iba a contar todo. Esperé pacientemente para que ella pudiera encontrar las palabras.

"Él me miró como si me odiara, y quisiera matarme. Casi ni me respondió cuando intenté hablar con él, y a la mitad de la clase, se fue. Yo no podía soportar la tensión que había así que salí al baño. Cuando volví él se había ido."

"Ah," fue todo lo que dije, no estaba muy seguro de qué responder a eso. Obviamente no le podía decir la verdad de lo que había pasado.

"¿Porqué dejasteis aquí a Bella ayer?" preguntó de repente, cogiéndome con la guardia baja.

"¿Perdón?"

"Bella. ¿Por qué estaba esperando ella sola a todos vosotros ayer? Si ella está con Edward ¿Por qué la dejó allí?

"Fue un malentendido. Pasó algo y Edward tuvo que irse rápidamente, pero Alice no vio el mensaje hasta más tarde. Edward normalmente lleva a Bella a casa, por eso ninguno pensamos en ella." Mentí, incrementando ligeramente mi acento sureño en un penoso intento de deslumbrarla.

"Ah. Bueno ¿Está bien Edward?"

Chequé sus emociones de nuevo cuidadosamente cuando preguntó aquello, y me apenó ver que estaba preocupada. Eso quería decir que no estaba tan asustada de él.

"Él volvió a casa," dije, asegurándome de no mentirla descaradamente. Una ola de alivió pasó por ella, cuando lo oyó. Perjuré mentalmente, aunque a sabiendas de que Edward lo oiría.

"Bien. ¿O sea que él ha venido al instituto hoy aunque Bella no vaya a venir?" preguntó, con voz esperanzada. No entendí como podía estar interesada en él, cuando sabía que tenía una novia.

"Sí, está aquí. Emmett, Edward y yo hemos venido al instituto, mientras las chicas se han quedado con Bella."

"Ah. ¿No pueden tus padres hacerse cargo de ella?"

No podía decidir si ella realmente quería saberlo, o no le importaba para nada el bienestar de Bella. Sus emociones aún eran de esperanza, haciéndome pensar lo segundo.

"Pueden, pero ella prefiere la ayuda de Rosalie y Alice. No está muy bien hoy." Dije, haciendo una suave mueca ante el pensamiento del estado de Bella.

"Ah. Bueno, espero que se mejore pronto." Ella era genuina. Quizás su conversación con Bella no hizo que le gustara; quizás no tenía nada que hacer si ella quería a Edward.

"Yo también," dije tristemente.

"Realmente te preocupas por ella ¿No?" Anna me preguntó, mirándome a los ojos.

Asentí. "Si. Ella es mi hermana pequeña, e intento protegerla tanto como puedo."

Me avergoncé mentalmente, sabiendo que en este momento, no podía protegerla. Ahora mismo, estaba ayudando a su marido a saber cosas de otra mujer.

"Eso está bien. Supongo que no me gustaría que mi novio estuviera cerca cuando estoy enferma y hecha un desastre," dijo. Ahora si pensaba que le importaba. Vaya, esta chica era confusa. Incluso leyendo sus emociones, seguía perdido.

"Verdad, aunque Edward normalmente la cuida de forma asombrosa."

"Ah." Dijo ella, alzando una ceja.

"¿Qué?" dije con una sonrisa al ver su cara.

"Es solo que no parecía ese tipo de persona ayer. Parecía tan controlador y furioso."

"Ayer fue un día horrible para él."

"Ah."

"Probablemente hoy será mucho más simpático. ¿Te sientas cerca de él en clase?"

"Si. Es mi compañero de laboratorio." Dijo. Pude oír su corazón acelerarse un poco.

"Él es muy inteligente. Tendrás buenas notas en las prácticas con él." Dije, estimando su reacción.

"Ah. Yo normalmente lo hago bastante bien pero supongo que eso es bueno."

"Normalmente termina bastante rápido, así quizás tengáis tiempo de charlar." Aún no podía hacerme a la idea de cómo se sentía.

"Ah. Bien, supongo que es algo bueno. Aunque no creo que le guste mucho."

"A veces la hace falta un poco de tiempo para acercarse. Pero estoy seguro de que será más agradable pronto."

"Suena un poco raro, pero está bien. No me importa, si de todas maneras nunca se vuelve más amable. No me gusta ser el centro de atención, pero algo me dice que estar cerca de él te pone justo en el centro del foco."

"Él intenta mantenerse lejos del foco. Pero parece que siempre se las apaña para encontrarlo." Dije riéndome entre dientes al recordar como las chicas se derriten ante él, Emmett o yo mismo.

"No tiene ninguna importante, está con Bella. Creo que hacen una buena pareja, y parece como si él la ayudara muchísimo antes de que se adaptara a la familia."

Sus emociones me decían que su felicidad por Bella y Edward era completamente sincera; no había celos.

Asentí. "Él cambió su vida."

Ella sonrió, sus emociones me dijeron que ella pensaba que eso era genial. Estaba empezando a pensar que ella no tenía muchos sentimientos hacia Edward. Le dejé saber eso, pero rápidamente el profesor me sacó de mis pensamientos al empezar la clase.

Intenté mantener la mayoría de mis pensamientos bloqueados el resto de la clase intentando imaginar qué era lo que realmente me había querido decir en esta conversación. Pensé que me estaba diciendo que no quería acostarse conmigo, pero no estaba seguro. Dejé a Edward saber esto, antes de prestar atención a la lectura intentando ignorar a Annabelle.

Iba a ser un día mucho más largo de lo que había pensado

* * *

_¡¡Feliz San Valentín para todos los que lo celebran hoy!! Espero que este año encuentren a su Edward xD.  
_

_ -los que lo celebramos en septiempre esperemos hasta esa fecha xD, tenemos un mes entero para pillarlo!!!-_


	8. Luchando por amor

**La Saga crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie _Meyer. La historia original es de Flamingo 1325_. Este capítulo fue traducido por PiRRa y cuento con sus permisos para subir los capítulos de la historia**

**

* * *

Twice in a Lifetime Singer**

**Capítulo 8: Luchando por amor**

Edward POV

_Ella está intimidada._ Me dijo Jasper. Mi corazón latió suavemente ante aquello. ¿Y realmente no le gustábamos? Sabía que no debía pensar eso, pero había algo en ella.

_Ahora se siente un poco lujuriosa- no tanto como habría esperado._

Tuve que esforzarme por no gruñir ante aquella; al menos si no me quería podía volver con Bella.

_Mi familia se acaba de mudar aquí, pero estoy seguro de que ya lo sabías. ¿Has conocido a alguno de mis hermanos? _Pude oír que le estaba preguntando; estaba intentando ver que pensaba ella de mí. Sonreí ligeramente, agradeciendo que Jasper fuera directo al grano.

_Ella tiene pánico y no me está respondiendo. Debes haberla asustado realmente. Ella conoció a Bella, y quiere saber dónde está._

Hice una mueca de dolor ante las imágenes del estado de Bella que surcaron por su cabeza. Las escondió, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Apreté los puños, enfadado por estar haciendo esto. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente ir a casa con mi espo- Bella?

_La vio ayer después de las clases, cuando nos fuimos._

Esta vez gruñí muy bajito. Dejaron a Bella ¿sola? ¿Por qué harían eso?

_No te vuelvas loco, Edward. Era lo que ella quería. Estaba furiosa porque te habías ido y luego colapsó. Alice le habló sobre Annabelle, y ella se puso mal con ello. Ella quería esperar aquí, pensando que volverías por ella. Nosotros eventualmente volvimos por ella, y entonces ya estaba catatónica. Si no lo hubiera estado, sé que habría luchado contra nosotros._

Me tensé de nuevo. Si ellos no hubieran ido a por ella, habría llegado hoy al instituto y la habría encontrado en el banco en ese estado. Estuve fuera toda la noche, mientras Bella estaba así. Era una patética excusa para un marido.

Ella piensa que Bella quería hacerle daño, supongo que probablemente así fue. Edward, Bella piensa que te está perdiendo. Por ahora ella cree que te ha perdido.

Mis puños se apretaron aún más al oír eso; parte de mi quería volver a casa con Bella, pero parecía que la mayor parte de mi necesitaba quedarse aquí. Quiero a Bella, así que ¿por qué necesito a Annabelle?

_Ella esta petrificada, por ti. Piensa que quisiste matarla. Y quiere saber por qué dejamos aquí a Bella. Edward ten cuidado con esto. Ella está de verdad preocupada por Bella. Quiere saber porque la dejaste aquí, si eres su novio._

Sentí mis ojos tensarse al oír aquello. Ella sabía que yo estaba saliendo con Bella ¿Por qué iba siquiera a considerarme ahora? Pero de nuevo, ella sabe que Jasper está con Alice, pero claramente siente atracción por él.

_Ella quiere saber si tú estás bien. Está de verdad preocupada por ti, y esperanzada por que estés aquí._

_Mierda. Ella quiere que esté en el instituto._

Sabía que ese pensamiento no iba dirigido a mí, pero una sonrisa trepó hasta mi cara cuando oí aquello.

_Ella está intentando imaginarse a nuestra familia, y piensa que es raro que las chicas se hayan quedado en casa con Bella mientras nosotros estamos aquí._

Me tensé visiblemente cuando tuvo algunos pensamientos de la crisis de Bella. Sabía que la chica que estaba sentada a mi lado, que no me había quitado el ojo de encima desde que había llegado, quería ver si iba todo bien pero puse la cabeza bajo la mesa. El dolor en mis ojos sería evidente para una persona ciega en estos momentos.

_Ella está preocupada por Bella también. Edward déjalo ir. Una vez vea lo rota que está bella, no va a interesarse. Puede que se sienta atraída pero no es ese tipo de chica._

Gruñí suavemente ante aquello. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no quería admitirlo.

Escuché a Jasper decirle que él cuidaba de Bella, y era su hermana. Quería protegerla y ahora mismo no podía. Gemí ante los pensamientos de Jasper sobre que estaba haciendo a Bella ayudándome a mí a saber cosas sobre Anna.

_Ella piensa que eres un controlador y estás enfadado, y está sorprendida de que seas normalmente tan bueno con Bella. Edward, puede que esté pensando que abusas de ella._

Me quedé con la boca abierta ante aquello. Nunca abusaría de mi dulce Bella.

Entonces me di cuenta de que ahora mismo, estaba haciéndole algo mucho peor. Enfadándome aún más conmigo mismo saqué mi teléfono para mandarle un mensaje a Alice.

_Lo siento tanto. No entiendo porque tengo que hacer esto, y lo odio. Por favor cuida mucho de Bella, y mantenla a salvo. Por favor no me dejes hacerle más daño._

Suspiré al enviar el mensaje y lo puse en el bolsillo. Me sorprendí cuando no obtuve una respuesta justo en el momento.

_Odio hacer esto Edward. Estoy intentando que vea tus cosas buenas, cuando debería decirle mentiras para que se mantuviera alejada de ti. Sé que es lo que necesitas, pero no estoy de acuerdo con ello._

Gemí, sabiendo que tenía razón. Le estaba diciendo lo inteligente que era y lo dulce que podía ser. Si de verdad fuera tan inteligente, me iría a mi casa con mi espo- Bella.

_Ella piensa que tú y Bella hacéis buena pareja. No va a intentar arruinar vuestra relación. Edward, puede que esté interesada, pero no va a hacer nada._

Volví a apretar mis puños cuando Jasper le dijo que había cambiado la vida de Bella. Le había arrebatado todo.

Sus emociones son un torbellino. Hay muchos sentimientos de deseo, aunque no puedo saber si hacia mí o hacia ti, o hacia los dos. Y está asustada, luego feliz, luego triste. Pero está verdaderamente feliz por ti y Bella. No creo que tenga sentimientos hacia ti más allá de los típicos de cualquier adolescente.

Temblé un poco al oír aquello. Constantemente me encontraba con chicas que me desvestían con sus ojos y sus mentes; me había visto desnudo en la cabeza de otros muchas veces. También vestido de maneras, situaciones y posiciones realmente extrañas. Pensé que Annabelle sería diferente, quizás no lo era. El único problema era que no podía averiguarlo sin saber qué estaba pensando.

El profesor comenzó la clase, pero no presté mucha atención. Me mantuve mirando hacia adelante, mirando intensamente, pero en realidad estaba intentando buscar una solución. Las dos chicas sentadas a mis lados no dejaron de pensar en mí en toda la clase. Me estaba cabreando por momentos.

Jasper mantuvo sus pensamientos bloqueados durante el resto de la clase, y sabía que estaba intentando saber qué pasaba con Annabelle. Algunos pensamientos perdidos rompieron numerosas interpretaciones de varios himnos nacionales del mundo. Estaba intentando saber si ella quería acostarse con él, lo que encontré extremadamente raro. Él nunca consideraría a nadie que no fuera Alice. Además, yo nunca pensé que encontraría a alguien con quien poder ser feliz, y luego encontré a Bella. Ahora estoy amenazando todo lo nuestro.

Cuando por fin la clase se acabó, recogí rápidamente los libros y me dirigí a la galería. Dejé de respirar por si acaso Annabelle pasaba, pero me alivié cuando Jasper y Emmett vinieron conmigo rápidamente. Estábamos al final del pasillo cantes de que ella ni siquiera hubiera salido de clase.

"Edward ¿estás seguro de hacer esto?" preguntó Emmett, con cara triste. _Alice no ve nada bueno en el futuro._

Cerré mis ojos, intentando luchar contra la necesidad de seguir a Annabelle a su siguiente clase.

"Si," dije en voz baja.

"Vale. Solo encuentra pronto una solución- Bella merece saber. Cuando más lo alargues, peor será." _Si ella nunca se despierta, ni siquiera se dará cuenta de que ha venido al instituto hoy._

Temblé, sabiendo que tenía razón. Era un monstruo.

Rose y Alice están furiosas contigo.

Asentí suavemente hacia Emmett; hasta yo estaba furioso conmigo mismo.

Me siguieron a mi siguiente clase, con los pensamientos bloqueados. Me tiré en mi asiento y cerré los ojos, intentando prevenir a los humanos que quisieran intentar hablar conmigo. Desafortunadamente, siempre había alguno.

"Eres Edward ¿no?" dijo una voz nasal.

Abrí los ojos y vi a una chica rubia, que llevaba una camiseta tres tallas más pequeñas y unos vaqueros otras cinco tallas más pequeñas, sonriéndome.

"Si," dije, intentando enmascarar la irritación de mi voz.

"Soy Julie," dijo con ojos lujuriosos. _Si que está bueno. Su estúpida novia no está aquí hoy, lo que es bueno. Soy más guapa que ella, y si juego bien mis cartas él la dejará por mí en el instante._

Luché contra la urgencia de reírme. Bella era guapa como humana, y ahora como vampira, era impresionante. Una de sus cosas favoritas que hacía con Rosalie, es ir a los bares esperando a que algún chico se les acercara para ligar y pisotearlos. Suspiré al pensar en ella; realmente la amo.

Pero entonces mis pensamientos derivaron hacia Annabelle, quien tenía otro tipo de belleza. Podría parecer del montón, y sabía que a la mayoría de la población masculina, pero ella era guapa sin lugar a dudas.

"Deberíamos salir este fin de semana," dijo Julie, intentando sonar seductora. Realmente sonó como un gato vomitando.

"¿Y eso por qué?" dije, con voz aburrida.

Le tengo.

"Porque sé que te gusto." Dijo como si fuera obvio.

Esta vez, me reí.

Creo que te equivocas, pero ha sido un buen intento." Dije con mi voz casi hostil. ¿Quién era ella para venir a mí asumiendo que iba a dejar a Bella por ella?

"Ya veremos," soltó antes de irse. Sonreí suavemente, pensando cual sería la reacción de Bella ante esto. Desafortunadamente me encontré pensando también en lo que pensaría Annabelle.

Me esforcé en eliminar todos los pensamientos de mi cabeza y enfocarme en los recuerdos de Bella. Seguramente si me concentraba suficiente en nuestra vida juntos, podría salir de esto.

Fui penosamente hacia mi siguiente clase, temiendo un poco la clase de gimnasia. Tendría que pasar la clase con mis dos hermanos, su enfado y su aparente simpatía.

Caminé rápidamente hacia el gimnasio, intentando evitar las miradas de la población femenina. Me dirigí a los vestuarios, me vestí rápido. Ignoré las miradas desagradables de mis compañeros de clase; los chicos siempre estaban celosos de mis hermanos y de mí. Teníamos cuerpos bien tonificados por naturaleza, teniendo mejor aspecto que el más fuerte que los levantadores de pesas.

Estaba a punto de ir al gimnasio cuando fui interceptado por mis hermanos.

"¿Por qué tanta prisa?" dijo Emmett, mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Rodé mis ojos y miré a lo lejos. Ya le había visto desnudo demasiadas veces en la mente de Rosalie.

Gruñí ante más pensamientos rencorosos en mi cabeza. Una vez se cambiaran iríamos al gimnasio.

"¿Dónde están las chicas?" preguntó el entrenador, al ver que éramos los últimos en llegar.

"Bella está enferma y Alice y Rosalie se han quedado en casa para cuidarle," dijo Jaspe, influenciando al profesor para que dejara pasar el asunto.

"Espero que se encuentre mejor pronto," nos dijo a la vez que nos indicó que nos sentáramos.

Íbamos a jugar al baloncesto, pero éramos un número impar de jugadores. Emmett por supuesto, se propuso voluntario para que nosotros tres formáramos uno de los equipos. Estaba preocupado por escanear los pensamientos de los demás estudiantes por alguna pieza de información sobre Annabelle, y también para saber si estaban pensando en Alice, Rosalie y Bella.

Alice parecía ser la que conseguía menos pensamientos adúlteros, y Rosalie por supuesto la que más. Aún con mi preocupación, ganamos los tres partidos. Rápidamente me dirigí al vestuario y me cambié, esperando a mis hermanos para poder ir al comedor.

Seguimos nuestros pasos y nos sentamos en la misma mesa del día anterior, sin hablar por un rato. La vibración de mi teléfono móvil rompió el silencio. Lo saqué de mi bolsillo y vi que tenía un mensaje de Carlisle. Tomé una bocanada de aire. El solo enviaba mensajes cuando era importante.

_Edward, vena casa._

No había explicación ni razones, simplemente una orden. Había algo que debía hacer, pero no podía. Dirigí mi atención a mis hermanos cuando sus teléfonos también vibraron.

Busqué en sus mentes para saber que decían sus mensajes.

_Jazz, no le dejes ir a biología. Tráelo a casa, por favor. Bella no estará bien._

Gruñí, dándome cuenta de que Alice estaba examinando nuestros futuros. Estaba cometiendo un gran error, aún no me podía levantar.

_Bella se ha ido._

_Mierda_, pensó Emmett al leer el mensaje de Rosalie. ¿Se ha ido como que no va a salir del estado catatónico o se ha conseguido escapar de Rose y Alice?

Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre la mesa, sintiendo como mi pecho se partía. Esta era la agonía más dolorosa que había sufrido en décadas cuando estúpidamente dejé a Bella. Gemí, sin saber qué hacer.

_Edward, tenemos que ir a casa._

Miré a Jasper, vi la agonía claramente en su cara. Se estremeció cuando mis emociones le golpearon.

_Por favor,_ Emmett me miró, con la cara llena de dolor. Se preocupaba muchísimo por Bella, y la protegería ferozmente.

Robé una mirada hacia la mesa en la que sabía que Annabelle estaba sentada, y me congelé cuando me di cuenta de que nos miraba.

_Ella sabe que algo va mal. Nos ha estado mirando durante toda la comida. Puede verlo en nuestras caras. Edward tenemos que ir a casa._

Desvié la mirada de Annabelle, mi corazón sufrió aún más. Miré hacia la mesa, intentando que mi cuerpo se moviera, para ir a casa con Bella.

_Haz lo que quieras pero yo me voy a casa._ Emmett siseó en su mente hacia mí. Miró a Jasper, quien asintió.

_Vamos a ir a salvar a nuestra hermana. _Dijo Jasper, en un tono suave.

Vi a mis hermanos salir de la cafetería, intentando forzarme a ir con ellos.

_Ella te necesita. _Pensó de nuevo Emmett.

_Sólo tú la puedes salvar ahora_. Pensó Jasper.

Miré hacia la puerta, y les vi esperando. Miré una última vez a Annabelle, antes de asentir y levantarme. Caminé rápidamente hacia la puerta, sin mirar a mis hermanos a los ojos.

_Bien por ti._ Pensó Jasper poniéndome una mano sobre el hombro.

Corrimos a velocidad humana, hasta el Jeep y salimos del parking. No ayudaba pero miré de nuevo el instituto, parte de mi mente aún quería estar con Annabelle.

Sacudí mi cabeza, y me volví hacia la carretera. Había dos minutos hasta casa, y tenía que prepararme a mi mismo por lo que le hubiera hecho a mi dulce Bella.

* * *

Si, yo entiendo como se sienten, yo también lo sentí cuando lo leí. (suspiro)

¿review?


	9. Huellas sin rastro

**La Saga crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie _Meyer. La historia original es de Flamingo 1325_. Este capítulo fue traducido por PiRRa y cuento con sus permisos para subir los capítulos de la historia.**

**

* * *

Twice in a Lifetime Singer**

**Capítulo 9: Huellas sin rastro**

Alice POV

Vi salir a Emmett, estaba de acuerdo con él en lo malo que era esto. Dirigí mi atención de nuevo a Bella, intentando olvidar lo que estaba haciendo Edward hoy.

"¿Bella?" dije, aunque ya sabía que no le iba a hacer ningún bien.

Sus ojos parecían aún más muertos, si cabe, de lo que lo estaban antes de que Emmett nos hablara de nuevo de las intenciones de Edward.

Pasamos la mayor parte de la mañana juntos en el salón. Carlisle volvió al trabajo, continuaba intentando que Bella nos respondiera. Estaba muy concentrado en sus ojos. Después de varias horas, Carlisle por fin se levantó.

"Vamos a hablar en otra habitación," dijo Carlisle. Levanté mi cabeza hacia él, no quería dejar a Bella.

"No la voy a dejar sola." Dije finalmente.

"Alice, no está respondiendo a nada, pero ella sigue aquí. Mira como reaccionó cuando Edward ni si quiera la miró antes, y ahora, es aún más imparcial que antes. No quiero seguir agobiándola. Nos iremos a otra habitación."

Besé la mejilla de Bella y seguí a mi familia al comedor. Me senté al lado de Esme quien puso una consoladora mano sobre mí.

"Tenemos que discutir qué va a pasar si Edward decide perseguir a esa chica más allá del día de hoy."

"Él estaba destinado a Bella. ¿Cómo puede hacer eso?"

"Alice, no creo que tenga opción."

Rosalie y yo nos burlamos.

"¿Cómo que no tiene elección? Todo lo que tiene que hacer es decir 'Amo a mi esposa y me quedo con ella' ¿Tan difícil es?" dijo Rosalie, con voz ácida.

"No sé qué pasa con esa chica, pero hay algo. Quizás su atracción por ella es mayor que la de Bella hace tantos años."

"Eso no tiene ningún sentido," dije, intentando imaginar cómo se podría amar a dos personas a la vez.

"Alice ¿recuerdas cuando Bella aún era humana y tuvo aquello con Jacob Black?"

Le lancé una suave mirada llena de furia al recordar a aquel chucho infernal, pero asentí.

"No es exactamente lo mismo, pero Bella le amó. He de admitir que fue una consecuencia de nuestra partida, no obstante lo amó. Cuando Edward volvió, sin embargo, no tenía otra opción que volver con él. Ella no podía estar sin él; lo necesitaba. Le dolió aquello, incluso más de lo que le dolió a Jacob, y fue mucho, pero tomo una elección. Ahora mismo, Edward está intentando comprender lo de Anna antes de volver con Bella y poder ser felices."

"¡Pero, si ni siquiera la conoce!" dijo Rosalie chillando de dolor. Con los ojos negros de furia.

"Rosalie, cálmate. No puedo explicarlo de mejor manera, y ni siquiera yo mismo entiendo completamente lo que digo. Creo que es porque ella también canta para él y es inmune a su poder."

"Eso no tiene ningún sentido. Solo porque su sangre cante no quiere decir que debería correr detrás para estar con ella." Dije intentando no soltar el veneno en mi voz.

"Ella le recuerda a Bella cuando era humana." Dijo Esme tan bajito que casi ni la oímos.

"¿Qué?" pregunté, sin saber exactamente a qué se refería.

"Él se enamoró de Bella cuando era humana; amó su humanidad. En un sentido, ella perdió todo aquello cuando se transformó. Él nunca lo admitirá, pero echa de menos muchas cosas de ella. Cuando era humana, se deleitaba con la calidez de su cuerpo contra el de él, el rubor de sus mejillas, y sobre todo, ser capaz de protegerla. Ella no le necesita en el mismo sentido ahora; no es torpe nunca más, no le necesita para cogerla. Él echa de menos muchas cosas de ella, y las tiene ahora con Anna."

"Pero eso no hace que esto sea correcto. ¡No puede simplemente dejarla ¡Ella lo dio todo por él! Lo dio todo por estar con él, para amarlo, para pasar la eternidad con él. Ambos estarían muertos ahora si no la hubiera transformado." Dije, rompiendo en sollozos secos.

Los brazos de Esme me rodearon y me consolaron.

"Lo sé, pero él no se da cuenta de eso. Eventualmente lo hará. Solo me preocupa que sea demasiado tarde. Ama a Bella, siempre lo hará."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?" pregunte entre sollozos.

"Porque conozco a mi hijo," dijo simplemente.

"Eso espero," contesté, reponiéndome de nuevo.

"Por ahora, necesitamos intentar sacar a Bella de su estado. Sinceramente, sin embargo, ella se ha encerrado en su mente. Siempre ha sido su lugar seguro. Es demasiado para ella, pero puede salir de esto. Es la versión vampírica de un capricho pasajero."

"Nunca para de sorprendernos ¿eh?" dije, con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

"Nunca." Dijo Rosalie, sus ojos se dirigieron al salón.

"Necesitamos vigilar de cerca a Bella, y monitorizar sus reacciones. Sus ojos nos dirán que es lo que le ocurre."

Rosalie y yo asentimos, ansiosas por volver con ella.

"¿Realmente crees que alguien más a parte de Edward puede sacarla de ese estado?" pregunté.

"Sinceramente, no estoy seguro, pero tenernos que intentarlo."

"Lo haré," dije al levantarme para ir al salón.

Detuve mis pasos cuando miré al sofá y no vi a Bella. Me di cuenta de que la puerta de la casa estaba abierta.

"¡BELLA!" grité, mientras salía rápidamente por la puerta.

Escuché a los otros seguirme y parar detrás de mí.

"¿Dónde se fue?" preguntó Rosalie, parada a mi lado.

"¿Al instituto?" pregunté, intentando imaginar qué la había despertado.

"Alice intenta rastrearla entre los árboles, Rose ve hacia el instituto a ver si consigues sentir su olor. Esme ve justo por el camino contrario a Alice y búscala en el bosque. Yo me quedaré aquí por si regresa."

"OK."

"Alice manda un mensaje a Jasper y Rose, a Emmett. Necesitamos que vengan a casa. Intentaré traer a Edward. Si sabéis algo, llamadme.

"Lo haremos." Dijimos Rose y yo a la vez que nos íbamos.

Corrí varios cientos de kilómetros entre los árboles hasta que paré, intentando oler el aire. Creía que tenía un rastro o algo así, así que corrí aún más rápido. Me di cuenta de que estaba corriendo hacia la autopista, y de pronto olí aún más su aroma.

Saqué el teléfono y llamé a Carlisle.

"Creo que tengo un rastro. Estoy justo al lado de la autopista."

"Bien. Te enviaré a Rose. Esme se quedará aquí."

"OK. Esperaré aquí."

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Rose se encontró conmigo.

"Por aquí," dijo. Asentí y la seguí. Nos movimos rápidamente, el olor se volvía cada vez más fuerte.

Edward POV

Emmett no se molestó ni siquiera en meter el Jeep en el garaje; lo dejó cerca de la puerta de casa. Ni había aparcado cuando saltó de él y corrió dentro.

"¿Bella?" Gritó, sus pensamientos eran una locura.

"Vamos," me dijo Jasper yendo hacia adentro.

Bloqueé los pensamientos de todos cuando entré en la casa. Me quedé en shock cuando vi a Carlisle y Esme en el sofá, sin ninguna señal de las chicas.

"¿Dónde está Bella?" preguntó Emmett de nuevo, sus ojos escaneaban toda la casa a la vez que buscaba algún sonido.

"Se ha ido," dijo Carlisle, cerrando los ojos a la vez que yo.

"Rose y Alice están intentando encontrarla," dijo Esme suavemente. Podría decir que estaba sollozando sin lágrimas.

"¿Hace cuanto?" preguntó Emmett lanzándome puñales con los ojos.

"Os escribimos un mensaje tan pronto como nos dimos cuenta."

Miré a mi familia, incapaz de comprender que había pasado. ¿Cómo podía yo dejar que esto estuviera pasando ¿Tanto daño podía hacer a mi familia?

"¿Cómo se fue? Ni siquiera nos respondía antes," dijo Jasper con voz preocupada.

Cuando dijo eso Emmett comenzó a lanzarme imagen tras imagen de Bella desde su mente. Quería que supiera lo que había hecho, y quería que me doliera.

Empecé a hacer gestos de dolor, dándome cuenta de que Bella estaba mucho peor que cuando la dejé hace tantos años atrás. Sintiendo mi angustia, Jasper me puso una mano en el hombro para calmarme.

"Emmett, para." Dijo Carlisle, dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría.

"Se lo merece," escupió Emmett.

Estaba furioso conmigo, y sabía que de buen grado escogería a Bella antes que a mí ahora. Nunca pensé que pasaría, pero aquel pensamiento me dolió. Siempre pensé que estaba en esa familia por su bien, y después por el de Bella, pero quizás realmente era yo quien quería estar con ellos.

"No importa. ¡Tenemos que encontrarla!" dijo Esme, con tono amenazador. Estaba muy rara ya que Esme nunca se enfadaba, y sabía lo realmente mal que estaba todo al verla así.

"¿Qué he hecho?" dije al casi cayendo al suelo.

"Edward, tienes que prestar atención. Tu esposa te necesita ahora mismo. Por favor, ven a la oficina conmigo." Dijo Carlisle.

"si señor," dije haciendo un esfuerzo al pasar al lado de Emmett.

"Jasper, llama a Alice. Mira a ver si saben algo nuevo." Dijo Carlisle mientras subíamos las escaleras.

_Ella no sabe nada, si lo supiera habría llamado. Si pierde a su mejor amiga, Edward, nunca te lo perdonaré._ Pensó Jasper mientras cogía el teléfono.

"¿Alice?" oí decir a Jasper.

"Jazz," la voz de Alice sonó con alivio al oír su voz.

"¿Ha habido suerte?"

"No. La hemos seguido hasta las montañas Rainier, pero luego perdimos su rastro después de que cazara. ¿Está Edward con esa golfa?"

Me quedé en shock al oír decir aquella a Alice; Anna no había hecho nada. No era de ninguna manera una golfa, y me horrorizó que Alice la llamara eso.

_Para de defenderla en tu mente._ Ridiculizó Emmett.

Me quedé aún más shockeado al darme cuenta de lo transparente que era, pero me forcé a parar de pensar en Anna. Alejé los pensamientos de Jasper de mi cabeza y me senté en la oficina de Carlisle.

"Edward ¿tienes alguna idea de a dónde ha podido ir?"

"No," dije. No habíamos encontrado nuestro sitio aún. Habíamos vivido solos un par de veces, pero dudaba que ella fuera a alguno de esos dos sitios.

"¿Hubo algún progreso hoy?"

"No. Jasper habló con ella durante la primera clase; yo solo tengo biología con ella. Y no llegamos hasta entonces."

"¿Y?"

"Ella se sintió atraída por él." Dije con un suave gruñido en mi voz.

"¿Algo sobre ti?"

"Está un poco asustada, que soy desagradable y controlador. Se siente mal por Bella, y está enfadada por que la dejara allí ayer. Aparentemente tuvo una pequeña charla con ella después de clase.

"Eso explica por qué la encontramos en ese estado."

"¿Por qué dejaron a Bella sola?" pregunté, estaba seguro de que si se la hubieran llevado con ellos, ella no estaría por ahí ahora.

"Edward," me reprendió Carlisle. "Tú la dejaste allí también, y era lo que ella quería. Ella estaba segura de que volverías por ella. Ella no planeó tener compañía, o que tú estarías por ahí toda la noche."

"Ella solo quiso ayudar." Dije, de nuevo en shock por tratar de defender a Annabelle.

"Eso no importa. Lo que importa ahora es encontrar a Bella. Edward ella es tu esposa. Tienes responsabilidades con ella ahora mismo. La ames o no, quieras estar con ella o no, no es lo que importa ahora mismo."

Esa vez gruñí sonoramente.

"¡Por supuesto que la amo, y por supuesto que quiero estar con ella!" rugí, levantándome de mi asiento.

"Siéntate de nuevo." Dijo Carlisle, con tono paternal pero autoritario.

Obedecí pero no rompí el contacto ocular.

"No pongo en duda que la ames, Edward, pero dudo que te vayas a quedar con ella. Sea lo que sea que te esté pasando ahora mismo, tienes que admitir que estás persiguiendo a otra mujer."

Asentí, sabiendo que tenía razón. Dejé caer mi mirada, completamente avergonzado por estarla engañando tan abiertamente.

"¿Qué es lo que sientes por esa chica?" preguntó Carlisle después de unos momentos.

"No lo sé. No me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, siento que tengo que protegerla. Es tan frágil, sumamente frágil. Mi voz se desvaneció, sin saber que más decir.

_¿Deseas que Bella siguiera siendo humana?_

"A veces." Dije finalmente, sin saber por qué me preguntaba aquello.

_¿Aún si eso significa que ella habría muerto y tú te habrías suicidado por ello?_

"No lo sé."

_Edward, si dejas a Bella para estar con Annabelle ¿crees que serás completamente feliz?_

"No lo sé," dije. Mi voz era muy suave, pero mis puños estaban completamente apretados. Estaba intentando verdaderamente mantener el control.

_¿Te podrás perdonar alguna vez si dejas a Bella?_

"No." Dije, alzando la voz.

_¿Te podrás perdonar si te alejas de Annabelle ahora mismo?_

"No lo sé." Dije, apretando los dientes. ¿Por qué me estaba preguntando estas cosas?

_¿Transformarías a Annabelle?_

"¡Por supuesto que no!" rugí, estaba perdiendo los papeles.

_¿Entonces cual es el punto de todo esto?_

"¡NO LO SÉ!", grité arrojando la silla por la mitad de la habitación. Oí como se partía en pedazos, pero no me importó.

"Edward," dijo Carlisle con tono de reproche.

"¿Qué?" dije con rabia.

"Tú has hecho esto. No yo, ni Alice, ni siquiera Annabelle. Tú. Ahora tienes que tomar una decisión. No te voy a mandar a buscar a Bella si luego la vas a dejar. No te voy a dejar contarle esas mentiras.

"¿Yo nunca la mentiría!"

"Si eso significa traerla de vuelta a casa, sé que lo harás. ¿Cuál es tu decisión?"

Miré a Carlisle con incredulidad. Cómo podía pedirme que eligiera, justo ahora, cuando ni siquiera entendía por qué necesitaba estar cerca de Annabelle.

_Edward, por favor._

"Amo a Bella."

_¿Y Annabelle?_

"No lo sé."

_Bien. Te dejaré ir, pero si le cuentas alguna mentira, no estoy seguro de ser capaz de parar a Emmett, Rose o Jasper cuando vayan detrás de ti por ello._

Asentí, para hacerle saber que le había escuchado.

_Vamos a hablar con la familia._

Bajamos las escaleras en silencio, con mi cara aún llena de dolor. Emmett continuaba lanzándome puñaladas con sus ojos y pensamientos cuando me senté al lado de Carlisle en el sofá.

"¿Sabe algo Alice?" Preguntó Carlisle.

"No. La han seguido hasta las montañas Rainier, pero perdieron allí su rastro." Respondió Jasper alzando una ceja.

"Edward ¿por qué iría ella a esas montañas?" preguntó Carlisle.

"No lo sé." Dije desinflado.

"Edward, inténtalo."

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, intentando imaginar qué motivo tendría Bella para ir allí.

_Están cerca de Forks._ Un pensamiento vino hacia mí, desde la mente de Carlisle.

Levanté mi cara de mis manos. ¿Forks? ¿Y si Jacob Black aún vivía cerca de allí? ¿Volvería ella con él?

"¿Piensas que ella volvería allí?"

Lentamente, asentí, petrificado ante la idea de que lo hubiera hecho.

* * *

¡Ya casi llegamos al capítulo 14!


	10. Peleas y crisis

**La Saga crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie _Meyer. La historia original es de Flamingo 1325_. Este capítulo fue traducido por PiRRa y cuento con sus permisos para subir los capítulos de la historia.**

Hay algunas palabras "malsonantes" en este capítulo, lo siento si resulta violento para algunos de vosotros/as, pero yo simplemente traduzco :) –PiRRa-

**

* * *

Twice in a Lifetime Singer**

**Capítulo 10: Peleas y crisis**

Edward POV

Jasper, Emmett y yo íbamos de camino a Forks, con la esperanza de encontrar a Bella. Esme nos dijo adiós, pero podría decir que estaba enfadada conmigo por aquello. Carlisle me recordó la conversación que habíamos tenido en su oficina.

Estuvimos sentados en silencio un largo rato, cada uno absorto en sus propios pensamientos. Emmett se encontrada detrás enfurecido conmigo, y no lo escondía. La única cosa que me resguardaban de no abrumarme por sus pensamientos eran los míos propios.

Habían pasado al menos 7 décadas desde la última vez que estuvimos en Forks ¿seguiría vivo el perro? Seguramente no seguiría en fase, así que habría envejecido ¿habría tenido hijos? Ni siquiera sabía si alguno de ellos aún podría entrar en fase desde que nos marchamos.

Algo más importante, sin embargo, era si Bella volvería o no con él. Y si ella lo hacía, yo no sabía si él la aceptaría de nuevo. Él estaba tan dolido cuando ella me eligió a mí, que se marchó. Eventualmente él volvió a casa, pero nunca volvió a hablar con ella.

El probablemente volvió a la manada contra ella; ella podía estar poniendo en juego su vida si iba a La Push.

Ante ese pensamiento, lancé un grito sofocado. ¿Iría allí para que la mataran? Era mucho más probable que la mataran allí a que lo hicieran en Volterra, pero… ¿quería eso ella? ¿Realmente había matado a un ángel?

Empecé a inquietarme más, y fui más rápido, intentando llegar lo antes posible. ¿Iría de verdad con los chuchos sarnosos por mi culpa?

"¿Edward?" dijo Jasper, sacándome de mis pensamientos macabros.

"¿Qué?" pregunté, aunque sabía que estaba sintiendo mi enfado y mi preocupación.

"¿Qué pasa con tus emociones?"

No respondí. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? ¿Hice huir a mi esposa por mis pecados y ahora estoy preocupado por ella? ¿Ella me escogió a mí en vez de a otro y ahora estoy preocupado por que vuelva a él, aunque me lo merezca? No, no podía decir esas cosas.

Oí a Emmett burlándose detrás de mí.

"¿Qué?" siseé, no estaba de humor para aquello.

"Esto es por tu culpa, en primer lugar. No pudiste controlar tu polla y Bella no lo aguantó."

Apreté más fuerte el volante, intentando no entablar una pelea con él ahora mismo, Desafortunadamente, continuó.

"¿Ni siquiera tienes la cortesía de decirnos qué pasa por tu cabeza, cuando estamos aquí por ti y por tu culpa? Sigue así, hermano, y no te ayudaremos a encontrarla. Quizás está mejor sin ti."

Gruñí muy alto por aquello, y apreté aún más el volante.

"Emmett," empezó a decir Jasper, intentando calmarlo.

"No, Jasper. Necesita escucharlo. No puede ir detrás de otra mujer y asumir que Bella lo aceptará. Así que dime, Eddie ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza?" siseó Emmett, lanzándome puñaladas con su mirada.

"¿Por qué iría ella a Forks? Ella no conoce a nadie allí ahora, excepto a una persona."

Ambos me miraron, claramente no lo entendían.

"El chucho." Escupí, aún petrificado por la idea de que ella hubiera ido con él.

"¿Jacob?" preguntó Jasper a la vez que ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

"Si. ¿Y si vuelve con él? Aún peor ¿Cómo se lo tomará él? Ella debe saber que él estaría furioso. ¿Y si ella va allí para que la manada la mate?" dije, mi voz decaía con cada palabra.

"Ella no haría eso." Dijo Emmett firme.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Porque ella es Bella. Ella no haría eso, al menos no hasta que estuviera completamente segura de que no la quieres nunca más."

"Pero ella lo haría." Dije, con voz preocupada.

"Tú lo intentaste una vez, por ella." Dijo Emmett mordazmente.

"Eso fue porque pensé que ella había muerto." Intenté defenderme.

"¿Y? ¿Piensas que sería mejor para ti estar muerto por ella o pasar por toda la eternidad sabiendo que elegiste a otra chica por encima de ella? ¿Sabiendo que ella lo dio todo por ti, solo para ser abandonada?"

"¡No estoy intentando elegir a otra mujer! No sé qué es lo que estoy sintiendo, pero no puedo ayudar." Rugí, mi rabia se volvió a encender al ver que no eran capaces de entender eso.

"¡Supéralo! Elegiste perseguirla a ella hace todos estos años, elegiste amarla como humana. Ella lo dio todo para estar contigo por la eternidad y hacerte feliz. Ella pudo haber sido humana y haber muerto, feliz, pero ella eligió la eternidad. No puedes irte y ya está solo porque otra humana calentita se pasa por tu vida."

Gruñí aún más alto, tentado de apartar el coche a un lado y darle de puñetazos. Él continuó, sin importarle el hecho de que me estaba enfureciendo.

"Bella es tu esposa y tu alma gemela. Sólo porque te enamoraste de ella como humana y tuviste que transformarla para mantenerla junto a ti no significa que la puedes abandonar por otra humana. Esperaste cien años por ella. No hiciste el amor con nadie hasta que llegó ella, y no puedes dejarla para tirarte a otra solo porque huele bien."

"¡No me he tirado a Annabelle!" rugí, aún más indignado por haberle oído insinuar aquellas cosas.

"Aún no, pero claramente quieres hacerlo. No puedes dejarla simplemente porque alguien huele de forma orgásmica para ti pasa por delante. Una comida que huele bien no es igual que tu alma gemela; ¡solo por que funcionó de esa manera con Bella no quiere significar la misma maldita cosa!"

"¡No es mi puñetera culpa que ella cante para mí!"

"OH, ¿entonces es una coincidencia?"

"Quizás," siseé, sin saber a donde quería ir a parar con esto.

"Yo he conocido a dos cantantes, y no he dejado a Rose por ellas."

"Ya, sin embargo las mataste." Dije con voz agria.

"Yo también conocí a una cantante, Edward, y ella sigue viva. No sentí la necesidad de dejar a Alice por ella."

"Si no hubiéramos estado contigo, y si no hubiéramos estado viajando, la habrías matado. Nos tomó todas nuestras fuerzas volver a meterte en el jodido coche.! Siseé, sin saber si aquello era relevante.

"Y te llevó todas tus fuerzas no matarlas a ninguna de las dos. Alice te vio, Edward. Ibas a seguir a Annabelle al baño para matarla. Te fuiste de la clase para cazarla. Tuviste suerte de que una ola de aire fresco en el camino cambiara tus ideas." Dijo Jasper con tono irritado por lo que había dicho sobre él.

"No es porque ella me canta." Reiteré fuertemente.

"¿Entonces qué es Edward? ¿Por qué le estás haciendo esto a tu esposa?" dijo Emmett con la voz tan alta como la mía.

"No lo sé ¿vale? No tengo ni idea de qué está pasando. Se lo que le estoy haciendo a Bella ¿vale? Y me odio por ello, y me está partiendo en dos. Aún quiero matar a Annabelle para proteger a mi dulce, inocente y cariñosa Bella, pero no puedo destruir a otro ángel. No puedo." Dije luchando de nuevo contra los sollozos.

"No destruiste un ángel cuando transformaste a Bella. ¿Por qué no lo aceptas? Ella no perdió su humanidad, solo perdió algunos estúpidos rasgos humanos, y ella habría dado cualquier cosa por hacerte feliz si eso te hacía amarla. Ella lo daría todo, incluso el resto de nosotros, si ella pudiera volver a ser humana para que pudieras amarla y ser feliz." Bramó Emmett, sacándome de mis casillas.

Viré el coche hacia fuera de la carretera y lo metí por un camino entre los árboles. Salí dando un portazo en un claro y saqué a Emmett fuera del coche, arrancándole del suelo aplastándolo.

"¡Ni siquiera sabes de qué coño estás hablando!" le grité, mi temperamento estaba fuera de control.

Emmett me alejó de él, y luego me embistió. Dimos unas cuantas vueltas antes de que aterrizara sobre mí, aplastándome contra el suelo.

Le gruñí y le intenté morder, haciendo que se alejara para no ser mordido. Salté pero me topé con los brazos de Jasper agarrando los míos.

"¿Edward!" gritó, intentando calmarme.

Le miré y levanté mis brazos, lanzándonos como un rayo contra un pedrusco. Jasper se dio violentamente contra él, haciendo sonar un gran estrépito que hizo eco en todo el bosque. Le escuché gritar de dolor al a vez que tres chasquidos provenientes de su caja torácica.

Los ojos de Jasper se agrandaron en shock al agarrarse un lado del costado. Me miró antes de quitarse del medio, dejándome solo frente a Emmett.

La pequeña pelea con Jasper solo calentó más a Emmett, que cargó contra mí, haciendo que pronto chocara contra el mismo pedrusco. Sentí mi brazo partirse al golpear contra la roca. Grité de dolor, que pronto acallé cuando Emmett empezó a machacar mi cara con sus puños.

Rugí de nuevo y le empujé, cayendo al suelo con Emmett. Continuamos golpeándonos el uno al otro, alternando quien tenía el control Emmett rompió cuatro de mis costillas, pero yo conseguí romperle un hombro y la clavícula.

Eventualmente, Jasper era capaz de moverse suficiente para apartarme de Emmett, enviando olas masivas para calmarnos. Emmett se calmó suficiente como para no volver a por mí y Jasper fue capaz de centrarse en calmarme.

Finalmente, me desplomé en el suelo para dejar que mis heridas se curaran. Jasper y Emmett hicieron lo mismo, con Jasper sentado entre nosotros.

Nos sentamos en silencio por un buen rato, con ambos reprendiéndome en sus pensamientos.

Eventualmente, me obligué a pedir perdón. Ellos no merecían esto; yo era el único que había fallado.

"Lo siento," dije con voz baja.

"Claro," se burló Emmett.

"De verdad. Desearía no estar haciendo esto a Bella, y desearía ser un marido mejor. No me sorprendería que no me quisiera a su lado de nuevo. No la merezco."Dijo empezando a sollozar sin lágrimas.

Sentí los ojos conmocionados de mis hermanos sobre mi; era raro que demostrara alguna emoción que no fuera la rabia.

"El pensamiento de perder a Bella me hace querer morir, pero por alguna razón que no soy capaz de comprender, el pensamiento de no hablar nunca con Annabelle también me duele."

"Edward, no puedes saltar entre una y otra sucesivamente. Ahora mismo, necesitas tomar una decisión. Puedes venir con nosotros y encontrar a tu esposa, o puedes volver a casa y ver qué pasa con Annabelle." Dijo Emmett, con el tono algo más suave aunque podría decir que seguía como loco.

"No sé." Dije.

"Tienes que elegir, Edward. ¿Qué te dolería menos? Pero, por favor, tienes que saber que si eliges a Annabelle, no hay vuelta atrás. Aún si ella no te acepta, ya está. Has tomado tu elección y no puedes volver luego con Bella."

Negué con la cabeza, sabiendo que no tenía razón. No tenía justificación para elegir a una porque la otra era una reserva.

"¿Entonces cuál va a ser?" preguntó Jasper. ¿Qué te dolerá menos?"

Me senté en silencio, durante unos segundos, sopesando mis opciones. En última instancia sabía a quién me dolería menos perder.

"Vamos a buscar a Bella." Dije, levantándome.

"Bien," dijo Emmett de camino hacia el coche.

Continuamos conduciendo, pero no me ayudaba nada que mis pensamientos volvieran de nuevo a Annabelle. Eso solo me conseguía enfadar más; ¿Por qué no podía sacar a esa chica de mi cabeza? Ella era una simple humana ¿por qué era importante para mí?

"Voy a llamar a Alice a ver si sabe algo," dijo Jasper después de una hora, probablemente sintiéndose ansioso gracias a mis emociones.

Tan pronto tuvo el teléfono en la oreja, oí a Alice cogerlo. Los tres nos acobardamos al oír su pequeña voz gritando en todo el coche.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale ¿Cómo te has metido en una pelea con él?" gritó.

"Estaba intentando que ellos no pelearan," dijo Jasper, con tono derrotado.

"¡No me importa! Tienes tres costillas rotas, Jasper. ¡TRES¡ ¡Dejaste que de hirieran!"

Escuché a Rosalie intentando calmarla, hasta que Alice la recordó que Emmett también estaba herido. La escuché gritar algunas cosas no demasiado agradables sobre mí, Alice continuó.

"¿Por qué dejaste a Emmett golpearle? Nadie está de acuerdo con lo que está haciendo, pero eso no quiere decir que podamos pegarle."

"Lo sé, lo siento," dijo Jasper, haciendo notar un poco su acento sureño.

"Bien. No más peleas ¿vale?"

"Si, señorita."

"Bien."

"¿Has encontrado alguna cosa más?" preguntó Jasper, agradecido de que Alice no le reprochara más cosas.

"Aún no la hemos encontrado, pero hemos seguido una pista donde su olor y el de Edward eran fuertes. Debe ser donde Edward vino a pensar cuando se marchó. Se quedó aquí un rato."

Jasper me miró rápidamente, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que había oído lo que ella había dicho. Sentí como me partía al saber aquello; ella había encontrado el lugar donde estuve pensando en otra mujer, y se quedó allí probablemente por que olía a mí. Soy realmente un monstruo.

Con el pensamiento reverberando en mi cabeza, eché el coche a un lado y rompí en sollozos.

"Alice, te llamo luego." Dijo Jasper rápidamente antes de colgar.

Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre el volante mientras los sollozos sin lágrimas se apoderaban de todo mi cuerpo. Este dolor era peor que cuando dejé a Bella; peor aún que cuando pensé que estaba muerta. Tenía que tenerla en mi vida, soy un desalmado por pensar en alguien más.

Sentí el tacto calmante de Jasper en mi hombro, y supe por sus pensamientos que estaba intentando que Emmett se disculpara conmigo.

"Edward, hermano, lo siento. De verdad que no entiendo por lo que estás pasando. Solo me preocupo tanto por Bella, que no puedo ni pensar que ella o tú dejéis esta familia."

Asentí, sabiendo que en realidad no tenía por qué disculparse.

"Déjame conducir," dijo Jasper, queriendo llegar a Forks lo más rápido posible.

Completamente agotado, salí del coche. Me derrumbé en el asiento del copiloto, odiándome por lo que había hecho.

Jasper llamó otra vez a Alice, y acordaron reunirse en las montañas.

Pasaron dos horas más antes de que llegáramos a área de parking, y aún me sentía horrible. Por suerte, la mayoría de nuestros huesos rotos se había casi curado; era ciertamente algo positivo de ser vampiro.

Una vez aparcamos, echamos a correr a donde habíamos quedado con las chicas- el mismo lugar donde Bella había estado. No nos llevó demasiado conmigo de guía. No pude mirar a los ojos a ninguna de mis hermanas cuando entré en el claro.

Alice, siendo tan comprensiva como siempre, caminó hacia mí y me estrechó entre sus pequeños brazos.

"La encontraremos," dijo mientras me abrazaba.

Asentí, con la esperanza de que tuviera razón.

Se alejó y saltó a los brazos de Jasper, besándolo. Aparté la mirada, furioso conmigo mismo por no tener a mi esposa allí.

"Vamos hacia Forks. Podemos ir a casa, quizás ella fue allí." Dije, queriéndola a mi lado lo antes posible.

"Quiero que vosotros tres busquen en ese área algún rastro, lo primero. No hay un rastro claro que se aleje de aquí."

Asentimos y empezamos a correr, rápidamente nos dimos cuenta de que era capaz de cubrir su rastro excepcionalmente bien. Volvimos a reunirnos con las chicas. Los ojos de Alice se encontraron con los míos.

_Edward ¿estás seguro de que ella iría a Forks?_

Asentí.

_¿Estás seguro de que la conoces tan bien ¿O solo estás preocupado de que haya ido allí porque es donde vive Jacob?_

Me quedé congelado, sorprendido porque pensara aquello. Nadie más lo había considerado a parte de mí.

"No lo sé." Dije en voz baja.

_Su futuro aún no ha desaparecido, si te hace sentir mejor. Está cambiado de idea todo el rato para mantenerme alejada y que no la encuentre. He tenido imágenes de todas las casas en las que hemos vivido, en las dos que vivisteis vosotros, incluso de lugares en los que ella ni siquiera ha estado. Forks no era ninguno de ellos._

Asentí de nuevo, esperando que eso significara que realmente se encontrada allí.

Volvimos al coche y conducimos hasta Forks, poniéndolo a la máxima velocidad durante todo el camino. Cuando llegamos a nuestra antigua mansión, puse el coche en el garaje y salí rápidamente.

Nos dividimos y buscamos alrededor, pero no había señales de que ella hubiera estado allí.

"Digo que nos dividamos en dos grupos. Uno puede buscar cerca de la línea del tratado, para asegurarse de que no ha ido a La Push. El otro grupo tiene que mirar en su antigua casa y alrededores." Dijo Alice, empujándome a mí y a Jasper con ella.

"Vosotros ir a la casa," dije a Rosalie y Emmett, quería asegurarme de que ella no estaba cerca del chucho por mí mismo.

"Llamad di sabéis algo." Dijo Emmett y se fue con Rosalie.

"Vamos a conducir," dijo Alice dirigiéndose al coche.

Asentí y me metí en él, estaba a máxima velocidad incluso antes de que llegáramos a la carretera. En unos minutos derrapamos ante la línea del tratado.

Emmett POV

Rosalie y yo fuimos a la antigua casa de Bella, esperando encontrar alguna señal de ella.

"¿Ya estás curado?" Me preguntó a la mitad del camino.

"Casi todo."

"¿Quedó él peor?" Preguntó, como loca por la idea de que Edward me hubiera ganado.

Reí. "Eso creo. Le rompí un brazo y varias costillas."

"Bien, lo merece," dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Tan típico de mi preciosa esposa.

"Quizás, pero le presioné demasiado. Aunque ha elegido a Bella."

"Él ni siquiera tenía que haber elegido." Dijo ácidamente. Tragué suavemente, temiendo lo que podría ocurrirme si me encontrara alguna vez en esa situación.

Subimos por la calle en que su casa debía estar, pero nos quedamos boquiabiertos cuando descubrimos que la habían demolido. Lo que había era un terreno vacío, con un cartel de "se vende" en él.

Olimos el aire y rápidamente captamos su esencia.

"Ella ha estado aquí," le dije a Rosalie.

"Lo sé. Parece que fue hace una hora. Vamos a intentar buscar su rastro."

Asentí, dándome cuenta de que su olor era más fuerte en el centro del terreno. Había estado allí por un rato, probablemente devastada por encontrar que su casa ya no estaba.

"Por aquí," me llamó Rosalie entre los árboles.

Miré el liso terreno una vez más antes de seguir a Rosalie. Me cogió de la mano y corrimos juntos, siguiendo el rastro de Bella. Seguimos por el bosque un buen rato, antes de cruzar la carretera.

Allí perdimos de nuevo el rastro, pero rápidamente me di cuenta de donde podría encontrarse. Cogí aún más fuerte la mano de Rosalie, cruzamos la carretera y nos metimos de nuevo entre los árboles, con la esperanza de que Bella siguiera allí.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora**__: Emmett puede parecer un poco OOC pero pide que tengáis en cuenta el enfado que tiene con Edward. Jasper estuvo muy distraído por todas las emociones que había._


	11. Verdaderos pensamientos

**La Saga crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie _Meyer. La historia original es de Flamingo 1325_. Este capítulo fue traducido por PiRRa y cuento con sus permisos para subir los capítulos de la historia.**

**

* * *

Twice in a Lifetime Singer**

**Capítulo 11: Verdaderos Pensamientos **

Bella POV

Edward quiere a otra mujer. Vino a casa, me vio y se fue. Me encerré aún más, sabía que mis ojos parecían aún más muertos de lo que antes estaban, Aunque ¿qué importaba? Mi marido quería a otra mujer, no importaba que fuera algo pasajero.

De repente sentí a Alice tensarse a mi alrededor. Forcé a mi mente a volver, quería saber que había sucedido.

La escuché decir a Jasper y Emmett que fueran a salvar a Edward. Me pregunté si ella habría decidido pararle para que no me dejara, pero no quise saber la verdad. Si ella tenía una visión, y él había tomado una decisión, ya estaba hecho.

Alice le contó a Rosalie su visión. Mi mente se inundó con más imágenes y pensamientos tortuosos al darme cuenta del efecto que tendría el que Edward fuera arrastrado lejos por otra mujer.

Sentí mi cuerpo empezar a temblar al darme cuenta de que todo se venía abajo. Edward estaba llorando en su coche, a un lado de la carretera, por esto. Estaba llorando porque quería demasiado a esa chica, pero intentaba igualmente no hacerme daño.

Y, aún peor, se quería quitar la alianza de boda. Quería quitarse el símbolo de nuestro amor. Quería esconder a Annabelle que había amado a otra. Quería parecer tan inocente como aquel día en el que me encontró. Quería reemplazarme.

Empecé a temblar más fuerte cuando el verdadero impacto de lo que estaba pasando me golpeó. Estaba siendo reemplazada. Mi perfecto, guapo, cariñoso adonis quería terminar conmigo. Él podía hacer todo con ella; si no me mató a mi como humana cuando intimamos, sabía que no tendría ningún miedo con ella.

Ella podría darle todo; todo por lo que yo había luchado. Todas sus pretensiones serían innecesarias.

Empecé a sacudirme violentamente, total y completamente perdida. Sentí los cuerpos de Alice y Rosalie intentando calmarme, pero solo parecía que estimularan a mi cuerpo y se sacudiera aún más.

Escuché a Alice llamar de un grito a Carlisle, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Me preguntaba si incluso Edward podría salvarme ahora. Él codiciaba a otra mujer, no importaba como terminara su decisión.

Escuché a Carlisle preguntarle a Alice sobre qué había sido su visión, y supe que no podía soportar oírlo de nuevo. No podía soportar más pruebas de que quería quitarse la alianza. Empecé a gritar, intentando desesperadamente bloquear sus voces.

Mis gritos no fueron suficientes, y volví a oír los deseos de Edward de quitarse el símbolo físico de mi amor por él. Deje mi cuerpo a merced del dolor, y supe que estaba cayendo aún más.

Sentí mi cuerpo pasar a manos de Carlisle, y algo en si tacto me calmó suavemente. Me permití dejar de gritar, pero no pude reducir los temblores. Dejé que mis ojos volvieran a su antiguo estado, escondiendo el dolor y volviéndose muertos.

Carlisle puso su cara cerca de la mía, en un intento de tranquilizarme. Solo consiguió recordarme más a Edward, y tuve que luchar por evitar que el dolor abriera aquel agujero que se había cerrado hace 70 años.

Esme de pronto se puso en frente de mí, tomando mi cabeza entre sus delicadas manos. Intenté bloquear sus palabras, pero atravesó rápidamente mis defensas. Yo era su hija. Tenía que parar, por ella. Me relaje suavemente, permitiendo que sus palabras llenaran mi cabeza.

Pronto sentí que mi cuerpo había parado de temblar y volví a ser una masa sin fuerzas. Sentí que pasaba a manos de mi madre y me di cuenta de que sus ojos miraban intensamente a los míos. Intenté forzar una pequeña parte de mí a volver a mis ojos, pero no pude. Hacer eso significaría que estaba aceptando lo que estaba pasando, y no podría hacerlo.

Pronto escuché a Emmett irrumpir en la habitación, y sentí a Rosalie apresurarse hacia él. Me tensé en mi fuero interno, deseando que Edward aún mantuviera esa devoción por mí.

Le escuché explicar lo sucedido, y que él y Jasper iban a ir al instituto con Edward. Quise odiarle, por apoyar a Edward en esto, pero ese deseo pronto desapareció cuando sentí su gigantesca mano engullir la mía.

Él no lo supo, pero respondí a su tacto. Él podía ser grande y fuerte, pero también es increíblemente sensible y cariñoso. Hay una razón por la que Rosalie, que se centra tanto en sí misma, tiene tal devoción por él.

Emmett estaba de mi lado, aunque pareciera otra cosa. No estaba de acuerdo con Edward, pero sabía que debía proteger a su hermano y su familia. Sentí a Carlisle ponerme de nuevo en el sofá, pero no podía responder aún. No podía aguantar ver la pena en sus ojos.

Escuché a Alice decir mi nombre, pero no quise contestar. ¿Acaso sería para algo bueno?

El resto de mi familia se quedó conmigo, aunque no sabía por cuánto tiempo. Lo que aparentemente había sido menos de un día parecían cientos de años para mí. Estaba muriendo silenciosamente, y mi familia no podía salvarme.

Escuché a Carlisle convencer a los demás de que fueran a hablar con él a otra habitación; reluctantes, le siguieron.

Mis hermanos, quienes pensé que iban a protegerme, fueron con Edward para hablar con la otra mujer. El resto de mi familia se reúne lejos de mí, probablemente para discutir qué hacer conmigo.

Parte de mi la quería muerta; eso ciertamente aclararía la mente de Edward. Pero si realmente él la amaba, entonces no podía hacer nada. Él no mató a Jacob hace tantos años, a pesar de que yo sabía cuánto deseaba hacerlo. Cuando finalmente rompí toda relación con Jacob, él estuvo allí para consolarme, e insistió en que estuviera segura de que hacía lo que de verdad quería.

Si hubiera elegido a Jacob, él me habría dejado ir. Él me habría esperado hasta el día en que Jacob imprimara y fuera forzado a dejarme, y nunca habría demostrado todo el dolor que eso le habría causado. Le debía la misma cortesía a él.

Lo había dado todo por él, pero él me había devuelto 67 años de dicha. Nunca habría sido tan feliz si hubiera seguido siendo humana. Él me había dado tanto, que le debía este pequeño gesto.

Sabía que no podía quedarme en la familia si la escogía. No podría continuar viéndole cada día con ella; incluso si él no la transformara, no podía soportar tampoco verle decidirse por mí y ver como se moría por dentro por no estar con ella. Y si él se marchara, no podría ver la tristeza de mi familia. El último en llegar es el primero en salir ¿no? Así que, estoy fuera.

El pensamiento de ser dueña de mi existencia, de estar completamente sola en el mundo, era terrorífico. Seguro que tenía el control suficiente, pero la mayor parte había sido gracias a mi familia. No sabía si sería lo suficientemente fuerte por mí misma. Como imágenes mentales, las vidas de las personas que pude haber arrebatado pasaron por mi mente, en una de ellas me vi matando a Annabelle. No sólo matándola, sino haciéndolo delante de Edward.

Ante aquellos horribles pensamientos que estaban atormentando mi mente, empecé a temblar suavemente. Sabía cuando daño estaba causando a mi familia ahora mismo, y sabía lo que tenía que hacer para arreglarlo. No dejaría que esta familia se rompiera por mi culpa. No sabía si podría perdonar a Edward algún día por esto, a pesar de su experiencia con Jacob en el pasado.

Me forcé a volver, y eventualmente encontré la fuerza para sentarme. No me podía quedar allí, en aquella casa llena de recuerdos. No podía hacer como si las cosas dentro de mi estuvieran bien, había sido apuñalada.

Hice la única cosa que sabía hacer: correr. Muy despacito, fui hacia la puerta principal. La dejé abierta, no quería hacer ningún ruido. Eché una última mirada a la casa donde mi familia se quedaría y me moví rápidamente hacia los árboles.

Era rápida; podía seguir el ritmo de Edward. Sabía que era el único que podría haberme cogido, pero estaba demasiado ocupado con otra chica.

Pensé en ir al instituto, pero no quería tentarme, si la mataba Edward nunca me lo perdonaría. Parte de él siempre se preguntaría que habría pasado, y parte de él siempre estaría dolida conmigo por aquello.

Tampoco iba a dejar que esa humána me hiciera romper mi record. Incluso aunque no bebiera su sangre, me consideraría manchada si la matase, como hizo Rosalie con Royce y sus amigos.

Me esforcé por correr aún más rápido, forzando cada uno de mis músculos al límite. No tenía idea de dónde ir, solo sabía que tenía que ir tan lejos como me fuera posible.

Corrí hacia la carretera, parando al notar el glorioso olor de Edward. De pronto me di cuenta de que era allí donde había ocurrido el accidente. Lo habían limpiado, y solo quedaban unos pocos restos y fragmentos. Escuché por si se aproximaba algún coche antes de pararme donde él habría intentado quitarse la alianza.

Reprimí un sollozo cuando pasé mis dedos por las piezas de los faros de su querido coche. Quizás eso habría sido una dulce venganza, pero eso me hacía sentir intranquila. Me metí en el bolsillo algunos pedazos, algo para recordar los buenos tiempos que habíamos pasado en el coche, y para recordar que no tendría más buenos momentos con otra mujer en él.

Me volví a esconder entre los árboles y continué corriendo, hacia el oeste. Era temprano, pero si tenía suerte habría algunos osos despiertos aún en las montañas. Quizás eran las constantes bromas que Edward y yo hicimos cuando era humana, pero me puse de parte de Emmett, los osos eran mis favoritos.

Me alejé más y más rápido, queriendo estar lejos de donde sabía que Edward había cometido su última traición tan pronto como pude.

Finalmente llegué a las afueras de las montañas Rainier, y bajé el ritmo. Me adentré más en las montañas, buscando alguna señal de osos. Me crucé con un ciervo y un coyote, pero no estaba interesada en ninguno de ellos. Ahora mismo quería una lucha.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja, de todas maneras, cuando escuché el familiar sonido de un gato montés. El favorito de Edward; de algún modo, era irónico. Me dirigí hacia el sonido, inmediatamente captando su olor. Le aceché, y luego embestí contra él. Forcejeé con él manteniéndolo contra el suelo, estaba siendo una lucha dura.

Sentí sus garras intentar arañarme varias veces, pero pronto había roto su cuello. Presioné mis dientes contra su cuello y empecé a beber la caliente y dulce esencia que tenía en su poderoso cuerpo. Una vez su cuerpo estuvo seco, e sentí algo mejor. La resolución en mi decisión definitivamente se acrecentó.

Aún queriendo una batalla de verdad, continué deambulando por la sierra, con la esperanza de encontrar un oso. Ese deseo, de todas maneras, se esfumó cuando capté la esencia de Edward. Era muy tenue, pero estaba ahí. Pronto encontré un claro, y rápidamente me di cuenta de que allí era donde había venido cuando salió corriendo.

Aquí era donde mi marido se escondía mientras pensaba en otra mujer. Aquí era donde mi marido tomó la decisión de volver, pasar la noche viéndola dormir a ella y no a mí. Aquí es donde mi marido inconscientemente se comprometió a sí mismo con ella.

Sentí un sollozo sobrevenirme, y pronto estaba hecha un ovillo en la suave y húmeda tierra. Me quedé allí probablemente una hora, sin capaz de sobrellevar la idea de que verdaderamente no me quería.

Sabía que necesitaba salir de allí, ese lugar no estaba ayudándome en esa situación. Me puse de pie, preguntándome dónde debería ir. Entonces la realidad me golpeó, estaba cerca de Forks. Me encontré preguntándome sobre Jacob, pero sabía que no podía acercarme a la línea del tratado.

Primero, porque realmente no deseaba morir; al menos por ahora. Aunque puedo asumir que actualmente no estarán en fase. Pero no podía hacerle eso a Jacob. Podía estar siendo feliz ahora, o había muerto en la miseria. No quería interrumpir su vida.

Corrí hacia Forks, luchando contra la urgencia de volver a la preciosa mansión. Sabía que había demasiados recuerdos en esa casa; no podía hacerme eso. El único lugar al que conocía era la casa de Charlie.

Corrí por el bosque, llegando al final a un terreno olvidado. Sentí una parte de mi corazón romperse cuando vi que la casa había sido demolida, y por el estado del terreno, había sido un terreno vacío por bastante tiempo.

Sentí que mis piernas se movían hacia el terreno, y me senté en medio de la suciedad. Dejé que todos los recuerdos de Charlie me inundaran, echándole de menos más que nunca. Sabía que mi muerte le había roto; nunca se recuperó completamente. Me pregunté cuanto tiempo después de su muerte habían demolido la casa, pero decidí que eso no importaba.

Más y más recuerdos se precipitaron sobre mí, pensé en todas las noches que Edward pasó en mi habitación. Específicamente, pensé en la primera noche. Él finalmente se deshizo de todas las barreras, y me dejó ver su "yo" real. Al menos tan real como me permitió mientras fui humana.

Antes de darme cuenta, estaba corriendo hacia nuestro prado. Sabía que me arrepentiría, pero tenía que hacerlo. Llegué al final de la carretera y me paré. Tomé aliento, que parecía más necesario de lo que debería serlo en este punto, y seguí corriendo hacia el prado.

Cuando llegué, solté un grito sofocado. Era tan milagroso como lo había sido el primer día. Si acaso, el tiempo había incrementado su belleza. Pasé mis manos por los árboles, recordando el que golpeó. Finalmente me senté en el medio del prado, dejando que los sollozos sin lágrimas me envolvieran.

Me quedé allí tanto tiempo que no estaba segura de cuanto, hasta que el viento se levantó. Capté el olor de Emmett y Rosalie. De alguna forma me habían encontrado. Entrando en pánico, me levanté rápidamente y salí corriendo, lejos de la carretera. Anduve haciendo zigzag, con la esperanza de que no tuvieran éxito siguiendo mi rastro.

Sin saber qué hacer, decidí ir al lugar que finalmente entendí que se encontraba el verdadero amor de mi familia. Fui al lugar que me devolvería a ellos, o me partiría en dos.

Emmett POV

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Rosalie, que nunca había visto el prado.

"A su prado."

Abruptamente se paró.

"¿Qué?" pregunté, sin saber por qué se había parado.

"¿Por qué iría allí?" preguntó Rosalie, con molestia en sus ojos.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunté, sin saber porque le parecía tan insólito.

"¿Por qué se haría eso a sí misma?"

"Ella le ama, Rose. Es donde ella le dijo por primera vez que le amaba, y donde él finalmente se deshizo de sus barreras."

"Lo sé. Emmett, ella no puede perderlo. No puede con esto. ¿Por qué crees que corre? Ella piensa que ya lo ha perdido."

La estreché entre mis brazos.

"Rose, tenemos que encontrarla. Da igual las razones que tenga, necesitamos encontrarla."

"Es su lugar especial, Emmett. No deberíamos ir allí."

"Rose, Edward está tan convencido de lo del perro que no está considerando otro lugar al que ir. Nos dijo que fuéramos a su casa por una razón; no está pensando en nada más que si ella ha vuelto o no con Jacob."

"¡Ella debería!" Siseó Rosalie, con su cara contra mi hombro.

"No, no debería, y lo sabes." Dije, haciéndolo lo mejor que podía para consolar a mi esposa. Ella no lo admite, y es raro que me deje ver los verdaderos efectos que provocó en ella, pero la traición de Royce aún la recorre por dentro.

"Emmett, el quiere a otra mujer. Aún si escoge a Bella, el daño está hecho. ¿Qué se supone que va a hacer ¿Decir, vale, te dejo volver y las cosas vuelven a estar bien? Esto la va a atormentar por el resto de la eternidad. Ella siempre se estará preguntando si él habría preferido a la otra chica, y estará preocupándose de que esto vuelva a ocurrir otra vez."

La acerqué más a mí, sabiendo lo destrozada que estaba realmente por todo esto.

"Rose, necesitamos encontrarla. Nunca ha estado sola. Por favor, ella no sabe que hacer por si misma, ni siquiera lleva dinero. Aunque elija huir, por favor, por mi paz mental, al menos tenemos que ayudarla."

Dejé a Rosalie asentir contra mí, abrazándola más fuerte antes de soltarme.

Nos dimos la mano y corrimos hacia el prado. Podía olerla de nuevo, pero era un rastro muy débil. Empecé a preocuparme porque ella hubiera comenzado a moverse más rápido.

Llegué al claro, y casi caí al suelo cuando me di cuenta de que Bella se había ido. Había estado sin duda alguna allí, pude ver el hueco en el suelo en el que ella se había hecho un ovillo. Se acababa de ir ahora mismo.

"Ella está dejándose completamente al dolor," dijo Rosalie en voz baja mientras se arrodillaba en el perturbador hueco.

"Lo sé. Vamos, sigamos buscando."

"¿Deberíamos llamar a los demás?"

"No. Dejemos que Edward se imagine esto por si solo." Dije con tono amargo.

¿Cómo no podía ser capaz de saber a donde iría ¿Por qué pensaba él que ella volvería con el perro, después de todos estos años? Aún si siguiera vivo, sería muy viejo probablemente.

Ella asintió, me tomó de la mano y seguimos. Pronto capté de nuevo el olor de Bella, pero estaba disperso. Rosalie y yo fuimos más despacio, expandiéndonos un poco. No nos tomó mucho tiempo darnos cuenta de que no estaba corriendo en línea recta.

Continuamos lo más recto posible de todas maneras, vislumbrando el rastro que nos guiaba. Nos metimos en una pequeña parcela de árboles que nos era familiar, y fuimos más despacio.

"¿Qué pasa?" me preguntó, aunque vi que ella, también, empezaba a darse cuenta de dónde estábamos.

"Vamos a ir despacio, pero creo que ya sé donde está." Dije agarrándola por la cintura con mi brazo.

"Yo también," contestó Rosalie. "Pasaron tantas cosas aquí."

"Lo sé. Esperemos que se dé cuenta de lo mucho que nuestra familia la ama, y siempre la ha amado estando aquí."

Salimos por el claro lentamente, y me sentí aliviado cuando vi a Bella de pie en el medio de allí. Empecé a caminar hacia ella, pero ella se dio la vuelta lentamente. Había fuego en sus ojos, y me quedé congelado. ¿Qué le había pasado a mi hermana?

* * *

Bueno, en verdad ya era hora que Bella corriese... detesto a Edward T.T


	12. Ajustando cuentas

**La Saga crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie _Meyer. La historia original es de Flamingo 1325_. Este capítulo fue traducido por PiRRa y cuento con sus permisos para subir los capítulos de la historia.**

**

* * *

Twice in a Lifetime Singer**

**Capítulo 12: Ajustando Cuentas**

Edward POV

Salté fuera del Jeep, sin molestarme en esperar a Alice y Jasper. Inhalé el aire, esperando sentir su lujuriosa esencia. Me sentí un poco pisoteado cuando no lo capté, pero me imaginé que no sería tan obvia como para meterse justo en la carretera principal.

"Vamos," dije mientras empecé a correr suavemente a lo largo de la línea, buscando alguna huella de ella.

Corrimos alrededor de La Push tres veces, pero no encontramos nada.

"Ella no vino aquí, Edward. Estabas equivocado." Dijo Alice, con ojos amenazadores.

Estabas tan preocupado con tus estúpidas ideas que ni siquiera consideraste donde iría realmente. Pensó Alice para mí, sus ojos se volvieron algo oscuros.

Gruñí suavemente, pero no reaccioné haciendo nada más. Me merecía cualquier palabra que me quisieran decir, y lo sabía.

Volvimos atrás hacia la carretera, sin querer malgastar el tiempo. Si ella se había manejado como para esconder su olor hasta cruzar la línea, no teníamos manera de saberlo.

Estábamos llegando al coche, cuando olí un humano. Caminé más despacio, sin querer que nos notara. A unos pies de nosotros en nuestro lado de la carretera había un chico, que parecía tener alrededor de 12 años, sentado en tocón de un árbol.

"¿Puedo ayudaros?" preguntó una vez nos vio caminando hacia él.

Maldije internamente, no quería gastar el tiempo con él.

_Quizás él la ha visto._ Pensó Jasper.

"Estábamos jugando al escondite algo bastante fuera de control, y parece que hemos perdido a nuestra hermana." Dijo Alice, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Has visto a una chica de 1.60 con pelo castaño y pálida?" preguntó Jasper mientras enviaba algunas olas de tranquilidad.

"No, lo siento."

_Parecen un poco mayores para jugar al escondite, pero supongo que al menos lo estarán pasando bien._

Sonreí. Si supiera realmente lo mayores que éramos.

"¿Sois nuevos en la ciudad? No os había visto antes." Dijo dejando a un lado lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

"Estamos de visita." Dijo, con la esperanza de terminar pronto la conversación.

"OH. Bueno, es agradable conoceros de todas formas. Soy Colton Black," dijo, sonriendo hacia nosotros.

Me congelé. ¿Black? ¿Era familia del chucho?

"Yo soy Alice, y este es Jasper y Edward," dijo Alice felizmente, con una sonrisa aún en su cara.

_Cálmate Edward. Probablemente no sabe nada de nosotros. Probablemente es igual que Jacob a su edad, y piensa que son solo supersticiones._

_¿Por qué me suenan familiares esos nombres? Especialmente Edward. ¿Dónde lo he oído antes?_ Pensó Colton, alzando una ceja.

_Espera un momento, aquellas historias que me contó el abuelo ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Ese al que odiaba? Edward algo… Edward… ¡Edward Cullen ¡Eso es ¡¡Los Cullen!_

"¿Cuál es vuestro apellido?" Preguntó, con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

"Hale," dijo Jasper, con una media sonrisa en la cara.

_¿Hale? Oh. No debe ser la misma gente ¿por qué lo serían? Es una superstición de todas maneras. El abuelo está tan senil y fuera de todo de todas formas; por supuesto que piensa que realmente lo ocurrió. No puede hacer daño preguntarles si le conocen, de todas maneras._

"Por casualidad no conoceréis a un Jacob Black ¿no?" preguntó mordiéndose un labio.

"El nombre me suena familia," dije, intentando pincharle sutilmente para conseguir más información sobre el chucho.

"Oh, bueno, es mi supersticioso abuelo." Rió Colton.

"¿Supersticioso sobre qué?" Pregunté, aunque ya lo sabía.

"Sólo viejas leyendas de la reserva. Aunque él piensa que son verdaderas. Intenta afirmar que algunas de ellas son sobre él cuando era un adolescente, pero no me lo creo. Esas historias ocurrieron hace 70 años, y él tiene 78. Desde que la abuela murió, no ha sido el mismo."

"¿Hace cuanto que murió?" Preguntó Alice, con tono simpático.

"Hace dos años, pero estuvo enferma durante mucho tiempo. Tuvo una apoplejía, y se deterioró rápidamente, se convirtió en un vegetal. Eventualmente, tuvo otra que la mató," dijo, bajando la mirada.

"Tu abuelo la amaba de verdad ¿no?" preguntó Jasper en respuesta a las emociones del chico.

"Si. Él siempre decía que estaban destinados, y una vez la vio, supo que tenía que estar con ella. Ella no se enamoró tan rápido, pero dijo que era tan devoto a ella que de alguna forma cedió."

_Él imprimó. Ves Edward, aún si ella le hubiera elegido, no habría durado. Tú estabas destinado a ella, no el chucho._ Pensó Alice, sus ojos se estrecharon.

_Vamos lejos del chico a encontrar a Bella. Aún si estuvo aquí, Si ella estaba aquí se habrá dado cuenta de que él se marchó con otra familia y se habrá ido. Si vino aquí debe estar aún peor que antes._ Vámonos, Edward. Pensó Jasper, con un tono muy severo.

"Bueno, siento oír esto, pero tenemos que seguir nuestro camino. Necesitamos encontrar a nuestra hermana antes de que se haga tarde." Dije, mi tono sonaba con pesar.

Por supuesto que tienen que irse. Son demasiado buenos como para salir con un perdedor como yo.

"Todo bien. ¡Buena suerte! Y sentíos cómodos por pasar por aquí otra vez, vivo justo carretera arriba."

"Estaremos por aquí poco tiempo, pero ya veremos." Dije mientras me dirigía al Jeep.

Salté al asiento del conductor, apenas esperando a que mis hermanos entraran antes de llevar el coche carretera abajo. Me di cuenta de que ninguno quiso sentarse delante conmigo, dudé si era solo porque eran pareja.

"¿Dónde iría?" Preguntó Jasper. _Ahora que ya te has sacado tus miedos, piensa en tu esposa._

_¿Cómo de bien la conoces, Edward?_ Pensó Alice, lanzándome puñales con los ojos. Solo hemos gastado el tiempo intentando calmar algo que de todas maneras es culpa tuya.

Apreté más el volante, pero no respondí. Me recordé que me merecía sus pensamientos crueles.

"Voy a llamar a Rosalie." Dijo Alice, cogiendo su teléfono. No me miraría nunca más.

Bella POV

Corrí a través del familiar claro, donde aparentemente todo había ocurrido. Fue el lugar donde los Cullen, como familia, bajaron sus barreras y me dejaron ver quiénes eran realmente.

Aquí fue también donde los Cullen me enseñaron lo importante que era para ellos, tanto como para poner todas sus vidas en peligro para salvarme. Aún si lo hacían más por Edward que por mí, aún así, me salvaron.

Eso me hizo darme cuenta de que Jasper se preocupaba por mí, a pasar de tener que evitarme. Aún valoro cuando me dijo que era fuerte, que merecía la pena todo el problema en el que se habían metido por mí.

Aquí se puso en marcha mi deseo de ser una vampira; para protegerme yo misma; y ser capaz de estar con la familia que amaba como una igual, y no un incordio.

Aquí es donde mi asombrosa familia me demostraron de nuevo cuán fieramente cuidaban de mi y fueron capaces de llevarse por delante a un ejército de neófitos para mantenerme a salvo. Mi apego por la familia entera se estrechó en ese lugar.

Ese lugar me retenía aún más que el prado, aunque de diferente manera. Este lugar me había acercado más a la familia entera, no solo a Edward. Ir al prado fue un error. No estoy segura de qué es lo que hice mal, pero estoy segura de que no merezco ser objeto de todo el dolor que el prado me había inducido.

Mientras caminaba hacia el claro, todas los recuerdos me golpearon aún más fuerte.

Recordé tener que mentir a Charlie, y pronunciar aquellas horribles palabras hacia él que mi madre le dijo, solo para poder correr por mi vida. Recordé la visión de Bree, y lo mucho que deseaba matarme, y el pequeño remordimiento que tuvo por el plan que tenía Victoria para matarme; en última instancia, la vida de Bree había terminado por mi culpa.

Recordé las furiosas miradas de Rosalie hacia mí aquella noche de beisbol, cuando mi existencia y presencia amenazaba con romper en pedazos la familia que amaba.

Pero sobretodo, recordé la manera en que Edward me besaba, como si fuera la última vez que podía, por todos los problemas por encontrarme.

El destino verdaderamente quería separarnos. Podía no estar destinada para Jacob, pero tampoco lo estaba para Edward. Si de verdad estábamos destinados, no hubiera dedicado a Annabelle más de un pensamiento. Cantante o no, tenía que haber sido capaz de matarla o de olvidarse de ella.

Pero él la ama. Él la quiere. Él la desea. Cualquier trance que tuviera sobre él se había roto, y ahora sabía que él nunca volvería por completo a mí de nuevo. Ella lo había arruinado todo, sin siquiera intentarlo.

Amo a los Cullen, y sé lo que les haría si los dejara, pero no puedo volver a su casa. Ya había hecho a mi mente a la idea. No podía ni tener contacto con ellos, sería demasiado doloroso.

Era el momento de aprender a sobrevivir sola. Por toda la eternidad, caminaría sola, pero sobreviviría.

Me sentí caer al suelo mientras el llanto me sobrevenía. Estaba petrificada por mi decisión, pero no veía otra repuesta. Edward la quería, y eventualmente, iría con ella. ¿Cuántas noches solitarias tenía que pasar, mientras él la veía dormir?

Mientras mis sollozos empezaban a suavizarse, sentí un cambio en mi temperamento.

No merezco esto. No merezco nada de esto.

Golpeé mis puños contra el suelo, enviando varios puñados de tierra volando a mi alrededor. Mi tristeza y mi autocompasión se transformaron en odio. Despacio, empecé a despreciar y odiar a Annabelle.

No estoy segura de qué causó ese repentino cambio en mis emociones, pero no me importó.

Annabelle me robó a mi marido. Annabelle destrozó mi existencia perfecta. Por su culpa, iba a pasar sola el resto de la eternidad.

Por su culpa, lo di todo por nada. Podía ir y conseguir que me mataran, pero eso sería dejarla ganar. Ella podía no saber aún que había una competición, pero eso no la iba a detener de ganarla.

No podía hacer eso. Era mejor que aquello. Ese podía ser el camino fácil de Edward, pero no soy tan patética.

No, tengo una mejor solución. Puede que destruya a Edward, pero se lo merece. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Qué se fuera? ¿Qué me importaba? Ya le había perdido. Edward continuaba existiendo, cuando destrozó nuestra perfecta vida, fue inaceptable.

Me levanté, con una sonrisa viciosa en la cara. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y sabía que no me arrepentiría. Sentí mis ojos volverse negros, a pesar de la muerte que había en ellos. Pude sentir el fuego danzando en ellos. Mi mente estaba hecha a la idea.

Emmett POV

Rosalie avanzó dos lentos y calculados pasos para estar más cerca de mí, e inmediatamente tomo mi mano fuertemente entre las suyas. Estábamos brazo contra brazo, mirando a Bella.

Sus ojos eran más oscuros que una noche sin luna, y más encendidos que un incendio de alarma cinco.

"¿Bella?" pregunté tentativamente y muy suave. Si ella no hubiera sido un vampiro ni me hubiera oído.

Sus ojos destellaron aún más muertos y una retorcida sonrisa cruzó su cara.

"Bella," dijo Rosalie, con autoridad en su voz.

La sonrisa de Bella tembló débilmente, y sus ojos se cerraron en los de Rosalie.

Instantáneamente me sentí preocupado por mi esposa. Normalmente, sabía que Bella no sería problema para Rosalie y para mí, pero ahora mismo, tenía la sensación de que se podría llevar por delante a nuestra familia entera sin ningún problema.

Ahora mismo, estaba más muerta aún que Edward. Estaba más muerta de lo que lo estuvo Victoria o James alguna vez. Basándome solo en la mirada de sus ojos, podría decir que podía llevarse por delante incluso a los Volturi ahora mismo.

Si no la calmábamos ahora mismo, sabía que ocurriría algo horrible. Forcé mis pensamientos a salir de la furia que sentía por Edward por hacerle esto, no quería que ella se diera cuenta de que mis pensamientos estaban con él. Tenía la esperanza de que Rosalie hiciera lo mismo.

"Bella, mi hermana," Dijo Rosalie, con tono más firme.

Bella simplemente estaba allí quieta, totalmente quieta, ni siquiera respiraba mientras miraba a mi esposa.

Muy sutilmente, la expresión de Rosalie se endureció. Mis ojos se agrandaron infinitesimalmente cuando me di cuenta de que intentaba controlar los nervios de Bella. Tomé su mano más fuerte, sabiendo que lo estaba haciendo por amor, no por su usual testarudez.

"Hermana," dije, con tono cariñoso.

Los ojos de Bella se movieron suavemente hacia los míos. Aún estaban muertos y en llamas, pero parpadeó con reconocimiento por un pequeño instante.

"¿Qué estás pensando, hermana?" pregunté, intentando lo mejor que pude que mi tono sonara parecido al usual y juguetón que tenía normalmente.

Frunció las cejas, y las comisuras de sus labios cayeron un poco.

"Por favor, hermana, háblanos," dijo Rosalie dando un pequeño paso más hacia delante. Sin perder contacto visual con Bella, yo la seguí.

Sus ojos se volvieron precavidos de nuevo, pero no tuvo ninguna otra reacción.

"Bella, déjame ayudarte." Dije, dando otro diminuto paso.

"Te queremos," dijo, dando ella también otro paso.

Las llamas se apaciguaron un poco, y el miedo y el dolor se hicieron evidentes en sus ojos.

"No queremos que nos dejes," dije, apretando la mano de Rosalie y dando otro paso.

"Tú eres alguien vital en nuestra familia," dijo Rosalie avanzando a mi posición.

Estábamos a dos pasos de Bella. Con cada paso que dábamos, sus ojos se volvían más y más asustados. Lo que fuera que estuviera planeando era malo.

Estaba a punto de dar otro paso cuando oí que el móvil de Rosalie vibrar.

Los ojos de Bella se movieron bruscamente hacia Rosalie, y el fuego renació. Dio un paso atrás, con su cara cubierta por una grotesca máscara de furia.

Sintiendo el peligro, Rosalie ignoró el teléfono. Sabía que era Edward o Alice, y estaba seguro de que Bella también lo sabía.

"Él está contigo." Indicó Bella, con voz sádica. Ella era más vampiro ahora mismo de lo que nunca habría pensado de una criatura tan inocente.

Mentalmente maldije a Edward por hacerle esto, sin importar sus razones.

"Él no sabe donde estamos, y no vamos a decírselo." Dijo Rosalie, algo defensiva.

"Él ama a otra mujer." Siseó Bella, con la misma voz sádica.

"Él cree que la ama." Corrigió Rosalie.

"Él está deseando a otra mujer. Después de 67 años de matrimonio, y en una hora, lo manda todo a la mierda." Esa vez, el dolor se arrastraba en su voz.

"Está siendo un idiota ahora mismo," dije, asegurándome de que mi tono la hiciera saber que estaba de su parte.

Sus ojos se reunieron con los míos de nuevo, con el fuego aún danzando en ellos.

"Ella ha arruinado mi vida." Dijo Belle, con tono simple.

Ni Rosalie ni yo respondimos; Edward aún no había tomado una decisión.

"Ella merece morir." Dijo Bella, poniendo énfasis en "merece".

Edward POV

"No contesta." Dijo Alice.

"¡Pues búscala!" Gruñí, irritado porque Alice estaba intentando ser tan normal.

"No puedo." Siseó Alice.

Ella me está bloqueando. Lo mismo que Rosalie y Emmett, aparentemente.

"Edward, piensa. ¿Dónde intentaría ir que no sea la casa de Charlie?"

Tomé aire profundamente, innecesario aire para ordenar mi cabeza.

¿Dónde iría? Está el prado, pero ¿por qué iría ella allí? Si huyó porque estaba dolida ¿se obligaría a pasar por eso? Lo único que le podría pasar yendo allí sería más dolor.

"El prado," dije finalmente, preocupándome más y más de que ella realmente hubiera ido allí.

_Tienes que calmarte, Edward._ Pensó Jasper para mí, intentando lo mejor que podía calmar la atmósfera.

_Tiene razón. Quizás fue allí, quizás no. No sé si Rosalie y Emmett pensarían en ello. Es su sitio especial. Tenemos que mirar, da igual qué recuerdos te traiga._ Pensó Alice.

Asentí, para dejarles saber que los había oído. Aumentamos la velocidad, llegando al final de la carretera en minutos.

Saltamos fuera del coche, y corrimos por aquél sendero tan familiar para mí.

Nos llevó menos de cinco minutos llegar al prado, y casi colapsé cuando olí su deseable fragancia. Vi el hueco en la tierra donde ella había estado tumbada, y pasé mi mano por él.

"Ella estuvo aquí," susurré, finalmente cayendo al suelo.

No sé por qué, pero no fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta de que era un completo burro por lo que había hecho.

Había estado casado con Bella durante 67 años. ¿Qué podía causarme querer hacerle esto? ¿Por qué esa chica humana tenía esa atracción para mí?

"Lo siento tanto," susurré, acariciando el hueco de Bella.

_Vamos, tenemos que seguir buscando._ Pensó Jasper dejando una mano en mi hombro.

_No somos con quienes te tienes que disculpar. Tienes que hablar con tu esposa. ¿La recuerdas, esa a la que has traicionado? _Pensó Alice, con su voz mental con tono amargo.

Me forcé a no dejar escapar el gruñido que pugnaba por escapar de mí.

"Huelo el rastro de Rosalie y Emmett por aquí," dijo Jasper desde el otro lado del prado.

Asentí y me levanté, con la esperanza de que la hubieran encontrado.

Amo a Bella, ella es todo para mí. Sé que he sido un burro, y sé que la necesito en mi vida. Pero lo que estuvo a punto de pasar cuando fuimos al instituto ¿tenía que ver a Annabelle otra vez? Cualquier cosa que me hiciera la otra vez volvería a ocurrir, lo sabía.

¿Y si no importaba cuanto me preparara, y aún me atraía su presencia?

¿Y si cada vez que estoy cerca de ella, no importa lo desensibilizado que esté frente a su aroma, es todo en lo que puedo pensar?

Apreté mis puños aún más fuerte y corrí, luchando contra la urgencia de hacerme daño físico por el daño que le había causado a Bella, y por lo que sentía.

* * *

Por mi parte puede dejar de luchar, de verdad que lo merece ¬.¬

Muchas gracias por su apoyo gente linda! hablamos mañana!


	13. Desavenencias Familiares

**La Saga crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie _Meyer. La historia original es de Flamingo 1325_. Este capítulo fue traducido por PiRRa y cuento con sus permisos para subir los capítulos de la historia.**

**

* * *

Twice in a Lifetime Singer**

**Capítulo 13: Desavenencias Familiares**

Rosalie POV

Apreté mi mandíbula, intentando no quedarme boquiabierta ante las palabras de Bella. El dolor que estaba sintiendo aparecía en su cara, y yo estaba luchando contra la urgencia de estrecharla entre mis brazos. Alguna cosa inesperada, y de repente, sabía que ella huiría más allá de donde estaba.

"Emmett nunca ha deseado a otra mujer, y habéis estado juntos más tiempo que Edward y yo. Jasper tiene completa devoción por Alice. ¿Por qué piensa que puede hacer esto? Él juró sus votos. Hizo un juramento inquebrantable sobre amarme solo a mí, y ahora lo ha roto." Dijo Bella, el dolor y el enfado en su voz penetraron en cada grieta del claro.

"Bella, no puedes matarla," dije, dando un pequeño paso hacia ella.

Si Bella hacía algo precipitado como salir corriendo, sabía lo difícil que sería hacerla volver en sí misma y hacer volver a su sentido común. Si hacía daño a un humano, sin importar la razón, sabía que nunca se perdonaría a sí misma por ello.

"¿Por qué no? Si él puede desearla, y quiere dejarme por ella ¿por qué no puedo hacer yo lo que quiero y matarla?" dijo Bella, con voz alegre ante tal perspectiva.

Su cara aún estaba contraída en una horripilante máscara de odio, con una sonrisa siniestra jugando en sus labios. Sus ojos eran de un tono negro, y estaban completamente encendidos por la aversión hacia aquella chica humana. Nunca la había visto así, y ni siquiera había imaginado que fuera posible.

Para ser totalmente honesta, estaba completamente petrificada. Emmett podía ser fuerte, y yo podía ser una luchadora experta, pero el instinto me decía que ella estaba luchando por algo más que su pareja. El instinto me dijo que nuestra familia entera no tendría ni una oportunidad contra ella ahora mismo.

"Sabes que te arrepentirás, Bella." Dijo Emmett, dando un paso largo hacia ella.

"¿Y eso por qué?" arrulló Bella, haciendo más grande su sonrisa.

Podría decir que se estaba divirtiendo ante la idea más de lo que debería, y empecé a creer realmente que iba a matar a la estúpida mocosa.

"Si él la ama, de lo que no estoy realmente seguro, le machacará perderla." Dijo Emmett, haciendo que me quedara boquiabierta.

¿Por qué decía eso? Edward no es quien nos preocupa ahora mismo, Luché contra la urgencia de abofetearlo, conmocionada por que fuera tan idiota.

Como esperaba, los ojos de Bella relampaguearon aún más peligrosamente.

"¿Le machacará ¿LE MACHACARÁ?" Gritó, con los puños apretados.

Dio los tres pasos necesarios para ponerse justo delante de Emmett. Se puso de puntillas, acercando su cara a la de él lo más posible.

"¿Le machacará? Él esta cometiendo adulterio, BASTARDO mentiroso ¿y tú estás preocupado por si acaba dolido ¡Merece quedarse solo!" Gruñó con los dientes apretados.

Vi agrandarse los ojos de Emmett, y finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"No quería decir eso," dijo, enmascarando sin éxito el miedo de su voz.

"Claro, solo querías estar de su lado, porque, como siempre, Edward Cullen no puede estar equivocado" Siseó, alejándose un paso de él.

A pesar de su enfado, por su postura parecía completamente rota y abatida. Esa combinación rompió mi corazón, llevaba lo aterrador a un nuevo nivel.

"Bella, eres mi hermana. Y te quiero, y quiero que seas feliz." Dijo Emmett con el entrecejo fruncido. Me resistí ante la urgencia de intentar consolarlo.

"¿Bella?" Dije suavemente, dando un paso hacia Emmett.

Ella me miró y alzó las cejas, su miedo y abatimiento se incrementaban lentamente.

"¿Podemos simplemente hablar de esto tú y yo?"

Me miró durante lo que me pareció una eternidad mientras luchaba en una batalla interna que podía ver en sus ojos. Bella asintió y cayó al suelo, completamente abrumada por el llanto.

Reprimí el gruñido que intentaba escapar, y me golpeó de nuevo cuánto la había lastimado Edward, y que ella no merecía esto para nada.

Más rápida que el latido de un corazón, estaba en el suelo con ella, sosteniéndola en mis brazos.

"No puedes matarla," dije, sabiendo que ese momento de debilidad era probablemente mi única oportunidad para sacarle esa idea de su cabeza.

A pesar de lo mucho que deseaba ver a esa zorra muerta, sabía que Bella no debía ser quien lo hiciera. No importaba lo mucho que ella pensara que eso ayudaría, solo le causaría más problemas.

Si ella mataba a Annabelle, Edward probablemente estaría siempre preguntándose que hubiera pasado, parte de él estaría resentido con ella por eso. Las cosas ya estaban suficientemente echadas a perder, Edward debía tomar la decisión por sí mismo.

Le odio por ello, y le odio por hacer luchar a Bella aún sabiendo que no tiene nada que hacer en esto. Aunque, yo lucharé por ella. La protegeré tanto como pueda, sin importar lo que cueste.

Bella no respondió, continuó aferrada a mí, llorando.

"Bella, solo te causará más problemas tratar de matarla."

La sentí asentir contra mi pecho, el alivio me inundó al ver que lo comprendía.

"¿Por qué no me ama? ¿Por qué no soy nunca suficiente buena para él?" Murmuró finalmente.

Inconscientemente la atraje aún más hacia mí, luchando por proteger a mi hermana sin saber realmente cómo hacerlo.

"Él te ama, Bella. Y tú eres suficientemente buena para él. Sé que fui algo dura contigo al principio, pero a veces, me pregunto si es él, quien es suficientemente bueno para ti."

"¿Entonces por qué me deja?" dijo en medio de sus sollozos sin lágrimas.

"¿Bella?" Dijo Emmett, sentándose con nosotras.

Levantó su cabeza para mirarlo, lanzándose instantáneamente hacia sus enormes brazos. Parte de mi estaba dolida por que lo prefiriera a él, pero siempre había sido más cercana a Emmett que a mí. Sabía que era yo la única culpable de aquello. De todas maneras tenía la corazonada de que ahora mismo, ella quería sentir que la persona más grande la estaba protegiendo.

Emmett la acunó en sus brazos, dejando que ella presionara su cara contra su pecho.

"Le amo tanto. No puedo sobrevivir sin él," murmuró. Vi como sus manos se tensaban a su alrededor.

"Shhh, hermanita. Todo va a ir bien. No importa lo que ocurra, estamos aquí por ti." Murmuró Emmett en su oído.

Alargué las manos para tomar sus puños entre ellas.

"Bella, te queremos con nosotros. Eres parte de la familia. Vamos a protegerte tanto como podamos," dije, dibujando círculos en el dorso de su mano. Sabía que era arriesgado, era la forma en que Edward siempre la calmaba, pero pareció funcionar.

"No puedo quedarme si él no me quiere," dijo finalmente. Su voz era tan suave que incluso un vampiro la habría oído a duras penas.

"Tienes que hacerlo, Bella. No podemos perderte. Bella, por favor. Tienes que quedarte con nosotros."

"Quiero hacerlo, creedme, de verdad. Me aterroriza pensar estar sola, pero no puedo con la idea de verlo todos los días, sabiendo que ya no me ama. Y si realmente la elige a ella, hará algo más que machacarme el verlos juntos."

"Bella," comenzó Emmett, pero ella le cortó.

"No. Chicos, no quiero forzaros a elegir entre los dos. Él estaba aquí antes. Él es el primer convertido de Carlisle, el primer hijo de Esme desde que perdió al suyo. No puedo hacerles elegir."

"No nos estás pidiendo que elijamos," dijo, aunque sabía que tenía razón. Ella no sería capaz de estar cerca de Edward, y eso haría que la familia se dividiera.

"No directamente, pero sí lo estoy haciendo." Dijo ella.

Nos sentamos en silencio durante unos momentos cuando de repente el viento cambió. Noté las esencias de Jasper, Alice y Edward, venían hacia nosotros.

"Bella, están viniendo. Estarán aquí en unos minutos." Dije, girando su cara hacia mí.

El miedo relampagueó en sus ojos a la par que se agrandaban.

"No puedo verlo. Por favor, no puedo." Empezó a suplicar mirándome a los ojos.

"Todo estará bien, hermana. Estamos contigo," dijo Emmett, acercándola aún más hacia sí.

Sabiendo que ella necesitaba quedarse en los brazos de Emmett, me levanté justo en frente de ellos. De cara a la dirección por la que ellos debían venir, sabiendo que era por donde entrarían mis hermanos.

No habría forma de que Edward se acercara a ella.

Edward POV

Corrimos a través del bosque, siguiendo las pequeñas huellas del rastro de Bella. Sabía que Emmett y Rosalie la habían encontrado. También sabía que mis hermanos estaban de su parte, aunque no es que debieran estar de la mía.

Mientras corría los pensamientos sobre Annabelle empezaron a desvanecerse. No supe por qué razón pensaba que ella era importante. No se podía comparar con Bella, y yo era un total y completo idiota por ni si quiera haber considerado aquello.

No me llevó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de a dónde nos dirigíamos, al claro. Aunque ¿por qué querría ella volver aquí? ¿Por qué querría ella visitar el lugar en el que James la había intentado cazar, el lugar donde tuvo que ver lo monstruosos que éramos los vampiros?

_Es el lugar en el que nuestra familia luchó por ella. Es donde la mostramos cuánto la queríamos. Es donde la enseñaste que harías lo que fuera por mantenerla a salvo contigo._ Respondió Jasper a mis emociones.

Asentí, para que supiera que le había oído.

Corrimos más deprisa, llegando rápidamente al claro. Podía oler sus tres esencias, lo que me hizo ir aún más rápido. Jasper y Alice me seguían por detrás, pero no me importaba. Tenía que ver a mi Bella.

Al final, llegué al claro. Corrí por él, parando de forma inmediata.

En el centro del claro estaba Rosalie, agachada en una postura defensiva en la que raramente había visto. Estaba enseñando los dientes, y podía oír los gruñidos emanando de su pecho.

En el suelo tras de ella se encontraba el gigantesco cuerpo de Emmett, acunando a Bella con su abrazo de hierro.

_No te vas a acercar a ella._ Siseó Rosalie para mí en sus pensamientos.

_Vete, Edward. No tienes derecho a estar aquí ahora mismo._ Gruñó Emmett.

Sentí a Jasper y Alice llegar y parar a unos pasos de mí.

_Ella ha tomado una decisión, Edward. Será mejor que la respetes._ Escupió Alice.

_La has hecho daño, Edward. ¿Cómo has podido?_ Pensó Jasper tomando a Alice de la mano y caminando hacia Bella, tomando su postura en mi contra.

"¿Bella?" dije, con la esperanza de que respondiera. No lo hizo.

"Bella." Dije más fuerte, intentando que me prestara atención.

Déjala en paz. Siseó Emmett, mirándome a los ojos.

Sentí mis músculos contraerse, y de pronto me di cuenta de que estaba en posición de lucha, mientras los rugidos y gruñidos emanaban de mi pecho.

"Parad," dijo ella finalmente, aún con la cabeza contra el pecho de Emmett.

"Bella," dije intentando hablar con ella.

"No. Parad. Todos." Dijo algo más fuerte.

Cerré mis ojos, forzándome a mi mismo a relajarme. Los abrí y vi que mis hermanos habían hecho lo mismo, aunque Rosalie aún parecía preparada para partirme en pedacitos.

"Dije que no quería hacer elegir a nadie." Dijo aún con la voz más fuerte.

Ella ya ha tomado su decisión, Edward. Has deseado a otra mujer, y ella no lo va a dejar así. Ella no quiere romper a la familia, y rechaza que cualquiera de nosotros elija entre vosotros dos. Se está quitando de en medio, por lo menos ahora.

Tuve que luchar para no caer sobre mis rodillas al escuchar los pensamientos de Emmett, Bella y ano me quería nunca más, por lo que había hecho. La estaba matando, pero era su decisión.

"Te amo, Bella," dije, intentando que al menos me mirara.

Desafortunadamente, funcionó.

Su cabeza giró repentinamente hacia mí con una velocidad increíble, probablemente habría roto el cuello de cualquier hombre lobo o humano. Sus ojos negros estaban encendidos por la furia, y no vi nada más que odio en ellos.

No pode parar el grito ahogado que se escapó de mis labios cuando fui completamente consciente de lo que le había hecho a mi ángel.

"¿Me amas?" siseó, con la cabeza girada de forma antinatural para mirarme.

"Si," dije, intentando mantener el inexplicable miedo alejado de mi voz. Aunque estoy seguro de que lo notó.

Deberías estar muy asustado, Edward. Si pudieras sentir sus emociones, estaría corriendo para salvar tu penosa existencia. Pensó Jasper entrecerrando los ojos.

"¿Tú me amas?" Volvió a preguntar. Esta vez solo asentí, sin saber qué decir.

"Claro, Vas al instituto y repentinamente quieres follarte a otra tía. Una chica HUMANA, pero ¿me quieres? ¿Has pensado que me daría cuenta? Vas y te pasas la jodida noche entera observando a esa zorra, ignorándome completamente ¿y piensas que no voy a decir nada y te voy a dejar volver? Tú me amas ¿pero solo cuando ella no está cerca de ti para amarla más?" Mientras decía esto Bella se levantó.

Los instintos tomaron el control, así como su odio, se agachó en posición de lucha.

_La dejaría ir tras de ti, Edward, pero sé que no sobrevivirías. Y solo porque sé que ella se lamentaría después, la pararé._ Emmett escupió mientras se ponía tras ella, agarrando sus brazos en su espalda.

Bella no dio ninguna señal de que supiera que la estaban tocando, asustándome aún más.

Sin saber que decir, simplemente la miré.

Eso fue un error aún mayor.

"Lo sé," dijo ella, con la voz llena de disgusto. Sus ojos se llenaron con de pena mientras se alejaba de mí.

Casi sin darme cuenta corrí hacia ella. Incluso mis hermanos no se dieron cuenta hasta que tuve una mano en su brazo.

"¡No me toques! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo!" Gritó deshaciéndose de mi mano.

Jasper estaba inmediatamente detrás de mí, sosteniendo mis brazos en mi espalda. Alice se puso en frente de mí, con sus manos en mi pecho empujándome hacia atrás.

_Mal movimiento, hermano. _Siseó Emmett, poniendo a Bella tras de sí.

"Por favor, Bella. He cometido un error horrible. Te amo y te quiero y te necesito. No sé qué es lo que me pasó, pero por favor, Bella, háblame." Supliqué, dejando a mis hermanos que me contuvieran.

Lentamente, Bella caminó hacia mí.

"¿Qué?" Dijo finalmente, alzando las cejas.

"He dicho que te amo. Bella, por favor, lo siento tanto. Sé que nunca podré explicarlo bien, pero solo… por favor." Dije, usando su truco contra ella. Era jugar sucio, lo sabía, pero aún así, tenía que intentarlo.

Sus ojos se endurecieron aún más mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Tienes una oportunidad." Dijo, Emmett camino hasta llegar justo a su lado.

Gruñí internamente. Sabía que tenía que intentar explicárselo en algún momento, pero esto no lo hacía más fácil.

"Ella canta para mí, y no sé. Sólo me recuerda tanto a cuando tú eras humana. Honestamente no sé qué es lo que pasa."

"¿La quieres porque ya no soy humana?" Preguntó, su cara reflejaba dolor pero su voz estaba furiosa.

"No es eso lo que quiero decir," murmuré, aunque sabía que era exactamente lo que había dicho.

"Di todo lo que tenía de humana. Lo dejé TODO por estar contigo. Morí por ti. ¿Y tú la quieres porque es humana?"

"Te quiero a ti," dije, sabiendo que sonaba como un juguete rallado.

"Claro, Me quieres como humana. Bueno, últimas noticias Edward, no puedo ser humana nunca más. Nunca me he arrepentido de haberme transformado ni un segundo hasta ahora. Soy tu esposa, Edward. Tú legalmente casada, con votos eternos intercambiados incluidos, esposa." Escupió, con la cara cada vez más disgustada cuando decía la palabra esposa.

Sus palabras me golpearon con la fuerza de 10.000 vampiros. ¿Ella se arrepentía de haber sido transformada ¿Por mi culpa?

"Bella, por favor," supliqué.

"No. Me perdiste como humana, así que vete y cómprate una jodida manta eléctrica que te mantenga caliente. Empuja comida humana a través de tu garganta. Tiembla y cáete y siéntete como un completo idiota cada vez que das un paso sobre una superficie lisa. Conviértete en un jodido humano."

Diciendo aquello, se giró y caminó hacia el lado contrario del claro.

"Vete de aquí". Siseó Emmett mientras la seguía.

"Si pierdo a mi hermana por tu culpa, jamás te lo perdonaré". Escupió Rosalie siguiéndolos.

Jasper y Alice no me soltaron.

Me quedé allí, viendo a mi esposa alejarse de mí. No podía creer lo que había hecho, y sabía que me lo merecía.

Bella POV

No podía con todo esto. Estaba segura de que Edward tenía una buena razón por la que estaba haciendo todo esto, pero no era así. Di todo lo que tenía como humana para poder estar con él, toda la eternidad. Y ahora eso no era suficiente para él.

"¿Bella?" dijo Emmett atrayéndome con sus brazos.

"No soy lo suficientemente buena," dije suavemente, para que solo lo pudiera oír él.

"sí lo eres," dijo Rosalie justo a nuestro lado.

"Él la quiere porque es humana. No me quiere porque yo NO soy humana." Dije aún más bajito. El dolor aún estaba atravesando todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que me fuera difícil incluso estar de pie.

"Por favor, Bella. Yo te amo. Quiero estar contigo, no con ella. Puedo olvidarme de ella. ¡Te quiero a ti!" le oí suplicar. Colapsé en brazos de Emmett, finalmente el dolor pudo conmigo.

"Él no puede olvidarla. Es lo mismo que la primera vez que me encontró. Puede decirlo cuando está lejos de ella, pero no puedo aguantar ir al instituto y ver como la anhela. No puedo."

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" me preguntó Emmett, con preocupación en su voz.

Tomé aliento.

"Lo que estoy diciendo es que no voy a volver a casa ahora. No puedo volver al instituto. Es la razón por la que huí. No puedo estar allí. Lo siento," dije, sintiéndome horrible por lo que les estaba haciendo.

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" Preguntó Rosalie con ojos comprensivos.

"No lo sé. Hasta que él se dé cuenta. Hasta que sepa seguro que la quiere a ella, o hasta que pueda estar cerca sin desearla. Aún entonces, no sé si seré capaz." Dije, sintiendo como mi voz se quebraba varias veces.

"Nos quedaremos contigo," Dijo Emmett, con tono firme.

"No. No puedo hacerle eso a Esme. Le hará mucho más daño perder a varios de sus hijos que solo a uno. Estaré bien sola."

"No. Emmett y yo nos vamos contigo, Jasper y Alice se vuelven con Edward." Dijo Rosalie con una mirada dura.

"No," dije, con la misma mirada.

"Bella ¿por favor?" pidió Emmett, con la cara llena de preocupación.

Cerré los ojos, sabiendo lo mucho que le dolía esto. Siempre había sido un hermano asombroso, no merecía que le alejara de mí.

"Bueno." Dije, sabiendo que de cualquier manera no sería capaz de ganar esta batalla en particular.

"Se lo diré," dijo Rosalie suavemente.

Asentí y me dejé caer en brazos de Emmett, Por primera vez desde que fui transformada, deseé caer en esa gloriosa inconsciencia llamada sueño.

* * *

Wah! este cap es bastante tenaz xD...hasta mañana!!


	14. Distracciones y declaraciones

**La Saga crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie **_**Meyer. La historia original es de Flamingo 1325**_**. Yo me adjudico la traducción de aquí en adelante.**

Bueno, ahora si llegó mi momento para entrar en acción xD. Espero les guste n.n

Lamento la demora, el internet se me dañó toda la tarde T.T

**

* * *

Twice in a Lifetime Singer**

**Capítulo 14: Distracciones y Declaraciones**

Bella's POV

"Vamos, hermanita," dijo Emmett mientras me levantaba, sabiendo que yo estaba demasiado débil y enojada como para sostenerme sola justo ahora.

Recosté mi cabeza contra el hombro de Emmett, dispuesta a que cayeran las lágrimas que sabía nunca podrían hacerlo. Nunca podría llorar de nuevo, gracias a lo que dejé atrás por Edward. Me debatía entre rabia y tristeza; entre querer correr hacia él, y querer hacerlo pedazos.

Justo ahora, él necesitaba resolver las cosas con Annabelle, y no puede hacer eso si yo estoy metida en la foto. No puedo soportarlo. Si él quiere pasar sus noches mirándola, como hacía conmigo hace tanto, puede hacerlo ahora. Sólo esperaba que se mantuviera fiel a mí, y que no se enamorara completamente de ella.

Sin mirar atrás a mi esposo, caminamos fuera del claro. Me obligué a mi misma a mantenerme unida, a pesar de cuan difícil fuera esto. Todo lo que quería ahora era correr de regreso a Edward y decirle que lo amo, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso.

Una vez Rose nos alcanzó, Emmett comenzó a correr. No sabía a donde íbamos, ni me importaba. Sin Edward, mi vida realmente no tenía significado.

"¿Bella, quieres ir a Denali?" Me preguntó Rosalie mientras salíamos de los límites de Forks.

La miré con mis ojos muertos, pero no respondí.

"Bella, tenemos que ir a algún lado. ¿Quieres quedarte en Forks?"

Arrugué mi frente ligeramente, tratando de explicarme dónde quería estar justo ahora. Mi boca cayó abierta levemente, mientras me di cuenta que mis pensamientos se estaban desviando hacia Jacob de nuevo. Nunca me enteré que fue de él, pero para estas alturas estoy segura que es feliz.

"No. No quiero estar en Forks." Dije finalmente, comprendiendo que nada bueno resultaría en que buscara a Jacob.

"¿Denali, o algún otro lugar?"

"No Denali. No puedo enfrentar a nadie ahora."

"Vale. Emmett, dirígete hacia la casa en la Isla Vancouver." Le dijo Rosalie, su mirada resuelta.

"Simplemente descansa, hermanita. No me importa cargarte." Me dijo Emmett mientras besaba mi frente.

"Gracias," dije suavemente, deseando que no estuviera en este predicamento en primer lugar.

Volar por entre los árboles en los brazos de Emmett me recordó cuando era humana y corría con Edward. Traté de alejar esos recuerdos, pero era demasiado difícil. Me llené de alivio cuando Emmett salió del bosque frente a una mansión azul claro.

"Aquí es donde vivimos cuando dejamos Forks por primera vez; después que hicimos el tratado con la manada." Me dijo Rosalie mientras nos encaminábamos al interior.

De inmediato, ella quitó la cubierta blanca de un sofá que se veía muy viejo, dejando que Emmett me sentara sobre él.

Miré alrededor, y no pude hacer menos que sonreír. Nadie había estado en esta casa en un siglo y medio, y ciertamente se veía. Todavía estaba asombrada de cuantas casas realmente tenía nuestra familia a través del país, a pesar de estar con ellos por tanto tiempo.

"Necesitamos conseguir algunas cosas de modo que no nos veamos mucho como marginados," dijo Rosalie mientras terminaba rápidamente de destapar todo.

"¡Necesitamos una TV!" dijo Emmett, sus ojos viéndose tristes de que actualmente estuviera sin la última forma de entretenimiento; o cualquier forma en realidad.

"Bueno, si, eso. Pero también un auto de tal manera que no parezca que caminamos la enorme distancia al pueblo todo el tiempo. Y posiblemente unos pocos muebles más nuevos, y vamos a necesitar más ropa."

"No quiero ir de compras," les dije en voz baja. Todo lo que quería hacer era tenderme aquí y desear que Edward pudiera amarme.

"Lo se. Emmett, tú quédate aquí que yo saldré. Lo haré bien rápido. Además, llama a Carlisle e infórmale nuestros planes. A menos que él insista, no le cuentes donde estamos. Y asegúrense, chicos, de seguir ideando diferentes lugares para que vayamos de modo que Edward no descubra donde estamos."

Emmett se ubicó junto a mí sobre el sofá y me acercó.

"De alguna forma va a funcionar, hermanita. Lo prometo." Susurró él mientras yo trataba de nuevo de contener los sollozos.

"Eso espero."

Besó la cima de mi cabeza antes de sacar su celular. Ignoró las múltiples llamadas perdidas de Edward y marcó el número de Carlisle.

"¿La encontraste?" preguntó Carlisle de inmediato, sin esperar por los saludos formales.

"Si. Estaba en Forks. Edward, Alice y Jasper están en camino de regreso a la casa justo ahora. Rose y yo nos estamos quedando con Bella. Ella no está lista para volver a casa; mientras Edward tenga sentimientos por esa chica, ella no puede estar cerca de él."

"Comprendo. ¿Dónde se están quedando?"

"Preferiría no decir. No quiero que Edward se entere."

"Hijo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. He tenido más práctica en bloquear mi mente de él que el resto de ustedes."

"Lo se. Estamos en la casa de Vancouver. Ella no quería quedarse en Forks y no quiso ir a Denali. En estos momentos estamos haciendo lo que sea que ella necesite y quiera. Justo ahora, Rose está afuera consiguiendo un auto nuevo y otras cosas."

"Bien. Cuídenla. Ella es vital para esta familia y no podemos perderla."

Emmett me miró con los ojos entristecidos.

"Lo se."

"A Esme le gustaría hablar con ella, si eso está bien."

Yo asentí y tomé el teléfono.

"Hola," dije bien pacito, temerosa de estarle hablando a la figura paterna de la que acababa de escapar.

"¿Bella, cómo te va?" Me preguntó Carlisle, su tono lleno con nada más que compasión.

"Podría estar mejor," dije con dolor. No había uso en mentirle.

"Haré lo que pueda para ayudar a Edward a moverse rápido a través de esto."

"Gracias, pero no creo que eso pueda ser acelerado. ¿Cómo pudo él tener sentimientos por otra chica, Carlisle? Pensé que el vínculo entre vampiros pareja era eterno." Dije, mi tono traicionado, mi exasperación.

"Es muy raro, debo admitirlo. Pero honestamente, Bella, tu vínculo es diferente. Edward se enamoró de ti como humana, no como vampiro. Cuando cambiaste, tus sentimientos por él se intensificaron, pero los de él por ti permanecieron iguales. Tristemente, él si perdió algunas cosas. Se que es duro, pero por favor comprende lo que él dejó".

"¿Y qué de las cosas que yo abandoné?" pregunté cortante, aunque estaba tratando de seguir calmada con Carlisle.

"Lo se. Es muy difícil de explicar. La mejor forma en que puedo, sin embargo, es compararlo con tu situación con Jacob Black. Sólo que esta vez, es mucho peor. Edward está aún más dividido de lo que tú lo estuviste entonces. Bella, Edward te ama. Él está sintiendo un terrible dolor ahora por lo que sabe que te está haciendo."

"¿Entonces por qué no puede simplemente ignorar a esta chica?"

"Sinceramente, no lo se. Creo que tiene que ver con que sea una cantante. De alguna manera, en su mente, él identifica una cantante como una alma gemela. Eso no es cierto, obviamente, dado que Jasper y Emmett no dejaron a sus esposas por sus cantantes, pero eso funcionó para Edward contigo. Justo ahora, él tiene un impulso inconciente hacia ella, y hasta que pueda ubicar completamente porqué se siente así, me temo que no podrá hacer una decisión sensata".

"Esto no está bien. Yo soy su esposa." Dije un poco más fuerte, mi rabia creciendo de nuevo.

"Y estás en todo tu derecho a estar furiosa con él, como también tus hermanos. Pero si no fueras tú en esta posición, sino uno de tus otros hermanos, ¿cómo reaccionarías entonces?"

"Todavía estaría enojada. Hicimos un compromiso, un voto eterno. Sólo porque nuestras vidas son más largas no significa que podemos simplemente dejar a nuestras parejas."

"¿Y entonces entiendes porqué tus hermanos se están poniendo de tu lado, dejándolo aún más sólo?"

No respondí, no habiendo notado antes que él de verdad estaba completamente solo en esto.

"OH," dije finalmente.

Edward necesitaba a alguien ahora, y no tenía a nadie.

"No quise hacer que nadie eligiera." Dije, arrepentimiento claro en mi voz.

"Lo se, pero tus hermanos no pueden evitarlo. Bella, todos nosotros sabemos que no permanecerás en esta familia si no estás con Edward. Por duro que sea aceptarlo, sabemos que es verdad. En ocasiones eres demasiado bondadosa para tu propio bien, "ahora" siendo una de esas ocasiones. Puesto que Edward estuvo primero, se que te alejarás a ti misma más de lo que ya lo has hecho en lugar de forzarnos a elegir lados. Tus hermanos se están poniendo de tu lado en un esfuerzo por mantenerte en esta familia."

"Carlisle, le dije cosas horribles." Dije muy pacito.

"Y él te perdonará cada una de ellas, y probablemente se dirá peores cosas a si mismo de todas formas."

"Lamento haber corrido." Ya me sentía horrible. Hice la única cosa que lastimaría más a Carlisle y a Esme. Los dejé.

"Esme y yo te perdonamos, y entendemos. Tan asustados como estábamos, fue un alivio que despertaras. Bella, temí que no volverías a despertar."

Cerré mis ojos, luchando contra las lágrimas que nunca caerían. Había aterrado a mi familia.

"¿Carlisle?" dije, mi voz temblando.

"¿Si?"

"No puedo sobrevivir sin él"

Escuché a Carlisle respirar con brusquedad, lo que me sorprendió. Él siempre estaba tan calmado y tranquilo, y raramente mostraba signos de estrés.

"Si, Bella, tu puedes."

Pensé que lo escuché decir que tenía, pero no pude estar segura.

"No. He tratado antes, cuando era humana. Se que no puedo sobrevivir sin él. No quiero sobrevivir sin él. Carlisle, no puedo ir por el resto de la eternidad sabiendo que eligió a otra mujer. Y no se si puedo perdonarlo por ir tras otra mujer, no importa cual sea la razón."

El agarre de Emmett sobre mí se apretó conforme lo golpeó de nuevo cuan seria era la situación. Realmente estaba en peligro de perder a su hermana, y sabía que eso lo horrorizaba. Sin embargo, él ya había tomado su decisión. Yo sabía que él no me dejaría convertirme en un caparazón, y no me dejaría conseguir que me mataran. Él lucharía por mantenerme en la familia, no importa lo que yo intentara.

"¿Y asumo que si te pido que regreses a la casa, no lo harás?"

"No, no puedo. Lo siento."

"¿Ni siquiera por Esme?" preguntó Carlisle, su tono afligido. Sabía que lo lastimaba dar ese golpe tan bajo, pero también sabía cuanto le dolía ver a Esme sufrir.

"Por favor," rogué, no segura de si podría realmente decir que no.

"Comprendo, y me disculpo por mencionarlo. Pero por favor, Bella, prométeme regresar tan pronto como sea posible.

"Trataré."

"¿Y Bella?"

"¿Sip?"

"Te amamos. Todos nosotros, espacialmente Edward. Aún eres su esposa."

"Eso espero," dije mientras comenzaba a sacudirme.

Emmett tomó el teléfono de mi mano, su rostro incapaz de esconder su miedo.

"Ella no se está recuperando para nada, Carlisle." Dijo, su tono dejándole saber a Carlisle que estaba preocupado por mí pero enojado porque la conversación me enojó.

"Lo se. Haz lo que puedas, mi hijo."

"Lo haré. ¿Puedo hablar con Esme?"

"Claro."

Escuché el teléfono siendo transferido, y presioné mi rostro aún más dentro de Emmett mientras escuchaba la amorosa voz de mi madre venir de la línea.

"¿Emmett?"

"Si. ¿Cómo la estás llevando?"

"Bien, supongo. Por favor tráela de regreso tan pronto como puedeas. Ella es mi hija, y la amo."

"Lo se. Yo también la amo."

"¿Cómo le va?"

"Horrible. Creo que Rose iba a tratar de recoger algunas cosas en el pueblo para distraerla."

"No funcionará," mascullé, sabiendo que casi todo me recordaría inevitablemente a Edward.

"Si necesitas algo, solo llámame. Y no se lo que ella haría, pero si también me quiere, estaré allá de inmediato."

"No, no puedo separarla de Carlisle." Dije, sabiendo que él la necesitaba tanto como ella lo necesita a él ahora.

"Ella dice que no ahora."

"Bien. Dile que la amo, y que la quiero en casa tan pronto como sea posible."

"Lo haré. Adiós, mamá."

"Adiós hijo. Los amo a ambos."

"Yo también te amo."

Con eso, Emmett colgó el teléfono y enrolló sus brazos a mí alrededor. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Emmett rompió finalmente el silencio.

"¿Bella?"

Levanté mi mirada hacia él, asustada por lo que vi en su cara.

"¿De verdad quieres morir?"

Instantáneamente dejé que mi mirada cayera, avergonzada de hacerlo pasar por esto.

"Emmett, es que no puedo vivir sin él. Nunca volvería a ser feliz de nuevo."

"Pero, eres mi hermana. ¿Cómo puedes simplemente dejarnos a todos?"

Dejé que mi cabeza colgara más, pateándome internamente por no haber pensado en todos los demás.

"Bella, ¿sabes lo que le hará a Edward el que hagas eso? Aún si ustedes dos no terminaran juntos, aunque aún creo que lo harán, él siempre te amará. Bella, lo harás pedazos si haces eso."

"Si él me amara tanto estaría conmigo justo ahora. Si me amara tanto, ella sería simplemente otra insignificante humana".

"Bella, tu _nunca_ puedes cuestionar su amor por ti. Y si su sangre no le cantara, ella sería otra insignificante humana que él nunca habría notado."

"¡Pero eso no lo hace correcto!" Rugí, enojada que Emmett se estuviera poniendo de su lado ahora.

"Shh, hermanita. No quise decirlo así. No estoy diciendo que esté bien, no lo estoy excusando. Lo que estoy haciendo es tratando de hacerte ver al menos una razón."

"Emmett, si Rosalie te hiciera esto a ti, ¿serias capaz de perdonarla? ¿Querrías seguir existiendo, sabiendo que ella había elegido a otro?"

La frente de Emmett se arrugó conforme pensó en ello con detenimiento, antes de finalmente responder.

"Con el tiempo, creo que podría perdonarla. Mientras ella estuviese feliz, eso sería suficiente para mí."

Dejé caer mis hombros, sintiéndome aún más patética. Ni siquiera podía tener la decencia de desearle lo mejor al hombre que amaba.

"No quise decirlo de ese modo," dijo Emmett suavemente tan pronto como notó mi decaída.

"Nunca podré amar a otro. Estaré sola por toda la eternidad. La única razón por la que escogí este camino fue por él."

"Lo se, y eso es lo que lo hace mucho más difícil." Dijo Emmett mientras me acostaba con la cabeza en sus piernas.

Volvimos a quedar en silencio, ambos inseguros de qué decir después. Alivio nos inundó a ambos cuando Rosalie por fin llegó.

"La TV estará aquí en una pocas horas, y las consolas de juegos están en el auto, juntos con la nueva ropa para todos nosotros. También hay un portátil en el carro de modo que podamos mantenernos al día con las cosas."

"Iré a descargar," dijo Emmett conforme se deslizó de debajo de mí.

"Gracias," dijo Rosalie como tomó su lugar en el sofá.

"¿Cómo te va?" preguntó como comenzó a jugar con mi cabello.

"Horrible," admití.

Mis charlas con Carlisle y con Emmett no hicieron nada para sofocar mis miedos.

"¿Lo odias?" le pregunté, todavía un poco preocupada por el odio constante que merodeaba en sus ojos.

"No. Nunca podría odiarlo, pero no entiendo lo que está haciendo. Esperó casi un siglo por ti. Nunca añoró a nadie hasta que te conoció, y entonces de repente su mundo entero se puso de cabeza. Ahora, él está amenazando eso. Es que no lo entiendo, y me frustra."

"Sencillamente no parece una excusa lo suficientemente buena que ella sea su cantante, y ella es humana. Se que él se enamoró de mi como humana, pero si me quedaba así, ambos estaríamos muertos para ahora."

"Lo se. Al mismo tiempo, parte de mi puede ver de dónde viene lo que piensa. Parte de lo que lo atrajo a ti en primer lugar fue tu humanidad; eso fue lo que me hizo tan exageradamente celosa de ti. Supongo que sería duro perder eso; esencialmente, él perdió parte de lo que amaba de ti."

"Pero yo tuve que renunciar a eso," protesté, aún no comprendiendo.

"Lo se, y lo mismo él. Pero de alguna forma, en su mente, él ve esas cosas en ella. Él recuerda aquellos días cuando la mira. Cada uno de sus pensamientos regresa a ti cuando está con ella. Estoy bastante segura que cuando la mira, todo lo que ve es a ti como humana. Él está enamorado de ella porque te amaba a ti como humana."

Asentí, entendiendo un poco. Aún así parecía tan incorrecto, pero al mismo tiempo, se veía como una cruel ironía. Él está obsesionado con ella porque me ama.

"¿Y si la elige a ella?"

"No lo hará. ¿Qué bien le haría? Tarde o temprano tendría que perderla como humana o cambiarla. De cualquier forma, se dará cuenta que cometió un enorme error y regresará exclusivamente a ti."

"¿Pero y si no se da cuenta de eso hasta después de decidir que la quiere a ella?"

"Bella, este es Edward del que estamos hablando. Él piensa todas las cosas demasiado. Y se que hemos sido severos con él, pero esto lo está desgarrando. El dolor que estaba por toda su cara se veía peor que cuando nos dijo que teníamos que dejarte todos esos años atrás."

"Pero si lo está lastimando tantísimo, ¿entonces por qué está pensando todavía en ella?"

"Él no puede evitarlo. Se que es una horrible explicación, pero es la única que tengo."

"¿Y si no puedo perdonarlo nunca?" Pregunté después de unos minutos de silencio.

"No lo se," dijo ella sinceramente, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

"¿Podremos alguna vez estar bien de nuevo?"

"Eso depende de ustedes."

"¿Y si tu estuvieras en esta situación?"

"No lo se. Me gustaría pensar que podría perdonar a Emmett, pero no puedo estar segura. Ciertamente tomaría tiempo volver a levantar esa confianza."

"Parte de mí aún quiere su cabeza." Admití. Sabía que algo pasó rápidamente por mis ojos mientras lo dije, pero Rosalie hizo un buen trabajo escondiendo su respuesta facial.

"Lo se. Parte de mí también, pero ambas sabemos que nunca podrías perdonarte a ti misma si haces eso." Me dijo Rosalie, el odio que estaba merodeando en sus ojos refulgiendo un poco más.

"Desafortunadamente," dije, aunque estaba orgullosa de mi actual record intachable.

"Bella, debo admitir, hoy me aterraste."

"Lo siento," dije suavemente.

"El odio en tus ojos fue algo que pensé que nunca vería. Temí por nuestra familia entera, y temí por la humana; un mal movimiento, y sabía que podrías desquitarte con nosotros."

Dejé caer mí mirada, apenada de cómo actué.

"No estés avergonzada, Bella. Se que ni te diste cuenta por completo de lo que estabas haciendo. Y sinceramente, parte de la razón por la que creo que todos tomamos lado contra Edward fue para tratar de evitar que hicieras algo precipitado. Él era el más vulnerable, y ni siquiera lo sabía."

"Quise hacerlo pedazos," dije aún más pacito.

"Lo se, pero nosotros estábamos determinados a detenerte."

"Gracias," dije, sonriéndole.

Rosalie realmente se había vuelto tan cercana a mí como Alice en las décadas pasadas.

"¡Oigan, la TV está aquí!" Llamó Emmett mientras entraba la última carga de cosas.

Me senté, tratando de verme normal mientras dos chicos adolescentes entraban una enorme TV. Rápidamente la montaron y conectaron las consolas de juegos, reproductor de DVD y enchufes. Estuve aliviada cuando no dejaron que sus ojos permanecieran sobre Rosalie o sobre mí por mucho tiempo.

Emmett les dio una muy generosa propina mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá junto a mí.

"¿Quieres jugar una partida?" me preguntó, su sonrisa tonta pegada sobre su cara.

"No realmente," dije, aunque estaba contenta de verlo aunque fuera un poco feliz de nuevo.

"Aww, ¿por favor? ¡Rosalie consiguió nuestro juego favorito! ¡Te haré sentir mejor!" dijo, sus ojos suplicando.

Rodé mis ojos pero accedí. No había punto en arruinar la diversión de Emmett por mi depresión.

"Bien." Dijo mientras me largaba un control.

"¿Rose?" preguntó mientras extendía uno para ella.

"No gracias. Prefiero ver," dijo ella, aunque estaba sonriendo.

Conforme Emmett y yo jugábamos, no pude evitar la amplia sonrisa sobre mi cara. La felicidad como-de-niño de Emmett era infecciosa, y estaba empezando a estar agradecida de que ellos insistieran en quedarse conmigo. Esto ciertamente le ganaba a hundirme en mi propia miseria, y me dio esperanzas en que podría ser feliz.

Edward's POV

Me senté en la parte de atrás del Jeep con Alice y Jasper, completamente devastado. Rompí a mi ángel, y ahora ella no me va a ver. Traté tanto de hablarle, pero eso sólo la lastimó más. Verla girarse hacia Emmett y Rosalie sólo para alejarse de mí me destrozó.

_Dale tiempo, Edward. _Pensó Jasper, sintiendo mis emociones y luchando por mantenerse natural mientras manejaba.

_No puedo ver ninguna de tus decisiones. Edward, las cosas no están terminadas con Anabelle si no puedo ver tus decisiones. Bella estaba en lo cierto – no puedes mantenerte lejos de Anabelle ahora. Una vez la veas de nuevo-_

Le gruñí a Alice, haciéndola parar la horrible línea de pensamientos que me estaba lanzando.

"¿Dónde se van a estar?" Le pregunté a Alice por décima vez desde que habíamos dejado Forks.

"No quieren que sepamos y no están tomando una dedición definitiva."

"¿Qué he hecho?" dije suavemente mientras volvía a dejar caer mi cabeza dentro mis manos.

_Edward, por favor. __Tómatelo con calma. Me estás haciendo bastante difícil el manejar._

"Lo siento," murmuré por entre mis manos.

Ya había causado suficiente discordia en mi familia, no necesitaba empeorarle esto a Jasper.

Se cuanto se preocupa él por Bella. Se cuanto se ha preocupado siempre por ella, incluso cuando yo lo mantenía alejado. Incluso en el día de nuestra boda lo obligué a mantener su distancia. Eso lo lastimó, pero él entendió. Ahora, lo estoy alejando de ella una vez más.

_¿Edward, estás enojado con nosotros?" _Me preguntó Alice en sus pensamientos después de un rato.

"No," dije en voz baja, sabiendo que ni siquiera merecía tenerla ni a ella y ni a Jasper acompañándome en este momento. De hecho, me hizo sentir al menos un poco mejor que Emmett y Rosalie estuvieran con ella. Si quedaba bajo su propio cuidado, yo no hubiera sido capaz de dejarla. Se que eso es lo que ella necesita justo ahora, pero no puedo imaginármela completamente aislada.

Se que ellos la mantendrán a salvo, y se que tratarán de distraerla. Ella siempre ha confiado en Jasper para ayudarse con la sed de sangre, y con las cosas demasiado sensibles con las que no quiso venir a mi. Pero Emmett siempre ha sido su otro protector. Ella realmente siempre ha sido su pequeña hermana, en una forma que Alice nunca lo fue.

Rosalie tuvo un cambio completo en como interactuaba con Bella una vez fue cambiada. Ya no tenía nada por lo cual estar celosa, y con el tiempo aceptó por completo la decisión de Bella de cambiar. Alice, Bella y Rosalie eran completamente inseparables ahora, y se lo que les pasará a todos si Bella se va permanentemente. Tengo que encontrar una forma de arreglar esto; no puedo ser el responsable de eso. Perder a Bella será lo bastante duro; perder a mi familia me aniquilará.

Mañana voy a ir a la escuela y voy a ver a Annabelle. Voy a superar esto, y voy a sacarla de mi cabeza. Quiero a Bella. Lo que sea que estoy sintiendo hacia Annabelle se pasará. ¿Cómo puede ser eso realmente casi tan fuerte como lo que siento por Bella?

_Edward, por favor, quédate en casa esta noche. No vayas a verla hasta que absolutamente tengas que, ¿vale? _Me rogó Alice en su mente después que tuvo una visión. Estaba tan preocupado con mis propias contemplaciones que ni me di cuenta.

Asentí, dejándole saber que comprendía. Aún no había tomado esa decisión, pero sabía que no debería. Alice estaba en lo correcto –necesitaba esperar. Me haría más adúltero correr directo hacia ella esta noche.

_Lamento que estés pasando por esto, y lamento haberme puesto del lado de ella. Es sólo que es tan duro verla tan herida y enojada. _Me dijo Jasper, sus ojos mostraban más remordimiento que sus pensamientos.

"Está bien," le dije.

¿Por qué se estaban disculpando por haberse puesto del lado de ella? Si yo estuviera en su lugar, ciertamente estaría enojado con quienquiera que estuviera cometiendo el engaño. Yo no merecía su apoyo en estos momentos, aunque lo aceptaría con gusto. Tenía que no alejarlos, y tenía que dejarlos ayudarme.

_Gracias por calmarte. _Dijo Jasper una vez yo había encontrado al menos un poco de consuelo en mi mismo.

Asentí de nuevo.

_Te amo, Edward. __Eres mi hermano, y no quiero que sufras. Se como estás de herido ahora, y quiero mejorarlo._

Solté una pequeña sonrisa para Alice, agradecido por tenerla como mi hermana. Ella podría ser exuberante y un poco pasada a veces, pero no sé como podría pedir una mejor hermana.

Recosté mi cabeza contra el asiento y cerré mis ojos, concentrándome en lo que tenía que hacer. Me forcé a mantenerme calmado mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de sacar a Annabelle de mi cabeza, lo que sin duda alguna sería complicado por la esencia de su sangre.

Sin embargo, de una u otra forma, lo haría. Con el tiempo, podría regresar fielmente a mi dulce Isabella. Podríamos superar esto, y yo se lo compensaría de una manera enorme.

* * *

¿Qué creen que pase en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Aún odian a Edward? Yo se que quieren muerta a Anna, sus reviews lo dicen todo xD

El siguiente capítulo lo subiré el miércoles. No puedo subir diario porque los capítulos son muy largos y no me alcanza el tiempo, ¡hay uno que es de 25 hojas! Si no mal recuerdo es de los últimos. No se como le haré con ese xD, pero ahí vamos.

¡Gracias a todos por leer!


	15. Comparaciones humanas

**La Saga crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie **_**Meyer. La historia original es de Flamingo 1325**_**. Yo me adjudico la traducción.**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo andan? Que de buenas que FF se haya arreglado a tiempo para subir este Cáp.…

_Fanny de Cullen_: discúlpame por no responderte en el otro cap, con el acelere de subir se me pasó xD. A lo que se refieren cuando dicen que la sangre "canta" es que es tan deliciosa que le atrae como ninguna, como si le dijese "¡ven y tómame! ¡Tengo un sabor exquisito!" pero no necesariamente así xD, creo que podríamos usar el ejemplo del postre que más te gusta. Puede que a otros no les guste porque es muy dulce o tiene fresas, pero a ti se te hace agua la boca con tan sólo verlo, como si te llamara. Lo mismo pasa con lo de la sangre que "canta" solo que en proporciones mayores y al olerla xD. ¡Espero que me hayas entendido! Gracias por tus seguir conmigo n.n

…¡Disfruten!

**

* * *

Twice in a Lifetime Singer**

**Capítulo 15: Comparaciones humanas**

Edward' POV

Una vez llegué a casa, corrí directo hacia mi cuarto. No podía enfrentar a Carlisle ni a Esme en este momento, y esperaba que ellos entendieran. De inmediato, encendí el equipo, maldiciendo la canción que llenó el cuarto.

Bella había puesto un CD mientras se estaba alistando para la escuela; esto no hizo nada más que recordarme lo que he perdido. Cambié el CD tan rápido como pude, poniendo algo que con suerte me calmaría al menos un poco.

Me recosté sobre el sofá, tratando de mantener mi mente fuera de lo que estaba haciendo. Pensar en ello posiblemente me guiaría hacia Annabelle esta noche.

Gruñí al sentir la familiar sensación de revoloteo en mi estómago conforme pensé en verla dormir. Me recordé continuamente de la promesa que le hice a Alice y me forcé a no moverme.

Unas pocas horas después de llegar a casa, escuché un suave golpe sobre la puerta. Había estado tan consumido en mi música que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que alguien se estaba acercando.

_Soy yo._

"Pasa," dije suavemente, sabiendo que no podría evitar la figura paterna por demasiado tiempo.

Carlisle entró por su cuenta, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente tras de sí. Se sentó sobre el sofá junto a mí, dejando un mínimo espacio entre nosotros. Bajé la cabeza levemente mientras comprendí cuan cercano me había vuelto con mi familia como resultado a Bella.

Décadas atrás, yo no habría tolerado tal proximidad. Nunca habría permitido que mi fachada se deslizara, aún en la más funesta de las situaciones. Ahora, sin embargo, soy mucho más abierto con mi familia y estoy más dispuesto a reciprocar su constante generosidad hacia mí.

_Los otros están fuera._

Asentí, contento porque tendría una conversación con Carlisle sin tener que preocuparme de lo que pensarían los otros.

_Esme te perdona._

Levanté mi cabeza, mirando fijamente a los ojos de mi padre.

_Incluso si Bella no regresa, Esme te perdona y te ama. Siempre lo hará._

Continué buscando sus ojos con los míos, tratando de entender porqué me estaba diciendo esto. De todas las cosas relevantes a la situación, ¿por qué esto?

_Ella preferiría perder a uno que a ambos. Obviamente los quiere a ambos por aquí, pero entiende la situación._

Asentí al comprender que me estaba diciendo algo que no había notado que necesitaba escuchar. Carlisle me estaba diciendo que yo no sería culpado, al menos por él y por Esme. Mis hermanos, desde luego, eran otra cosa.

Una débil sonrisa se trepó a mis labios, dejándole saber a Carlisle que entendía. Su irrevocable amor por mí era algo que aún tenía problemas entendiendo. Sabía que él amaba a cada uno inmensamente, pero su conexión conmigo era diferente. Era algo que yo dudaba podría alguna vez captar.

_Ella está segura ahora._

Todas las pretensiones palidecieron ante sus palabras. Se que mis ojos se tensaron levemente, y les permití adentrarse en él para conseguir más información.

_No te voy a decir donde están. Puedes escudriñar mi miente tanto como gustes, pero sabes que no lo dejaré escapárseme. Tus hermanos no están enterados de dónde están._

Sentí mi cara caer, pero sabía que era orden de Bella que nadie más supiera donde estaban.

_Le he pedido a Alice que mantenga un ojo sobre ti. Lidiar con esta humana es mucho más peligroso que cuando lidiaste con Bella._

Asentí, sabiendo que estaba en lo correcto. Su sangre me causaba mucha más atracción que lo que la de Bella jamás había me había causado. Probarla sería degustar la más magnífica mezcla de los vinos más finos, sustancias ilegales e incluso deseo.

Probablemente nada sería nunca tan dulce como la sangre de esta chica, y tener acceso a un coñac tan fuerte probablemente me enviaría en un frenesí del que aún el más experto de los vampiros fallaría en escapar.

Además, tratar con ella podría desgarrar a mi familia. Podría desgarrarme a mí. Ya ha desgarrado el corazón mi Bella.

"Extraño a Bella," dije finalmente, mi voz llena de sorpresa al darme cuenta que ni siquiera quise pronunciar esas palabras. Mi estómago se sacudió mientras su musical nombre escapaba de mis labios.

_Lo se, hijo. Pero ella no puede verte anhelando otra chica._

Sentí mis puños cerrarse, pero no hice nada más.

_Edward, podrías no haber querido, pero tú comenzaste toda esta cosa. __Eres el único que necesita terminarla. Concéntrate en comprender tus sentimientos. __Bella no tolerará ser con la que te conformes._

Asentí mientras mis puños se cerraban con más fuerza. Sabía que Carlisle estaba en lo correcto, pero eso no lo hacía nada más fácil de escuchar.

_Y Edward, ella aún te ama. Esto no ha disminuido eso._

Sonreí levemente, aliviado de escuchar eso.

_Si necesitas algo, estaré en mi estudio. Los otros deberían estar regresando pronto. Asegúrate de cazar antes de la ir a la escuela mañana._

Asentí de nuevo mientras me dejaba caer de espaldas sobre el sofá. Todavía podía oler a Bella en el aire a mí alrededor, pero traté de concentrarme en otras cosas por el momento.

Carlisle estaba en lo cierto. Tenía que estar completamente seguro que podría dedicarme completamente a Bella otra vez antes ella que regresara.

Llegué a la conclusión que evitar a Esme tanto como me fuera posible era lo más fácil y de inmediato me fui a cazar. Necesitaba hacerlo en todo caso, y prefería estar solo. Bella era la única persona que permitía que estuviera alrededor mientras cazaba.

Comí en exceso, asegurándome que podría estar seguro alrededor de Annabelle mañana, antes de finalmente regresar. Entré y escuché a Esme, Alice y Jasper en la sala, pero me fui directo a mi cuarto. Esto sólo sería más duro para todos si pretendíamos que todo estaba bien, o si yo tenía que lidiar con sus constantes miradas de pena.

Escuché sus preocupados pensamientos y vi sus flashbacks de como era yo antes de conocer a Bella. Había algunas cosa que simplemente no podía bloquear, y esas constantes e involuntarias imágenes mentales estaban incluidas.

Encontré un poco de consuelo conforme el sol comenzó a levantarse, finalmente permitiéndome salir de mi cuarto. Tratando de seguir con la fachada de feliz familia humana, me forcé a dejar que Jasper y Alice fueran a la escuela conmigo.

Todo el viaje pasó en silencio, pero pude sentir la ansiedad de Jasper como respuesta a nosotros, y pude ver cuan duro se estaba concentrando Alice en adivinar donde estaba Bella y qué era lo que iba a pasar.

Aparqué dentro de la escuela, mi corazón hundiéndose como vislumbré la banca sobre la que Bella me había esperado. Sin embargo, este mismo se elevó cuando vi quien estaba actualmente sobre ella. Me maldije internamente, de nuevo enfurecido porque mi cuerpo pudiera reaccionarle con tanta fuerza a esta humana. Sin embargo, realmente me reconfortó seguir teniendo reacciones igual de fuertes en respuesta a Bella.

_Simplemente caminemos a clase juntos, como hermanos. No le hables aún._

Miré a Jasper, sabiendo que él estaba en lo cierto pero queriendo resistirme. Finalmente, asentí y me obligué a ir a paso humano hacia nuestra clase. Vi con mi visión periférica que Annabelle nos observaba, su mirada permaneciendo más tiempo del que debería, mientras pasamos la banca.

Escuché a Jasper gruñir, pero no pude entender por qué. Él estaba bloqueando sus pensamientos, aunque si noté que estaba sosteniendo la mano de Alice. Sus muestras públicas de Afecto eran raras, y me estaba preguntando si este intrépido movimiento era a causa de Annabelle.

Esta demostración no escapó de la atención de Alice tampoco, y vi su frente fruncirse mientras trataba de comprender las intenciones de Jasper. No obstante, incapaz de idear algo, se encogió de hombros y se permitió relajarse un poco contra él.

Estuve más sorprendido cuando Jasper le dio un tierno beso Alice antes de dejarnos para irse a su propia clase, con Annabelle.

_Se que vas a tratar de meterte en mi cabeza, pero no puedo prometer que lo dejaré._

Gruñí bien pacito mientras Jasper pensaba esto en su camino a clase. Él tenía acceso a lo que me tenía actualmente aquí, y aún así parecía estar bloqueándome. Sacudí mi cabeza para aclararla antes de dirigirme a mi clase.

Como esperaba, no presté atención y sólo respondí la pregunta ocasional para mantener las sospechas fuera de mí. Por suerte, este profesor tendía a darme espacio, dado mi actual puesto como su mejor estudiante.

Mi frustración con la situación se magnificó conforme Jasper continuó manteniendo sus pensamientos protegidos, escogiendo concentrarse en Alice en su lugar. Yo estaba, sin embargo, agradecido que no se inclinara por concentrarse en ella como Emmett lo hacía en Rosalie.

Una vez la clase terminó, comencé a correr fuera del cuarto, pero me detuve cuando me di cuanta de lo que estaba haciendo. Alice me había dado esa advertencia por una razón, y yo necesitaba respetarla. En vez de eso, me quedé atrás, esperando hasta que Jasper y Alice me encontraran.

_Me dijo hola, y eso fue todo._

Asentí con delicadeza mientras nos encaminábamos bajando por el pasillo hacia nuestras próximas clases.

Pasé los siguientes periodos deseando que Bella estuviera aquí, pero también preocupándome por ver a Annabelle. Tenía que permanecer concentrado y asegurarme que no fuera superado por su aroma.

Cuando llegó el almuerzo, hice la fila para coger las cosas habituales antes de sentarme con Jasper y Alice. Generalmente, ellos se sentaban uno en frente del otro, pero hoy él estaba justo al lado de ella, manteniendo tan poca distancia entre si como les fuera posible.

Tampoco se me escapo que la mano de Jasper estaba más arriba sobre la pierna de Alice que de lo que usualmente lo estaba.

Décadas atrás, realmente no hablábamos mucho durante el almuerzo. El esporádico comentario a velocidad vampírica era intercambiado, pero de otro modo, el almuerzo era silencioso. Todo eso cambió después de Bella, y normalmente hablábamos sin parar. Ella de verdad juntó a esta familia en una forma que jamás pensamos posible.

Mantuve mi espalda hacia la mayoría de la cafetería, no queriendo lidiar con las constantes miradas de los otros estudiantes. Ya era conciente de sus continuos rumores sobre querer salir con alguno de nosotros, y no necesitaba las miradas para acompañarlos.

"¿Vas a ser capaz de permanecer bajo control?" Me preguntó Jasper conforme el almuerzo se reducía paulatinamente.

"Eso espero," dije, sabiendo que no podía garantizar por completo que iba a ser capaz de estar alrededor de ella.

"Pero no estás para nada sediento," dijo Alice, sus ojos escaneando los míos por algún indicio de oscuridad.

"Justo ahora, no," dije, aunque todos sabíamos cuan fácilmente podría cambiar eso una vez estuviera alrededor de Annabelle.

"Todavía no veo nada pasando," me dijo Alice, aunque me di cuenta que aún no estaba segura sobre esto.

"Gracias," dije, sintiéndome más aprensivo sobre todo este asunto.

Sintiendo esto, Jasper me dio un rápido apretón en el hombro para calmarme.

"Estaremos alerta por ti," dijo.

Asentí, conciente que nuestro contacto atrajo la atención de algunos estudiantes. Hice una mueca ante sus pensamientos, los cuales se habían vuelto a volver para adultos bastante rápido. Vi a Jasper visiblemente tenso, pero no pude coger ninguna cosa en particular que causara eso.

La mayoría de los pensamientos se centraban o en él o en mí, con unos pocos deseando que Bella o Rosalie estuvieran aquí.

"Llega allí antes que ella, y simplemente estate alerta para cuando entre," me dijo Alice mientras se paraba para tirar sus restos de comida.

"Lo haré," dije, sabiendo que necesitaba cualquier consejo que pudiera conseguir.

Caminé lentamente hacia mi clase, agradecido con que Alice y Jasper tuvieran la siguiente clase juntos y no estuvieran demasiado lejos de mí.

Si algo iba mal, Jasper necesitaría agarrarme – no Alice. Alice lo vería, con suerte a tiempo, y podría hacer que ambos me alcanzaran antes de que algo pasara. Por lo menos, eso es lo que coreé en mi mente mientras entraba en biología.

Tan pronto como entré, la cabeza del profesor se levantó para mirarme.

_Me alegra que el Sr. Cullen haya decidido bendecirnos con su presencia hoy._

Seguí directo hacia mi escritorio, pretendiendo no estar enterado de nada.

El Sr. Stark se acercó una vez me senté, tratando de actuar amable a pesar que sus pensamientos eran mordazmente sarcásticos.

"¿Está todo bien, Sr. Cullen?"

"Si Señor," dije de manera muy educada.

"Simplemente revisando, desde que dejó la clase temprano en su primera hora y estuvo completamente ausente ayer." _Sólo por que tiene notas perfectas no quiere decir que puede simplemente dejarla de lado._

"Lo se, señor. No me estaba sintiendo bien, y tuvimos una emergencia familiar ayer. Me sentí espantoso por dejar su clase tan de repente el lunes; no quiero quedarme atrás," dije, sonriendo inocentemente y tratando de deslumbrarlo un poco.

_Tal vez lo juzgué mal. Ellos de verdad parecen tener una familia muy cercana, y sus tres hermanos están ausentes._

"Comprendo. Si necesita ayuda extra sólo déjemelo saber. Espero que todo salga bien con su familia. ¿Están bien sus hermanos?"

"Si señor. Es sólo que Bella está teniendo un momento difícil con las cosas y no está muy en si ahora. Rosalie y Emmett han decidido quedarse con ella; Emmett es muy protector con ella." Era la verdad, aún si él no sabía cómo.

_Entiendo a Emmett, ¿pero por qué está ausente ella?_

"Emmett es su hermano de sangre, ¿cierto?"

"Si señor."

"¿Y Rosalie?"

"Toda nuestra familia es extremadamente cercana. Ver a uno de nosotros lastimado, nos lastima a todos."

_Ella está saliendo con Emmett, creo. Por eso es que está ausente – para revolcarse por ahí con su novio en vez de estar en la escuela._

"Rosalie es muy leal para con nuestra familia, y aún si no aceptaba a Bella al principio, es igual de protectora con ella como lo es Emmett. Ella aceptó primero quedarse en casa con Bella, para ayudarla a superar por lo que está pasando ahora, pero Emmett sabía que su hermanita lo necesitaba a él también".

_Vaya. Esta es una familia muy dinámica. Tal vez los juzgué mal._

"Espero que todo se soluciones pronto."

"Gracias, señor."

Seguí mirando hacia adelante, pretendiendo estar leyendo lo que estaba en el tablero. Era capaz de ver la puerta con facilidad por el rabillo de mi ojo, y dejé de respirar una vez Annabelle entró.

Estuve seguro que vi decaer levemente su rostro al notar que yo estaba presente hoy, pero no había cojera en su paso para acompañarlo. Tropezando sólo una vez, lo cual debo admitir hizo que mi estómago revoloteara un poco, se sentó rápidamente junto a mí.

Puse mis manos sobre mi regazo, manteniéndolas escondidas bajo la mesa. Agarré mis muslos con cada una, y lentamente me permití respirar.

Como esperaba, sentí mis dedos apretarse conforme su aroma me llenaba. Sentí mis ojos oscurecerse conforme el veneno comenzaba a chorrear bajo mi garganta. Continué mirando hacia delante, batallando con el monstruo en mi interior.

Me di cuenta que mis pensamientos estaban comenzando a divagar hacia formas de atraerla, haciéndome apretar más fuerte. Sentí mi mandíbula tensarse, y cerré mis ojos para tratar de relajarme. Justo cuando estaba a punto de gruñir de frustración y me estaba sintiendo más tentado a simplemente ceder ante el monstruo, sentí mi teléfono vibrar en mi bolsillo, sacándome de mi trance.

Rápidamente saqué mi móvil, viendo que tenía un mensaje de Jasper.

_Eres fuerte, Edward. Si fueras a rendirte, ya lo habrías hecho para ahora. Tú quieres que ella viva más de lo que quieres su sangre._

Escribí un rápido "gracias, estoy tratando" en respuesta y guardé mi teléfono. Sabía que él estaba en lo cierto; si pude resistir esta cantidad de tiempo y ser sacado de ello por algo tan trivial como un celular vibrante, entonces podría hacerlo por esta clase.

Tomé otra lenta respiración, luchando el impulso de intoxicarme por su aroma. Me permití unas pocas más de estas antes que fuera capaz de relajarme.

Imágenes de Bella, perfecta en todas formas como una humana, comenzaron a inundar mi mente. Sentí a Annabelle agitarse a mi lado, pero no me moví. Solamente seguí permitiéndome pensar en Bella, aunque me irritaba que todo lo que podía imaginarme era ella como humana.

Sabiendo que aún teníamos unos minutos antes que el timbre sonara, finalmente reuní el coraje para hablarle. Pensar tanto en Bella de seguro quería decir que yo estaba destinado a estar con ella, pero sabía que aún tenía que hablarle a Annabelle.

"Buenas," dije cortésmente, aunque traté de mantener mis ojos escudados. Se habían aclarado un poco, pero probablemente aún infundirían miedo en esta chica.

"Hola," dijo ella suavemente, pero no me miró.

"¿Cómo te va?"

"Bien."

Sentí mi frente fruncirse mientras trataba de pensar en qué decir. Obviamente no le preocupaba hablar más, pero no pude determinar por qué parecía que yo no le gustaba.

"¿Cómo está Bella?" preguntó de repente, finalmente girando su cabeza para mirarme. Pude ver preocupación en sus ojos, pero también estuve seguro que detecté un leve rastro de irritación.

Sentí mis ojos oscurecerse un poco como su esencia se redistribuyó en el aire, pero me obligué a seguir concentrado. Aún si mis ojos se quedaban oscuros, sabía que podría atravesar esto.

"Ella volvió a estar ausente hoy."

"¿Por qué no estás con ella si eres su novio?" Podía ver la acusación por toda su cara, aún así, eso no me enojó.

"Ella no quería."

"¿Pero por qué?"

"Bella tiende a guardarse cosas, y trata de arreglárselas por su cuenta."

"Pero dejo a su hermano y la chica rubia quedarse con ella."

"Si, aunque Rosalie se habría quedado aún si Bella dijera que no. Y Emmett es su hermano; él es muy protector con ella."

"Oh," fue todo lo que dijo mientras se giraba de regreso al tablero. Apreté mis dedos con más fuerza mientras su aroma me golpeaba a toda fuerza una vez más.

La miré por el rabillo de mi ojo, aún tratando de descifrarla. Pude notar que estaba pensando profundamente en algo, sólo que no pude adivinar en qué.

A la larga, se volvió a girar hacia mí con una leve frustración sobre su cara. Tuve que luchar para no romper una sonrisa; ella de verdad que me recordaba mucho a Bella.

"¿Cuánto tiempo han estado juntos Alice y Jasper?"

"Bastante," dije, tratando de entender por qué se preocupaba por ellos.

"Él parece un buen chico."

"Lo es," dije, aunque aún estaba confundido.

Estaba a punto de preguntar más cuando el timbre sonó. El Sr. Stark comenzó la clase de inmediato, anunciando que hoy estaríamos haciendo un laboratorio. Pretendí escuchar atentamente las instrucciones antes de levantarme a reunir los materiales.

Cuando regresé, pude notar que Annabelle se veía molesta, aunque no estaba seguro de porqué.

"¿Te gustaría comenzar?" pregunté mientras descargué diapositivas.

"Seguro," dijo mientras metía torpemente la primera diapositiva. El constante movimiento de su cabeza de lado a lado me estaba burlando. Alcanzaría a ver su esbelta garganta y luego esta desaparecería. Alejé la mirada, tratando de recuperar el control una vez más.

"Creo que es un neutrófilo," dijo Annabelle mientras empujaba el microscopio hacia mí. Me sacudí fuera de mi trance y revisé el tipo de célula, concordando felizmente.

Sentí mi corazón encogerse como noté cuan torpe era su letra; era muy similar a como había sido la de Bella. Aún ahora, como vampiro, la letra de Bella parecía tener una esencia humana en ella.

Sentí una pequeña sonrisa jalar de las comisuras de mis labios, y me sorprendí cuando Annabelle lo notó.

"¿Por qué estás sonriendo?" Preguntó mientras reemplazaba las diapositivas.

"Sólo pensando en Bella," dije honestamente, aunque estaba sorprendido conmigo mismo. ¿Por qué esta humana estaba sacando a flote tantos recuerdos de Bella? ¿De Bella humana?

"¿La extrañas en este momento?"

"Enormemente." Sabía que era la verdad.

Si esta chica tuviera tan sólo la más mínima inclinación sobre cuanto extrañaba a Bella justo ahora, sabía que pensaría que era el novio perfecto. Sin embargo, como está todo, ella piensa que soy autoritario y un mal novio por no estar en casa con Bella.

"¿Entonces por qué no ir a ella? Si Rosalie puede ignorar sus demandas, ¿por qué no tú?"

"No es lo que ella quiere," dije simplemente, aunque me encontré luchando contra el impulso por contarle más. Mis manos se apretaron un poco más, aunque esta vez no fue en reacción a la sed de sangre.

"¿Siempre obtiene lo que quiere?" Preguntó Annabelle, y pude notar que estaba comenzando a pensar de Bella como una pretenciosa.

"No. Justo ahora, ciertamente no está obteniendo lo que quiere. Trato, pero, desafortunadamente, no soy perfecto. Aunque haré lo que sea por ella." Pude sentir el amor por Bella que estaba saturando mi voz, lo cuál simplemente me frustró más.

Parecía como si mi mente estuviera dividida; una parte estaba tratando de atraerme de regreso a Bella mientras la otra elegía permanecer intrigada por Annabelle.

"Glóbulo rojo," dijo Annabelle una vez la diapositiva estuvo dentro, ignorando claramente mi proclamación de amor por Bella.

"Esas son las más fáciles. Continúa," dije, sin preocuparme por mirar. ¿Quién podría confundir un glóbulo rojo por algo más? Es rojo.

"No es por ser grosera, pero ¿no parece extraño salir con tu hermana?"

"No realmente. No somos hermanos de sangre."

"¿Y a tus padres no les interesa si todos sus hijos están saliendo?" Aunque normalmente eso me hubiera enfurecido, el tono escandaloso de su voz no me perturbó.

"Ellos confían en nosotros." Otra pequeña sonrisa tentó mis labios conforme pensé en justo cuan cercanos éramos realmente todos.

"OH," dijo, claramente confundida sobre todo esto mientras reemplazaba las diapositivas de nuevo.

"Nuestra familia es bastante poco ortodoxa." Dije, internamente luchando por entender por qué estaba tratando tanto de ganar su aprobación. Debería estar contento de que ella pareciera no querer estar hablándome.

"No hay nada malo con eso. Y esta es uneosinofilo."

Eché un vistazo en el microscopio, impresionado de que ella pareciera saber esto tan bien.

"Concuerdo," dije mientras ella anotaba la respuesta.

"Así que, ¿tú y Alice son gemelos?"

"No, ¿por qué?" pregunté, sabiendo que realmente no nos veíamos muy parecidos.

"Sólo me preguntaba, ya que están en el mismo grado."

Esta chica era bastante perceptiva, de nuevo recordándome de Bella. Ella siempre me tomaba por sorpresa, agarrándome fuera de guardia mucho de con lo que me sentía cómodo.

"Nacimos sólo con diez meses de diferencia."

"Oh. Supongo que eso tiene sentido."

"Si," dije, mientras identificamos otro Glóbulo rojo.

"¿Cuándo regresará Bella a la escuela?"

"No estoy seguro," dije, sabiendo que mis ojos se oscurecieron un poco mientras me era recordado de nuevo el dolor que le había causado.

"Jasper se veía triste en clase hoy. Fue amigable ayer, pero se veía realmente desilusionado hoy."

Contuve un gruñido como volvió a mencionar a Jasper otra vez. Estaba comenzando a pensar que tenía sentimientos por él.

"Está preocupado por Bella. Pude no ser su hermano de sangre, pero es igual de protector. Ella y Alice son mejores amigas, lo que lo tiene más preocupado."

"¿Está de verdad tan enferma?"

"No le está yendo muy bien por el momento, no."

"Bueno, espero que las cosas se mejoren. Es triste ver a Jasper tan desilusionado."

Incliné mi cabeza levemente, tratando de descifrar a esta chica. De verdad parecía preocupada, aunque también parecía como si hubiera algo más. Algo sobre lo que no podía poner mi dedo, pero eso estaba presente sólo cuando Jasper era mencionado.

Entonces fue cuando caí en cuenta; Jasper de repente siendo mucho más cariñoso con Alice en público, y su tenso estado al almuerzo. A esta chica le gusta él, y él lo sabía.

"Él sobrevivirá," dije, mi tono un poco más áspero de lo que debería haber sido. Se que debería estar contento con que ella gustara de él; eso me facilitaría más esto. Aún así, todo lo que quería era impresionarla.

Vi la cabeza de Annabelle levantarse con rapidez levemente, pero traté de ignorarlo.

"Es bueno oír eso," dijo, aunque pude notar que estaba enojada porque yo parecía no preocuparme por Jasper en el momento.

Terminamos de identificar las diapositivas restantes en silencio, cada uno consumido en sus propios pensamientos. El Sr. Stark se acercó para checar nuestro trabajo, pero no le sorprendió que las tuviéramos todas bien, dado mi historial transferido y el rendimiento pasado de ella en la clase.

"¿Es muy difícil ser los chicos nuevos?" Preguntó Annabelle después de varios minutos de silencio mientras esperábamos a que el resto de la clase terminara.

"Un poco." Dije con sinceridad, pensando en todas las miradas que atraíamos. Sabía, por la experiencia de Bella como la nueva chica en la Secundaria de Foks todas esas décadas atrás, que las miradas vienen aún si no te ves como nosotros lo hacemos.

"Toda mi vida he vivido aquí. En ocasiones desearía poder mudarme a algún otro lado, pero entonces veo como los demás reaccionan ante los nuevos chicos aquí, y pienso que no vale la pena."

"Las miradas suelen durar unos pocos días solamente." Dije, sabiendo que era verdad para un humano. Nosotros, por el otro lado, siempre las recibiríamos.

"Supongo."

Volvimos a quedar en silencio mientras yo batallaba contra el monstruo en mi interior que quería su sangre, tan bien como con la parte de mí que no quería nada más que estirar la mano y acariciar su mejilla.

Finalmente, cuando pensé que me iba a quebrar por la pelea ocurriendo en mi interior, el timbre sonó. Annabelle reunió lentamente sus libros, y pude notar que quería decir algo más.

"Te veré mañana," dije cortésmente mientras levantaba mis libros.

"Seguro. Espero que Bella se mejore."

Asentí y fingí estar buscando algo, en un penoso intento por darle una última oportunidad de decir lo que estaba rondando su mente. Cuando no continuó, salí del cuarto hacia mi última clase, irritado porque todavía me moría por ella.

Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, sabía que aún estaba encaprichado. Decidí saltarme mi última clase, aún cuando no había ido ni una vez desde que comenzamos la escuela. Me dirigí hacia el parqueadero, poniendo el CD de canciones que había escrito para Bella a lo largo de los años.

Me encontré comparando a Annabelle con Bella, y no me gustó. Sin embargo, como cualquiera habría esperado, Bella siempre parecía salir ganando. Pero el aspecto de las venas en su garganta… y el rubor sobre sus mejillas… y el calor que podía sentir aún desde la pequeña distancia que había entre nosotros…

Gruñí en voz alta, sacudiendo el auto. ¿Por qué estaba pensando estas cosas?

Sabía que necesitaba apurarme y superar esto, y sabía que la mejor forma de hacerlo sería pasar tanto tiempo alrededor de Annabelle como fuera posible. Al menos esperaba que esa fuera la forma de hacerlo. Si mis pensamientos seguían regresando a Bella, entonces de seguro podría reponerme de esto pronto.

Esperé por Jasper y por Alice con un poco de impaciencia, sabiendo que estaría yendo a la casa de Annabelle no mucho después de la escuela para verla. También sabía que pasaría la noche sobre el techo cerca de su ventana, mirándola de nuevo.

Por último, también sabía que me odiaría cada minuto por ello. Odiaría estar haciéndole esto a Bella, y que no pudiera hacer nada para detenerme a mi mismo de hacerlo. Se que suena estúpido, y se que no debería importar, pero es que aún no puedo dejarla de lado. Pero estaba tratando. Con todo lo que soy, estaba tratando.

* * *

Próxima actualización _el_ _miércoles_. ¡Gracias a todos por leer!

¡Review!


	16. Continuando

**La Saga crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie **_**Meyer. La historia original es de Flamingo 1325**_**. Yo me adjudico la traducción.**

¡Hola a todos! Una cosita, por si alguien tiene la duda, "Mi hermano y su novia" es un ONE-SHOT, ya está terminado, no va más, no tiene más caps, fin. ¿Vale? xD

Ahora si, sigamos con la historia:

**

* * *

Twice in a Lifetime Singer**

**Capítulo 16: Continuando**

Edward's POV

Aceleré hacia la casa con Jasper y Alice sin tomarme la molestia de hablarles en el camino. Alice sabía lo que pretendía, y sabía que era mejor simplemente dejarme ir. Aparqué el Volvo en el garaje pero no entré; todavía estaba demasiado apenado para enfrentar a Esme.

_Esme te extraña._

Miré a Jasper, dejando que mis ojos y sentimientos le dieran una muestra de cuanto la extrañaba, pero que era incapaz darle la cara justo ahora.

_Ella entiende, como también nosotros. Edward, lamentamos alguna vez habernos declarado en contra tuya. Veo cuán difícil es esto para ti, y cuanto quieres sencillamente poder regresar a Bella. Pero sí comprendo porqué no puedes._

Lo miré a los ojos, incitándolo a continuar.

_Si yo alguna vez tuviera al menos el más mínimo indicio de afecto por alguien además de Alice, tendría que decírselo a ella y solucionarlo. Nunca podría pretender que la amo por completo si hubiera al menos un pequeña parte de mí que se preguntara lo contrario. Puede que no se vea de esta forma, pero tus intenciones son realmente honorables._

Asentí mientras alejaba la mirada, inseguro de como responder a eso. Si, me sentía miserable por lo que le he hecho a Bella. Si, desearía poder regresar a ella y no preocuparme por Annabelle, pero no puedo. No estaría bien pretender con ella.

Con unas pequeñas y fugaces olas de calma, Jasper y Alice se encaminaron hacia el interior de la casa mientras yo corría hacia la de Annabelle. Me quedé en el bosque, asegurándome de estar dentro del rango de los pensamientos de su familia como también del de sus voces, mientras esperaba a que se oscureciera lo suficiente para poder sentarme sobre el tejado sin ser notado.

No tuve que esperar mucho antes que Annabelle llegara a casa desde la escuela, encaminándose directo hacia la cocina donde su padre estaba.

"Estás en casa temprano," dijo ella.

"Pensé que podríamos ir a Napa, o incluso a Sacramento a cenar esta noche," respondió. Su tono era muy cariñoso e hizo que mi muerto corazón se calentara.

_Nunca paso tiempo con ella; siempre estoy demasiado ocupada con el trabajo. Ella necesita un descanso de la cocina, y una noche fuera, aún si esta es con su padre._

"¡Eso suena genial!" El entusiasmo en su voz era genuino.

"Ve a cambiarte y nos iremos en más o menos media hora, ¿vale?"

"Seguro, papá."

_Ella si que me mima._

Me quedé en el bosque, cada vez más frustrado por no poder escuchar sus pensamientos o moverme para tener una mejor vista. Los pensamientos de su padre permanecieron relativamente mundanos excepto por la ocasional excitación de que lograría pasar una noche fuera con su hija.

Quise seguirlos, bastante curioso sobre como pasarían una noche juntos. Sin embargo, ¿Qué pensaría ella si me veía?

Sentí mi teléfono vibrar y, esperando que fuera Bella, lo saqué. Era Alice.

"¿Hola?"

"Jasper y yo vamos en camino a recogerte."

"¿Y eso por qué?"

"Porque vamos a ir a cenar en Napa, duh."

Rodé mis ojos pero acepté. Seguro nos veríamos raros cuando ninguno de nosotros comiera lo que ordenamos, pero al menos tendría una mejor razón para estar allí.

En pocos minutos Alice llegó en mi Volvo. Gustosamente se movió hacia el asiento trasero con Jasper mientras yo recibía el asiento del conductor. Me dirigí a Napa, sabiendo que estaríamos allí bastante antes que ellos.

"¿Por qué están haciendo esto?" Pregunté cuando estábamos a medio camino, aún inseguro sobre su repentino cambio de corazón hacia mi situación.

"Tú amas a Bella, y nosotros sabemos eso. Tú lo sabes. Simplemente queremos ayudarte a seguir este proceso," dijo Alice felizmente.

"¿Has visto algo que no me estás contando?"

"No. Te veo feliz, pero eso realmente no me dice nada."

"Eso significa que supero esto." Dije, aunque estaba más esperanzado de lo que debería haber estado.

"Edward, tu sabes tan bien como yo que eso no es verdad. Eso sólo quiere decir que tomas la decisión correcta, y terminas feliz."

"¿Pero no viste con quien estaba?"

"No, porque todavía no has decidido."

Suspiré, deseando que sencillamente poder salir de esto.

Volvimos a quedar en silencio por el resto del camino, con mis hermanos manteniendo sus pensamientos controlados por el bien de mi cordura. Cuando llegamos a Napa, parqueamos cerca del restaurante al que Alice había visto a Annabelle y a su padre entrar, y esperamos.

"¿Qué está mal conmigo?" Finalmente pregunté, la constante frustración que sentía estaba comenzando a pasarme factura.

"¿Quieres escuchar lo que pienso realmente?" Preguntó Jasper, su tono completamente serio.

"Si," dije, preparándome para lo que podría terminar diciéndome.

"Te enamoraste de Bella como humana. Si, tú la amas, pero también amaste sus rasgos humanos. ¿Por cuánto tiempo después que ella fue cambiada luchaste con lo que sentías que le habías robado?"

Contemplé la "V" impresa sobre el volante antes de finalmente mascullar una respuesta.

"Todavía me desprecio por ello."

"Exactamente. Parte de lo que amabas de ella era la forma en que se sonrojaba, la esencia de su sangre, la calidez de su piel. Amabas que ella fuera tan frágil, tan rompible. Amabas que te necesitara más de lo que ella misma comprendía. Amabas su torpeza y amabas salvarla de esta. Un parte enorme de porqué la amaste es porque ella era humana."

"Pero yo la amo," dije, tratando de luchar por mi Bella aún cuando sabía que esto era toda mi culpa.

"Edward, si ella hubiera sido un vampiro cuando la conociste, de veras me pregunto si te habrías enamorado de ella." Dijo suavemente Alice, sabiendo que ello probablemente me enojaría.

Mi cabeza se movió rápido hacia la parte trasera del auto, la rapidez de la acción asombrándolos aún a ellos.

"¿Qué?" Dije, tratando de mantenerme calmado.

"La notaste por su aroma, y porque no podías leer su mente. Ella te intrigó por esa razón."

"Pero como vampiro aún no podría ser capaz de leer su mente," dije, aunque me estaba preguntando si Alice estaba en lo correcto.

"Cierto, pero no te hubiera tentado como lo hizo."

"¿Entonces, lo que estás diciendo, es que tal vez nosotros realmente no estábamos destinados el uno para el otro?" Dije mientras contenía un repentino y persistente sollozo.

"No, por supuesto que lo estaban. Si no lo estuvieran no creo que alguna vez la hubieras conocido. Es decir, honestamente, ¿cuáles son las probabilidades de que nosotros regresáramos a Forks, donde su padre vivía, y ella decidiera que de repente siente de la necesidad de exiliarse a si misma allí durante esa época?" Dijo Alice como si fuera obvio.

"¿Entonces cuál es tu punto?" Pregunté, confundiéndome cada vez más sobre esto.

"El punto," comenzó Jasper, tratando de tranquilizarme, "es que tú y Bella estaban destinados el uno para el otro, pero podrías haberlo pasado por alto si ella no hubiera picado tanto tu interés como humana. No podías sacártela de la cabeza por causa del efecto que su sangre tenía sobre ti."

"Edward, estás encantado con Annabelle porque extrañas a Bella como humana. Si pusieras a Bella humana junto a Annabelle, no habría competencia."

Asentí, entendiendo en parte.

"Pero... no está bien." Dije al final, aún lleno de desprecio por mi mismo por lo que estaba haciendo.

"Tal vez, tal vez no." Dijo Alice con simpleza.

"Edward, de verdad creo que bastante pronto regresarás a Bella con todo tu ser." Dijo Jasper.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté, realmente curioso sobre la razón por la que él podía tener tanta fe en mí.

"La amas." Dijo simplemente.

_Además, ¿qué bien habría en elegir a Annabelle? Ella es humana. O tendrías que dejarla envejecer y, luego no tener a nadie cuando muera, o convertirla. Entonces, Bella vampiro triunfaría sobre Annabelle vampiro._

"No hay competencia," mascullé, sabiendo que él estaba en lo correcto.

"Sabes lo que está bien, y sabes lo que quieres. Ahora, simplemente tienes que hacer que el resto de ti lo crea."

_Además, sabes que ella me desea._

Asentí, luchando contra el gruñido que se estaba formando. Para completar, estaba celoso de que ella quisiera a Jasper. Sin embargo, el tono de fastidio en su voz mental alivió mi molestia.

"Vamos, consigamos una mesa. Estarán aquí en seis minutos." Dijo Alice mientras comenzaba a salirse del auto.

Jasper la imitó, inmediatamente pasando un brazo a su alrededor. Yo los seguí, aprensivo sobre lo que estábamos a punto de hacer.

"Mesa para tres," le chilló Alice a la mesera, quien estaba mirándonos descaradamente a Jasper y a mí.

_Yo llevaría a cualquiera de esos chicos, o a ambos, dentro del cuarto de descanso de inmediato._

De mala gana, la mesera alejó sus ojos del área de mi paquete y miró a Alice a la cara.

_Siempre una novia._

"Por supuesto, ¿Mesa o banco?" _(NT. No se como llamarla correctamente, es una de esas mesas con sillas coloridas)_

"Banco." Indicó Alice, sabiendo que eso pondría a Annabelle y a su padre cerca a nosotros cuando vinieran.

_Figúrate. De esa forma puede alardear más fácilmente que ellos la elegirían a ella. Y también es tan pequeña. ¿Quién quiere una duendecilla de cabello corto cuando pueden tener esto?_

Me obligué a permanecer calmado en lugar de gruñirle a sus desagradables pensamientos.

"Por aquí."

_Al menos pueden ver mi trasero, y darse cuenta de lo que se están perdiendo._

Alice se ubicó, mucho más cerca de Jasper que lo normal, mientras él pasaba un brazo alrededor de ella. Yo me senté en el lado opuesto, intensamente conciente de los pensamientos y ojos de la anfitriona sobre mí.

_Claramente el rubio está con la chica rara, pero este papacito debe estar soltero._

Se agachó más de lo necesario mientras situaba el menú enfrente de mí, tratando de darme una mejor vista de sus no tan impresionantes pechos. Los de Bella eran significativamente mejores. Alejé mis ojos, tratando de no darle ninguna indicación de que estaba interesado.

_Simplemente es tímido, por eso es que no mirará. Pero me quiere. ¿Quién no lo haría?_

Le hizo lo mismo a Jasper antes de dejar caer el menú de Alice enfrente de ella.

"Jennifer es su servidora, de inmediato estará aquí."

_Genial. Otra chica para presumir lo que no tiene._

Le sonreí con suficiencia a Jasper, totalmente de acuerdo.

Ni un minuto después, una mesera se acercó caminando, tratando desesperadamente de verse seductora. Estaba fallando miserablemente.

_Cristina estaba en lo cierto, es bueno para la vista mirarlos. Definitivamente puedo trabajar con esto._

"Buenas noches, mi nombre es Jennifer y los atenderé esta noche."

_Haré mucho más que sólo servir su comida._

"Todos pediremos agua," indicó Alice, sus ojos fríos.

_Obvio que iba a responder por ellos. Simplemente está celosa de la mucha competencia que le doy._

_Esto es repulsivo. Realmente se atreve a ser así de lujuriosa cuando estoy así de cerca de Alice._

Asentí muy discretamente hacia Jasper, nunca mirando a la mesera.

"¿Algo más?"

"No, gracias," dijo Alice en una muy falsa voz cortés.

_¿Por qué no dejas que los chicos hablen por si mismos?_

"Ella es agradable," dije una vez se alejó.

"Simplemente está celosa," dijo Alice mientras besaba a Jasper de modo inocente.

"Si que lo está," dije riendo.

"¿Entonces, cuál es exactamente el plan para esta noche?"

"Fingimos comer, pasando comida hacia nuestras servilletas discretamente, y la pasamos bien."

"Eso espero," dije, poniéndome ansioso conforme el momento en que Annabelle llegara aquí se acercaba.

"Sólo confía en mí" respondió Alice, dándole una rápida mirada a Jasper.

Él rodó sus ojos pero trató de calmarme un poco. Yo cerré mis ojos, dejando que su poder hiciera efecto. Sin embargo, fui interrumpido por los nasales pensamientos de la mesera.

_Se ve enojado. Me necesita para que lo consuele._

Abrí mis ojos y le sonreí a Alice, tratando de hacerme ver como si la estuviera pasando fantástico. La mesera dejó los vasos de agua, tratando de nuevo de verse sexy. La única persona que alguna vez podría hacer que tal tarea tan banal se viera sexy es Bella.

"¿Listos para ordenar?"

Alice parloteó algo por cada uno de nosotros antes de despedir a la mesera de nuevo. Tenía que admitirlo, se estaba volviendo increíblemente divertido ver a Alice luchar contra la mesera. Sabía que a Alice no le importaba realmente que la mesera nos estuviera echando el ojo – ella sabía que Jasper nunca vacilaría en su amor por ella.

Alejé mis ojos, de repente apenado otra vez porque le había fallado a Bella.

_¿Edward?_

Levanté mi cabeza hacia Jasper, sabiendo que estaba confundido por mi repentina vergüenza. Sacudí mi cabeza levemente, no queriendo mencionarlo de nuevo. Pude notar que estaba a punto de responderme cuando mi cabeza se movió rápidamente hacia la puerta, siendo alertado instantáneamente de la entrada de Annabelle gracias a su maravillosa esencia.

_Mantente calmado._

Asentí, sabiendo que él estaba en lo correcto. Hoy pasé un período entero de biología con ella sin mucho problema. Esto no debería ser diferente.

Clandestinamente, miré a Annabelle y a su padre seguir a la anfitriona hacia nosotros, comprendiendo ahora que la razón por la que Alice sabía que estaríamos cerca de ellos era porque la anfitriona quería mirarnos de nuevo. Vi a Annabelle titubear un poco una vez se dio cuenta que estaría situada cerca de nosotros, pero su padre no lo notó.

_Podría contemplar a esos chicos todo el día._

Tensé mi mandíbula ligeramente. Estaba empezando a hartarme con esas dos mujeres. ¿Qué no podían captar una indirecta?

Vi la anfitriona alejarce, de nuevo tratando de verse sexy. Falló.

"¿Cómo va a Esme?" Pregunté, tratando de mantener una conversación semi-casual mientras me concentraba en la mesa aproximadamente a tres metros de nosotros.

"Extraña a Bella, y te extraña a ti, pero ahí va." Dijo Jasper.

_Desea que hubiera más cosas que ella pudiera hacer por ustedes._

Dejé caer mi mirada, inseguro de cómo responder, eligiendo en cambio escuchar la conversación de Annabelle.

"¿Cómo va la escuela?"

"Va bien. Por fin tengo un compañero de laboratorio en biología," dijo, aunque parecía como si estuviera insegura si debería contarle. Estaban hablando en voz baja, y supe que ella pensó que estábamos demasiado lejos para escuchar.

"OH, eso es bueno. ¿Es uno de los chicos nuevos?"

"Seh, uno de los más jóvenes. Su nombre es Edward."

_¿Un chico? No creo que eso me guste._

"Edward, ¿huh?"

"Ajá. De hecho, él y dos de sus hermanos están en ese banco detrás de mí."

Vi los ojos de su padre moverse rápidamente hacia nosotros antes de regresar a ella.

_Por supuesto que tiene que ser un chico apuesto._

"¿Cuáles son los nombre de sus hermanos?"

"Ese es Jasper y Alice."

Escuché a Jasper mascullar algo sobre lujuria, siendo tranquilizado por los labios de Alice sobre los suyos momentáneamente.

"¿No son un poco cercanos para ser hermanos?"

_No quiero a mi hija alrededor de una familia llena de incestuosos._

"No son hermanos de sangre. Todos los chicos son adoptados. Sólo algunos de ellos son hermanos de sangre."

"¿Cuántos son en total?"

"Seis," respondió ella.

"Eso ciertamente es bastante. Aunque escuché que todos ellos son muy educados."

Ella movió su cabeza, distribuyendo más su aroma. Por un momento dejé de respirar, tratando de volver a ganar el pequeñito control que su esencia se llevó.

"Lo son. Son realmente listos también. Se rumorea que todos trasladaron con perfectos 4.0s." _(NT. Por lo que encontré, ellos calculan de 1 a 4 siendo este último el mejor y más alto, algo que no todos logran xD)_

"Vaya."

_Bien. __Ella necesita un compañero de laboratorio que la empuje. Ella es tan inteligente, es sólo que a veces no se esfuerza lo suficiente._

_Edward, deja de mirar._

Giré mi mirada hacia Alice, habiendo notado que aún tenía que despegar mis ojos de ella. Por suerte, fui interrumpido por la mesera trayendo la comida que realmente no necesitábamos.

Ella ubicó los platos frente a nosotros, nunca quitando sus ojos de mí. Pude sentir la mirada del padre de Annabelle sobre mí también y quise hundirme y esconderme.

"¿Necesitan algo más, en absoluto?"

"No, gracias," chilló Alice como comenzó a mover la comida alrededor de su plato.

Volví mi atención hacia le mesa de Annabelle mientras comenzaba a imitar el juego con la comida de Alice.

"¿Tienes clases con algún otro de ellos?"

"Ajá, Jasper y Bella está en mi clase de latín."

"Eso está bien. ¿Hablas con ellos bastante? Debe ser duro ser nuevo."

"Le hablé a Bella un poco en su primer día, pero desde entonces no ha estado en la escuela. Está enferma, creo. Pero le he hablado a Jasper. Él es bastante agradable."

"De verdad le gustas," dije tan suavemente que sabía que sólo Jasper y Alice escucharían.

"Lamentablemente," dijo Jasper, fastidio de nuevo en su voz.

"Ella está perdiendo su tiempo," dijo Alice mientras le daba aún otro beso a Jasper.

"Aprecio su amor el uno por el otro, pero por favor, párenla." Dije, intentando permanecer amigable aún cuando sus constantes demostraciones de cariño estaban comenzando a irritarme.

"Lo siento," dijo Jasper mientras se movía a velocidad vampírica para poner más de su comida dentro de su servilleta.

"Bueno, me alegra que parezcas llevarte tan bien con los nuevos chicos," continuó el padre de Annabelle mientras la mesera traía sus platos.

"En su mayoría," masculló, pero él no lo percibió.

Comieron en silencio, su padre tratando de vernos tan discretamente como fuera posible, antes que volviera a tratar con su hija.

"¿Y cómo va tu aplicación para aquel programa de verano que viene?"

"Bien. Casi termino con el ensayo, y simplemente tengo que terminar la parte fotográfica."

"Bien. ¿Cuándo es plazo de entrega?"

"Tres semanas más."

"Si necesitas algo simplemente avísame."

"Lo haré, papá. Gracias."

_Ella es una niña tan buena. De verdad espero que sea aceptada en este programa. Necesita alguna forma de pasar sus veranos ahora que no puede ir a visitar a su madre._

Me pregunté que quiso decir con eso, y que le pasó a su mamá. También sentí el impulso de ir y protegerla, de tratar de protegerla del mundo. Obviamente algo pasó en su familia y su padre está haciendo todo lo que puede para tratar de mantenerla feliz y segura.

"¿Oye papá?"

"¿Dime, cariño?"

"¿Por qué quisiste salir a cenar?"

"Es que pensé que necesitabas una noche fuera. No sales mucho con tus amigos, y tratas con tanto esfuerzo de cuidar de mí. Tú eres la joven, deberías pasarla bien."

"Lo se, papá, pero en serio estoy contenta con mi vida."

"Bien."

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, enfadándome un poco.

_Edward, cálmate._

"Lo siento," le dije a Jasper.

"¿Esto está ayudando algo?" Me preguntó Alice.

"No lo se. De verdad quiero a Bella... en serio que si. Es sólo que…"

"Quieres proteger a Annabelle, y mantenerla a salvo."

"Si."

_Entendemos._

La mesera regresó, sus pensamientos igual de lascivos que antes, y tomó nuestros platos medio vacíos y nos dio nuestra cuenta. Dejé una propina bastante grande, no queriendo el cambio para evitar que volviera a venir.

"Vamos," dijo Jasper como notó que mi atención estaba una vez más sobre Annabelle.

Asentí y me puse de pie, teniéndole pavor a pasar por su lado para irme. Quería decir hola, pero me preocupaba si eso la asustaría. También me pregunté si se ofendería si no decía hola.

_Di hola._

Alice, por supuesto, respondió a mis preocupaciones. Como me acercaba a la mesa, di la vuelta de modo que estuviera a la vista antes de hablar.

"Hola Annabelle," dije cortésmente, tratando de impresionarlos a ambos.

"Hola, Edward." Respondió ella con la misma educación, pero también parecía estar asustada.

"Oye," dijo Alice felizmente.

"Hola Alice, Jasper." Dijo Annabelle, su cara pareciendo iluminarse cuando miró a Jasper. Su padre pareció pensar lo mismo.

"¿Cómo te va?" Preguntó Jasper, tratando de ser cortés.

"Bien. Este es mi padre, George."

"Buenas noches, Sr. Soy Jasper, este es mi hermano Edward y esta es Alice."

"Es un placer conocerlos. ¿Cómo les va con la acostumbrada a la mudada?"

"Bastante bien, más o menos," dijo Jasper.

"Es bueno escuchar eso."

"Si señor".

"Necesitamos irnos a casa. Esme nos espera pronto." Dijo Alice con dulzura, haciendo que George casi se derritiera.

"Fue un place conocerlos a todos."

"Nos vemos mañana." Dijo Anna, sus ojos centrados en el aire alrededor de Jasper pero no directamente en él.

"También tu." Dije amablemente mientras nos dirigíamos hacia mi auto.

Condujimos de regreso en silencio, inseguros sobre qué decir.

_¿Vas a volverla a ver esta noche?_

"Probablemente." Dije suavemente, de nuevo avergonzado.

_¿Quieres venir a casa y ver si puedes alejar tu mente de ella?_

"¿Crees que debería?"

_Sinceramente, Edward, si. __Creo que entre más tratas de comprometerte a ti mismo a verla, más tiempo va a tomar esto. Quédate en casa por unas horas. Si no puedes sacártela de la cabeza, y te ayudaremos a tratar, entonces puedes ir._

Asentí, aceptando de mala gana. Aunque ella estaba en lo cierto. Nunca sería capaz sacarme a Annabelle de la cabeza si no lo intentaba.

Aparqué en el garaje, de repente asustado de enfrentar a Esme.

_No te preocupes por ello, Edward. Ella siempre te aceptará._

Le dirigí una rápida sonrisa a Jasper mientras nos encaminábamos al interior de la casa, encontrando a Esme y a Carlisle ya en la sala.

"¿Tuvieron una buena tarde?" Preguntó Carlisle, cualquier inclinación de lo que realmente estuvimos haciendo escondida.

"Si. Molesté a otra mesera," chilló Alice con felicidad mientras se ubicaba en las piernas de Jasper sobre el sillón.

Me senté en el sofá, junto a Carlisle, aún aprensivo.

"Eso está bien. ¿Cómo vas?" Me preguntó Carlisle. Su tono te habría hecho pensar que le estaba preguntando a un amigo que vio en la calle y no a su adultero hijo.

"No lo se." Dije con sinceridad, todavía más nervioso sobre toda esta situación auto-impuesta de lo que probablemente debería estarlo.

"Si necesitas algo, avísanos."

"Gracias," dije con seriedad.

"¿Estás preocupado por Bella?" Me preguntó Esme, el amoroso tono de su voz atrayendo mi cara hacia ella.

"Enormemente."

"Sabes que Emmett y Rose la protegerán. La están manteniendo ocupada y haciendo lo mejor que pueden para mantener su mente fuera de esto."

"Lo se. ¿Pero y si ella no puedo perdonarme?"

"Edward, ella te ama. Ella siempre te ha perdonado."

"Si, ¿pero y si esta es la única vez que no es capaz de hacerlo? Esto es mucho, mucho peor que cualquier cosa que jamás he hecho. Esme, esto es peor que cuando la dejé cuando era humana."

"Edward, querido, si estás así de disgustado por ello, ¿entonces por qué no simplemente vas a ella?"

Agaché mi cabeza, de nuevo llena de lo mismo.

"Porque todavía quiero estar alrededor de Annabelle," mascullé tan suavemente que tuvieron problemas escuchando.

"Entonces en este momento, necesitas dejar de pensar en Bella y piensa más bien en lo que quieres y necesitas."

Asentí, sabiendo que todavía me veía como un cachorrito maltratado.

"¿Todavía sientes la necesidad de ir a verla esta noche?"

Asentí otra vez, incapaz de mirar a cualquier miembro de mi familia a los ojos.

"Edward, mírame." Dijo Esme, su tono no dejaba espacio para desobedecer.

Levanté mi cabeza, mis ojos moviéndose lentamente para encontrar los suyos.

"Entonces ve. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. No puedo soportar verte así de desgarrado. Cualquier decisión que tomes está bien siempre y cuando te alivie de este dolor."

Asentí y me dirigí escaleras arriba para cambiarme. Miré alrededor del cuarto, viendo y oliendo a Bella en todas partes de este.

"Estoy tratando," susurré mientras me ponía una camisa y jeans nuevos.

Pasé mi mano por mi despeinado cabello antes de volver a bajar y salir por la puerta principal. Mi familia sentada en silencio, sus pensamientos protegidos, mientras me encaminaba hacia la casa de Annabelle.

* * *

Hay Edward, pero tratar no es suficiente. Tsk. Tks.

Pobre Esme T.T

¡Hasta el próximo miércoles!

Si se les queda pegado el mouse y algunas teclas y me dejan review no me quejaría xD.


	17. Obligaciones familiares

**La Saga crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie **_**Meyer. La historia original es de Flamingo 1325**_**. Yo me adjudico la traducción.**

¡Capítulo adelantado!

**

* * *

Twice in a Lifetime Singer**

**Capítulo 17: Obligaciones Familiares**

"¿Bella?" Escuché como Rosalie tocaba sobre mi puerta.

Había estado sentándome en lo que había sido el cuarto de Edward durante las pocas horas pasadas, pensando de nuevo. No estaba segura si alguna vez podría volver confiar completamente en él, y sabía que no podría estar con él si siempre iba a tener aquella pequeña voz en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza diciéndome que él la ama a ella.

Incluso si Edward se da cuenta que me ama, aún no se si puedo regresar a él.

"¿Bella?" Dijo Rosalie a través de la puerta mientras tocaba de nuevo.

Sabiendo que probablemente no me iba a dejar ignorarla, dada su persistencia sobre los últimos días, respondí.

"Pasa," dije mientras me sentaba derecha sobre el sofá.

Esta había sido nuestro rutina durante la semana pasada desde que estuvimos en esta casa; yo pasaría tiempo con Rosalie y con Emmett antes de encerrarme en el que había sido el cuarto de Edward, pensando. Esto les permitía a Emmett y a Rosalie tener su tiempo solos, y eran lo bastante considerados para ser muy silenciosos o para dejar la casa juntos para ello. Después de unas pocas horas, uno de ellos regresaría y me molestaría, no queriendo que me sumiera en la pena por demasiado tiempo.

"¿Cómo vas?" Preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a mí.

"Pensando," dije, sabiendo que ella entendería. Acerqué mis rodillas a mi pecho.

"Sabes que los amo a ambos, pero si de veras no puedes perdonarlo, entonces no te obligues a ti misma." Dijo Rosalie mientras se dirigía hacia el tocador.

"Si bien yo siempre lo amaré. Pero abandoné todo por él. No entiendo como pudo hacer esto." Dije mientras dejé que mi cabeza cayera dentro de mis rodillas.

"Yo tampoco, pero él lo ha hecho y no podemos cambiar eso."

"¿Por qué Edward? ¿Por qué yo? Tú y Emmett han estado juntos por mucho más tiempo que Edward y yo, y ni una vez alguno de ustedes ha dudado."

"Lo se, y no es nada justo. Tú no mereces esto. Edward está siendo terco, él simplemente no lo verá. Él no la ama a ella-él te ama a ti."

"Da igual, él está codiciándola justo ahora," dije suavemente.

"Si me preguntas, yo digo que te hagamos ver más sensual que incluso yo y que entres como si nada, mostrándole lo que se está perdiendo," dijo Rosalie, su habitual tenacidad presente en su voz.

"No quiero pelear por él. No debería tener que pelear por él," dije, aunque su idea era tentadora.

"Lo se. Sin embargo, si cambias de idea, avísame. Tengo un conjunto que lo dejaría más aturdido que la primera vez que te vio desnuda," dijo Rosalie con una carcajada.

"No lo haré, pero gracias," dije, apreciando sus esfuerzos.

"Mira, Bella, se que estás sufriendo, pero no puedes seguir así. No es que yo crea que él lo hará, pero si él si va tras ella, no puedes ir por la eternidad de este modo," dijo Rosalie, pero esta vez había lástima en su voz.

"No planeo hacerlo," dije en voz baja, esperando que no me escuchara.

"No hables así," siseó Rosalie como su cabeza se movía rápidamente hacia mí.

Apenada, dejé caer mi mirada.

"No seré capaz de amar de nuevo, Rosalie. No me repondré de él," dije, a sabiendas de lo fuerte que es nuestro lazo. O por lo menos eso pensaba.

"Tienes que tratar, Bella. No puedes simplemente rendirte."

Me quedé en silencio, insegura de qué decir.

"Vamos a cazar, te lo sacaré de la mente." Dijo Rosalie mientras sacaba un conjunto para que usara al cazar.

Levanté mi cabeza y la miré, mis ojos traicionando mi falta de voluntad para ir, aún cuando estaba agradecida por el cambio de tema.

"Bella, necesitas hacerlo. No has cazado desde antes que la escuela empezara," dijo suavemente Rosalie.

"Yo sólo voy con él," dije aún más pacito.

Excepto por cuando estaba aprendiendo a controlar mi sed, sólo había cazado con Edward. Sólo en muy raras ocasiones no fuimos juntos, y yo no había ido ni una vez con otro miembro de la familia.

"Lo se, pero no puedes pasar hambre. Si quieres ir sola eso está bien." Dijo Rosalie mientras me largaba la ropa.

Suspiré; sabía que ella estaba en lo cierto.

"No, está bien. Iré con ustedes dos."

"Sabes que Emmett lo apreciará."

La di una medio sonrisa.

"Lo se," dije mientras me ponía la ropa.

Nos dirigimos escaleras abajo, donde un entusiasmado Emmett estaba esperando.

"¿Listas?" Preguntó Emmett mientras agarraba las llaves del auto.

"Aja, ¿pero les importa si simplemente corremos a donde sea que estemos yendo?"

"Claro que no," dijo Emmett mientras volvía a lanzar las llaves sobre el final de la mesa.

"Gracias," dije mientras me encaminaba hacia la puerta.

Dejé que Emmett liderara el camino, queriendo correr pero no pensar en ello. Seguí detrás de él y de Rosalie, ya lamentando esta decisión. Correr era algo que Edward amaba, y era algo que me lo recordaba inmensamente.

Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que corrí como un vampiro – fue más excitante de lo que Edward jamás había podido expresarme como humana. Mano a mano, tomamos velocidad dentro del bosque, completamente libres. Nunca tendría que separarme de él de nuevo, o eso pensé, y ello me regocijaba.

Suspiré mientras me sacaba de esos recuerdos, conociendo el dolor que traerían. Aceleré más, alcanzando a Rosalie y a Emmett. No nos tomó demasiado llegar a un área más densamente boscosa, y supe que estábamos en nuestros terrenos de caza.

"¿Vas a buscar un león de montaña?" Me preguntó Emmett, sabiendo que era mi favorito. Ciertamente salí a Edward en esa. Pero si lo piensas, era difícil que no me gustara cuando él constantemente me presionaba y me decía cuán increíble era antes que lo tuviera.

"Eso espero," dije, sabiendo que eso me haría sentir mejor.

Fuimos en nuestros caminos separados, sabiendo que era más fácil que tratar de de seguir juntos y quedarnos fuera del camino de los otros.

Corrí varias millas antes de captar el olor de lo que estaba buscando. Desaceleré y me le acerqué sigilosamente, sabiendo que él no tenía ni la menor idea que yo estaba en el área. Me ubiqué justo antes de embestir y derribar a la criatura. Lo sequé rápidamente, asegurándome de hacer tan poco desorden como fuera posible.

Una vez hube terminado, levanté un árbol y me deshice del cuerpo antes de treparme a otro árbol. Me senté allí por cerca de una hora, aún pensando. Extrañaba a Edward, y mi vida parecía no tener sentido sin él, ¿pero podría realmente perdonarlo por esto?

Renuncié a todo por él, y una chica cualquiera viene recordándole de la yo humana de la que él se enamoró, y de repente todo se está yendo a pique. Incluso si sus sentimientos por ella no son tan fuertes como lo son por mí, él aún los tiene.

Se que es más que su aroma; ciertamente este es parte de ello, y si ella no oliera de forma tan atrayente, él nunca le hubiera prestado atención. Es algo más, pero no puedo explicarme qué.

Lo que me preocupa es que ella es igual de patosa a como yo era, pero es mucho más atrevida de lo que yo jamás fui. Yo no habría podido hablarle a los chicos nuevos en su primer día, como ella hizo conmigo. No sólo los chicos nuevos, si no los nuevos vampiros que los humanos instintivamente evitaban.

Ella era tan abierta también. Incluso me contó que pensó que Edward quería matarla; cuan en lo cierto estaba. Ella es aún más perceptiva de lo que yo jamás lo fui, y se cuanto admira Edward esa cualidad.

Parece que ella tiene las cualidades que yo tenía, y más. ¿Y si son las cosas extras las que llaman su atención?

Suspiré, sabiendo que no estaba logrando nada pensando en esto. Simplemente me estaba torturando más, e inevitablemente haría más difícil para mí el perdonarlo, asumiendo que eso es lo que terminara siendo necesario para acabar con todo esto.

También estaba comenzando a extrañar a Alice inmensamente. Una cosa era simplemente no pasar mucho tiempo con ella por unos pocos días, y otra enteramente diferente no poder verla. Quise llamarla, pero no quería que Edward descubriera donde estábamos.

Sin embargo, no tenía que dar especificaciones de donde estábamos. ¿Pero y si ella me dice que Edward quiere a Annabelle?

Hice una mueca, pero sabía que cedería bastante pronto. Ya habían pasado unos pocos días y la extrañaba.

Me bajé del árbol y me encaminé de regreso a donde me encontraría con Rosalie y Emmett, sorprendida de que me estuvieran esperando. Generalmente se tomaban un rato para cazar, pero estoy bastante segura que hacían otras cosas después.

"¿Lista para regresar?" Me preguntó Rosalie con una cálida sonrisa sobre su pintoresco rostro.

"Seguro, quiero llamar a Alice," dije, preocupada que se fueran a oponer.

"Desde luego." Dijo Rosalie como comenzamos a correr.

Corrimos en silencio, regresando a la casa más pronto de lo que esperaba. Una vez dentro, tomé el teléfono y me senté sobre el sofá, sabiendo que Emmett y Rosalie se quedarían mientras hablaba. Podría necesitarlos, y no quería que estuvieran lejos.

"¿Hola?" Respondió Alice, probablemente asumiendo que sería o Emmett o Rosalie.

"Oye," dije en voz baja, preocupada que estuviera enojada conmigo.

"¡Bella! ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?" Instantáneamente, la voz de Alice se animó y pude imaginármela comenzando a saltar.

"No muy bien, ¿pero que esperarías realmente?"

"Lo se," Dijo Alice, su voz decayendo un poco.

"Sólo llamaba para decir hola. Los extraño," dije, no queriendo que mencionara a Edward.

"Lo se, y nosotros también te extrañamos. ¿Cómo es pasar tiempo con Rose y Emmett?"

"Está bien. Conoces a Emmett," dije con una sonrisa, pensando en las incontables horas de videojuegos que hemos jugado.

"¿Montones de videojuegos?" Preguntó Alice con una carcajada, claramente tratando de mantener la conversación ligera.

"Claro. Está bien, le gano más de lo que él me gana a mí," dije riendo.

"¡No, no lo haces!" Dijo Emmett detrás de mí, pero pude escuchar el tono suave en su voz.

"¿Cómo está Esme?" Pregunté, sabiendo que esto probablemente la estaba lastimando más que a nadie.

"Está sobreviviendo. Te extraña, pero entiende. Sin embargo, está dividida. Jasper dice que está en más dolor del que ciertamente deja salir. En apariencia está apoyando a Edward, pero no te tomes eso personalmente. Si tú estuvieras acá, y no él, ella te apoyaría a ti," dijo Alice, apurándose levemente para distraerme de lo que estaba diciendo.

"No estoy enojada. Comprendo la posición en la que está. Si no puedo perdonar a Edward o si él no puede superar lo de ella, no regresaré." Dije muy suavemente.

Alice estuvo en silencio por un momento, finalmente absorbiendo la verdad que yo sabía había estado evitando.

"Lo se. Y Esme sabe eso. Ella preferiría apoyar a Edward y tenerlo quedándose, que darle la espalda y perderlos a ambos. Ella comprende la situación completamente, y conoce lo que está en juego. Aunque no lo está eligiendo sobre ti," dijo Alice, dándole énfasis a la última frase.

"Lo se, y nunca la acusaría de ello. Se que ella nunca elegiría entre nosotros, y voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para evitar que lo tenga que hacer. Ella nunca podría decidir, y eso le causaría más sufrimiento y tormento que lo que jamás merecería.

"Ella realmente te extraña, Bella. Sabes que ella tiene un lazo especial con Edward porque él fue el primero, pero ella te cuidó como una mamá mientras eras humana. Ella tiene un lazo igual de especial contigo. Esto la está desgarrando. Trata de esconderlo, pero está lastimando a Jasper."

"Lo siento," dije casi de modo inaudible.

Parte de mí quería regresar a casa y consolar a Esme. Pero la idea de estar alrededor de Edward justo ahora me aterraba. Se que él no será capaz de mirarme a los ojos en el momento, y eso dolería demasiado.

"Por favor, Bella, ven a casa." Suplicó Alice, usando ninguna de sus tácticas usuales. No estaba tratando de hacerme sentir culpable o convencerme con sus pucheros y ojos de cochorrito. Ella estaba pidiéndome sinceramente, no, rogándome.

"No puedo," dije, y aunque mi voz titubeó infinitesimalmente, ella lo notó.

"Puedes, Bela. Por favor, ven a casa."

"Yo…yo no se," dije, aunque era tentador.

"Bella, Esme quiere hablarte," dijo Alice, su tono diciéndome que podría decir no.

"Claro." Dije, queriendo hablarle a mi figura materna con igual urgencia a como ella quería hablarme.

"Solucionaremos esto, Bella, por favor, ven a casa." Dijo Alice antes de pasar el teléfono.

"Bella, mi niña, ¿cómo estás?"

Pude notar que Esme estaba conteniendo los sollozos y tratando de mantener su voz suave. Aún así, pude escuchar el dolor en ella.

"Ahí voy. Emmett y Rosalie son geniales con las distracciones," dije, tratando de esconder mi propio dolor.

"Eso está bien. Se que estás sufriendo ahora, ¿pero crees que estás lo bastante bien para venir a casa? Te extrañamos terriblemente," dijo Esme conforme más de su angustia penetraba su voz.

Si ella hubiera estado diciendo esto en persona, yo no había sido capaz de resistir.

"Quiero, Esme, en serio que si. Pero no puedo mirarlo a la cara."

"Lo se, pero podemos encontrarle una salida a eso. No tienes que compartir su cuarto- Alice ya ofreció el suyo. Sabes que a Jasper no le importará –el pasa tanto tiempo en la biblioteca de todas formas."

Me quedé en silencio, completamente dividida sobre qué hacer. No podía soportar la idea de Esme siguiendo así de lastimada, y sabía que la haría pedazos si la rechazaba. Por el otro lado, no podía soportar estar cerca de Edward; aún su esencia probablemente me enviaría volando.

"¿Y qué sobre la escuela? Tendría que verlo a él, y a ella. Tengo clase con ella."

"No tendrás que regresar. La escuela piensa que estás muy enferma, y no manejaste bien el traslado. Justo ahora, ellos piensas que Rosalie y Emmett están contigo en la casa de un tío de modo que te puedas tranquilizar. Incluso cuando regreses, nadie esperará que regreses tan pronto."

"¿Él todavía la ve cada noche?" Sabía que la respuesta me causaría una agonía extrema pero tuve que preguntar. Sentarme en esa casa de noche, sabiendo porqué él estaba asunte era algo que no estaba segura de poder manejar.

"Justo ahora, si," dijo Esme, su tono frustrado.

"No creo que pueda," dije, conteniendo mis propios sollozos.

"Entiendo. Lamento haberlo presionado. Por favor, Bella, regresa tan pronto como puedas."

"Lo haré, y lo siento," dije suavemente mientras Emmett y Rosalie se sentaban junto a mí.

"Volveré a pasar a Alice," dije Esme en voz baja.

Alice no había ni siquiera hablado cuando escuché los sollozos de Esme en el fondo, desvaneciéndose conforme se retiraba del cuarto.

"Lo siento," dije antes que Alice pudiera interponerse.

"Ella entiende," dijo Alice suavemente, pero pude escuchar el pesar en su voz.

"Quiero ir a casa, créeme, lo quiero. Es sólo que no se si pueda," dije sinceramente.

"¿Tratarás? ¿Por favor? Puedes compartir mi cuarto –ya hice un espacio en el closet para tus cosas, y te compraré todas completamente nuevas de modo que la esencia de Edward no esté en ellas. Puedo pedirle que mantenga una distancia, y estoy segura que escuchará. Él no quiere que sufras igual a como el resto de nosotros," dijo Alice rápidamente, todavía intentando de todo para hacerme ir a casa.

"Esto es su culpa," indiqué, pero sabía que ella estaba en lo cierto.

"Lo se, y él sabe eso. Él te dará privacidad," dijo Alice, dejándome saber que ya había visto su charla con él.

"Pensaré en ello," dije, sintiendo mi resolución desmoronándose con cada palabra que mi hermana y mejor amiga habló.

"Eso es todo lo que pido," dijo Alice, su tono ya levemente más feliz.

"Lo se," le dije, agradecida que esta conversación estuviera terminándose.

Colgué con Alice, un poco sorprendida de sus infructuosos intentos para hacerme regresar a casa.

"¿Tas bien?" Preguntó Emmett una vez dejé de mirar fijamente el teléfono cerrado en mi mano.

"No realmente," dije, sabiendo que no podría poner suficiente sentimiento en mi voz para hacer que cualquier mentira sonara convincente.

"De verdad quieres ir a casa, ¿verdad?" Me preguntó, su tono más comprensivo de lo normal.

"Más que nada, pero no puedo enfrentarlo," dije, finalmente levantando mi cabeza para mirarlo.

"No lo dejaremos acercarse a ti hasta que estés lista, ¿vale?"

Contemplé lo que estaba diciendo, pero supe que no estaba mintiendo. Emmett probablemente se sentaría fuera de cualquier cuarto en el que yo decidiera quedarme, manteniendo lejos a Edward.

Di una medio sonrisa ante la idea, y supe cual era mi decisión.

"Extraño a Esme, y extraño a Alice," dije.

"¿Quieres ir a casa?" Me preguntó Rosalie, pero ella ya sabía la respuesta.

"Si," dije suavemente, aún asustada de estar alrededor de Edward.

"Nos iremos mañana." Indicó Rosalie mientras se levantaba para comenzar a alistar las cosas.

Asentí, pero no me moví del sofá.

"¿Quieres sorprenderlos, o llamar?"

"Sorprenderlos –aún podría cambiar de idea," dije, no queriendo elevar las esperanzas de Esme y después aplastarlas.

"Buena idea. Ahora, ¿qué le dices a otra ronda de videojuegos?" Preguntó Emmett, listo por el humor a estar un poco menos apagado.

"Suena genial," dije, forzando una sonrisa sobre mi cara aunque supe que esta no alcanzó ni de cerca mis ojos.

Pasé el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche jugando con Emmett, tratando de olvidar lo que iba a hacer mañana. Sabía que todavía podría echarme para atrás, pero una gran parte de mí no quería.

Este no era mi hogar- mi hogar era con el resto de los Cullen. Sabiendo que ellos estaban separados por mi culpa, y porque soy débil, me lastimaba. Necesitaba hacer esto por ellos. Necesitaba regresar por Esme.

Me dirigí hacia su cuarto, considerado cada posible resultado. Desafortunadamente, mi mente siempre me guiaba hacia la misma funesta conclusión.

* * *

Este capítulo me rompe el corazón, fue un poco triste traducir la llamada :(

Bueno gente linda, yo se que no actualizo igual de rápido a como hacía antes y que una semana parece mucho tiempo, pero ténganme paciencia, este y el próximo mes serán un completo caos para mí xD.

¡Nos vemos el próximo lunes!


	18. Bienvenida a casa

**La Saga crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie **_**Meyer. La historia original es de Flamingo 1325**_**. Yo me adjudico la traducción.**

**

* * *

Twice in a Lifetime Singer**

**Capítulo ****18: Bienvenida a casa**

Bajé las escaleras, preparándome a mi misma para al día que venía. Parte de mí todavía quería echarse para atrás. ¿Podría realmente lidiar con ver a Edward justo ahora? ¿Y si él sí la escoge a ella? ¿Y si no puedo perdonarlo? No se si podré enfrentarlo cuando estoy tan insegura.

"¿Bella, estás lista?" Me preguntó Rosalie cuando volvía a entrar después de sacar unas cosas al auto.

"No realmente, pero vamos," dije, tratando de poner una sonrisa sobre mi rostro.

Ella sonrió en respuesta mientras nos encaminábamos al exterior. De inmediato, me situé en el asiento trasero, queriendo un poco de privacidad para prepararme para esto.

Originalmente, había querido regresar a casa cuando Edward estuviese en la escuela, pero decidí lo contrario. Alice nos vería viniendo y se quedaría en casa. Él se daría cuenta que algo estaba pasando y probablemente también se quedaría en casa. Si íbamos cuando él hubiese terminado la escuela, cabe la posibilidad de que estuviese viéndola, y yo podría evitarlo por un rato más largo.

Sintiendo mi ansiedad, Emmett y Rosalie dejaron que el camino a casa fuese silencioso, sin siquiera molestarse en encender la radio mientras Rosalie aceleraba hacia la casa. Ella, por supuesto, se había metido con el auto la semana pasada, haciéndolo alcanzar una velocidad máxima más alta. Eso estaba bien conmigo –sólo quería terminar con esto.

Cuando finalmente subimos a la calzada de nuestra casa, no me sorprendió ver a Alice esperando con impaciencia en las escaleras del frente. Cuando vio nuestro auto, su rostro se iluminó y corrió hacia nosotros. De forma poco común, esperó a que me saliera por mi cuenta, sin presionar mis límites por apurarme.

"Hola, Bella," dijo con voz chillona, atrayéndome dentro de un muy breve abrazo una vez tuve la puerta cerrada.

"Hola" dije, alivio inundando mi interior al verla; realmente la había extrañado.

Eché una rápida ojeada alrededor, tratando de ver si Edward estaba aquí. Vi su auto, pero sabía que eso no significaba nada.

"Él no está aquí. Sabe que algo está pasando porque bloqueé mis pensamientos después que tuve la visión, pero lo convencí de que siguiera con sus actividades normales," dijo Alice, gracias al cielo formulando las acciones de Edward de una forma indirecta.

Asentí antes de comenzar a caminar hacia dentro, queriendo ver a Esme.

"Esme está consiguiendo algunas cosas más para tu cuarto. Estará de regreso pronto," dijo Alice, ya conociendo mis intenciones.

Estaba en el primer escalón del porche cuando un olor familiar vino hacía mi, acompañado por una imperceptible pero familiar voz. Me congelé, incapaz de hacerme dar otro paso conforme sentía a Edward.

"¿Bella?"

"No," dije, mi voz fría.

"Por favor," comenzó él, pero yo sacudí mi cabeza.

Me obligué a descongelarme, ya siendo capaz de escuchar el dolor en su voz. Este me golpeaba, pero eso no importó. No podía hacer esto; no aún por lo menos. Comencé a caminar hacia el interior, tratando de alejarme, pero de repente él estaba frente a mí.

"Por favor," dijo de nuevo, sus ojos tratando de encontrar los míos.

"Aléjate de mí," dije, mi rabia estallando conforme capté la esencia de ella sobre él. Él había estado en su cuarto de nuevo.

"Déjala sola," dijo Jasper de manera calmada directamente desde detrás de mí, su mano tocando levemente mi hombro.

Edward le gruñó, causando que Emmett interviniera. De inmediato, los brazos de Emmett estaban encerrando a Edward y jalándolo hacia el lado.

"Entra," me dijo Emmett como comenzaba a pelear con Edward.

Les lancé una mirada furtiva, la ansiedad corriendo a través mí como me di cuenta que una vez más estaba obligando a esta familia a elegir. Sintiendo esto, Jasper agarró mi brazo y me llevó dentro, directo al cuarto suyo y de Alice.

Alice y Rosalie nos siguieron de cerca, cerrando la puerta una vez todos estábamos dentro. Colapsé sobre la cama, tratando de contener los recuerdos de cuánto acostumbraba amarme Edward.

"No debería haber regresado," dije finalmente mientras me obligaba a sentarme.

"Por supuesto deberías haberlo hecho. Esta es tu casa," dijo Alice mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

"No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para esto. No puedo enfrentarlo"

"Eres lo suficientemente fuerte, Bella. Necesitas mostrarle lo que se está perdiendo y que puedes sobrevivir sin él," dijo Rosalie, sentándose a mi otro lado.

"Yo no debería tener que pelear por mi esposo," dije, pero no había indicio de rabia en mi voz.

"Bella, él sabe que podría perderte en esto. Pero lo que él no nota es que tú podrías dejarlo por ello. Si él ve que no lo necesitas para ser feliz cambiará todo para él," dijo Alice.

"Pero yo lo necesito. Yo no era nada sin él cuando era humana -¿por qué habría de ser esto diferente?"

"Porque eres una fuerte y hermosa vampiro ahora. Puedes sobrevivir esto, Bella. Simplemente tienes que creerlo antes que los demás lo hagan." Dijo Rosalie.

Miré fijamente enfrente, procesando lo que habían dicho. Finalmente, asentí.

"Trataré," dije, aunque no pude silenciar la voz en mi mente diciéndome que esto no funcionaría.

"Tú puedes hacer esto," dijo Rosalie de nuevo, justo cuando hubo un golpe sobre la puerta.

Me congelé, preocupada porque fuera Edward, pero la suave voz de Esme pronto llegó.

"¿Bella? ¿Te gustaría ver tu cuarto?"

Respiré profundamente antes de ir a la puerta para encontrar a Esme con una radiante sonrisa sobre su rostro. Ella me abrazó instantáneamente, más emocionada de verme de lo que yo me sentía merecer.

"¿Qué cuarto es?" Pregunté una vez me soltó, todavía insegura de cuál cuarto habían elegido sería el de "huéspedes".

Esme simplemente sonrió de nuevo antes de caminar bajo el pasillo, guiándome directo a la más pequeña biblioteca en la que Jasper pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo. Me giré para mirarlo, pero él simplemente sonrió y se encogió.

"No tenías que hacer eso," dije, comenzando a sentirme mal porque él renunciara a su cielo por mí.

"No es nada. Hay muchos lugares donde puedo leer. Incluso podría usar la verdadera biblioteca," dijo Jasper con una pequeña riendo.

"Pero a ti te gustaba esta por su proximidad a Alice," traté de discutir, pero Alice me detuvo.

"Bella, está bien. Fue su idea de todas formas. No lo sacamos a patadas, así que deja de preocuparte."

Asentí de nuevo y me giré para mirar dentro del completamente transformado cuarto. Una pequeña sonrisa vino hacia mi rostro cuando vi cuanto trabajo habían puesto en esto por mí. Entré y miré alrededor antes de finalmente sentarme sobre el sofá, deleitándome en lo suave que era.

Esme entró conmigo, pero rápidamente noté que nadie más se nos unió.

"Me alegra que regresaras," dijo mientras se sentaba junto a mí.

"Yo también, aún si es duro," dije sinceramente.

"No entiendo lo que Edward está haciendo, y ni siquiera sé qué acepto con ello, pero sabes que no estoy eligiendo su lado, ¿cierto?"

"Si."

"No puedo simplemente darle la espalda." El dolor que sentía al ver a dos de sus hijos sufriendo era evidente. Aún más obvio, sin embargo, era el agujero que claramente se estaba formando en su interior como resultado.

"Lo se. No lo pediría de ninguna otra forma," dije, mirándola a los ojos de modo que supiera que no guardaba resentimiento hacia ella por apoyar a Edward.

Yo sabía que ella me apoyaba exactamente igual; si no lo hiciera, no estaría en este cuarto justo ahora.

"No es simplemente porque él fue mi "primero" después que fui cambiada," apremió, su tono saturado con el amor y el dolor que sentía.

"Se que siempre tendrás un vínculo especial con él, pero también se a pesar de eso yo llené un vacío en ti. Yo fui la hija que necesitabas cuidar, por fugaz que fuese, cuando yo era humana. Se que no escogerías lados, y se que no estás haciendo favoritismos."

Esme me sonrió y pude ver el alivio recorrerla conforme se daba cuenta que yo decía en serio cada palabra. Ella estaba jugando de ambos lados, luchando con todo el corazón para volvernos a unir.

"Bella, ¿puedes prometerme que permanecerás en la familia, no importa lo que pase?"

Instantáneamente bajé mi mirada, conforme el rechazo y la vergüenza me invadían.

"Sabes que no puedo hacer eso," dije suavemente.

Esme permaneció en silencio, esperando que a yo continuara.

"No es justo para mí o para Edward. Aún si encuentro a alguien más, todavía tendríamos que vernos el uno al otro. Todos esos recuerdos siguen ahí e inevitablemente nos devolverían a este sencillo momento. Ambos sufriríamos siempre y posiblemente nunca podríamos superar al otro. Simplemente no estaría bien."

"Él te quiere, Bella." Dijo Esme en voz baja.

"Quizás, pero también la quiere a ella, o al menos la quiso. Sencillamente no se si puedo perdonar eso, no importa cuanto lo ame y cuan miserable sea yo. Parte de mí siempre se preguntará si él todavía la quiere a ella y si lamenta su decisión. ¿Y si esto pasa de nuevo?"

Sacudí mi cabeza, enfadada de que este mismo tipo de pensamiento me hubiera afligido durante la semana anterior y aún no obtuviera respuesta.

"¿Bella, sabes cómo de horrible se siente él por todo esto?"

Levanté mi cabeza para mirarla, sabiendo que realmente nunca había pensado en cómo debía estar afectándolo esto a él. Si, él dudó. Si, él me lastimó. Pero algo cataclísmico debió haber pasado para que él que estaba esperando que el día de escuela se acabara para que pudiéramos tener tiempo solos en la cama de repente cambiara a él ni siquiera regresando a casa.

Mi rostro traicionó mis egoístas pensamientos, haciéndola sonreír levemente.

"Puedo verlo en sus ojos, aunque él no mire a ninguno de nosotros. Él está sufriendo, Bella. Se está volviendo casi loco a si mismo tratando de entender porqué tiene tal repentina e incontrolable reacción hacia esta chica. Él no puede entender como siquiera pudo pensar en alguien más que tú. Por décadas estuvo sólo. Él no necesitaba a nadie, no quería a nadie. Entonces tu viniste, y su universo entero cambió."

No me había dado cuenta, pero había inclinado mi cabeza levemente. Estaba intrigada por lo que ella estaba diciendo, y necesitaba entender como se estaba sintiendo Edward.

"Él no lo reconoció de esa forma al principio, pero yo lo hice. Él te amaba, te quería y te necesitaba. Él peleó consigo mismo por ello, dado que eras humana. Pero Bella, ahora él está sufriendo y luchando más de lo que lo hizo entonces. Él lucho contra su atracción hacia ti porque quería protegerte. Ahora, él está luchando contra su atracción hacia ella porque todavía quiere protegerte."

"Nunca pensé en eso," admití al final, aunque aún no entendía completamente cómo pudo hacer esto.

"Me habrías sorprendido más que de costumbre si lo hubieras entendido," dijo Esme riendo un poco.

"Esto lo está lastimando, Bella. Tal vez sea difícil de creerlo, pero él podría estar pasando por más dolor que incluso tú."

Bajé mi mirada, no segura de si eso era posible. Sin embargo, si lo era, entonces no podría ni imaginarme como debería estarse sintiendo él ahora que estoy en casa, pero ignorándolo.

"A veces me pregunto si Edward la querría todavía si yo la transformara," admití al cabo de un largo silencio.

"¿Por qué harías eso?" Preguntó Esme, su voz un poco horrorizada por mi admisión.

"¿Es realmente porque ella es humana que atrae su atención? Si él está tan enamorado de ella porque es humana, y eso le recuerda de la yo humana de la que se enamoró, entonces él no le prestaría atención si ella fuera transformada, ¿cierto?"

"Sabes que no es tan simple," dijo Esme, su tono teñido con la preocupación.

"Lo se, y no haría eso. Ella no lo merece. No hizo nada."

"A ella le gusta Jasper, sabes," dijo Esme muy suave.

Mi cabeza se levantó de golpe y mi mirada se fijó instantáneamente con la suya.

"¿Qué?"

Esme se encogió de hombros, pero tenía una sonrisa sobre su rostro.

"A ella le gusta Jasper. Francamente, ella piensa que Edward es un idiota sobre- protector, y tiene un resto de sospechas de donde estás y porqué él no está contigo. Ninguna es correcta, por supuesto, pero de todas maneras están ahí."

No pude evitar reírme; de alguna forma, esta era una placentera forma de reivindicación.

"Apuesto a que Jasper no está demasiado complacido con eso," dije, la sonrisa aún sobre mi rostro.

"No particularmente," dijo Esme, devolviendo la sonrisa.

Volvimos a quedar en silencio, y pronto Esme me dio un rápido abrazo antes de ponerse en pie.

"Te dejaré sola para pensar," dijo mientras salía por la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí.

Acerqué mis rodillas a mi pecho, dejando mi mente divagar. No fue mucho antes de que escuchara a Edward entrar, y pude sentir su presencia afuera de mi puerta. Por suerte, no tocó ni trató de entrar. En cambio, volvió a bajar las escaleras y comenzó a tocar el piano.

Pronto comencé a escuchar mi nana tejiendo su camino a través de la casa, haciendo que numerosos recuerdos fluyeran por mi mente.

Inconscientemente, me encontré a mi misma levantándome lentamente. No fue hasta que tuve mi mano sobre el pomo de la puerta que me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y me detuve.

No podía enfrentarlo, y no podía simplemente dejarlo tocar alguna canción significativa y dejar que todo de repente quedara olvidado. No todavía, al menos.

Dejé que mi mano cayera, pero no pude hacer que mis pies me llevaran de regreso al sofá. En cambio, me paré ahí, escuchando el familiar tono.

Me paré ahí por lo que fue probablemente una hora, escuchando las varias canciones que Edward había escrito para mí a lo largo de las décadas. En la forma típica de Edward, estaban en orden cronológico. Cuando las canciones finalmente terminaron, lo escuché encaminarse de regreso hacia las escaleras. Me congelé, más de lo que ya estaba, ni siquiera respirando mientras escuchaba sus pasos bajar por el pasillo.

De nuevo, se detuvo fuera de mi cuarto. Cerré mis ojos, disponiéndome a no hacer ningún ruido. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció como una eternidad, susurró "lo siento" y subió hacia nuestro cuarto.

En el momento en el que escuché la puerta cerrarse, colapsé sobre el piso conforme mi cuerpo comenzaba a sacudirse por los sollozos sin lágrimas. Supe cuando Jasper estaba fuera de la puerta, tratando de calmarme.

"Detente," dije suavemente, sabiendo que todo sería sencillamente más duro si lo demoraba.

"Lo siento," masculló Jasper mientras regresaba a su cuarto con Alice.

Podía escuchar a Alice tratando de consolar a Jasper, pero no podía detener los sollozos. Sabía cuan miserablemente estaba sufriendo él como consecuencia de Edward y yo, pero no podía poner eso frente a mí en este punto.

Pasé un buen rato sobre el piso, mis audibles sollozos coincidiendo casi perfectamente con el trayecto de la caminata de Edward. Cada vez que el daría la vuelta, yo sollozaría. No obstante, conforme mis sollozos se fueron apagando, también lo hizo su paseadera. Al final, cuando había regresado al sofá, lo escuché volver a bajar las escaleras y salir por la puerta.

Yo permanecí en mi cuarto, comprendiendo a donde había ido él. Esa misma sensación de traición que sentí el primer día comenzó a avanzar lentamente por mí, haciendo que todo me golpeara a toda fuerza una vez más. Aún ahora, él estaba escogiendo verla a ella sobre estar aquí conmigo. Me di cuenta que yo fui la que lo alejó hoy, pero ahora parecía que el se había rendido así como así.

Con el tiempo me levanté del sofá. No estoy segura de porqué, pero tenía la urgencia de subir a nuestro cuarto. Estaba segura que cada miembro de mi familia sabía de mis acciones, pero me alivió cuando nadie trató de detenerme. Si algo, creo que Jasper me dio un poquitico de confianza en que podría hacer esto.

Subí hasta el tercer piso, contemplando al fondo del pasillo la puerta cerrada de nuestro cuarto. Nos habíamos acostumbrado a mantenerla cerrada, pero eso fue mayormente porque era simplemente a lo que Edward estaba acostumbrado. Me acerqué a la puerta, más asustada de entrar de lo que había estado la primera vez que fui traída a esta casa hace todos esos años.

Cerrando mis ojos, dejé que mis dedos rozaran el frente del pomo hasta que finalmente encontré la fuerza para abrirlo. De inmediato, su esencia me golpeó. Me obligué a caminar hacia adelante, intoxicándome cada vez más por el aroma al que estaba acostumbrada.

Dejé que mis ojos vagaran por el cuarto, viendo cuanto de él estaba realmente aquí dentro. Los cuartos de Alice y Rosalie las reflejaban a ellas, en su mayor parte, con toques de Jasper y Emmett. Aquí, sin embargo, el cuarto parecía ser más de él que mío. No me importaba; casi lo prefería así. Me acerqué a su pared de CDs; la última vez que estuve aquí, todo estaba todavía en cajas.

Seguí con mis dedos de un lado a otro sus lomos, notando que su orden era diferente; era como yo había sugerido, y como incluso había intentado hacerlo una vez cuando quise sorprenderlo. Estaban exclusivamente de modo alfabético, sin referencias al año o al género. En su mayor parte, era más fácil para mí encontrar cosas de esta forma. Él lidió con ello por un corto tiempo, pero lo dejé re-arreglarlos después de unos pocos días. Supe que le molestaba demasiado no tenerlos en el orden que había pulido a lo largo de las décadas.

Me di la vuelta, incapaz de comprender completamente por qué escogería seguir un nuevo sistema de organización ahora. Mis ojos encontraron rápidamente su camino hacia la puerta abierta del closet. La fuente principal de su esencia que estaba impregnando cada una de mis fisuras.

Caminé hacia éste, deseando poder hacerme un ovillo y envolverme a mi misma en su esencia una vez más. Yo había desempacado nuestro closet cuando llegamos aquí, sin molestarme totalmente en separar sus cosas de las mías. Todo estaba simplemente organizado por artículo de ropa.

Tomé una de las camisas que él amaba en ver mí, mi corazón cayendo instantáneamente como comprendí que su aroma estaba infundido por toda esta. Regresé la camisa, sabiendo que volvería a perder el control si continuaba atormentándome de esta forma.

Caminé fuera del closet, finalmente permitiendo que mis ojos miraran el sofá sobre el que habíamos pasado tantas noches. Descansando abierto, estaba uno de nuestros álbumes de boda; era el álbum que Edward y yo habíamos hecho juntos. Estaba abierto en la página donde estábamos compartiendo nuestro primer baile, junto con nuestro primer beso durante la ceremonia.

Seguí con mis dedos su perfecto rostro, preguntándome que había hecho para hacerlo incluso querer pensar en otra chica. Me devolví al inicio del álbum, dejando finalmente que los recuerdos me invadieran.

Este tenía de todo en su interior, desde todas las fotos que Alice tomó mientras estábamos comprometidos, a las de la boda y la recepción, y continuando por nuestra luna de miel. El amor que ambos sentíamos irradiaba fuera de nosotros, visible aún el fotografías. Sonreí con satisfacción ante las constantes miradas de celos de Jessica, junto con las claramente lujuriosas de Mike.

Recordé cuán increíble se veía Ángela en su vestido de dama de honor, a pesar de cómo probablemente se sintió parada junto a Alice y Rosalie. Perdí todo sentido del tiempo mientras leía todas las leyendas que habíamos escrito y captaba cada detalle de cada fotografía. Estaba a medio camino de nuestra luna de miel cuando fui sacada de mi ensueño.

Me congelé, no queriendo levantar la mirada cuando escuché un suave golpecito contra el borde de la puerta. Dejé de respirar conforme los primeros rastros de su recientemente agudizado aroma flotaban hacia mí, luchando para no ser vencida por el impulso de correr hacia él.

"¿Bella?" Dijo finalmente, una vez comprendió que yo no iba a hablar primero.

No respondí ni lo miré.

"Bella," dijo mientras caminaba hacia mí.

"No," dije suavemente, pero no estaba segura si él me escuchó.

"Por favor, déjame hablarte," dijo mientras se sentaba sobre el sofá.

Me tensé más antes de alejarme cuidadosamente de él.

"Bella, cometí un error."

"Si, lo hiciste," dije mientras cerraba el álbum de bodas.

"Te amo, Bella. Te amo más que a nada. Tú eres mi vida."

Finalmente lo miré, aquel mismo fuego que sentí en el claro comenzando a jugar en mis ojos.

"¿Tú me amas?"

"Si, Bella. Te amo." Dijo Edward, tratando de mantener la actitud defensiva fuera de su voz.

"Deseaste a otra mujer. Me abandonaste y me ignoraste por otra mujer. Miraste a otra mujer. ¿Y me amas?"

"Por favor, Bella, fue un error."

"No, Edward."

"Te quiero a ti, no a ella." Urgió Edward, deslizándose un poco más cerca de mí.

"¿Qué? ¿De repente estoy en casa y tú me quieres?"

"Te quise antes que regresaras a casa." Dijo Edward en voz baja mientras me rogaba con esos orbes topacio.

"Que conveniente," dije suavemente mientras trataba de permanecer seria.

Todavía no estaba segura de si podría perdonar esto y no iba a guiarlo por ningún camino hasta que no estuviera segura.

"Por favor, Bella, te quiero. Te amo. Te necesito." Dijo de nuevo, situando su mano sobre la mía.

Alejé mi mano y me puse de pie.

"No, Edward. No puedo hacer esto aún."

Sacudí mi cabeza levemente antes de girarme y caminar hacia la puerta, sin molestarme en mirar atrás mientras la cerraba tras de mí. Es que no podía hacer esto; si no fuera por Esme y Alice ni siquiera estaría aquí.

No queriendo estar sola, fui al cuarto de Alice. Comprendiendo, ella me dejó entrar y nos pusimos a ver películas, estableciendo al instante un cómodo silencio. No pasó mucho para que Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie se nos unieran, dándome bastante para mantener mi mente alejada de Edward por ahora.

Pronto, escuchamos a Edward dejar la casa de nuevo. Miré fuera de la ventana y me di cuenta que era el crepúsculo. Él iba a ir a verla, y estaría fuera toda la noche. Sacudí mi cabeza y regresé a ver la película, tratando de pretender que era alguien más, completamente controlada.

"¿Bella?" Preguntó Carlisle cuando entró varias horas después.

Levanté mi cabeza y lo miré, segura de que mi voz flaquearías si la usaba.

"¿Va a ir a la escuela mañana?"

Me quedé mirándolo, notando que no había pensado en eso para nada. Sabía que debería; ya había faltado demasiado.

"Creo que deberías," dijo Alice.

"Tengo clases con ambos," dije suavemente.

"Nosotros te protegeremos," dijo Jasper, poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro para calmarme.

Cerré mis ojos y lo dejé controlar mis emociones, sabiendo que era para mejor ahora. No queríamos atraer demasiada atención o sospechas hacia nosotros, y mi regreso a la escuela ciertamente ayudaría a mantener los ojos en línea.

Cuando pude mirar a todos de nuevo, acepté.

"Si, iré."

"Gracias," dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa antes de volver a bajar las escaleras.

Respiré profundamente antes de girarme de regreso a las películas, ya comenzando con la preparación mental que sabía necesitaría para pasar un día en la escuela con ambos, Annabelle y Edward.

* * *

Antes que lancen acusaciones y amenazas traten de entender a Bella un poco por favor.

Primero que todo, todos sus miedos desde humana se hicieron realidad, su autoestima y amor propio están por el piso, el claro ejemplo está cuando ve el álbum. A eso súmenle pensar que Edward no la quiere, que ella dejó todo por él y ya se cansó de ella, además de verlo perseguir a otra chica que según ella es mejor. Y eso sólo desde el punto de vista de Bella. Imagínense como se estará sintiendo Edward con lo mucho que le gusta torturarse. Uff, me deprime pensar en traducir ese cap xD

Yo se que da piedra que le haya dicho que no, pero vamos, yo soy de las que no perdonaría una cosa así, la primera fue tu culpa, la segunda es mi culpa y de seguro no quiero que sea mi culpa, así que ¡hasta la vista! Claro, eso lo digo yo como un tercero y porque no me ha pasado, Dios no lo quiera, pero bueno, la vida no está escrita en piedra… al caso, tenía ganas de hablar de algo xD.

El siguiente cap está más largo que este, dudo mucho tenerlo para el lunes pero espero tenerlo para el miércoles. Ténganme paciencia gente linda n.n

¡Y No se olviden del review! Tanto lío me deprime y sus comentarios son mi medicina (changos, eso sonó…-inserten palabra ingeniosa- xD)

¡Saludos!


	19. Al lugar donde correrás

**La Saga crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie **_**Meyer. La historia original es de Flamingo 1325**_**. Yo me adjudico la traducción.**

**

* * *

Twice in a Lifetime Singer**

**Capítulo 19: Al lugar donde correrás**

Entre más tiempo pasaba sentada viendo películas con mis hermanos, más pensaba en como no iba a ser capaz de sobrevivir el día en la escuela. Edward todavía no había regresado a casa, y eso sólo me estaba enojando más.

Cuando Rosalie y Alice se dirigieron escaleras arriba para comenzar a alistarse, yo decidí hablar con Carlisle mejor. Había aceptado ir a la escuela, en su mayor parte porque eso era importante para él, pero, ¿a qué precio lo complacería?

Sabiendo que era temprano, me imaginé que él todavía estaba en su cuarto. Probé el aire antes de tocar, queriendo estar segura de que no interrumpía nada. Cuando sentí que era seguro, toqué en la puerta con suavidad.

"Pasa," dijo Carlisle con igual suavidad, ya sabiendo que era yo.

Vi a Esme envuelta por los brazos de Carlisle, su usual y cálida sonrisa sobre su rostro mientras yo entraba.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo?" Le pregunté a Carlisle, la preocupación plagando mi rostro.

"Claro." Dijo él mientras se sentaba derecho y me invitaba a unírmeles en el sofá.

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" Preguntó Esme mientras se soltaba de los brazos de Carlisle, igualando su postura autoritaria.

"No, está bien," dije con una sonrisa forzada.

Ella escucharía lo que Carlisle y yo habláramos ya sea que estuviera o no en el cuarto, y se que sólo la lastimaría más si yo la alejaba.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" Preguntó Carlisle mientras continuaba sosteniendo la mano de Esme.

"No se si pueda ir a la escuela," dije suavemente, mis ojos fijos en mis manos.

"¿De qué estás asustada?"

"De ver... de verlos a ellos." Dije con sinceridad, sabiendo que no era sólo por Edward por quien estaba preocupada.

"¿Qué te asusta más? ¿Ver a Edward, o verla a ella?"

Levanté mis ojos y los fijé sobre los suyos, buscando la respuesta. ¿Quién me asustaba más? Edward era mi esposo, quien me traicionó. Él pudo tener sus razones, y puede que sea capaz de justificar lo que hizo, pero yo nunca lo veré de esa forma. No importa qué, siempre recordaré que él vaciló.

Pero Annabelle – ella sabe que algo pasó entre Edward y yo. Probablemente también habrá hecho la conexión de mi ausencia con sus repentinos intentos de hablarle. ¿Puedo realmente mirarla a la cara, sabiendo que ella tiene esas sospechas?

"Ella," dije finalmente mientras volvía a bajar mi mirada, sabiendo cuanto me lastimaría verla incluso cerca de él. Todo se remonta a ella; siempre se remontará a ella.

Carlisle no respondió de inmediato, dándome tiempo para una vez más escudriñar mis propios pensamientos. Cuando mi ceja se frunció aún más y el dolor se hizo más notorio sobre mi rostro, habló por fin.

"Bella," dijo él, tratando de llamar mi atención.

Preocupada por lo que él diría, no lo miré.

"Isabella," dijo de nuevo, la compasión que siempre saturaba su voz haciendo de alguna manera que el disimulado tono severo sonara aún más drástico.

Levanté mi cabeza, obligándome a no sólo mirarlo, sino a fijar mis ojos con los suyos.

"No te vamos a obligar a hacer nada para lo que no estés lista, o nada que te cause más dolor. A ambos, a Esme y a mí, nos lastima tremendamente verte sufriendo de tal forma y no ser capaz de ayudarte ni siquiera en lo más mínimo. Si, es importante en términos de nuestra familia pasando desapercibida que vayas a la escuela, pero no vale la pena si el precio por pagar es dolor adicional de tu parte."

Seguí buscando sus ojos, tratando de comprender lo que él me estaba diciendo. Cuando parecía que yo estaba siendo particularmente lenta, él me sonrió. Eso casi conmovió mi frío corazón.

"Si va a lastimarte más estar en la escuela que en la casa, quiero que te quedes en la casa. Es tú decisión, pero no vayas a la escuela porque te sientas obligada."

"Gracias," dije, aliviada de que de verdad pudiera ser mi decisión.

"Nuestra familia ha pasado por cosas mucho peores que esto. En el peor caso, nos volvemos a mudar antes de lo esperado. Incluso con los acontecimientos de la semana pasada, hay muy poca sospecha hacia nosotros en general.

Asentí, contenta de que mi repentina ausencia realmente no haya atraído tanto la atención. Aunque supongo que no es completamente inusual que un chico "adoptado" tenga tantos líos.

"Si me voy temprano de la escuela, ¿eso está bien?" Pregunté, sabiendo que a pesar de sus palabras, Carlisle quería que al menos intentara.

"Si," dijo Carlisle con otra cálida sonrisa.

Asentí.

"Iré," dije, poniéndome de pie para irme.

"Gracias. De verdad eres una hija maravillosa," dijo él.

Asentí de nuevo, pero sus palabras sólo causaron que un agudo dolor me atravesara. ¿Cómo lo manejarían Esme y Carlisle si me iba? Pero, ¿Cómo lo tomarían si me quedaba y tenían que presenciar constantemente mi sufrimiento, día tras día, por la eternidad?

Lentamente, subí hasta mi cuarto, llamando la atención de Alice tan pronto como pasé por su puerta. Me dirigí hacia mi vestidor, donde mi anillo de bodas estaba. Me lo había llevado conmigo cuando me fui, pero sólo porque aún lo tenía puesto en ese momento.

Lo había removido una vez estuve en Forks, incapaz de llevarlo. Aún si Edward y yo éramos capaces de reconciliarnos, no estaba segura si podría volver a ponérmelo por un buen tiempo. Ni siquiera estaba segura si podría estar completamente bien con él de inmediato, y me preocupaba que mi inhabilidad para amarlo completamente lo alejara de nuevo. No queriendo el constante y visible recordatorio, lo puse al fondo de mi primer cajón.

En cuestión de minutos, Alice había terminado su cabello y maquillaje y estaba en mi cuarto, revolviendo el closet para encontrar un conjunto. Me largó algo que supe estaba destinado a atraer la atención hacia mí, probablemente para poner celoso a Edward, pero yo sacudí mi cabeza.

"No puedo," dije, mis ojos rogándole que entendiera.

Ella sonrió de manera incómoda y pude ver en sus ojos que estaba triste porque yo no usaría su conjunto. Aún así, comprendió, y rápidamente me encontró algo más reservado y menos llamativo para usar.

Ella me ayudó con mi cabello y maquillaje, sabiendo que yo no tenía motivación alguna para trabajar en ellos por mi cuenta. Trabajó en silencio, dejándome prepararme mentalmente para el día. Al fin, una vez estaba casi terminando, habló.

"Edward no va a viajar con nosotros." Dijo Alice suavemente.

"Él todavía no ha regresado, ¿cierto?" Pregunté, no segura de cómo responder realmente a eso.

Parte de mí esperaba que él hubiera entrado a hurtadillas mientras yo estaba hablándole a Carlisle. Él tendía a moverse más silenciosamente que el resto de la familia, y no sería la primera vez que me había sorprendido por su llegada.

"No." Dijo ella aún más bajito.

Asentí, no segura de porqué estaba esperando que él hubiera regresado. Ni siquiera estaba segura de cuáles eras sus costumbres en estos días, pero estaba segura que estaban bastante lejos de 'normal'.

"Él no te va a hacer pasar por eso, y tú lo sabes." Dijo Alice, tratando de sonar positiva hacia las intenciones de él.

"Supongo," dije, mi temor a ir a la escuela volviéndose aún más fuerte.

"Puedes hacer esto," dijo Emmett desde la puerta, su tono nada más que sincero.

"Eso espero," dije con sinceridad, sabiendo que en estos momentos él no necesitaba la habilidad de Jasper para saber lo que estaba pasando conmigo.

"Sabes que la principal razón por la que Carlisle quería que fueras a la escuela era para mantener la sospecha fuera de nosotros, ¿cierto?" Dijo Emmett mientras se sentaba sobre el sofá.

"Lo se. Se vería aún más raro de lo que ya es si tú y Rosalie regresan pero no yo."

"Pero si no estás lista," comenzó Emmett, pero yo negué con mi cabeza.

"Está bien. En todo caso, no me iría nada mejor quedándome por aquí todo el día."

"Cierto," dijo, y pude notar que estaba tratando de calcular que podría decir que me pudiera animarme.

"¿Quieres manejar?" Dijo al final, aunque él sabía que no lo haría. Yo raramente conducía; generalmente tenía a Edward.

"No, pero gracias," dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta.

Emmett y Alice me siguieron escaleras abajo, donde Jasper y Rosalie estaban esperando. Ambos me sonrieron alentadoramente, pero no dijeron nada. En silencio, reunimos nuestros maletines y comenzamos a salir hacia el jeep.

Me monté en la parte de atrás con Jasper y Alice, agradecida por el tranquilizante roce de Jasper junto a mí. Ellos me dejaron sentarme en la mitad, sabiendo que necesitaba la protección y ánimo extras.

"Él solía preocuparse de tener la misma ropa de la noche anterior," dije cuando estábamos casi en la escuela.

Rosalie se giró y me miró de manera inquisitiva, pero sentí a Alice tensarse. Ella sabía exactamente a lo que yo me estaba refiriendo.

"Cuando él solía verme," dije suavemente, pero no pude continuar. Estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso, y me vi obligada a recostarme más contra Jasper.

Él comenzó a calmarme de inmediato, apaciguándome de modo tal que fui capaz de olvidar temporalmente mis problemas en cualquier otra forma que no fuera saber que estaba preocupada en general. Una vez estuve calmada, Alice terminó por mí.

"Cuando él la veía, incluso cuando se quedaba la noche, él siempre se iba y venía a casa para bañarse y cambiarse. Incluso cuando él había estado mirando a Annabelle antes que ustedes chicos regresaran, él venía a casa. Él iba a la escuela con Jasper y conmigo." Dijo Alice, y pude notar que a pesar de las olas sueltas provenientes de Jasper, ella estaba enojada.

Para mi sorpresa, Rosalie no respondió; en cambio, sus ojos formaron una diminuta línea y volvió a mirar hacia el frente. Vi que su agarre sobre Emmett se apretaba, pero no dio ningún otro indicio de que estuviera furiosa. Jasper fue disminuyendo la serenidad conforme llegamos al parqueadero, lentamente trayéndome de regreso a mis emociones normales.

"¿Lista?" Preguntó él mientras Emmett aparcaba.

"Si," dije, sorprendida por lo dividida que me podía sentir.

Todavía estaba enterada de lo que estaba pasando; nunca podría sacar completamente de mi cabeza lo que Edward ha hecho, especialmente después de sus palabras de ayer. Si algo, sus palabras sólo hicieron más profunda la grieta entre nosotros. Para mí, estas ampliaron lo que él hizo y me lo hicieron mucho más difícil de olvidar.

Aún así, estaba calmada y relajada y casi indiferente. Sin embargo, una vez Jasper se bajara del Jeep, eso se desvanecería.

Como lo esperaba, Jasper salió e instantáneamente sentí la presión de la situación recargarse sobre mí de nuevo. Respiré profundamente antes de salirme, contenta cuando todos mis hermanos me rodearon. Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el interior de la escuela, no pude evitar más que notar que el auto de Edward no se podía encontrar en ninguna parte. También noté a Annabelle sentada sobre la misma banca como en el primer día, mirándome fijamente.

Miré hacia otro lado, prefiriendo las miradas del resto del cuerpo estudiantil a las de ella. La familia Cullen entera, excepto uno, estaba de regreso ahora, y ya podía escuchar la escuela cuchicheando sobre ello. Instantáneamente, las conversaciones de lujuria, celos y deseo se encendieron conforme cada estudiante miraba a su Cullen preferido.

Dada mi situación actual, yo parecía venir más arriba que Rosalie o Alice. Edward también parecía estar bien alto en la lista de las chicas. Sus comentarios también me dejaron saber cual era la "historia" sobre mi ausencia, pero no tuve fuerzas para enojarme por los crueles pensamientos de cuán "inestable" podría estar aún.

Un chico de cabello y ojos cafés se acercó a nosotros, sus ojos pegados en mí. Ya conociendo sus intenciones, Emmett interceptó cualquier oportunidad que él tuviera de hablarme al pasar su brazo a mi alrededor y acercarme más a él. Emmett acompañó esto con una mirada llena de odio, avisándole al chico en términos no poco inciertos que yo estaba fuera de sus límites

Yo estaba agradecida, habiendo sabido ya que probablemente podría aparecerme en un costal y los hombres aún acudirían en masa hacia mí. No estaba de humor o forma para rechazarlos con simpatía.

Vi una expresión de confusión cruzar el rostro del chico, pero él apartó rápidamente su mirada conforme cambió levemente su forma de caminar, haciéndolo pasarnos de largo hacia quien sabe donde. Una vez pensó que estábamos fuera de rango, masculló unas pocas maldiciones y términos despectivos en lo que se refiere a la posible relación que Emmett y yo compartíamos.

Dada mi desaparición, y la presencia de Edward, los estudiantes que si sabían que estábamos juntos habían comenzado a pensar lo contrario. Mi aparente conexión con Emmett, no obstante, parecía darles aún más razones para especular sobre mí.

"No te preocupes por ello," masculló Alice, demasiado bajo para que los humanos escucharan.

"Están celosos simplemente." Agregó Rosalie.

No respondí, pero no relajé mi posición desde dentro del brazo de Emmett. Una vez llegamos al pasillo de idiomas extranjeros, Emmett me dio un tranquilizador apretón antes de dejar caer su brazo de mí. Inmediatamente, Jasper se ubicó tras de mí, asegurándose de estar lo bastante cerca para mantenerme calmada si necesitaba, sin afectar notablemente al alumnado.

"Trata de no preocuparte mucho, ¿vale?" Dijo Rosalie, sus ojos encontrando los míos.

"Gracias," dije, dejándole saber que me estaba refiriendo a más que simplemente hoy.

Ella me dirigió una medio sonrisa antes de darle la mano a Emmett y dirigirse a clase. Alice me dio un rápido abrazo antes de irse a la suya, dejando a jasper para ayudarme.

"¿Vas a poder verla en clase?" Preguntó Él mientras caminábamos hacia nuestro salón.

"Honestamente, no lo sé. Una parte de mí quiere lastimarla. Pero al mismo tiempo, no es su culpa. Aunque ese primer día…" me fui apagando, recordando mi propio deseo de lastimarla.

"Lo se," dijo él conforme entrábamos al salón de clases.

Al instante, cada par de ojos, incluyendo los de la profesora, se levantaron y posaron sobre mí. Pude sentir la curiosidad, confusión y celos cuando caminé hacia mi asiento con Jasper.

"Ellos piensan que tú y Edward terminaron," dijo Jasper, dejándome saber porqué recibía tanta atención.

"Genial," dije, sabiendo que ahora de verdad tendría que preocuparme por los chicos tratando de ligar conmigo.

"Él ha rechazado a numerosas chicas esta semana," dijo Jasper, pero no estaba seguro si eso era porque él me quería a mí o a Annabelle.

Nos sentamos e ignoramos la clase, ambos tratando de bloquear los muy bajos susurros que resonaban fuertemente a nuestro alrededor.

Cuando Anna entró, sus ojos fueron instantáneamente hacia Jasper. Ella se sonrojó antes de desviar la mirada, encontrando la mía en cambio. Se sonrojó más intensamente antes de agachar la cabeza y aumentar la velocidad hacia su escritorio. Tropezó brevemente con la maleta de otro estudiante antes de sentarse, su postura tensa.

"Se siente culpable e incómoda," me dijo Jasper.

"Lo se," dije, tratando de interpretar porqué

"La mayoría de la escuela piensa que tú y Edward terminaron. De repente te marchas, pero él se queda. Entonces, él rechaza a numerosas chicas persiguiéndolo y aún así le habla a ella. Ella también está asustada de ti en cierta medida."

"Me lo figuré, después de mi charla con ella aquel primer día."

"Querías ir tras ella, ¿no es verdad?"

"Si," dije, apenada.

"No te culpo," dijo Jasper con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gracias," dije, pero no pude detener mi mirada de deslizarse hacia Anna.

Pasé la mayoría de la clase hablando con Jasper o viendo a Anna. No le presté atención a la profesora, pero ella no tenía intención de darme la palabra esta vez. Mi temor hacia el día entero aumentó conforme la clase se acercaba a un final; no estaba segura si Anna trataría de hablarme.

Sabía que ella quería hacerlo, solamente que no estaba segura de cómo. Ella también quería hablarle a Jasper, lo cual la obligaría a saludarme como mínimo. Cuando la campana sonó, reuní mis libros, concentrándome sólo en eso.

"¿Lista?" Preguntó Jasper, sabiendo que mi próxima clase sería con Edward.

"No realmente, ¿pero que elección tengo?" Le pregunté mientras comenzábamos a caminar hacia la puerta.

Como me lo esperaba, Anna también se había tomado su tiempo juntando sus cosas.

"Hola Jasper," dijo con una sonrisa.

Finalmente, me tomé el tiempo para mirarla detenidamente y me di cuenta de cuantas similitudes había entre ella y mi yo humana. Pude notar que ella pensaba que era simple y aburrida, aún así, tenía una belleza natural. Su sonrisa sólo acentuaba más eso, iluminando su rostro y ojos.

Era una reacción que ocurría naturalmente en su interior; algo que aún las más preciosas y deseadas mujeres no podían obtener siempre.

"Hola Anna," dijo Jasper con frialdad, escondiendo su molestia por los sentimientos de ella por él.

Ella se sonrojó muy ligeramente antes de mover su mirada hacia mí, pero pude notar que me tenía miedo.

"Hola," dijo, sin siquiera molestarse con mi nombre.

"¿Cómo estás?" Pregunté, tratando de ser amigable.

Estaba recordándome constantemente que esto no era culpa de ella; era de Edward. Jasper cambió su peso de un pie a otro, permitiéndose rozarme lo suficiente para calmarme. Aún así, Anna notó la proximidad y su humor se amargó levemente.

"Estoy bien, ¿y tú?" Dijo ella, solo un pequeño indicio de celos y molestia presente en lo profundo de su tono.

"Podría estar mejor," dije, tratando de hacer que mi voz sonara suave.

"Comprensible," respondió Anna, pero su incomodidad estaba comenzando a aumentarse.

"Bueno, mejor vamos a clase," dije, igual de ansiosa por terminar esta charla; lo único que estaba haciendo era que la comprensión de mi situación me golpeara más fuerte.

"Nos vemos mañana," dijo Jasper cortésmente mientras ponía una tranquilizante mano sobre mi hombro y me guiaba hacia la puerta. Ambos sentimos los ojos de Anna sobre él todo el tiempo, probablemente centrados en su mano sobre mi hombro.

Él me acompañó a mi siguiente clase, ayudando a ahuyentar los pocos chicos que fueron lo bastante tontos para tratar de acercársele a la chica "soltera" de la familia Cullen.

"Te veo en deportes. Puedes hacer esto," dijo él mientras me daba un rápido abrazo y caminaba hacia su clase.

Suspiré y entré a la mía, notando instantáneamente que Edward todavía no se había aparecido durante el día. Estuve en las nubes durante toda la clase, permitiéndole a mi mente escapar un poco.

Yo todavía no estaba lista para enfrentar a Edward, por lo que en ese aspecto, estaba agradecida por su ausencia. Al mismo tiempo, no pude evitar más que preguntarme dónde estaba. ¿Por qué no había venido a casa anoche? ¿Estaba tan encaprichado con Anna que todo lo que había dicho era un mentira; él la quería a ella, no a mí?

Sacudí mi cabeza ligeramente, tratando de alejar esas ideas. Arranqué un pedazo de papel, reprimiendo todos los recuerdos de todas las notas que Edward y yo habíamos pasado a lo largo de los años, y comencé a garabatear. Por suerte, eso fue lo suficientemente soporífero para dejarme olvidar por un rato.

Finalmente, la clase se terminó y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, contenta de tener a Alice en ella. Nos sentamos en un cómodo silencio a lo largo de ésta, cada una perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Ella sabía que yo no quería hablar realmente, y que probablemente sólo lo empeoraría si ella trataba de distraerme de la ausencia de Edward.

De verdad que estaba comenzando a preocuparme que él no estuviera aquí. ¿Y si él no se había ido por su cuenta?; ¿Y si algo había pasado? Annabelle estaba en la escuela; a él no le haría ningún bien estar vigilándola. Incluso si él hubiese cambiado su horario de modo que no tuviese que verme, aún así sabríamos que él estaba aquí.

Yo sabía que este día sería difícil, pero estaba comenzando a pensar que no iba a ser capaz de salir de él. Gruñí suavemente para mí, aunque Alice lo escuchó. Ella me levantó la ceja en forma de pregunta, pero no presionó.

Una vez la clase fue despedida, ella pasó su brazo por el mío, de nuevo como un signo de advertencia para cualquiera que tratara de hablarnos, y me jaló hacia el gimnasio. Por suerte, Rosalie ya había hablado, o intimidado, al entrenador para que nos permitiera sentarnos y ver. La gran mayoría de los de la clase estaban más preocupados por mirarnos que por jugar al voleibol, pero una vez Emmett se puso de pie para hacer parecer que se les iba a unir, se detuvieron.

Al final, la hora para el almuerzo llegó. Yo estaba aún más nerviosa por causa de este periodo; sentía como si fuera a estar en exposición para la escuela entera. Tampoco estaba segura si Annabelle trataría de hablarnos de nuevo. Si no fuera por su traga por Jasper, ella me hubiera evitado por completo antes.

Escogí algunas cosas para picotear, sabiendo que aún si pudiera comer, de todas formas no sería capaz de mantener nada en el estómago ahora. Me senté sana y salva rodeada por mis hermanos, pero no pude evitar que mi mente vagara hacia Edward. No quise vociferar mis inquietudes sobre su paradero; casi parecía incorrecto de mi parte estar preocupada por él ahora.

Si él no hubiera hecho esto, yo habría sabido dónde estaría él. Él estaría justo a mi lado, ahuyentado a cualquier chico que se me acercara. Él se aseguraría que todos supieran que él era mío, y estaría susurrando seductores y cariñosos comentarios en mi oído. Yo estaría temiendo el final del almuerzo, porque eso significaría que no teníamos clase juntos.

"Voy a clase," dije finalmente, aprox. cinco minutos antes de que la campana sonara.

No podía soportar estar más en la cafetería. Annabelle continuamente lanzaba miradas furtivas hacia nosotros, sonrojándose cada vez que era pillada. El resto de los estudiantes también nos miraban embobados, mucho menos disimulados, susurrándoles a sus amigos cada vez que hacíamos cualquier clase de movimiento.

Generalmente, yo estaba acostumbrada a ello. Esta vez, sin embargo, sin Edward aquí para protegerme, me sentía expuesta y asustada. Me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia el basurero, pero me congelé en mi camino cuando capté un aroma muy familiar que venía hacia mí.

Me giré lentamente, la aprensión viva sobre mi rostro conforme mis ojos le permitieron a Edward lentamente entrar en foco. Él me estaba mirando con una afligida expresión sobre su rostro, pero no vino hacia mí. Sus ojos contenían más dolor del que pensé posible; estaban casi perdidos y sin esperanza. Sus ojos también me dijeron que él entendía mis acciones, y mi necesidad de distancia.

Aún así, éstos me estaban rogando que fuera a él, que le hablara. Me estaban diciendo que él me necesitaba a mí tanto como yo lo necesitaba a él. También me estaba diciendo que él me amaba, me adoraba y me honraba.

Yo cerré mis ojos, tratando de contener el dolor que estaba amenazando con dominarme mientras cortaba la conexión entre nosotros. Estaba congelada, completamente incapaz de reaccionar.

"Demonios," escuché decir a Emmett, y pronto sentí el toque de Jasper tratando de tranquilizarme.

"¿Bella?" Preguntó Emmett, su voz traicionando la preocupación que sentía por cómo iba a ser mi reacción.

"Edward, vete," siseó Rosalie mientras se acercaba a mí.

La mayor parte de la cafetería estaba en silencio para estos momentos, esperando ansiosamente a ver que pasaba entre nosotros. Sin embargo, todos estaban increíblemente confundidos ante la visible falta de comunicación entre nosotros.

Yo permanecí congelada, usando cuanta fuerza tenía para permanecer en pie y mantener mis ojos cerrados. Estaba segura que si miraba dentro de esos ojos que tan seguido me deslumbraban, cualquier resistencia que tuviera se vendría abajo. Me podía ver a mi misma corriendo hacia sus brazos, diciéndole que yo también lo amaba, queriendo nada más que recuperar el tiempo perdido con él.

Pero también podía ver mi corazón quebrándose en microscópicas piezas, incapaz por siempre de volver a juntarse en el momento en que sus pensamientos se apartaran de mí por incluso una fracción de segundo. Iba a pasar, y yo no lo sobreviviría.

"Por favor," Edward trató de nuevo, conociéndome lo bastante bien para saber de la batalla que estaba rugiendo en mi interior.

"No le hagas esto a ella, Edward, por favor," suplicó Alice, de nuevo jugando en ambos lados de esto.

Rosalie, sabiendo que yo no iba a ser capaz de moverme por mi cuenta, agarró mi brazo y comenzó a jalarme hacia la puerta. Emmett y Jasper siguieron de cerca, asegurándose que Edward mantuviera su distancia de mí.

Alice se detuvo, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente entre nosotros. Al final, ella le lanzó una mirada fugaz a Edward y se apuró a seguirnos.

"Lo siento," susurró Edward mientras las puertas se cerraban tras nosotros.

Una vez estuvimos fuera de la cafetería, colapsé. Rosalie me agarró antes que golpeara el suelo, alzándome en sus brazos y yendo directo al baño de chicas.

Alice la siguió dentro, mientras Jasper y Emmett se quedaban en el pasillo; en todo caso, ellos podrían escuchar lo que habláramos

Mi mente estaba tratando de aislarse por completo, y pude sentirme a mi misma descendiendo en espiral dentro del insensibilizado estado en el que había estado el primer día.

"Bella," ordenó Rosalie, obligándome a mirar hacia ella con mis desorbitados ojos.

"¿Por qué está él aquí?" Pregunté, incapaz de dejar que mi agarre en su brazo se aflojara.

"No lo se, pero lo está." Respondió ella, su voz aún llamando mi atención, en un esfuerzo por evitar que me siguiera deslizando cuesta abajo.

"No puedo hacer esto. Quiero ir a casa," dije, preguntándome por qué creí que era lo suficientemente fuerte para venir en primer lugar.

"Solamente quedan dos periodos más, Bella. Puedes hacer esto. Él no está en ninguna clase. Eres lo bastante fuerte, Bella."

"Él vino a verla a ella," dije, cayendo en cuenta de que mientras yo no estaba en su siguiente clase, Annabelle si.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Alice, sus manos acariciando mi cabello.

"¿Por qué más se aparecería él en el almuerzo? Su próxima clase es con ella. Él vino a verla," repetí, mi resolución de permanecer en la casa sucumbiendo.

Sabiendo que no había nada que pudieran decir ni forma lógica de refutar mi acusación, ellas no respondieron. Escuché la molestia de Jasper y Emmett desde el pasillo, y supe que ellos estaban completamente de mi lado. Tal vez eso debería haberme hecho sentir mejor, pero sólo me enojó más.

Rosalie y Alice siguieron sosteniéndome, incluso después de que la campana para señalar el final del almuerzo sonó. Sabía que Emmett y Jasper estaban evitando que cualquier chica entrara al baño, y estaba increíblemente agradecida por ello. Cuando finalmente fui capaz de calmarme, miré a mis hermanas.

"No se si pueda hacer esto. Quiero irme." Dije sinceramente, expresando mis pensamientos sobre querer dejar la escuela, pero que también podría necesitar dejar la casa.

"Por supuesto que puedes, Bella, simplemente necesitas ser fuerte y no dejarte," dijo Rosalie, tratando de sonar optimista.

"Yo lo necesito a él," insistí.

"Bella, por favor, sólo sigue intentando," rogó Alice mientras me ayudaban a pararme una vez la campana de advertencia de dos minutos los señaló.

No respondí, escogiendo en cambio simplemente salir del baño. No miré ni a Emmett ni a Jasper mientras los pasaba y caminaba hacia mi salón de clases. Todos me siguieron, asegurándose que yo llegara al salón, antes de ir en sus caminos separados.

¿Cómo pudo él aparecerse justo antes de su clase con ella? ¿La quería tan desesperadamente que me evitaba a mí y aún así venía a verla a ella? ¿Pensaba él de verdad que yo era tan tonta que no lo notaría?

Estaba agradecida de que no pudiera llorar, permitiéndome ocultar mejor mis alborotadas emociones de los estudiantes a mí alrededor mientras el profesor hablaba cháchara. Era importante para Carlisle que yo estuviera aquí, especialmente porque Rosalie y Emmett volvían hoy. Por eso, me obligué a seguir adelante durante el día.

Alice mantuvo una reconfortante mano sobre mi brazo la mayor parte de biología, pero no me presionó más. Me estaba volviendo emocionalmente muerta para el final del día, y ni siquiera podía pretender intentar.

Cuando caminábamos hacia el parqueadero una vez las clases terminaron, no pude evitar notar a Edward esperando en su auto. Sus esperanzados ojos se cruzaron con los míos, pero yo agaché mi mirada al instante y caminé más rápido hacia el Jeep. Desafortunadamente, tuve que pasar cerca de él para poder llegar allí, y no me sorprendió nada cuando él agarró mi brazo.

"Bella, por favor, simplemente háblame," me suplicó mientras giraba mi cuerpo para que lo mirara de frente.

Su toque envió estelas de fuego llameando a través de mí, recordándome de todas las noches que habíamos pasado juntos, de cada forma en la que me había tocado, me había sostenido y acariciado. Me recordó de cuan tierno era, pero también de cuan rudo podía llegar a ser. Me recordó del esposo que no estaba segura si alguna vez podría volver a tener por completo.

Sabía que mis ojos estaban volviendo a descontrolarse y a mostrar mi pánico, y el horror de verme de esta forma estaba escrito por todo su rostro. Yo me estaba perdiendo en sus brillantes ojos color topacio, dividida entre el deseo de estar con mi esposo y la traición de saber lo que él había hecho.

"No puedo," dije, mi voz vacía y monótona.

"¿No puedes o no lo harás?" Preguntó él, su tono mostrando nada más que preocupación. No estaba enojado; estaba arrepentido.

"No puedo," repetí, sabiendo que mis ojos se estaban perdiendo más y más.

Me estaba preguntando dónde estaba Alice, pero por instinto, sabía que ella estaba cerca. Por duro que esto fuera, era igual de difícil hacer un esfuerzo para tratar de evitarlo. Yo quería que él sufriera y estuviera dolido, pero había una parte de mí que comprendía que él ya lo estaba. Él necesitaba esto tanto como yo, aún si yo lo alejaba.

"Bella, yo no la quiero a ella. Te quiero a ti."

Traté de comprender las palabras que él me estaba diciendo, pero no pude. Traté de dejar que las palabras de aceptación y perdón salieran, pero no lo hacían. Mientras miraba dentro de sus ojos, dejando que su dolor se convirtiera en el mío, supe que no podría decirle lo que él necesitaba escuchar.

"Deberías haber pensado en eso antes. Edward, deseaste a otra chica. No sólo la deseaste, hablaste con ella. Me pusiste a un lado y fuiste tras ella. Me dejaste caminar fuera de tu vida para que pudieras ir tras ella. Aún cuando ella no mostraba interés, tú la perseguiste. No puedo simplemente olvidar eso, Edward, y no puedo pretender que todo está bien y seguir adelante. Simplemente no puedo. Ya no eres sólo tú el que tiene que tomar una decisión; yo también tengo que hacerlo."

Para entonces, mis hermanos estaban todos parados a unos pocos metros detrás de nosotros, listos para liberarme del agarre de Edward en cualquier momento en que lo pidiera. Pude ver a Edward haciéndose pedazos con cada palabra que dije, y pude ver un nivel de dolor que nunca había presenciado completamente en él comenzando a inundar sus ojos.

Cuando la comprensión de cuan herida, traicionada y enojada realmente estaba yo golpeó a Edward, y conforme nos invadía a ambos la comprensión de la seriedad de la situación actual, él me soltó. Mientras lo hacía, noté un flash de metal y me di cuenta que él estaba usando su anillo de bodas. Ya sea si lo había usado todo el día o se lo había puesto una vez regresó a su carro, no estaba segura.

El significado de que yo no tuviera el mío puesto, ni en su usual cadena alrededor de mi cuello, no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos. Edward movió su cabeza con tristeza mientras caminaba hacia el lado del conductor de su auto, se metía y lentamente arrancaba.

Pude sentir sus ojos sobre mí desde su espejo retrovisor mientras yo me quedaba congelada en mi lugar. Yo quería, necesitaba, irme. No debí haber regresado, y se estaba volviendo demasiado claro que podría no ser capaz de perdonar a Edward jamás.

Sin una palabra, Emmett me alzó en brazos para cargarme hasta su Jeep, sabiendo que yo estaba congelada. Cuando él se giró, mis ojos, ahora ardiendo por la traición, se encontraron con los de Annabelle. Su mirada se cruzó con la mía, e instantáneamente, una expresión de horrorizada cruzó su rostro.

Ella se dio cuenta de manera abrupta que Edward y yo probablemente habíamos sido algo más que sólo una pareja; había algo mucho más grande y profundo entre nosotros. Edward la había perseguido a pesar de eso. El peligro que ella sintió departe de mí ese primer día estaba gritando en sus ojos, ahora ampliado exponencialmente. Traté de alejar mi mirada de la de ella, sabiendo que la estaba lastimando innecesariamente, pero no pude. Estaba atrapada en su mirada.

Finalmente, el intercambio fue interrumpido cuando Emmett me ubicó en la parte de atrás con Jasper y con Alice, quienes trataron de distraerme durante todo el camino a casa. Aún así, ellos se vieron forzados a cargarme dentro de ésta y ver como yo miraba perdidamente a la nada, mi mente volviéndose otra vez insensible y sin vida hacia el mundo mientras mis ojos seguían centellando con una profunda, dolorosa y potencialmente irrevocable traición.

* * *

Primero que todo, _discúlpenme por la demora_. De verdad no fue mi intención tardarme tanto. Las cosas de la vida se metieron de por medio y para completar, por cierta razón, cuando me sentaba a traducir me daba comezón, hambre, sueño, depre, uff, casi no lo termino xD. Supongo que de verdad necesitaba tomarme tiempo para hacer otras cosas.

Algunos de ustedes me envían sus correos en los reviews, pero lo que pasa es q fan fiction los borra por considerarlos spam, asegúrense de separarlos por espacios para que yo los pueda ver xD

¡Ahora la buena noticia! Nos quedan 3 capítulos y un semi-cuasi-final-alternativo-explicativo-no-epílogo (si, ese es el de 25 hojas) xD.

No se olviden de los reviews gente linda, ¡recuerden que son mis antidepresivos!

¡Nos vemos en una semana!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Por cierto, quiero invitarlos a que leen la historia de mi amiga **Ruby** llamada "**Un amor que vence todas las barreras**" les prometo que les va a gustar. La historia está súper linda y la trama es muy original. ¡La pueden encontrar en mis favoritos! Y como algunos ya me conocen, saben que tiene su buena parte de drama xD


	20. Fugas y conexiones

**La Saga crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie **_**Meyer. La historia original es de Flamingo 1325**_**. Yo me adjudico la traducción.**

No tienen idea cuanto había esperado para traducir este cáp. xD.

* * *

**Twice in a Lifetime Singer**

**Capítulo 20: Fugas y Conexiones**

Me quedé inmóvil por horas, dejando que mi mente intentara sortear todo por su cuenta. En su mayor parte, al menos al principio, mi familia comprendió. Había suficiente en mis ojos para decirles que no estaba catatónica; estaba simplemente en un tipo de pausa. Sencillamente no podía hacer orden con todo lo que había pasado, las decisiones que necesitaba hacer, y las implicaciones de los acontecimientos de hoy y ser capaz de lidiar con mi familiar al mismo tiempo.

Había una parte de mí que quería creer todo lo que Edward había dicho. Tal vez fue sólo el momento de mi llegada; tal vez él ya se había decidido.

¿De verdad me habría buscado él? ¿A qué distancias habría tenido que ir para poder encontrarme?

Aunque, ¿qué habrá definido su decisión? ¿El enamoramiento de Annabelle por Jasper fue suficiente para hacer que él lo superara, y si lo fue, sólo me desea porque ella no es una opción? ¿De verdad se está conformando sólo conmigo?

Traté de imaginarme mi vida en diez años, tratando de decidir si de verdad podría ser feliz después de esto. ¿Podría realmente algún día dejar atrás esta situación? Podía verme con Edward, pero a la vez podía ver destellos de duda en sus ojos. ¿Podemos estar realmente bien si yo nunca puedo confiar completamente en él?

También traté de imaginarme con alguien más. ¿Podría yo realmente encontrar a alguien más, que me amara completamente y me apreciara de la misma forma que Edward lo ha hecho por los últimos 67 años? La única vida que he conocido por las 7 pasadas décadas ha sido con Edward. Mi vida ahora gira entorno a Edward; era gracias a Edward- siempre ha sido desde que nos conocimos. ¿De verdad puedo cambiar eso?

Continué profundizando en estos contradictorios senderos, al igual que en numerosos otros, hasta bien entrado el siguiente día. Para cuando todos se fueron para la escuela, Edward todavía no había regresado. Cuando ellos volvieron, él no estaba con ellos. No pude olerlo, y supe que si él estuvo en la escuela, los había evitado. No queriendo saber la verdad, seguí encerrada en mi mente.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse, por fin Rosalie había tenido suficiente.

"Bella, mírame," dijo Rosalie mientras se arrodillaba sobre el piso frente a mí, su tono aún más autoritario de lo que lo había sido en el baño el día anterior.

Mi mente me estaba gritando que respondiera; diciéndome que eso era lo que necesitaba hacer, que me había escondido por demasiado tiempo. Aún así, no me pude obligar a hacerlo. El lugar al que estaba mirando fijamente ahora era seguro; no había recordatorios directos de Edward, nada para que me hiciera darme cuenta realmente de mi situación actual. Cambiar al lugar a donde miraba podría alterar eso.

"Bella," dijo Rosalie de nuevo, un indicio de frustración invadiendo su voz.

A pesar de eso, no la miré. Podía escuchar al resto de mi familia hablando, pero no podía comprender completamente lo que estaban diciendo. Pero tenía la sensación de que estaban tratando de hacer que Rosalie me dejara sola por ahora.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, mírame," dijo Rosalie, esta vez su voz irritada y cada palabra bien diferenciada.

Finalmente, fui capaz de sacar mi mente de nuevo hacia la realidad. Con la misma mirada afligida que había hecho mella en Annabelle, moví mis ojos hacia Rosalie. Sus ojos me estudiaron por un momento antes que una impresionante sonrisa creciera sobre su rostro.

"Bienvenida de regreso," dijo, comprendiendo lo que yo había estado haciendo.

No respondí verbalmente, pero mis ojos le dijeron que al menos estaba un poco agradecida por la interrupción.

"Él no está en casa." Indiqué, sabiendo que su esencia me habría sacado de mi aturdimiento al instante.

"No," dijo Rosalie, tratando de esconder la rabia en su voz.

"¿Por qué me mentiría?" Le pregunté, ignorando al resto de mi familia que se había acercado.

Los ojos de Rosalie se volvieron compasivos, haciéndome alejar la mirada. Rosalie se tomó un momento para cubrir sus emociones antes de poner su mano sobre mi mejilla y girar mi rostro de nuevo hacia ella. En su cara, vi a la mujer tenaz y voluntariosa de siempre, a la que me había acercado tanto en el transcurso de las varias décadas pasadas. Vi a la mujer que ella quería que yo fuera en estos momentos; la que podría superar esto.

"No lo se, Bella. Es posible que él no estuviera mintiendo, ¿pero por qué se aparecería en el almuerzo si ese es el caso? ¿Y por qué estar fuera toda la noche? No tiene sentido, pero voy a resolverlo. De una u otra forma, Bella, te ayudaré."

No pasé por alto su ignorancia de los recientes eventos por los cuales estuve ausente.

Miré cada perfecto rasgo en su bello rostro, buscando cualquier signo de vacilación. Finalmente, cuando estuve segura de que sus motivos eran de acero, permití que una media sonrisa cruzara mi rostro.

"Gracias," dije con seriedad.

"¿Puedo pedirte un favor?" Dijo Rosalie, y de inmediato supe que era algo que no me iba a gustar

"Tal vez," dije, no queriendo caer en ninguna trampa que ella hubiera podido tender.

Su ceja se frunció levemente cuando comprendió mi intención, pero de todas formas continuó.

"No es saludable para ti sentarte por ahí, dejando que el dolor te domine. Tienes que ser fuerte, Bella. Por favor, trata de ser fuerte. Salgamos esta noche, sólo tú, Alice y yo."

Sus ojos me suplicaban, e inmediatamente fui devuelta años atrás, cuando ella finalmente me lo confesó todo.

Cuando yo era humana, Rosalie me contó su pasado. Me ayudó a comprender por qué yo no le agradaba, por qué le era difícil estar a mí alrededor y por qué era tan rencorosa. Aún así, había excluido mucho; mucho que no podía decir aún. Pero conforme nos volvimos más cercanas, y ella finalmente aceptó mi decisión de convertirme en un miembro de su familia, se abrió más.

Fue en una noche cuando Emmett estaba fuera cazando con Jasper. Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que ella había estado viendo en la TV; ya no es relevante. Lo que sí es relevante es el pronunciado efecto que tuvo en ella. De repente, la atmósfera entera de la casa cambió.

Ella estaba lastimada, traicionada, furiosa, y más que nada, cuestionando su propia valía hasta un punto perjudicial. Sus emociones me inundaron un momento antes que la ola de pensamientos lo hiciera con Edward. Ella se cerró de inmediato, pero el daño estaba hecho. Ambos sabíamos que no iba a ser una buena noche.

Edward, haciendo lo que era normal, llamó a Emmett de inmediato. Generalmente, él era el único que podía ayudarla en momentos como este. Él era el único que podía traerla de regreso, evitar que se fuera. Cuando los recuerdos de Royce la golpeaban con toda su fuerza, ella necesitaba a su esposo y a nadie más. Pero él no estaba aquí, y yo ya podía notar que este era uno de los peores colapsos que ella había tenido.

Tomé el riesgo, posiblemente más grande que el que tomé inicialmente con Edward cuando acepté lo que él era, y fui hacia ella. En ese momento, ella era más peligrosa que incluso Edward cuando estaba peleando para protegerme, pero yo no podía soportar la idea de dejarla sola.

Ni siquiera me molesté en tocar cuando entré a su cuarto, horrorizada al verla echa una bola en el piso; ni siquiera había logrado llegar al sofá. Sus ojos contenían algo que estaba más allá de cualquier nivel de asesinato, odio y miedo que los que yo probablemente pudiera esperar comprender; al menos, no hasta aquel día en el claro con Edward.

Ella me mostró sus dientes y me gruñó, advirtiéndome que me fuera. No cuestioné su deseo de atacarme, e instantáneamente supe que ella estaba reviviendo cada cosa por la que Royce y sus amigos la hicieron pasar; cada roce de sus manos, cada palabra que dijeron, cada aliento que dejaron tocara su piel de porcelana. Aún peor, pude notar que lo estaba mezclando con la noche en que finalmente cobró su venganza sobre ellos.

En mi mente, pude ver a Rosalie en un rasgado y sangrado vestido de novia. Abandonada, abusada y sola.

"Rosalie," dije suavemente mientras tomaba un cuidadoso paso hacia ella.

Ella gruñó más fuerte, pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento para tratar de ahuyentarme. Tomé eso como un buen signo y di otro paso hacia ella. De nuevo, un gruñido, pero nada más.

"Rose," dije aún más suave, poniendo un enorme nivel de compasión y comprensión en mi voz.

Ella rugió de nuevo, pero estaba vez fue más suave; fue un rugido de necesidad más que de odio. Sus ojos siguieron destellando peligrosamente, y supe aún podría atacarme en cualquier momento. No obstante, continué insistiendo. Sabía que Emmett estaría al menos a una hora de regresar y ella no podría esperar tanto.

Volviendo a hacer referencia temporalmente del presente, me di cuenta de lo similar que yo había estado en el claro no hace mucho. Sólo hasta ahora caí en cuenta exactamente de por qué Rosalie y Emmett fueron tan rápidos para ponerse de mi lado, para entender la mirada en mis ojos y el tono de mi voz. De por qué sabían cómo ser cuidadosos conmigo, pero aún así lo bastante dominantes para quebrarme. Inicialmente, esa noche Rosalie quiso atacarme más que a nada, pero algo evitó que lo hiciera.

Queriendo entender más esta reacción, me permití remontarme a esa noche una vez más.

Edward pronto había comprendido dónde estaba yo. Estaba furioso conmigo por haberme puesto en esta posición, pero no era tan estúpido como para tratar de entrar a sacarme. Para estos momentos, temía que ni siquiera Emmett sería bienvenido; cualquier presencia masculina podría destrozar la pequeña fuerza que ella estaba manteniendo.

"Rose," dije una vez más, asegurándome que ella comprendiera que yo estaba usando el nombre que normalmente sólo Emmett tenía permitido usar; el que le recordaba cuánto la amaba él.

Al final, las ganas de matar se fueron apagando levemente de sus ojos mientras el dolor asumía el poder.

"Bella," susurró ella, la mirada en sus ojos aclarándose aún más conforme me suplicaba que la ayudara; que comprendiera.

"Estoy aquí," dije mientras me sentaba en el piso junto a ella, cuidadosa de no tocarla.

Pude notar que Edward se estaba calmando y sabía que estaba monitoreando los pensamientos de Rosalie por cualquier signo de peligro inmediato.

"Bella," dijo ella de nuevo, el dolor en su voz haciendo pedazos mi corazón.

"Háblame," dije, sabiendo que eso era lo que ella necesitaba.

Ella permaneció en silencio por una inmensurable cantidad de tiempo, ordenando sus propias ideas mientras se preparaba para abrirse conmigo; para dejarme verla en el estado más vulnerable posible.

"Lo que más recuerdo es el dolor," dijo inaudiblemente, y supe que Esme, Carlisle y Alice no escucharían eso.

Ninguna de las dos se movió mientras Rosalie trataba de encontrar las palabras que necesitaba. Finalmente, sus ojos se suavizaron otro poco y me permitió adentrarme más.

"Cada roce – todavía puedo sentirlos. Royce tenía las manos más suaves de entre todos ellos; a veces, me tocaba de forma tierna. Casi creí que él me amaba; era lo que necesitaba para olvidar lo que realmente estaba pasando. Pero entonces, su aliento infestado de alcohol invadiría mi rostro y yo caería de nuevo en la realidad."

Viendo la necesidad en sus ojos, con cuidado tomé su mano dentro de la mía. Era una caricia que no la mandaría a revivir el pasado y si le daría fuerza para continuar.

"Se volvieron más violentos a medida que todo progresaba. Traté de pedir ayuda, pero mi voz no funcionaba al principio. Luché, pero era débil. Dependía de mi belleza para todo y no tenía fuerza para realmente valerme por mi cuenta."

Yo entendía esos sentimiento demasiado bien; recuerdo cuando Edward me salvó en Port Angels, pero saqué esos pensamientos de mi mente. Justo ahora, tenía que concentrarme en Rosalie.

"Finalmente, fui capaz de gritar, y eso los impulsó más, como tú sabes. Podía sentir la sangre dejando mi cuerpo; estaba hiperconciente de cada corte, magulladura y rasguño que pusieron sobre mí. Traté de concentrarme en la paliza más que en la violación. Era simplemente más fácil."

De pronto, el usualmente fuerte cuerpo de Rosalie flaqueó cuando ella fue vencida por los sollozos. Era el tipo de descarga que ambas sabíamos ella necesitaba, y yo no dudé en atraerla dentro mis brazos. Mientras Rosalie yacía ahí, tan rota como lo estuvo la noche que fue cambiada, sentí una nueva conexión comenzar a forjarse entre nosotras.

Cuando Rosalie fue capaz de calmarse un poco, levantó la mirada hacia mis ojos. No había pena ahí, como yo había esperado. En cambio, pude ver su deseo de continuar hablando y yo sabía que ella podía ver mi deseo por escuchar.

"Contarle a Emmett fue la cosa más difícil que jamás he hecho. Estaba segura que yo nunca sería deseada. Incluso el perfecto Edward no me quería. Él, por supuesto, sabía de esa noche, y yo estaba segura que él me rechazaba porque yo ya no era pura e inocente."

"Sabes que eso no es verdad," le dije, recordándole sutilmente de las otras mujeres que Edward también había ignorado.

"Ahora, si, lo se. E incluso cuando Emmett llegó a la familia, y me persiguió, todavía me fue difícil aceptarlo. De alguna forma era simplemente más fácil concentrarme en mí estando…rota," con eso, me dirigió una indecisa sonrisa mientras me recordaba de mi tiempo sin Edward, afianzando nuestra conexión.

"Si yo pensaba que por eso era que no me querían, podía tratar de sobrevivir cada día. No podría soportar la idea de Emmett queriéndome, y luego enterándose también de lo que pasó. Estaba segura que él sería como Edward, y no me querría como resultado".

Rosalie fue por fin capaz de sentarse derecha, mirándome a la cara con una nueva expresión en sus ojos. De pronto, fue capaz de contarme todo esto sin estar en el mismo nivel de dolor. Ella necesitaba hablar de esto y podía notar que no me molestaba para nada estar aquí. Casi podía verla recordándose mentalmente que yo escogí venir; que no me quedé lejos como el resto de la familia.

"Finalmente, cedí ante Emmett. Él sabía que algo grande había pasado; él estaba vagamente conciente de que mi razón para ser convertida era mucho más traumática que la suya. Estábamos solos una noche -todos los demás habían ido a cazar. Yo todavía me oponía a todo en ese momento; estaba segura que siempre me opondría."

"Pero no lo haces," dije en tono seguro, ya sabiendo la razón detrás de ello.

"No, gracias a Emmett. Él sabía que algo estaba mal. Yo por fin le había permitido comenzar a tocarme, pero no lo haría esa noche. Él no entendía, y trató de nuevo, puramente de forma cariñosa y amigable. Sin embargo, eso me quebró mucho peor que incluso esta noche. A penas si llegué a mi cuarto antes de ser invadida por el dolor; Repetí el evento entero en mi mente. Sentí cada toque, cada morado, cada arañazo. Sentí como si estuviera sangrando de nuevo, muriendo lentamente. Incluso las esencias que habían estado en el aire esa noche, cargando con ella la historia de mi fallecimiento, estaban volviendo a repetirse en mi mente. Inseguro de qué hacer, salió pitando detrás de los otros."

"¿Te dejó?" Pregunté, comprendiendo pero aún así sorprendida.

"Si. Aunque se quedó atrás. Pude sentirlo fuera de mi puerta. Él no podía decidir qué hacer, pero pronto entendió que yo no lo iba a dejar entrar. Carlisle le dio una pequeña idea, pero aún así no le contó la historia. Eso fue lo que Emmett necesitó, sin embargo, para ser capaz de seguir tratando."

"Regresó solo, ¿cierto?" Pregunté, ya sabiendo que fue en esa misma noche cuando más lo alejó que finalmente lo dejó entrar.

Ella sonrió levemente, y pude ver sus ojos comenzar a titilar infinitesimalmente mientras pensaba en cuan desesperadamente la deseaba Emmett.

"Si. Él se sentó afuera de mi puerta, esperando. Los otros no regresaron para nada esa noche, entendiendo que Emmett necesitaba hacer esto. Al final, cuando el sol comenzaba a levantarse, mi voluntad se había roto. En voz baja lo llamé para que entrara, aunque aún estaba aterrada. Estaba segura que me dejaría después que le contara."

Le di a su mano un pequeño apretón, asegurándome de mantenerla en el presente. Ella no estaba tratando de contarle a Emmett de nuevo, y esto no tendría porque ser igual de doloroso.

"Él se sentó al otro lado del cuarto, dándome más espacio del que yo realmente quería. Lentamente, me abrí ante él. Le conté cosas que ni siquiera le había contado a Carlisle; cosas que ni siquiera Edward sabía. Desde cada roce, cada aliento, cada olor en el aire que flotó alrededor de nosotros hasta cada movimiento que ellos hicieron, cada pensamiento que tuve. Le conté todo. Para el final, yo era un desastre peor que el que había sido antes de comenzar a hablar con él. A penas si podía decir las palabras, y no podía dejar de temblar. Antes que yo lo supiera, estaba siendo abrazada por sus enormes brazos, mirando fijamente sus ojos color borgoña."

Sonreí un poco ante la imagen mental que ella había creado para mí en ese momento.

"Él había vuelto a vivir la noche entera conmigo, pero no se fue. Incluso cuando la familia regresó, no me liberó de sus brazos. Nos quedamos en el sofá todo el día y la siguiente noche. La traición que sentí departe de Royce, la soledad y la sensación de abandono y la falta de autoestima en las que me había inculcado solita se fueron. Todo menguó lentamente mientras él me sostenía, hasta que nada quedaba más que la necesidad de estar con Emmett, y sólo Emmett."

"Fuiste capaz de sacarte a Royce de la cabeza," dije con una sonrisa mientras los ojos de Rosalie brillaban un poco más.

"Si. Esa noche dejé todo por él. En todo sentido." Dijo Rosalie en voz suave, y supe de inmediato que esa fue la primera noche que ella y Emmett habían hecho el amor. En medio de su colapso, en medio de su dolor, él le permitió creer a ella que alguien realmente la amaba.

"De todas maneras tomó tiempo, pero pronto fui capaz de ir durante todo un día sin pensar en él o sin ser controlada por cualquiera de las emocione que antes había sentido. Ahora, sólo de vez en cuando vuelvo a como era en esos días. Generalmente, Emmett está aquí. Él lo puede ver viniendo y evitar que me regrese completamente."

"Pero hoy no está aquí."

"No. Pero tu si."

Era un hecho simple, pero significaba más que el mundo.

Después de eso, cualquier odio o amargura que Rosalie hubiera albergado previamente contra mí se desvaneció. Construimos nuestra amistad a partir de ese día, volviéndonos tan cercanas como Alice y yo siempre lo habíamos sido. Ahora, ella era tan ferozmente leal hacía como lo era hacia Emmett. Ahora, ella estaba peleando de mi lado; la fiera en mi esquina del cuadrilátero mientras yo superaba mis propios problemas.

Otro roce de mi mejilla me devolvió al presente conforme la comprensión que hacia dónde acababa de irme se registraba dentro los ojos de Rosalie. Un poco de dolor pasó brevemente por ellos cuando ella recordó en cuánto dolor había estado esa noche, pero pronto fue reemplazado con el mismo ardor que también vi aquella noche.

Sabía que ella se había tomado su propio paréntesis, probablemente regresando al mismo momento. Sabía que el odio y la traición que habían estado bailando en mis ojos hacía sólo momentos le habían recordado demasiado bien de aquel tiempo, y sabía que un parte de ella estaba asustada de cómo terminaría esto.

Ahora entendía porqué ella estaba peleando por mí con tanto ahínco. Comprendía porqué no me dejaría lidiar con esto yo sola. Comprendía qué necesidad llené para ella durante aquella noche.

Antes, ella me suplicaba que entendiera su lado porque no podía soportar estar sola. Ahora, ella me suplicaba porque no podía soportar verme sola y lastimada. No se podía sentar a un lado, sabiendo de mis problemas, y no tratar de ayudarme. No importa cuanto lo lastimara, ella no podía darme la espalda.

Esta vez, era yo quien estaba rota y asustada, y ella estaba haciendo todo lo podía para evitar que se volviera irreparable. Ella estaba luchando con ferocidad, y parte de mí casi sintió pena por Edward por estar al lado receptor de esto.

"No esta noche," dije, sabiendo que no era lo bastante fuerte para defender mi posición todavía.

Ella sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que yo estaba comenzando a ceder, sólo que no todavía, sin embargo, sus ojos siguieron rogándome que permaneciera fuerte. Ella me necesitaba; había veces desde aquella primera noche que ella me necesitaba cuando Emmett no estaba alrededor. Había noches que incluso cuando Emmett estaba, ella necesitaba de mi compañía, mi comprensión, incluso si era en silencio. Ella no quería perder eso, y se estaba asegurando que yo lo supiera.

"Trataré," dije, respondiendo a su pregunta tácita.

"Gracias," dio, su voz casi emocional mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Me incorporé cuando Rosalie se sentó a mi lado. Casi al instante, Emmett la tenía en su regazo mientras Jasper y Alice se dejaban caer junto a mí también. Podía decir que todos estaban aliviados de que yo no la hubiera ignorado; por ahora, yo estaba de regreso.

Mantuve mi rostro sereno y mis ojos precavidos conforme comprendía todo lo que estaría perdiendo si me iba. Pero también comprendía el dolor que tendría que sufrir si me quedaba.

Jasper si torció ligeramente, permitiéndose tocarme y calmarme. No me molesté en tratar de pelear, aunque me preocupé de que él revelara mis verdaderos sentimientos al resto de la familia. Pasamos la mayor parte de la noche en este grupo muy unido, permitiéndome recibir un nivel aún más intenso de apoyo mientras trataba otra vez de aclarar las cosas en mi cabeza.

Una parte de mí quería salir; mostrarle a Edward que podía sobrevivir sin él. Pero estaba segura que nadie alcanzaría mis estándares después de tener a alguien como Edward por tanto tiempo. Estaba segura que todo me recordaría de Edward, potencialmente causándome aún más dolor.

Conforme la noche pasaba, encontré una vez más mis pensamientos concentrados sólo en Edward. Esta vez, estaba casi bajando por caminos aún más oscuros.

Todavía no podía entender por qué él se había aparecido en la escuela a la hora del almuerzo, y me molestaba aún más inmensamente que él no hubiera regresado a casa.

¿Fueron mis palabras tan hirientes, tan sinceras, que él renunció a intentar? Si dijo la verdad, y si me quería de regreso, ¿se había rendido ahora?

Batallé conmigo misma, tratando de decidir como manejar esta situación. Estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía, pero estaba segura que estaba haciendo todo mal. Con irme, ¿lo había alejado demasiado? Con regresar, ¿lo estaba arrinconando demasiado?

El tiempo para que tuviéramos que prepararnos para la escuela se estaba acercando, pero Edward todavía no había regresado a casa. Podía ver en la cara de Esme lo preocupada que estaba. Este ciertamente no era el comportamiento típico de Edward, incluso en sus días "fuera".

Cuando la culpa comenzaba a volver poco a poco hacia mí por lo que le estaba haciendo a la familia, y cuando mi mente comenzaba a trabajar más cerca de la decisión de que necesitaba irme, la puerta crujió abierta. Mi mente apenas había registrado que ésta había sido abierta para cuando ya estaba cerrada y una figura familiar estaba parada a unos pocos pasos de la misma.

Rosalie se tensó instantáneamente, su lealtad tomando el control de ella. Por el rabillo del ojo, registré cuando Emmett apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella mientras Alice se ponía de pie. Jasper se quedó clavado a mi lado, sabiendo que yo necesitaría la mayor cantidad de apoyo justo ahora.

"No ahora," le dijo ella a Edward, su voz mostrando lo destrozada que estaba.

"Lo se," dijo él, y su tono me dejó saber que estaba sorprendido de verme en el sofá.

Él pensó que se podría entrar a hurtadillas, sin ser visto por mí. Una parte de mí se hizo pedazos cuando me di cuenta que él pensaba que yo ya no estaba compenetrada con él; él de verdad pensaba que se podía escabullir por ahí sin que yo lo supiera.

Cerré mis ojos, tratando de recobrar la concentración y evitar que mi mente deambulara por aquellos traicioneros senderos, haciendo que Rosalie pusiera su mano sobre mi brazo. Ella me estaba recordando porqué yo estaba aquí todavía; estaba reavivando aquel lazo que habíamos forzado tanto años atrás.

"¿Dónde has estado?" Preguntó Alice, su voz luchando por sonar sólo curiosa.

Pensé que era obvio, pero entonces capté su esencia también. Era su esencia mezclada con algo nuevo, pero no era Annabelle. Era una esencia que era vagamente familiar, pero no podía ubicarla. Él estaba plagado de culpa, pero también sostenía un pequeño sentido de satisfacción.

"Eso no importa," dijo Edward, tratando de mantener la actitud defensiva fuera de su voz.

"Pero-" comenzó Alice, claramente a punto de sacar a la luz esta nueva revelación, pero Edward la detuvo.

"Lo digo en serio," dijo él, su tono áspero ahora.

Cuando de repente la culpa de Edward se aumentó con las preguntas tácitas de Alice, finalmente caí en cuenta de donde conocía ese aroma. Me tensé, mis ojos oscureciéndose al instante. Jasper se tensó como respuesta, tratando aún con más fuerza de mantenerme casi sedada mientras él combatía el resto de emociones en el cuarto.

Pude sentir los ojos de Edward sobre mí, quemando mi espalda. Finalmente, fue demasiado para mí incluso con la ayuda de Jasper. Le di un rápido vistazo a Rosalie, disculpándome por ser débil, antes de pararme y dirigirme hacia las escaleras.

Mantuve mis ojos centrados en el piso mientras caminaba a meros pasos de Edward, rogándole silenciosamente que me dejara sola. Cuando él se dio cuenta que yo le estaba huyendo de nuevo, su sentido de satisfacción por lo que se que haya hecho esta noche se desvaneció. No estaba segura de lo eso significaba, pero estaba segura que era algo malo.

"Hueles a ella," dije suavemente antes de que él pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento o incluso decir una palabra, mi voz marcada por la implicación.

Edward no respondió, pero pude sentir la sorpresa proviniendo de él. No había esperado eso, pero no lo discutió. Fue la respuesta, o falta de la misma, lo que yo necesitaba. Finalmente me giré para mirarlo, la misma culpa por la traición escrita por todo su rostro.

"Estuviste con ella. Después de todos estos años de rechazo, estuviste con ella." Dije, mi mente ya adelantándose hacia dónde iría cuando me fuera.

Edward me miró mudo de asombro, claramente sorprendido de que yo pudiera bosquejar tal conclusión tan rápidamente. Podía ver las tuercas girando en su cabeza, pero yo ya no quería una explicación.

"No hay nada que puedas decir para compensar eso, para arreglar esto. Primero Annabelle, ahora esto."

Dolor, preocupación y comprensión se precipitaron por los ojos de Edward a la velocidad de la luz cuando él se dio cuenta de lo que yo estaba diciendo realmente.

"Por favor, no," dijo, dando un paso hacia mí.

"No. Annabelle fue la bastante duro, pero esto, no puedo perdonarlo nunca."

"Nada pasó," dijo Edward, dando otro paso hacia mí.

Yo di dos pasos hacia atrás.

"¿Cómo puedo creer eso? ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?"

"Bella, yo te amo, y sólo a ti. Eres la única que quiero. Por favor, sólo háblame."

"Claramente, no lo soy," dije mientras luchaba por contener los sollozos que sabía me dominarían una vez la situación realmente se me hubiera venido encima.

"No puedes irte, Bella, no puedes. Te necesito. No puedo estar sin ti; no puedo sobrevivir sin ti," suplicó Edward, ignorando cualquier sentido de límite y viniendo hacia mí.

Yo estaba congelada, demasiado dolida y enojada para ser capaz de moverme. Inmediatamente, sus manos estaban sobre mis mejillas, su rostro a sólo pulgadas del mío. Antes que la esencia de él pudiera intoxicarme, sin embargo, detecté Su esencia más intensamente. Noté cada aspecto de esta, incluyendo la lujuria que ella había estado tratando de controlar que igualaba la de él.

"Deberías haber pensado en eso antes." Dije, mis ojos achicándose y lanzándole dagas.

Ignorando mi rabia, Edward presionó más.

"Cometí un error con Annabelle, y lo siento. Cometí un enorme error, más grande que cuando traté de dejarte todos esos años atrás, pero por favor, tienes que perdonarme, Bella. Te amo. Eres mi esposa. Eres todo lo que quiero. Nada pasó con ella. Te juro que es inocente. Sólo, por favor, no te vayas. Te amo." Mientras él decía esas palabras, las que yo había querido escucharle decir con esta misma pasión y emoción tan desesperadamente hasta ahora, se inclinó y presionó sus labios con los míos.

Por un momento, permanecí quiera. Le permití besarme; le permití intentar obligarme a la sumisión como había hecho tantas veces antes. Pero SU esencia pronto me volvió a inundar, enviándome en sobremarcha.

Instantáneamente, antes de si quiera darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, levanté mi mano y lo golpeé en la mejilla con tanto poder como pude poner detrás de ésta. Sentí sus manos alejarse de mi rostro mientras él retrocedía debido a la fuerza con que su cabeza se movió hacia el lado.

"Por favor," suplicó Edward suavemente, sus ojos tratando de encontrar los míos de nuevo. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, no había esperanza ni en su voz ni en sus ojos.

Sin decir otra palabra, me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto.

Mientras sacaba un maletín, luché por bloquear los sonidos proviniendo de debajo de mí, aún cuando no podía comprender completamente lo que estaba siendo dicho ahora mismo.

Mientras Rosalie trataba de obligar a Edward a irse y Esme luchaba por calmar a todos y mantenerlo a él aquí, traté de empacar.

Mientras tomaba sólo unas pocas posesiones –las que tenían la menor oportunidad de recordarme a Edward, Alice estaba atrapada en la batalla, de nuevo tratando de jugar en ambos lados, y supe que el corazón de Esme se estaba rompiendo con cada palabra cruel que era dicha.

Luché para seguir encontrando la fuerza para empacar mi maleta, tratando de no pensar en lo que pasaría después. Mientras Edward subía a su cuarto furioso, sentí mis rodillas tratar de ceder debajo de mí y las pocas camisas en mi mano cayeron al suelo. Él estuvo ahí sólo por poco – lo suficiente para cambiarse y tomar unas pocas cosas, antes de salir furioso por la puerta principal.

Mientras la casa retumbaba por la fuerza del portazo, y Edward me abandonaba de nuevo, colapsé sobre el suelo.

* * *

Casi 12 hojas, ¡y este es el más corto de los que quedan! ¡PUFF!

¡Y Edward se fue! xD ¿Se pueden imaginar de quien era la esencia? Si lo hacen les aseguro que les doy un pequeño vistazo al próximo cáp xD

Mil gracias a todas por sus reviews, de verdad no tienen idea lo bien que se siente leerlos, especialmente después de estos capítulos. Aquí entre nos, me estoy muriendo por traducir el capítulo 22, pero aún nos queda el 21 xD.

¡¡AH si!! ¡Empiezo nueva traducción! xD Se llama "_Escondiéndose a Simple Vista"," la autora original es Limona, _hay un link a su pag en mi perfil_. _Y como les estaba diciendo, la idea es muy original y se que les va a encantar, pero no voy a hablar mucho o esta nota sería enorme xD. El prefacio ya está subido, les invito a pasarse por allí!!

**Algo importante**

_Por favor, lean las notas de autor que aparecerán desde el próximo capítulo, les ayudaran con algunas dudas de la historia y su final de modo que luego no estén preguntando lo que ya se ha explicado ;) _

¡Nos hablamos el próximo miércoles!


	21. Acuerdos rotos

**La Saga crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie **_**Meyer. La historia original es de Flamingo 1325**_**. Yo me adjudico la traducción.**

Este capítulo va para _M__aRiiCaArMeN d CuLleN_ porque el miércoles pasado estaba de cumpleaños!! Muchos Edward para ti!! ;)

**

* * *

Twice in a Lifetime Singer**

**Capítulo 21: Acuerdos Rotos**

No pude contener los sollozos que tomaban el control de mi cuerpo mientras la comprensión de que mi matrimonio probablemente estaba acabado retumbaba una y otra vez sobre mí.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes que Jasper entrara a mi cuarto, luchando contra mis emociones para cogerme entre sus brazos. Me sostuvo cerca de él, usando hasta el último recurso que tuvo para tratar de calmarme. Yo sabía que el estar cerca de mi le estaba causando un dolor inmenso, y sabía que eso lo estaba agotando. Aún así, había demasiadas cosas que me recordaban lo que estaba pasando para permitirme permanecer calmada por mucho.

La esencia llena de lujuria de Tanya todavía quemaba mi nariz, dejándome con un recordatorio constante del lugar donde Edward había estado. Había una parte de mí que se preguntaba, más probablemente esperaba, que me hubiera saltado a conclusiones demasiado rápido. Tal vez él no había estado con ella de esa forma.

Aún así, la lujuria de ambos era densa. Si fuera sólo la de ella, probablemente podría sacármelo de la cabeza. Pero mezclada con la lujuria de él –eso no podía pasarlo por alto. A pesar de lo que haya pasado, su conversación debió haber sido lo bastante sexual para causar esa reacción en ambos.

Incluso si Tanya intentó seducir a Edward y él se negó, de todos modos estuvo en su compañía. Él fue hacia ella. Él se puso en esa posición; se dio a si mismo demasiada oportunidad para engañar. Aún si no lo hizo, la idea claramente estuvo ahí, o esas esencias no estarían sobre él.

No podía silenciar la voz en el fondo de mi cabeza que insistía en que él me había sido infiel. Él estaba acostumbrado a estar conmigo en cualquier momento que quisiera –lo que tenía que admitir, era seguido. Siempre pensé que eso mostraba lo fuerte que era nuestro lazo, qué fuera coquetearme a desearme de un momento a otro, pero ahora estoy comenzando a dudarlo.

No obstante, él ya no tenía eso. La voz me decía que él necesitaba algo que yo ya no podía darle. Me decía que la razón por la que él había ido era porque lo habían pillado y no por las palabras crueles que Rosalie inevitablemente le había dicho. Me decía que él encontró a alguien mejor. Que finalmente vio lo que yo había visto hace tantos años.

Por mucho que doliera saber que él quería a Annabelle, era algo que probablemente podría perdonar. Yo entendía que su obsesión con ella provenía de por como se había enamorado de mi cuando era humana. Era exactamente lo mismo que yo temía, perder aquellos rasgos haría que yo lo perdiera a él.

Pero con el tiempo, yo podría perdonarlo por eso. Podría tomar tiempo, y podría no ser un camino fácil, pero eventualmente lo superaría. Esto, sin embargo, no podía superarlo.

A pesar de todos estos pensamientos y de la rabia que incitaban en mi interior, a la larga, el poder de Jasper comenzó a tomar el control. Me descubrí estando menos inclinada a analizar la situación y más dispuesta a simplemente yacer en sus brazos.

Pude comenzar a sentir la tensión disipándose de sus músculos conforme su dolor físico disminuía, y no pasó mucho antes que ambos estuviéramos tirados sobre el piso. Aún cuando su cuerpo se rindió, Jasper no se liberó de su abrazo. Siguió usando las últimas reservas de energía que tenía para mantenerme calmada. En un esfuerzo por salvarme y calmarme, Jasper agotó cualquier energía que tuviese.

Una vez me tomé el tiempo para prestar atención, me sorprendió encontrar al resto de la familia ausente. Una pequeña ola de preocupación intentó encenderse, tratando de decirme que se había unido a Edward e ido, pero Jasper también eliminó fácilmente esa preocupación.

Una vez mis movimientos se calmaron, Emmett, Alice y Rosalie enteraron lentamente al cuarto. Sin decir palabra alguna, Emmett ayudó a Jasper a levantarse y a salir por la puerta. Sabía que iban a cazar, pero eso no evitó que deseara que Jasper pudiera permanecer aquí. No estaba segura de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra esto sin él.

Estaba tan concentrada en Jasper yéndose que ni me di cuenta que Rosalie y Alice me había alzado sobre el sofá. Sin embargo, una vez el cuero hizo contacto contra mi piel, me regresé de golpe al presente y traté de mantener el terror fuera de mis ojos.

Antes que tuviera oportunidad de volver a registrar por completo la situación, Rosalie me tenía dentro de sus fuertes brazos. Me susurraba sin parar en él oído, recordándome que soy fuerte, que podía hacer esto y que le hice una promesa.

Por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo, ella estaba en lo cierto. Le dije que intentaría, y lo haría. No podía irme hasta que hiciera por lo menos eso. Si lo intentaba, y no funcionaba, entonces me iría, aún si todo lo que quería ahora era correr.

"Bella, quiero que vayas a la escuela," dijo Rosalie, el mismo tono afectuoso aún presente en su voz.

Me quedé mirando fijamente a la nada, debatiendo las consecuencias de tal acción. Podría tener que enfrentar a Edward. No sólo a él, sino que también a Annabelle. Aún así, sabía que sólo me hundiría más profundo dentro de mi propia mente si me quedaba en casa. Necesitaba alguna clase de distracción, incluso si era una tan mundana como el colegio.

"Carlisle está cambiando tu horario. No tendrás ninguna clase con Edward, excepto por deportes e historia, pero yo estaré en ambas. Tu horario será igual al mío menos por latín." Dijo Alice, tono diciéndome que esta era una batalla que no iba a ganar.

Asentí de mala gana, aunque sabía que eso era lo mejor. Me quedé abrigada dentro de los brazos de Rosalie por un rato más antes de dejar que mis hermanas me ayudaran a prepararme para la escuela. Todo el tiempo pude ver una llama escondida dentro de los ojos de Rosalie, y supe que estaba planeando algo.

¿Qué? No tenía idea. Pero estaba segura que tenía que ver con Edward y me preocupaba aún más por él. A pesar de todo esto, y a pesar de sus acciones, todavía lo amo. Si no lo hiciera, esto no sería tan doloroso. Él es todo lo que deseo, pero también tengo que considerar qué consecuencias habría por pretender que esto no pasó.

Parte de mi se preguntaba si yo habría de culpar a Rosalie por la violenta partida de Edward, pero pronto decidí que eso no importaba. Sabía que a pesar de lo que ella le haya podido decir, lo hizo pensando en mí. Ella estaba luchando por mí, y haría lo que fuera que hubiera que hacer.

Estaba tan perdida en mis propios pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando Alice y Rosalie terminaron mi cabello y mi maquillaje, acentuando todo mucho más de lo normal. Instantáneamente supe que estaban tratando de hacerme ver asombrosa para intentar poner celoso a Edward, pero yo no estuve de acuerdo.

"No," dije mientras Alice me largaba un conjunto que revelaría mucho más de lo normal.

"Bella, es parte de ser fuerte. Muéstrale a Edward que puedes sobrevivir sin él."

"Si fuera semanas después de esto, quizás. Pero él acaba de irse. No estoy lista para esto. No quiero esa clase de atención. Y no voy a lastimarlo más."

Me sorprendió la vehemencia de mi voz y estuve a punto de disculparme cuando Rosalie me dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. Sus ojos me dijeron que mi arrebato era suficiente. Estaba tratando. Aún si no estaba dispuesta a presumir mi inhumanamente perfecto cuerpo y a exhibirme frente a Edward, estaba tratando.

Alice hizo un pequeño puchero, pero fue a elegir un conjunto diferente mientras Rosalie le bajaba el tono a mi cabello y a mi maquillaje.

Emmett condujo de nuevo hacia la escuela, pero Rosalie se montó en la parte de atrás conmigo. Yo me senté entre ella y Jasper, sabiendo que ambos tendrían el efecto calmante más grande sobre mí. Por un momento me preocupe de que Alice se ofendiera, pero ella entendió.

"No te preocupes por ello, Bella. Ella es mucho más grande que yo. Yo también la elegiría sobre mí para protegerme," dijo Alice con su deslumbrante sonrisa.

No pude evitar reírme un poco mientras mi corazón se hundía ligeramente. ¿De verdad podría yo renunciar a esta familia?

Jasper envolvió mi mano con las dos suyas durante todo el trayecto, manteniéndome calmada. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso color dorado y supe que ya había recuperado sus fuerzas. Mantuve mis emociones bajo control, tratando de facilitarle esto a él. Me sentía culpable por haberle causado tanto dolor, pero lo conocía lo bastante para saber que no necesitaba disculparme.

Mi corazón decayó aún más cuando llegamos a la escuela y no vi el Volvo de Edward. ¿Su ausencia era coincidencia o de verdad se había ido?

Había sido capaz de sofocar los pensamientos de lo desesperadamente que quería que él estuviera en la escuela –necesitaba saber que no se había rendido- hasta ese momento. Sabía que se notaba en mis ojos y Jasper le dio un apretón a mi mano antes de bajarse del Jeep.

Como me lo esperaba, los estudiantes empezaron a mirarme embobados sin disimular una vez di un paso fuera del Jeep. Pude ignorarlos gracias a Rosalie. Ella marcó su lugar junto a mí, su rostro no dejaba duda alguna de a quién estaba protegiendo.

No pasó mucho para que los estudiantes regresaran a su usual cotilleo, demasiado intimidados por Rosalie para mirarnos de nuevo. Los pocos que si tuvieron la bilis para seguir mirando, cambiaron rápidamente de opinión una vez Emmett tomó su lugar acostumbrado junto a Rosalie.

Por el rabillo del ojo noté a Annabelle sentada en la misma banca, pero me forcé a mantener la atención enfocada en cualquier otro lugar. No necesitaba hacer esto más difícil para ninguno de nosotros, y simplemente seguí tratando de mantener mis pensamientos apartados de Edward.

Habíamos llegado levemente temprano y yo aún no estaba lista para caminar por entre los estudiantes. En su lugar, permanecimos junto al Jeep pretendiendo mantener tanta normalidad como fuera posible. Me permití actuar como si las cosas estuvieran bien mientras mis hermanos hablaban y bromeaban, aunque la tuve difícil para concentrarme.

Sabía que los ojos de Annabelle estaban pegados a mí, tuve que esforzarme por no devolverle la mirada. Sin embargo, sabía que para este momento ella estaba aterrorizada de mí y no quise empeorar eso.

Nos estábamos alistando para entrar cuando un auto conocido entró al parqueadero, yo no siquiera me di cuenta cuando me metí entre Jasper y Emmett. Mi inquietud aumentó cuando me di cuenta que había un lugar a sólo unos pocos metros de donde nosotros estábamos parados.

Como me lo esperaba, Edward aparcó sin problema dentro del espacio, pero sus ojos estaban enfocados en mí. No lo miré, aunque me costó aún más trabajo luchar por no hacerlo. Todavía me sentía atraída hacia él, de la misma forma en que lo había estado el primer día que lo vi.

No me di por enterada cuando abrió la puerta, o cuando dio unos pequeños pasos hacia nosotros. Sin embargo, Rosalie soltó un gruñido muy bajo, advirtiéndole que se alejara. Éste fue el mismo que me dio a mí la noche en que finalmente se abrió conmigo.

Por un momento me preocupé por Edward, pero decidí que era su culpa, ya que él la provocó. A pesar de eso, pude sentir sus ojos sobre mí y no pude evitar cuando mi cabeza se levantó lentamente y lo miré a los ojos. Todo desde la noche anterior se vino sobre mí, pero lo único en lo que realmente pude concentrarme fue en el dolor en sus ojos.

Él me estaba suplicando, en silencio; rogándome que entendiera y viera su lado. Podía ver la misma pasión, amor y deseo en sus ojos que él había tenido en el día de nuestra boda –su forma de dejarme saber lo importante y lo mucho que significaba para él-. Era una mirada que no creo pudiera ser fingida, pero también sabía que todavía no podía devolverla.

Edward extendió su mano sin decir nada, sosteniendo una carta doblada con mi nombre sobre ella. Alice la tomó, su rostro nuevamente traicionando la lucha interna que le estábamos causando. Edward dio una media sonrisa y sentí mis rodillas debilitarse levemente en respuesta.

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había visto aquella sonrisa torcida que adoraba y tuve que luchar para mantenerme en la tierra. Me sorprendió mi propio deseo aparente de seguirlo, pero también me figuré que, en parte, era reacción a la idea de perderlo de antes.

Alice me largó la carta antes que siguiéramos a Edward hacia nuestras clases. Un lado de mí quería decirle que yo no estaría en sus clases, pero también sabía que sencillamente aún no era lo bastante fuerte para hablarle. Esta convicción sólo se profundizó cuando la misma esencia de anoche siguió su caminar, recordándome de a donde había ido después que dejó la casa.

Una vez Jasper y yo estuvimos sentados en latín, recibiendo sólo mínimas miradas y comentarios disimulados de los otros estudiantes, puse la carta sobre mi escritorio.

"No tienes que leerla," dijo Jasper, capaz de detectar mi confusión.

Por un lado, era Edward –mi esposo, mi amor, mi razón de existir. Por el otro, temía lo que me diría. Si decía que me amaba, lo cuestionaría. Si decía que las cosas se terminaban, no tendría otra opción más que irme.

Aún así, si Edward se tomó el tiempo para escribirla y enfrentó la rabia de la familia para dármela antes de la escuela, necesitaba ser abierta.

Respiré profundamente, agradecida cuando la mano de Jasper estuvo de repente sobre mi hombro, antes de abrir la carta.

Era simple y al punto, pero me destrozó muchísimo más rápido de lo que creí posible.

_Te amo, y lo siento._

Eso fue suficiente para permitirme silenciar por un rato la vocecilla al fondo de mi cabeza. Fue suficiente para darme un pequeño indicio de esperanza del cual sostenerme –esperanzada de que Edward realmente tuviera una buena explicación, esperanzada de que las palabras de Edward no fueran mentiras.

Aunque aún tenía sentimientos encontrados, las palabras escritas en esa elegante letra que yo nunca era capaz de igualar tuvieron un efecto calmante sobre mí. Él no es tan cruel como para seguir mintiendo, especialmente después de un suceso como el de anoche, mas esa esencia aún controlaba mi mente.

Me sorprendió cuando Annabelle no vino a latín, pero de inmediato supe que era por causa mía. Hasta cierto punto me sentí mal por ella. Justo ahora, muy probablemente, vivía en cierto nivel de terror gracias a mí. Me pregunté si ella le contaría a alguien, pero rápidamente decidí que no tendría ninguna base real para tal acusación.

Mi segunda clase con Alice pasó sin problemas; ella estaba intentando ser la típica Alice animada y se las arregló para mantener mi mente alejada de todo durante la mayor parte de la clase. Caminamos del brazo hacia nuestra clase de historia, dándome la fuerza extra que necesitaba para enfrentar a Edward de nuevo.

El ya estaba sentado, su cara considerablemente decaída y sombría. De una supe que era porque yo había cambiado mi horario, pero no pasé por alto la pequeña chispa que entró a sus ojos cuando me vio entrar. Comprendiendo mis sentimientos y mi necesidad por espacio, no hizo ninguna otra inclinación de que yo estaba allí.

Alice se sentó entre nosotros, pero pronto se hizo obvio que la lealtad que sentía por ambos la estaba contrariando. Queriendo facilitárselo, rasgué un pedazo de papel y le pasé una nota para decirle que comprendía y que quería que ayudara si él lo necesitaba.

Por supuesto que todavía lo amaba, no quería que fuera ignorado y que todos estuvieran contra él. Yo quería y necesitaba el apoyo de la familia, pero tampoco podía soportar la idea de todo el mundo estando contra Edward. Esa idea me lastimaba tanto como todo lo demás que estaba pasando.

Ella me dirigió una sonrisa agradecida y se tranquilizó casi de inmediato. Edward, sin embargo, sólo pareció más abatido cuando me vio darle la nota a Alice y la pequeña sonrisa que compartimos después. Eso le dio un vuelco a mi muerto corazón, pero sabía que necesitaba permanecer firme en esto.

No obstante, estaba muy agradecida de que a pasar de lo que estaba pasando, y a pesar de cuales pudieran ser las verdaderas intenciones de Edward, él me estaba dando espacio. Yo había alcanzado el punto donde necesitaba encontrar una solución a las cosas tanto como él, lo cual requería su ausencia o al menos de un poco de distancia aparente. Aún así, lo que él decidía hacer durante esa ausencia me afectaba tanto como sus acciones iniciales, haciéndolo mucho más difícil para mí.

Una vez la clase se terminó, vi el dolor en los profundo de los ojos de Edward mientras yo reunía mis libros y lo pasaba de largo, mi cuerpo rígido en un esfuerzo por no tocarlo o hacer contacto visual con él. Había una pequeña parte de mí que sentía que él se merecía esto, pero una parte más grande que estaba comenzando a dejarse llevar por la culpa ante el esfuerzo que yo estaba haciendo.

Alice y yo nos dirigimos a deportes, con Edward siguiéndonos de cerca. No pasé por alto las miradas de los estudiantes mientras pasábamos, visualmente desvistiéndonos a Edward y a mí, como también las curiosas miradas de los que se preguntaban por qué no estábamos juntos.

Hoy era el día para trotar en deportes, lo que quería decir que teníamos que correr 2 millas, pero eso era todo lo que haríamos. Una vez termináramos, podríamos volvernos a poner nuestra ropa normal.

Edward arrancó de inmediato, sin molestarse por esperar a ninguno de nosotros, manteniendo una velocidad humana a poco más de 4 minutos por milla todo el tiempo _(NT/ yo no se ustedes, pero a mi las cuentas no me salen, eso es muy rápido!!). _Emmett comenzó a seguirle el paso, pero pronto entendió que Edward necesitaba correr. Incluso si ahora no podía hacerlo como quería, necesitaba hacer algo.

No queriendo atraer demasiado la atención hacia nosotros mismos, Jasper y Emmett mantuvieron un paso no muy atrás de Edward. Sumando sólo como 20 segundos a sus millas. Físicamente, Rosalie se veía mucho más atlética que Alice o yo, pero no se preocupó por eso hoy. Mantuvo el paso que Alice marcó para nosotras, poniéndonos más o menos a 30 segundos de Emmett y Jasper.

Como era de esperarse, el entrenador estaba asombrado de que pudiéramos correr de ese modo y que apenas pareciéramos jadear. Tratamos de pretender, pero la desesperada necesidad de respirar que tan seguido se asociaba con correr era algo olvidado hace mucho.

Naturalmente, el entrenador trató de reclutarnos a los seis para el equipo de pista, pero nosotros declinamos cortésmente.

La respuesta de Alice fue obviamente la más cómica, uniéndonos a todos por un momento. Ella le preguntó al entrenador si el equipo de pista corría la centro comercial y competía para ver quien podía comprar más y que qué diseñador producía los uniformes. La quijada del entrenador se abrió levemente mientras luchaba por inventar una respuesta que no pudiera ser interpretada como condescendiente.

Incluso Edward comenzó a reírse, aunque ésta no alcanzó sus ojos. Por un segundo deseé que estuviéramos en buenos términos de modo que pudiera preguntarle que estaba pensando realmente el entrenador, pero esa idea pasó rápidamente cuando la fachada distante de Edward regresó a su rostro.

Fue un cambió rápido, y uno que no había visto en años. Fue el mismo acto fingido de aquel día en que había tratado de dejarme en el bosque, o de todas esas veces que mi frágil vida humana estaba en peligro. Era la máscara que la mayoría no podía interpretar, pero que yo si podía. Era la máscara en la que él se estaba encerrando a si mismo, alejándose de todos volviéndose aquel extremista introvertido que yo de alguna manera había logrado corromper.

Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta del efecto negativo que esta situación estaba teniendo sobre Edward. A pesar de lo que yo haya podido decirle, principalmente por rabia, nunca podría cuestionar cuanto me amaba él. Fue una máscara escondiendo cuanto dolor realmente estaba sintiendo – una máscara que probablemente sólo había sido vista en una ocasión, durante la época que correspondía a mis propias épocas oscuras y ojos apagados.

Desafortunadamente, eso no hizo de la traición nada menos sustancial. Si algo, sólo la hizo doler mucho más.

Alice, Rosalie y yo nos duchamos rápido y nos volvimos a poner nuestra ropa antes de dirigirnos hacia la cafetería. Estaba ansiosa sobre si Edward se sentaría con nosotros o no, pero cualquier inquietud o esperanza que sostuve se desmoronó cuando Jasper y Emmett entraron detrás de nosotras, sin Edward.

"Dijo que necesita ir a encargarse de algo," dijo Emmett en voz baja, viendo la pena que estaba avanzando a través de mi rostro.

"Nos aseguró que sólo estaría fuera por el periodo del almuerzo." Dijo Jasper, pero noté que estaba cambiando de tema.

Algo lo estaba molestando, y yo no podía deducir que era. No hacía contacto visual conmigo y sabía que esto tenía que ver con cualquier emoción que Edward estuviese sintiendo cuando se fue.

Si Edward regresó antes de que el almuerzo se terminara, se quedó por fuera de la cafetería. Yo me fui a clase con Alice, preguntándome si me lo encontraría de camino a biología, pero también esperando que no me cruzara con él.

Ver su regresión comenzó a eliminar el sentimiento de engaño que me estaba haciendo entrar en crisis. Hizo que mi corazón se encogiera y me hizo no querer nada más que correr hacia él y asegurarle que las cosas estaban bien.

El problema era que al hacerlo, solamente aplazaríamos lo inevitable. Ignorar lo que pasó y pretender que todo estaba bien, incluso si era sólo por un momento, sólo nos lastimaría más cuando tuviéramos que enfrentar la realidad.

Alice me permitió encerrarme en mi mente durante la clase, escudriñando una vez más mis pensamientos. La mirada en los ojos de Edward me decía algo; ésta socavaba todo lo que sus acciones decían. Empujando a un lado todo lo demás, buscando en lo profundo y rogándome que entendiera su lugar.

Cuando el colegio terminó, todavía no había visto a Edward. Sin embargo, mi determinación para evitarlo estaba completamente aplastada. Por fin fui capaz de comenzar a convencerme que lo que sea que haya pasado con Tanya fue inocente. Podía creer sus palabras cuando él decía que me amaba, que ya me había elegido a mí y que me quería a mí.

Para cuando llegamos al parqueadero, su auto ya no estaba. Ignoré la tristeza que amenazaba con embargarme de nuevo, insistiéndome a mi misma que él quería llegar a casa para hablarme.

Estuve impaciente todo el camino a casa, la confusión todavía era incontrolable en mi interior. Aún estaba indecisa, pero me estaba decidiendo más y más por un lado de la cerca que nos dividía. La próxima vez que Edward se me acercara, no lo iba a alejar. Iba a tratar de permanecer calmada y le iba a hablar a mi esposo.

Mi esposo. La frase salió de mi boca de forma rara, casi como si tuviera un significado enteramente nuevo. No obstante, en vez de sentir dolor, sentí esperanza.

Todos pudieron sentir mi nueva decisión, y podía notar que todos la apoyaban, incluso Rosalie. Ella todavía quería que yo saliera y le probara a Edward que podía salir adelante, pero yo aún no estaba lista para ese paso. Nuevas convicciones o no, no me podía forzar a ir tan lejos.

Sin embargo, Edward no estaba en casa, lo que envió una pequeña fisura a través de mi decisión. Subí a mi cuarto, debatiéndome en si realmente podría soportar ir al cuarto que una vez compartí con él. Mis hermanos me dejaron sola, comprendiendo mi necesidad de estar sola ahora.

El crepúsculo arribó y Edward todavía no había regresado, decidí que era lo bastante fuerte para al menos tratar de ir a nuestro cuarto. Necesitaba una distracción de su retumbante ausencia.

Subí lentamente las escaleras, sorprendida al descubrir que no eran tan difícil como lo fue la última vez. Ya no me sentía como una intrusa en el espacio personal de alguien más.

A pesar de eso, mi reacción cuando entré fue la misma. Su esencia me rodeó y me dominó por completo. Tambaleé hacia atrás, sorprendida por la intensidad de ésta. A penas si podía detectar la esencia de Tanya, todavía impregnada en las fibras de su ropa de anoche.

La pequeña voz que había plantado tantas dudas en mi cabeza un poco antes trataba de provocarme de nuevo, pero yo estaba demasiado intoxicada para escuchar. Me permití una vez más ser envuelta por la fenomenal esencia de Edward: la esencia que podría detectar en cualquier lugar. Era una esencia que me calmaba y me confortaba, incluso ahora.

Me recosté sobre el sofá y cerré mis ojos, concentrándome únicamente en su esencia. Pude ignorar la lujuria de Tanya que aún había rememorando todas esas ocasiones que compartimos en el pasado.

Antes, no había sido lo bastante fuerte para pensar en todas esas ocasiones. Sin embargo, ahora era lo que necesitaba. Eso me permitía ser inquebrantable en mi nueva decisión de resolver esto.

Edward era terco, pero también era bondadoso. Él no me haría pasar por esta clase de dolor ni continuaría persiguiéndome si eso no era lo que él quería. Tal vez fue mi estado atontado el que, de modo inadvertido, me permitió aclarar la mente y pensar más racionalmente, pero ahora era capaz de ver algo bueno de esta situación. Ahora, solamente tenía que esperar a que mis conclusiones sobre Tanya fueran falsas, y esperar a que Edward no se diera por vencido.

Después de varias horas, Edward todavía no había regresado a casa. Podía sentir a mi familia esperando a que yo volviera a bajar hasta que finalmente decidí que podía complacerlos. Bajé con cuidado las escaleras, preocupada de que volviera a tener otro desgarrador encuentro con Edward. Aún con estas nuevas revelaciones, todavía no podía sacar por completo los eventos recientes de mi cabeza.

Edward por fin regresó a casa en la mañana, aquella misma culpa plagando sus emociones. Una vez más, la esencia de Tanya, pero era leve. No la noté hasta que Edward nos pasó, pero una vez más, había leves indicios de lujuria sobre él.

Giré mi cabeza, notando que mi necesidad por hablarle estaba eliminada una vez más. No queriendo empeorar la situación, juré no arremeter de nuevo contra él. Él respetó mis silenciosos deseos y subió para bañarse y cambiarse. Permaneció en su cuarto hasta que fue hora de irnos para la escuela, yendo directo a su volvo sin decir nada.

Eso fue suficiente para Esme y en sus ojos pude ver el alivio de que Edward hubiera regresado a casa. Le sonreí con timidez a ella mientras salía por la puerta, sintiéndome culpable por hacerla pasar por esto.

Seguimos a Edward al colegio, pero ni una vez él nos miró por el espejo retrovisor. Pude sentir un muy pequeño nivel de ira en su interior, pera más que nada, estaba decidido. Mantuvo su distancia todo el día en el colegio, partiendo otra vez durante el almuerzo. Esa noche regresó a la casa más temprano, pero se quedó sólo por unas pocas horas antes de irse.

Traté de no especular sobre a dónde iba, pero estaba segura que no había reconocido sólo indicios de Tanya, sino que también pensé notar la esencia de Annabelle. Traté de detener mi mente de sobrepensarlo, pero estaba segura que él todavía la estaba mirando.

Cuando su comportamiento se volvió más introvertido y dejó de tener interacción alguna con la familia, la determinación que antes tuve de arreglar las cosas se desquebrajó por completo. Después de tres días de esto, cualquier voluntad que alguna vez tuve de dejar que Edward regresara se había ido.

Él no me había hablado en toda la semana. A penas si me había mirado. Podía sentir como me volvía a encerrar en mi mente a pesar de lo mucho que tratara de oponerme. Eso me asustaba, y sabía que esta sería una caída de la cual no me recuperaría.

Para el viernes en la tarde, estaba convencida de que Edward y yo habíamos terminado. No había más espera ni duda. No habría más palabras crueles ni peleas mordaces. Iríamos en nuestros caminos separados, empezando, con suerte, con mi pacífica partida.

Estaba tan preocupada con mis propios pensamientos que ni se me ocurrió que Alice tuviera una visión. Últimamente sus visiones se habían vuelto un poco erráticas e ilógicas. Había intentado, numerosas veces, de ver a Edward y descubrir sus movimientos, con poco éxito.

Lo vio en Volterra, en las montañas, en Sur América, e incluso en la Antártica. Lo vio viajando a través del globo cuando había estado aquí todo el tiempo.

Aún así, Alice tuvo una visión de mi decisión de partir y de inmediato pegó el grito en el cielo negándose. Fingí un dolor de estómago durante mi última clase para tratar de alejarme por un rato, sentándome mejor en el baño, tratando de inventar un plan.

Viendo esto, Alice reclutó a Rosalie para que ayudara, diciéndole a Emmett y a Jasper que regresaran a casa después de la escuela. Yo me había vuelto como Edward en mi necesidad de correr, dándole a Alice una excusa para no tener el Jeep aquí.

De mala gana, los chicos obedecieron, queriendo sólo que fuera mejor para mí, fue apenas segundos después de que la última campana sonara, que Rosalie y Alice entraron al baño, deslizándose por la pared para sentarse conmigo.

Permanecimos en silencio por unos minutos, antes que Rosalie finalmente hablara.

"Lo prometiste." Su voz era severa, pero también pude escuchar el daño subyacente ante mi debilidad.

No la miré, sabiendo que me quebraría bajo su intensa mirada y me rendiría a quedarme.

"Rosalie, no puedo estar aquí. Si él de verdad me quisiera, hubiera seguido intentando. Pero no lo hizo. Ha estado con Tanya toda la semana. Ni siquiera sabemos dónde. Por todo lo que sabemos, él de verdad está viajando por el mundo con ella, haciendo cosas que nunca hizo conmigo. ¿Y si ha estado mirando a Annabelle, aún después que dijo que eso estaba acabado?"

"Pero no es sólo Edward al que estás abandonando," insistió Rosalie, su tono ahora más severo.

"Lo se, y me siento horrible por eso. Pero Rosalie, nunca seré feliz si me quedo aquí. Es que hay demasiado que me recuerda de él."

"Pero puedes superar esto, Bella. Estará bien. Nosotras te ayudaremos." Agregó Alice, tratando infructuosamente de cambiar mi opinión.

"¿A qué costo? ¿Cuánto dolor necesito sufrir antes de que ustedes me dejen ir?" Sabía que era jugar sucio decir eso, pero necesitaba que entendieran porque me tenía que ir.

"¿Y cuánto dolor más tiene que sufrir el resto de la familia?" Lanzó Rosalie, su rabia aumentándose.

No respondí, sabiendo que eso no haría bien alguno. Ella podría estar de mi lado contra Edward, pero de seguro se opondría a esto. Ella haría lo que fuera y no dudaba que la situación se volvería aún más caótica de lo que ya lo estaba como resultado.

Después de varios minutos más de silencio, Alice finalmente volvió hablar.

"Sólo unos pocos días más. Déjanos a mí y a Rosalie tenerte este fin de semana. Déjanos mostrarte que puedes hacerlo sola, que puedes sobrevivir esto. Si no hay cambio – si después de este fin de semana todavía estás así de determinada, así de dolida, entonces te puedes ir."

Consideré su oferta, preguntándome si había tenido una visión. Yo no apostaría contra Alice, pero este parecía un buen acuerdo. Si ellas de verdad podían probarme que podía logarlo, me quedaría. Eso era lo que yo quería, pero tarde o temprano el dolor lo superaría.

"¿Me voy el lunes?" Aclaré, asegurándome que supieran que tan solo tenían este fin de semana.

"Si," dijo Alice en voz alta, y me di cuenta que ella de verdad se estaba arriesgando –no había tenido una visión.

"Trato."

Rosalie sonrió, haciéndome sentir inferior una vez más, pero se la devolví de todas formas. Nos pusimos de pie y nos dirigimos hacia el parqueadero para correr a casa. Había pasado un buen tiempo desde que yo realmente había salido sólo a correr y lo estaba esperando con ansias. Esperaba que eso me ayudara a aclarar mi cabeza.

Sin embargo, me congelé en mi lugar cuando vi el Volvo de Edward entrando al parqueadero. Vi desde la puerta del edificio como Edward comenzaba a acercarse a su auto. Vi con horror como Tanya se bajaba del Volvo, dándole un abrazo antes de dirigirse hacia el lado del pasajero.

Mis manos se apretaron mientras la rabia fluía poco a poco a través de mí. Él todavía estaba con ella, y todavía lo estaba ocultando. Le permitió conducir su auto – su más preciada posesión. La tenía recogiéndolo cuando nosotros deberíamos estar en casa, de modo que no nos enteráramos.

"Se acabó el trato," dije suavemente, la ira que había vuelto a brotar saturando mi voz.

"No." Siseó Rosalie en respuesta, sus propias manos hechas puños.

Yo no reaccioné de inmediato, pero Rosalie si lo hizo. Ella fue directo hacia el Volvo, una leona al ataque.

Alice permaneció en su lugar conmigo, sus ojos revoloteando rápidamente entre Rosalie y Yo.

Rosalie a penas había dado dos pasos antes de que la cara de Edward se girara velozmente hacia nuestra dirección. Sus ojos se abrieron levemente y su fachada flaqueó. Estaba atrapado, y lo sabía.

Para mi sorpresa, Rosalie ni siquiera miró a Edward, marchando en cambio directo hacia Tanya.

Mientras Rosalie acusaba a Tanya de ser una adultera y de seducir a Edward para que la amara cuando él ya estaba debilitado, no me moví. No pude moverme.

Mientras Tanya trataba de mantener el tono defensivo fuera de su propia voz conforme intentaba asegurarle a Rosalie que nada estaba pasando con Edward y que las cosas eran inocentes, salté la cerca en mi mente.

Mientras Edward intervenía, defendiendo a Tanya y sus motivos para estar ahí sin dar realmente ninguna explicación lógica, tomé la decisión concreta de irme y juré no dejar que nadie cambiara eso.

Mientras Alice se ponía rígida a mi lado, sin duda teniendo una visión de esto, comencé a empacar mis cosas en mi mente.

Mientras Edward y Tanya compartían una rápida mirada y lo que estuve segura fue un leve asentimiento por parte de él, me vi a mi misma sacando mi anillo de bodas del cajón.

Mientras Edward se metía en su Volvo y aceleraba pasando de largo a Rosalie, al mismo tiempo que Tanya salía corriendo hacia la otra dirección, vi los rostros de mi familia.

Mientras Rosalie caminaba indignada hacia nosotras, una nueva represalia llameando a través de sus ojos, supe que ésta sería mi última vez regresando a Carlisle y a Esme.

* * *

¡¡Ah!! ¡El próximo es el final! xD

Discúlpenme las personas a las que no les envié adelanto del cap, no planeaba tardarme tanto por lo que desde el martes dejé de enviar adelantos xD

El próximo capítulo no lo subiré este miércoles, no me alcanza el tiempo para temrinarlo, por lo que lo subiré el siguiente, e_l miércoles 29 segurito lo subo_. Lamento la demora.

_¡Gracias por los comentarios!_ De verdad me alegra que les guste tanto la historia como para dejar uno ;) Ahora, si en este cap se les queda pegado el Mouse y me dejan uno, ¡no me quejo! Ya saben que son mis antidepresivos xD

**Importante****: **

Chicos, en el próximo capítulo hay una nota largota de la autora, por favor, _léanla_. ¿Por qué lo anuncio tanto? Sencillo, porq la nota es importante y como ya dije, les resolverá dudas sobre le final y los propósitos del capi explicativo.

¡¡Nos hablamos gente linda!!


	22. Juicio Final

**La Saga crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie **_**Meyer. La historia original es de Flamingo 1325**_**. Yo me adjudico la traducción.**

¡¡Todavía es miércoles, no desesperen, aquí está el capi!!

* * *

**Twice in a Lifetime Singer**

**Capítulo 22: Juicio Final**

**Edward's POV**

_Las cosas sólo se están empeorando, Edward. Ella está del lado de Bella._

No pude evitar ponerme en contra de Rosalie, defendiendo a Tanya de acusaciones que eran absurdas. Yo nunca engañaría a Bella, nunca podría. Incluso mis sentimientos por Annabelle – al final, palidecían significativamente en comparación al ángel que es Bella.

Aún así, las palabras que Rosalie dijo la otra noche me enfurecieron. Pensar que cualquiera de los de mi familia podría pensar que yo la engañaría, con Tanya no menos. Ella no me interesó antes de Bella, y de seguro no lo iba a hacer ahora.

Nada ha pasado entre Tanya y yo en décadas. En un punto, ella si sintió algo por mí, pero yo nunca correspondí esos sentimientos en lo más mínimo. Aquellos sentimientos, básicamente, habían desaparecido para cuando yo conocí a Bella, y cualesquiera que le pudieran haber quedado a Tanya, ciertamente se desvanecieron en las últimas 7 décadas.

La única razón por la que Tanya estaba aquí era porque yo necesitaba un aliado. Necesitaba a alguien de afuera de la familia que pudiera ver las cosas a través de mis ojos. Necesitaba a alguien que no estuviera dividido, que no tuviera que entrar en conflicto con el resto de ellos. Necesitaba a alguien que pudiera ayudarme a montar la noche más increíble y romántica para mostrarle a Bella cuanto la amo, cuanto lo lamento y cuanto la necesito.

Al enfrentar a Rosalie, sin embargo, cometí un error aún más grande. Lastimé más a Bella. Ella no podía soportar estar a mí alrededor, no podía soportar estar sola conmigo. Me di cuenta de mi error con la esencia de Tanya muy tarde –en el momento en que los inquisitivos pensamiento de Alice inundaron mi cabeza, lo supe.

Quise probarle a Bella que la quería solo a ella, pero no sabía cómo. La única cosa que mi mente pudo inventarse en ese momento fue besarla. Poner cada pizca de pasión, amor y admiración que sentía por ella dentro de ese beso. Esperé que eso opacara la esencia que nos estaba inundando a ambos, pero sólo la enojó más.

Quedé estupefacto cuando ella me golpeó, pero no enojado. Me lo merecía. Merecía que Bella hiciera algo peor que eso. Verla alejarse, tan destrozada y enojada, desgarró mi muerto corazón. Traté de ir tras ella, pero Rosalie me detuvo.

Se que no debí haberle respondido; ella simplemente estaba protegiendo lo que estimaba. Sin embargo, cuando me dijo que yo no merecía a Bella, lo perdí. No podía estar en presencia de una Rosalie lívida por más tiempo. Tomé los álbumes de bodas, el brazalete de dijes que Bella no había usado en un buen tiempo y la caja de notas que Bella y yo habíamos pasado en clase a lo largo de los años.

Ella no lo sabía, pero yo me quedé con cada una ellas. Siempre me aseguraba de que ella dijera las últimas palabras de modo que yo pudiera meter la nota dentro de mi bolsillo. Bella nunca fue da las que husmeaban por ahí, y una caja que sencillamente estaba marcada 'Edward' era suficiente para que se mantuviera lejos. Ella siempre asumió que ésta guardaba algo relacionado con música, y ni una vez preguntó que había dentro.

No estaba huyendo de Bella, sino de Rosalie. No obstante, en mi enfado, ni siquiera se me ocurrió como Bella podría interpretar mis acciones. Regresé a la pequeña casa en la que Tanya se estaba quedando, mi motivación para hacer las cosas bien con Bella se agrandó. Pasé la noche allí, completamente ajeno al negativo efecto que mi ausencia estaba teniendo sobre Bella. Pensé que ella me necesitaba lejos, pero realmente, ella me necesitaba allí.

Ahora, por supuesto, lo veo. Todos los signos estaban ahí, yo simplemente los malinterpreté. O quizás los vi como lo quería, como los necesitaba. Me estaba comenzando a preguntar si vi las cosas de cierta forma porque era más fácil que admitir la verdad. ¿Las palabras de Rosalie me habían enfurecido tanto porque eran típicas de ella, o era porque era la cruel y dolorosa verdad que me negaba a aceptar?

Una vez me tranquilicé, las ideas de cómo hacer las cosas de la forma correcta vinieron fácilmente. Decidí empezar con algo modesto, hacer cosas pequeñas para mostrarle que ella era todo lo que yo quería, todo en lo que yo podía pensar. Le escribí una nota simple, igual a todas las que habíamos pasado a lo largo de los años. Esperaba que ella me conociera lo bastante bien para saber que decía las palabras en serio y que no insistiría tanto si realmente no la amara.

La luz en sus ojos había desaparecido para cuando llegué a la escuela. Cualquier esperanza que tuve de que Bella me perdonara parecía haberse ido, pero en todo caso le largué la nota. Me dirigí a clase, decidiendo pasar mi tiempo hasta el segundo período, cuando tendría clase con ella.

Pero cuando el timbre sonó, señalando el inicio del segundo período, y Bella no apareció, lo supe. No me había perdonado, y ella no estaba bien. Esto había sobrepasado el límite de lo que una simple nota podía arreglar. La nota no podría hacerle ni un rasguño a la montaña de perdón que yo pedía. Bella estaba tan dolida que había cambiado su horario sólo para evitarme.

Aún si ella cambió su horario antes de que yo le diera la nota, no se molestó en venir aquí a hablarme. Ella acogió el cambio, manteniéndose escondida de mí.

Saber eso dolió, pero sabía que me lo merecía. Decidí que era mejor no presionarla. Rosalie me había informado numerosas veces durante nuestro argumento que Bella estaba considerando irse. Traté de sacar de mi mente de los recuerdos de las imágenes que Rosalie me lanzó; imágenes de Bella completamente sola en el mundo, imágenes de lo muertos que probablemente estarían los ojos de Alice y Esme ante la pérdida de Bella, imágenes de Rosalie dándole la espalda incluso a Emmett cuando tuviera un colapso.

Me obligué a permanecer calmado en un esfuerzo por esconder mi dolor de Bella. Llegué al tercer periodo primero, preguntándome si esa clase también había sido cambiada. Sin embargo, no tuve que esperar demasiado antes que Alice me advirtiera.

_Edward, no la presiones ahora. Ella está luchando con esto tanto como tú._

Estaba agradecido por la advertencia, aún si ya lo sospechaba. Sin embargo, no pude mantener la miseria completamente alejada de mi rostro ni pude detener el leve brillo que se desplazó a mis ojos cuando vi a mi hermoso ángel.

Me forcé a esconder todo lo demás que estaba sintiendo, sabiendo que Bella simplemente necesitaba distancia ahora. No obstante, era una distancia que me dolía y sabía que sólo tenía unos pocos días para poner mi plan en acción. Yo no sería capaz de soportar el dolor por mucho más y temía que ella de verdad se fuera si me demoraba.

Usé cada espacio libre que pude encontrar, incluyendo el almuerzo, para encontrarme con Tanya y armar todo. Tanya estaba segura de que mi idea funcionaría. La romántica en su interior imaginaba constantemente la noche pasándole a ella, haciéndola desprender inadvertidamente feromonas de lujuria. Yo pensaba sobre la forma en que Bella con suerte se sentiría, agregándole mi propia lujuria a la mezcla.

Era una fusión que yo esperaba poder esconder, pero parecía como si hubiera matices constantes de ésta. Sumado con la culpa que constantemente sentía en casa, sabiendo como estaba lastimado a mi ángel, Jasper tenía sospechas que estaba tratando de ocultar. Alice tenía visiones continuas de las interacciones cercanas que Tanya y yo compartíamos, sumándole sus propias sospechas.

Como resultado, permanecí distante de la familia entera, permitiéndoles apoyar a Bella por completo. Ella los necesitaba, y yo necesitaba que ellos siguieran en la oscuridad sobre mis verdaderas acciones un poquitico más. Esperaba que una vez todo pasara, ellos se dieran cuenta que yo no quise que nada de esto pasara. No quise herir a Bella, no quise hacerla pensar que la engañaba. Necesitaba el perdón de todos, y esta noche estaba destinada para hacer simplemente eso.

Seguí manteniendo mi distancia durante el resto de la semana, aunque estaba volviéndose cada vez más difícil hacerlo. Bella se veía mucho más relajada desde que comencé a darle su espacio, lo que me dio el impulso para continuar. Ella parecía estar analizando las cosas y calmándose con mi ausencia – yo no iba a sucumbir ante mi propia debilidad y a destruir eso por ella.

Comencé a decaer una noche, peleando conmigo mismo para no regresar a casa y demandar que me hablara. Necesitando una distracción, pero también algo que aclarara mi mente, fui a donde Annabelle. Mantuve mi distancia, pero su esencia todavía era lo suficiente para empujarme de regreso a Bella. Tenía un nuevo fervor, esperando ansiosamente la noche del viernes cuando mi amor probablemente regresaría a mí. Sabía que había un chance de que no funcionara, pero también conocía a mi esposa.

Aunque mi ausencia era en parte debido a la comodidad de toda la familia, también sabía lo que ésta le estaba haciendo a Esme. Había estado esperando que ella pudiera aguantar un poco más, pero para el viernes no pude soportar la mirada en sus ojos. Me quedé en la casa la mayor parte del jueves en la noche, sabiendo que por el momento eso era suficiente para ella, aunque yo necesitaba encargarme de unas pocas cosas más.

No obstante, hice un trato conmigo mismo, sacrificar este tortuoso tiempo en casa por tiempo personal en la tarde. Le dije a Tanya que viniera a recoger mi auto durante el día para que pudiera recoger unas cosas por mí sin atraer la atención hacía sí misma. Ella debía encontrarse conmigo al final del día, aprox. de 15 a 20 minutos después que la escuela terminara.

De esta forma, mis hermanos no nos verían y no descubrirían que tramábamos algo. Me las había arreglado de manera estratégica para mantener todo clandestino hasta ahora, y me negaba a dejar que todo fuera arruinado a sólo horas de que finalmente le pudiera hablar a Bella.

Sin embargo, eso fracasó cuando Bella tuvo una crisis y juró irse. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que con distanciarme esta semana sólo la había alejado más. También me di cuenta que ese era el motivo de la posición actual de Rosalie frente al rostro de Tanya.

Bella había aceptado quedarse durante el fin de semana, pero ahora estaba volviéndolo a pensar. Estaba seguro que Rosalie se le opondría, y sabía que Alice ya estaba teniendo una visión de ello. Ella también estaba teniendo pequeñas visiones de Rosalie deteniendo a Bella, por lo que tomé la decisión de seguir con mi plan, confiándome completamente en la voluntad de Rosalie.

_Métete en el carro y vete, Edward. Nos podemos encontrar en el restaurante –yo tomaré otro camino._

Estaba congelado, comprendiendo que mi esposa realmente estaba a punto de irse. Sabiendo que la lastimaría mucho peor si Tanya y yo nos íbamos juntos, tuve que aceptar.

Estaba tan distraído por mi propio debate que pasé por alto las advertencias en la mente de Rosalie – las que no estaban destinas a mis oídos. Las que me habrían dejado ver que ella pensaba que yo todavía estaba detrás de Annabelle. Las que me habrían dado indicios de hasta dónde llegaría ella para mantener a esta familia unida y a Bella en ella. Las que me habrían avisado de lo que estaba por venir.

_Deja de ser terco y de razonar contigo mismo y simplemente vete. Ve al restaurante. Yo iré a cambiarme e iré directo a Bella para llevarla hacia ti._

Contento de que las cosas fueran a pasar más rápido ahora, asentí y me metí en mi auto. Arranqué, sabiendo que Tanya se encargaría de todo lo demás.

Fui directo hacia el exclusivo restaurante que había alquilado para la noche. Iba a haber sólo un cocinero trabajando, a quien le fue ordenado y pagado para que permaneciera en la cocina no importa qué.

Una vez en el restaurante, me puse el smoking que había usado para nuestra boda. Puse el anillo de compromiso que le había comprado a Bella dentro de mi bolsillo, deslizando mi mano dentro una y otra vez de modo inconsciente.

Situé una caja cuidadosamente envuelta en la recepción, incapaz de evitar la compulsión de reposicionarla varias veces. En su interior contenía el brazalete de Bella, ahora con numerosos dijes nuevos.

Escogí uno por cada día que estuvimos separados, comenzando desde el primer día que huí de Annabelle. Había 14 en total, y cada uno tenía una página en un libro que imprimí para ella, explicándole el significado tras ellos.

Una copa de vino, para representar un recuerdo constante de la sustancia que ella una vez tuvo en su interior y que llamó mi atención de manera tan tremenda. Sin su aroma, me temo que yo habría dejado pasar el amor de mi existencia.

Una estrella, llevándonos de regreso a nuestros primeros días, cuando ella era humana, y volviendo a encender el cielo que ella había iluminado de forma tan brillante para mí hace todos esos años cuando pasó resplandeciendo a través de éste como un meteoro.

Una pieza de rompecabezas, expresando como ella siempre ha sido y siempre será mi otra mitad; mi pieza faltante. Sin ella, yo no soy nada.

Un piano, recordándole como todo se enlazaba de forma mucho más milagrosa e impresionante una vez yo estaba con ella. Mis extremidades tenían una sensación completamente nueva y era una que desaparecía si alguna vez la perdía.

Un rayo, porque era la única cosa que podría acercarse a expresar lo que cada caricia, cada aliento y cada susurro suyos me hacen. Descargas eléctricas se abren camino a través de mi cuerpo, encendiendo en mi interior un deseo constante por más.

Un ángel, recordándole que ella es la bendición más grande de mi vida. Sin ella no soy nada, pero con ella, soy todo y puedo enfrentar cualquier cosa.

Un candado en forma de corazón y una llave, entregándole a ella una vez más la llave de mi corazón. El cual le pertenecerá por siempre a Bella, yo nunca podría ser completamente feliz con otra.

Un trébol de cuatro hojas, porque fue la suerte y tal vez el destino los que nos unieron. Si nosotros no hubiéramos regresado a Forks y si Bella no se hubiera exiliado a si misma durante nuestra corta estadía allí, probablemente yo nunca hubiera conocido a mi ángel.

Un par de zapatillas de ballet, porque la amo, la quiero, y la necesito a pesar de que se esté cayendo constantemente o no. Siempre y cuando caiga dentro de mis brazos, su gracia es perfecta para mí.

Un reloj, porque la eternidad no se ve tan desalentadora si tengo a Bella de mi lado.

Un dije de Washington, un recuerdo permanente del sombrío estado dentro del que floreció nuestro amor.

Un niño y una niña besándose, de nuevo regresando a cuando ella era humana y a lo desesperadamente que yo quería besarla pero lo mucho que luchaba contra ello. Su aroma y su sangre me seducían, pero eran sus dulces besos y tiernas caricias las que evitaban que me dejara llevar. Sus besos domaron mi monstruo más de lo que ella jamás sabrá.

Una manzana, porque ella me enseñó muchísimo. Ella me enseñó como vivir y como experimentar el mundo. Me enseñó a realmente ver el mundo a mi alrededor en vez de simplemente confiarme de mi habilidad para leerlo.

Un mundo, porque no hay lugar en este planeta al que no iría si eso significaba que Bella fuera feliz. Yo la seguiría a cualquier parte, si ella podía ser simplemente feliz.

Sacudí mi cabeza ligeramente mientras sonreía ante el sentimiento que puse dentro esos dijes. Me tomó tiempo, pero pronto tuve los dijes que sentí eran los que tenían el mayor significado. Estaban ubicados equitativamente alrededor del lobo y del corazón de diamante que ya estaban en el brazalete, con 7 en medio de cada uno de esos dijes.

Reposicioné la caja una última vez, pero sabía que no había nada más que pudiera hacer con ellos. Me obligué en cambio a concentrarme en la mesa, asegurándome de que estuviera puesta de manera perfecta con los platos apropiados para cada uno de los dos puestos. Encendí las velas y volví a arreglar las rosas en su florero. Revisé tres veces el estéreo, asegurándome que estuviera fijo en el volumen perfecto y que no hiciera eco muy terriblemente.

Finalmente, todo estaba terminado y yo simplemente tenía que esperar. Tanya había terminado todo mientras yo estaba en la escuela, y no pude evitar considerar los pasos que Bella seguiría esta noche.

Tanya iba a convencerla de que se vistiera elegante, aunque yo todavía no estaba seguro de cómo. Independientemente del método, Tanya me aseguró que funcionaría. Mientras Bella se estuviera poniendo el vestido que elegí para ella del mismo tono de azul que la camisa que había tenido puesta en Port Ángeles aquella noche, Tanya le dejaría un paquete sobre el sofá.

En su interior habría una manta eléctrica, de nuevo en mi azul favorito, con una nota adjunta. Ésta explicaría que el calor que ella irradiaba como humana era agradable, pero que tenerla a ella era mucho mejor. Si yo necesitaba el calor con tanta urgencia, ella estaba en lo cierto –podría conseguirme una manta eléctrica. Enfaticé que yo prefería el frío de ella a cualquier fuente de calor, siempre y cuando ella se quede en mi vida.

La nota le diría entonces que yo haría cualquier cosa para volverme a ganar su confianza y su amor, y que se dirigiera al lugar en el que yo necesitaba su inspiración más que nada. Estaba seguro que ella entendería que eso se refería al piano, dónde Tanya habría dejado otro paquete

Armé un libro para ella de las notas que pasamos en clase, todas las crónicas de los años que hemos estado juntos. Las páginas estaban en orden, empezando desde Forks, Washington, mientras ella era humana, hasta la nota que pasamos el primer día aquí, antes que yo permitiera de manera estúpida que mi monstruo me controlara.

Decoré las páginas para que correspondieran a nuestras ubicación antes de poner un cubierta de protección sobre cada una, asegurándome de sellar para toda la eternidad todas esas palabras perfectas que ella me escribió.

La nota adjunta a la caja explicaría como aprecio cada momento que tengo con ella y que he guardado cada nota porque era algo que ella tocaba. Con tanta frecuencia podía sentir el amor que ella sentía por mí en sus notas, y no quería simplemente tirar eso a la basura.

Esperaba que ella no evocara el pasado por demasiado tiempo con el álbum, pero no podría culparla si lo hacía. Aún así, se le indicaría que luego fuera al garaje, donde el nuevo monovolumen rojo que le compré estaría esperando. Ella amaba el viejo y desgastado monovolumen que conducía de humana, y yo quería darle una parte de eso de regreso.

Tanya estaría esperando del lado del conductor, lista para traer a Bella hasta aquí. Sobre el lado del pasajero habría aún otro paquete, esta vez conteniendo mi propia interpretación de un libro del alfabeto de niños. Estudié detenidamente cada letra y elegí algo que me recordara de Bella, con todo y fotografía tomada por mí y explicación de cada letra.

Dejé que mi mente repasara algunas de mis favoritas mientras esperaba, tratando de alejar la impaciencia que estaba comenzando a aumentarse poco a poco.

Hice chocolate por la C, porque los estanques chocolates de sus ojos humanos siempre estarán grabados en mi memoria. Yo me podía perder dentro de esos ojos por mucho más tiempo y mucho más profundamente de lo que Bella jamás podría conmigo. No importa cuan grande fuera el efecto que yo tenía en ella y lo profundamente que la deslumbrara, ella siempre me afectaba más. Si yo hubiera sido humano cuando la conocí, habría pasado aún más tiempo siendo deslumbrando, sin palabras, y probablemente inconciente como resultado.

Por la O, utilicé Osos Pardos irritados _(NT/ originalmente es la I, por irritable grizzlies, pero no salía al traducir xD)_ llegando a viajar hasta donde pudiera conseguir una toma en vivo de un oso, con los dientes desnudos y listo para pelear. Todavía recuerdo aquella mañana en su cocina después de una de las mejores noches de mi existencia –la primera noche que me quedé con ella, cuando comparó su mundano cereal con un oso irritado, dejándome saber que me aceptaba completamente a mí y a mi forma de vida.

Por la L, utilicé Leones de Montaña _(NT/ De nuevo no salía al traducir, originalmente era la M por mountain lions), _viajando de nuevo para conseguir una foto de uno escondiéndose entre los árboles, esperando para abalanzarse sobre su próxima víctima. Ellos siempre han sido y probablemente siempre serán mis favoritos, intensificado solamente cuando descubrí que ella compartía el mismo amor. Siempre atesoraré cada viaje que hicimos juntos, sólo los dos, para ir a cazar leones de montaña, ambos manteniendo el control suficiente para no atacarnos el uno al otro mientras competíamos a ver quien lo agarraba primero.

Por la P, usé pizza, la repugnante "exquisitez" humana. Por muy asquerosa que fuera, estuve más que feliz de cumplir su reto de probar la pizza en la cafetería de la Secundaria de Forks. Si, la había vomitado después, pero valió la pena por la euforia que sentí porque que ella se estuviera sentando conmigo y pareciera querer estar a mí alrededor. Casi ni la noté en mi estómago hasta que ya no estuve en su presencia. La experiencia fue hecha aún más fantástica por su admisión de haber aceptado un reto anterior a comer tierra, aunque debo admitir, la pizza probablemente sabía mucho peor.

La V estaba representada por Volterra. Todavía me asombraba cada vez que pensaba en lo lejos que había ido ella para salvarme. Bella estaba bien informada de los peligros que Volterra sostenía, pero no dudó en volar a través del planeta para llegar a mí. Permaneció fuerte, colapsando sólo cuando el peligro inmediato había pasado y estaba una vez más dentro de mis brazos, donde realmente pertenecía. La foto era de la misma torrecilla donde ella vino cara a cara con la plena realidad de los vampiros.

No pude evitar usar la L para lobos, _(NT/ Aquí la original era la W, por Wolf xD) _saber que ella me eligió a mí, me deseaba a mí, me quería sólo a mí, aún me traía una sensación de asombro cada día. Ella pudo haber elegido a Jacob, pero no lo hizo. A pesar de los desesperados intentos de él para ponerla de su lado, ella me eligió a mí. Perdonó todos mis pecados y me volvió a dar la bienvenido con los brazos abiertos.

Pensar en todas estas cosas sólo aumentó mi impaciencia; quería saber si funcionaría. Pase por tanto para tratar de mostrarle a Bella cuanto significa para mí, como todo lo que hago es por ella y como aún las cosas más mundanas me recuerdan de ella y me hacen desearla.

Se que la cagué, y se que Annabelle nunca debió haber sido siquiera un problema. Pero de alguna forma, lo fue. Me dolió tener que estar a su alrededor, pero no fue hasta que pude disfrutar levemente de su esencia sin ser invadido por la urgencia de matarla que pude seguir adelante. Es que sencillamente me recordaba demasiado de todos los rasgos humanos de los que me enamoré de Bella.

Aún así, yo ahora estaba tratando. Esperaba que ella pudiera dejar a un lado cada error que cometí, cada malentendido que compartimos, y me perdonara. Si Tanya estaba en lo cierto, y era capaz de traer a Bella aquí, ella entraría y encontraría el brazalete en la recepción.

En el fondo había una nota diciéndole que la amaba y que lo lamentaba. Yo le diría que era conciente de lo mucho que le estaba pidiendo, pero si ella estaba dispuesta a al menos tratar, entonces que por favor se diera la vuelta.

Yo estaría esperando, mi existencia entera dependiendo de que se diera la vuelta. Caminaría hacia ella, haciéndome trastabillar al hacerlo. Ella estaba en lo cierto –yo quería un humano con tanta urgencia, ¿por qué no lo hacía yo? Caería justo cuando la estaba alcanzando, esperando que ella pudiera atraparme. En parte confiando en sus instintos para eso, pero también esperaba que ella quisiera hacerlo.

La invitaría a cenar, donde a ella le servirían sangre fresca de un león de montaña. El animal sedado estaba siendo retenido en una parte de la cocina donde al cocinero también se le había ordenado que evitara. A mi me servirían mushroom ravioli, probándole mi disposición a volverme tan humano como me fuera posible si eso significaba que ella podía perdonarme.

Todo lo que ella me dijo en el claro, aún si fue producto de la rabia, estaba tomando partido en esta noche. Era la base de mi plan. Le iba a probar que amaba sus cualidades humanas, pero que la amaba más a ella. Podría haber sido difícil, pero yo la necesitaba a ella y la única forma de que eso pasara por la eternidad era abandonando su humanidad. Nunca, ni por un segundo, me he arrepentido de ello. Aún así, me es imposible explicar completamente lo que Annabelle me hizo –ni si quiera puedo entenderlo yo mismo.

Sacudí mi cabeza de nuevo, aclarándola de esos pensamientos. En su lugar, traté de evitar la impaciencia ensayando lo que quería decir después de la cena, después del baile que le pediría, y antes que me arrodillara. Sabía que escucharía cuando ellas se acercaran, pero no pude evitar la dirección de mi caminata que seguido me guiaba hacia las ventanas.

Irina y Kate se aparecieron a medio camino de mi paseadera, sus ojos mostraban una leve diversión ante lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, ellas me apoyaban y vinieron esta tarde para asegurar que todo saliera como estaba planeado.

Kate iba a ser la anfitriona y la mesera de la noche, haciendo posible que el cocinero permaneciera en la cocina. Una vez la comida estuviera preparada, él era libre para irse. A todo el personal se le había pagado muy provechosamente, triplicando lo que normalmente se harían en una noche. También le pagué al dueño una buena comisión por permitirme usar este lugar por la tarde.

Kate también se aseguraría que Bella recibiera la caja que estaba en la recepción, manteniéndola entretenida con ésta mientras yo me ubicaba detrás de ella. A su vez, Kate se aseguraría que Bella viera la nota en el fondo de la caja, la cual pondría la noche en marcha.

El trabajo de Irina era traer al resto de la familia antes que la cena se terminara. Su entrada iba a ser rápida y silenciosa –yo no quería que Bella se diera cuenta de su presencia hasta después que bailáramos. Para entonces, ella probablemente ya sabría de cuales eran mis intenciones, y la presencia de la familia no importaría. Si las cosas salían como estaban planeadas, ella sólo me vería a mí.

_Nadie podría seguir enojado y distante después de esto. Incluso Rosalie sucumbiría si ella estuviera en esta situación._

Le sonreí a Irina cuando se fue, entretenido con la imagen que acababa de proveerme de una Rosalie furiosa derritiéndose dentro los brazos de Emmett cuando se daba cuenta de que todo había sido un malentendido.

Retomé mi caminata mientras Kate dejaba que el cocinero entrara por la puerta de atrás y ayudaba a asegurarse de que todo lo relacionado con él estuviera arreglado para la noche. Comencé a ensayar lo que quería decir, asegurándome de que no me perdiera tanto en el constante estupor que sentía alrededor de Bella que se me olvidara hablar.

No obstante, fui interrumpido cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar. Revisé el ID, sorprendido de que fuera Tanya. Ella ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de ofrecerle un saludo antes de que su voz levemente asustada saliera por la línea.

"Edward, necesitas venir a casa de inmediato. Se cancelan los planes por esta noche- simplemente ven a casa."

De repente mi mente estaba recorriendo un millón de escenarios sobre qué desastre pudo haber pasado para justificar esto. ¿Bella se había ido? ¿Bella estaba lastimada? ¿Alguien sospechaba de nosotros?"

"Edward, ven".

Finalmente, mi voz se contagió con el pánico que estaba comenzando a apoderarse de mi mente.

"Voy en camino," dije, aunque ya estaba fuera de la puerta.

"Llamaré a Irina y a Kate."

Con eso, ella colgó. Salté dentro mi Volvo y aceleré hacia la casa, fastidiado de que hubiera tantas áreas abiertas que atravesar para que pudiera usar el medio de transportación más rápido disponible para mí, correr.

Traté de silenciar mi creciente alarma conforme lentamente me acercaba a la casa. La única cosa que podía considerar era la seguridad de mi dulce Bella, y lo que me haría a mí descubrir que algo le pasó. No obstante, nadie de la familia estaba tratando de llamarme. Eso debe ser algo bueno. ¿O es que la he embarrado tanto que sentían que yo no merecía saber?

Cuando subí al camino de entrada, noté que el auto de Carlisle estaba frente a la casa. Mi pánico se desbordó como respuesta; la única razón por la que su auto no llegaría hasta el garaje era porque algo increíblemente serio y potencialmente trastornador había pasado.

Me detuve de un patinazo junto a su auto, no preocupándome de que estuviera dejando marcas de ruedas en el pasto. No me molesté con cerrar la puerta de mi auto mientras corría hacia adentro, congelándome una vez la mayoría de los ojos de todos se giraron hacia mí.

Estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras para preguntar que pasó, pero mi mente estaba en shock. Todos estaban en la sala excepto Bella. Quería preguntar dónde estaba ella, pero no podía pronunciar las palabras. Estaba asustado de saber la verdad. Sintiendo esto, Jasper respondió a mi silencioso miedo.

_Está arriba._

Me relajé levemente, aunque no pude evitar cuando mis ojos vacilaron hacia las escaleras. Decidiendo que probablemente ella todavía necesitaba espacio, regresé mi atención a la familia. Fue entonces cuando noté cierto olor en el cuarto, y mis ojos se oscurecieron al instante.

_Ignóralo._

Alice me ordenó, pero no pude hacerlo. Mi mente ya estaba vulnerable, dada mi situación con Bella, y esta esencia de ambrosia estaba tomando ventaja de eso.

_Edward, concéntrate._

Jasper estaba tratando de llegar a mí ahora, pero yo estaba siendo torturado. Lentamente, mis ojos comenzaron a rastrear el cuarto, tratando de encontrar la fuente de esa esencia. No me tomó mucho descubrir la fuente: Rosalie.

Mis ojos se oscurecieron más cuando se enfocaron sobre Rosalie, concentrándose sólo en ella mientras todo lo demás se desvanecía. Mis ojos delinearon cada gota de sangre que todavía estaba sobre su ropa, cada salpicadura de vida que pintaba su piel de alabastro, y cada imperfección que se había manchado cuando Emmett la tocó.

Moví mi mirada hacia Emmett mientras mis músculos comenzaban a tensarse, expandiendo mi campo de visión lo suficiente para incluir su masiva figura. Todo lo demás continuó permaneciendo oscuro y borroso –todo lo que yo podía asimilar era la sangre. Emmett tenía sangre salpicada sobre él, pero Rosalie estaba saturada. Ella era la fuente verdadera de la esencia y lentamente me acurruqué y regresé mi mirada hacia ella.

Sentí mis labios contraerse levemente mientras mis dientes se desnudaban, advirtiéndole a todos alrededor que estaba listo para cazar. Me estaba ahogando en la esencia, mi mente estudiaba volando formas de llegar a la sangre. Estaba luchando por recuperar el control, sabiendo que era el monstruo en mi interior tomando el control absoluto, pero era demasiado tarde. Había experimentado a plena fuerza la amplitud de lo potente que realmente era la sangre de Annabelle.

Cualquier preocupación que tuviera sobre la seguridad de Annabelle o sobre las cosas que habían ocurrido se había desaparecido. Cualquier certeza que tuviera de que para estos momentos probablemente ella ya estaba muerta, dada la cantidad de sangre sobre Rosalie, fue ignorada. Cualquier intento de la familia para sacarme de mi encantamiento fue ignorado. Mi presa final estaba herida y sangrando.

Fue una respuesta instintiva, y enteramente irracional. Yo había trabajado para insensibilizarme de su esencia, no permitiéndome faltar a clases con ella por miedo a que algo como esto pasara. Sabía que para Bella se vería sospechoso que yo siempre me apareciera en la escuela a tiempo para biología, pero la sangre de Annabelle me cantaba aún más intensamente que lo que lo había hecho la de Bella. Faltar aunque fuera un día podría haberme hecho desearla tan desesperadamente como el primer día; tan desesperadamente como la quería ahora.

Su sangre estaba libre y fresca en el aire, mezclándose con las partículas de éste conforme pasaban por mi cuerpo. Su sangre me decía que era demasiado tarde. La amenaza de Annabelle no estando más en este mundo no me hizo pensar dos veces en el valor de su vida –sólo me hizo sentir arrepentimiento por nunca haber probado la sustancia en su interior.

La parte humana en mi interior todavía luchaba contra el monstruo, tratando de hacerme recordar mi plan para esta noche. El plan que me reuniría con mi fuente principal de fortaleza. El humano en mi interior luchaba por recobrar el control y hacerme mover lo suficiente para correr hacia Bella y profesarle todo. Trataba de convencerme de que mi enorme plan romántico no era necesario. Que simplemente necesitaba una pequeña muestra del aroma de Bella y sería liberado de este estado y estaría de nuevo en sus brazos.

De todos modos, permanecí en mi posición agazapada y tensa mientras un bajo gruñido retumbaba en mi pecho. Rosalie se puso a la defensiva de inmediato mientras sus músculos comenzaban a tensarse, obligando a que su cuerpo tomara una postura que pronto igualaría a la mía.

_Edward, ella está muerta. Mira Rosalie-mira cuanta sangre hay._

Seguí mirando fijamente, hipnotizado por la oscura esencia que aún me ofendía mientras Jasper trataba de razonar conmigo, sabiendo por mis emociones cuales eran mis intenciones.

_Edward, sabes que un humano no podría sobrevivir a un ataque de un vampiro que produjera tanta sangre derramada._

Hasta ese momento no había hecho clic en mi mente lo que había pasado. Annabelle estaba muerta. Rosalie la había matado.

Los ojos de Rosalie se endurecieron cuando pareció sentir esto, preparándose para cualquiera fuera la acción que yo decidiera tomar.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Gruñí, mi cuerpo entero estaba más rígido y más agazapado mientras luchaba por contener la urgencia por abalanzarme.

Estuve seguro que vi un poco de miedo centellear a través de los ojos de Rosalie pero fue reemplazado rápidamente por rabia. Viendo la furia que rugía en el interior de ambos, Emmett se puso de pie y se ubicó justo al lado de Rosalie, tratando de advertirme que me quedara atrás.

Eso no le hizo bien alguno; sólo me enfureció más. Yo iría a cualquier lugar necesario para obtener el resto de la sangre. Ahora la cantidad era limitada, pero todavía podía estar disponible.

Estaba listo para pelear, al igual que Rosalie. Mi deseo era guiado por la necesidad de la sangre más exquisita sobre la faz de la tierra; el suyo por un intento de preservar la vida que ella conocía.

_Edward, retrocede._

Carlisle me estaba reprendiendo, aunque su tono mental aún cargaba el mismo sentido de compasión que parecía nunca poder escapar de él.

_Tenemos cosas más grandes que solucionar sin ustedes dos haciéndose pedazos el uno al otro._

Mi parte humana estaba usando las palabras de Carlisle y magnificando el efecto que tenían sobre mí, eventualmente siendo capaz de calmarme. Tomó una cantidad inmensurable de tiempo, pero pronto me levanté lentamente de mi posición agazapada, aunque mi cuerpo todavía permanecía tenso.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Pregunté de nuevo, mis dientes ya no estaban apretados, pero la misma rabia todavía yacía en el fondo.

_Lo que tenía que hacer. Tú querías a esa chica. Estabas dispuesto a seguirla día y noche mientras tu propia esposa se hacía pedazos. __Tú esposa. La mujer que elegiste para casarte. __La mujer a la que te entregaste por toda la eternidad, y tú le diste la espalda a eso._

Seguí mirando a Rosalie mientras ella hacía a que la verdad se abriera espacio hasta penetrar en mi mente. Traté de luchar contra ello, aún demasiado débil para ser capaz de aceptarlo completamente. Todo lo que había planeado para esta noche se hacía menos importante conforme Rosalie continuaba reprendiéndome.

_Ella está lista para irse, Edward. __Por Dios. No regresará y todos lo sabemos. __Si ella no quiere ser encontrada, no lo será._

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando la creciente ferocidad en el tono de Rosalie me golpeó, pero lo que más me afectó fue el miedo bajo éste. Rosalie de verdad creía que si ella permitía que Annabelle siguiera viviendo y tentándome, Bella se iría para siempre.

Ese fue el último empujón que necesitaba; relajé mi posición mientras comprendía que ella estaba en lo cierto. Si Bella se iba, no había forma de recuperarla. Yo necesitaba concentrarme solamente en Bella y en probarle que ella era todo lo que yo quería y necesitaba. Tenía que darle una razón para que se quedara, o la familia entera se desboronaría.

Levanté mis ojos, contemplando el techo que conectaba al piso del cuarto de Bella. Quería inhalar su aroma desesperadamente, pero sabía que si lo intentaba simplemente volvería a ser dominado por la sangre de Annabelle y tendría que volver a mi control.

_Ve, Edward. Eres el único que puede mantenerla aquí. Ella quiere irse, y es tu culpa._

Por un breve momento regresé mis ojos a Rosalie, buscando cualquier signo de una trampa. No encontré ninguno y asentí ligeramente antes de darme la vuelta y dirigirme al segundo piso, luchando por evitar correr.

Caminé por el pasillo en silencio, queriendo sorprenderla pero también necesitando calmarme a mi mismo. Sabía que no debería ser así de difícil tocar sobre la puerta del cuarto que contenía a mi esposa, pero justo ahora, una parte de mí quería correr.

Tenía la sensación de que algo estaba faltando, pero traté de empujarla a un lado. Si la escuchaba, nunca conseguiría a Bella de regreso.

Con cuidado, deslicé mi mano alrededor del pomo, deteniéndome para escuchar. Me congelé levemente cuando no escuché nada. No estaba seguro si eso significaba que algo estaba mal, pero sabía que sólo había una forma de saberlo.

Toqué suavemente sobre la puerta, pero aún así no escuché movimiento adentro. Mi sensación de aprensión se aumentó, pero me obligué a seguir adelante. Abrí la puerta lentamente, mis ojos registrando de inmediato el cuarto.

Mi corazón se fue al piso y no pude moverme. Mi Bella se había ido. Mi dulce, cariñosa y tierna esposa había huido. El cuarto estaba vacío.

Mi atención cambió rápidamente cuando escuché el suave crujir de un papel. Sobre el sofá, un trozo de papel descansaba, su topa moviéndose levemente como consecuencia del viento que entraba por la ventana abierta.

Quedé pegado al lugar mientras mis ojos volvían a mirar hacia la ventar abierta – de la que mi dulce ángel había escapado. ¿Cómo pude dejar que esto pasara? ¿Por qué no fui directo hacia ella, en vez de andarme a escondidas tratando de sorprenderla?

Mis ojos se movieron por su propia cuenta hacia la carta doblada, y supe que tenía que leerla. Temía lo que el papel diría, pero sabía que no tenía opción.

Saqué todo de mi mente mientras caminaba hacia el papel. Ignoré las inquietudes que Jasper estaba teniendo sobre el repentino cambio en mi humor. Traté de pretender que Alice no estaba teniendo una visión y un subsecuente colapso como consecuencia a lo que vio. Reprimí los pensamientos de rabia y traición tomando control de Rosalie cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Alice había previsto.

Conforme una temblorosa mano se estiraba hacia el trozo de papel, hice retroceder los pensamientos de Esme sobre una familia rota. Conforme un pequeño objeto de oro blanco se deslizaba dentro de mi mano, bloqueé mi mente de la familia entera. Por primera vez, no había nada más que un ensordecedor y retumbante silencio en mi cabeza.

Miré fijamente la carta, tratando de darle sentido a la secuencia de letras sobre la hoja, pero no pude. Cerré mis ojos y dejé que el dolor me engullera ligeramente antes de reabrirlos e intentar de nuevo. Esta vez, las letras cobraron sentido.

_Edward-_

_Quiero que sepas que yo nunca dejaré de amarte. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré, pero no me puedo quedar en un matrimonio que funciona sólo para uno. C__odiciaste a otra mujer. Una humana, no menos. __Por favor considera como me hizo sentir eso; por favor date cuenta del extremo dolor que eso infligió sobre mí. Aún así, te amo. Nunca antes me has fallado, y estaba dispuesta a pasar por alto este único evento._

_Pero entonces fuiste hacia Tanya. Sabes como me siento sobre ella. Sabes lo que temo de ella, y aún así fuiste hacia ella. Cualesquiera que fueran tus razones y acciones, no puedo pasar por alto los aromas que te empapaban cada vez que regresabas de estar con ella. Tú te pusiste a ti mismo en esa posición. Tú permitiste que pasaran cosas que no deberían haber pasado, y no puedo omitir eso._

_Yo estaba dispuesta a solucionar las cosas, a hacer esto. Te esperé, pero nunca viniste. En cambio, permaneciste lejos, todavía yendo a la casa de Annabelle cuando no estabas con Tanya. Si, yo lo sabía. Estoy tan compenetrada contigo, Edward, y tú deberías saber eso._

_Cuando respaldaste a Tanya hoy, defendiéndola de acusaciones bien merecidas, alcanzaste tu tercer strike. Puede que te ame, y puede que sea difícil sobrevivir sin ti, pero será más difícil quedarme._

_No puedo atravesar la eternidad teniendo que verte cada día. No puedo pretender que las cosas están bien cuando se que yo nunca superaré esto. Las cosas nunca serán lo mismo entre nosotros, y esa mismísima idea clava una estaca en mi corazón._

_Quiero que sepas que estoy dividida en esto, pero siento que es lo correcto para mí. Igual a como tú necesitas ir tras Annabelle, aún si es momentáneamente, yo necesito hacer esto._

_Por favor no me persigas. Por favor no le pidas a Alice que mire mi futuro. __Por favor no me rastrees. No quiero ser encontrada. __No puedo ser encontrada –el dolor que me fue causado es demasiado grande. Se que tratarás de encontrarme, aún si es por obligación conmigo y con la familia, pero te digo ahora que olvides esas ideas._

_Se que estoy lastimando a la familia entera, y por favor asegúrales que pensé seria y detenidamente sobre esto. Rosalie y Alice son mis hermanas y mis mejores amigas. Las amo profundamente, pero todo será siempre un constante recordatorio de ti. No puedo seguir adelante a menos que esté por mi propia cuenta._

_Te amo, y lamento que las cosas tuvieran que llegar a esto. Traté; créeme cuando lo digo. Pero no puedo mirarte igual, y me preocupa que tú no puedas mirarme igual. Estamos en consonancia el uno con el otro, y me temo que el dolor siempre estará ahí._

_Por favor acepta mis disculpas por haber tomado la salida cobarde y haber corrido, pero por favor también respeta mis deseos y no me sigas._

_Te amo, para siempre._

_Bella_

Miré el papel, las palabras volviéndose borrosas al final. Deseé, por primera vez en siglos, poder llorar. Desee que lo borroso fuera producto de la humedad que bajaba por mi rostro mientras hasta la más mínima cantidad de dolor era capaz de escapar de mí.

Desee que tuviera la habilidad para dormir, para olvidar todo y escapar hacia una realidad falsa donde Bella era mía de nuevo. Desee nunca haber estropeado mi matrimonio en primer lugar, y hacer que la única cosa buena en mi vida huyera de mí.

Desee poder desobedecerla, y correr detrás de ella. Desee poder rastrearla, obligarla a hablarme. Desee que mi mundo no girara entorno a ella, de modo que esto no doliera tanto. Desee tener un centro de gravedad diferente, de modo que pudiera ignorar lo que ella sentía era lo mejor para sí y hacer lo que era mejor para mí y seguirla.

Pero no podía hacer nada de eso. Ella no me quería más, y no quería ser seguida. Si ella cambiaba de opinión, regresaría. Seguirla sólo la lastimaría más y yo sería la más cruel de todas las criaturas al causarle eso.

En cambio, fui obligado a permanecer en el cuarto que olía como ella, intoxicado hasta el punto de incapacitación. Mi mundo se había desboronado, y yo nunca me recuperaría.

Mientras el caos escaleras abajo comenzaba a calmarse, permanecí pegado a mi puesto sobre el sofá.

Mientras Esme caía al suelo con la comprensión de que su hija, la frágil humana que ella había mimado con tanta ternura, había corrido, los temblores dentro de mi cuerpo fueron forzados comenzar a calmarse solos.

Mientras Emmett contenía a Rosalie dentro de sus brazos, evitando que ella descargara su rabia y su dolor sobre mí, la carta de deslizó de mi mano.

Mientras Alice subía por las escaleras, su mente concentrada sólo en mi bienestar, cerré mi mano con fuerza alrededor del anillo de bodas.

Mientras Jasper seguía a una temblorosa Alice, su preocupación dividida entre su esposa y yo, mi mente se bloqueó.

Mientras todo a mí alrededor comenzaba a desvanecerse, el mundo en el interior de mi mente se vino abajo.

Mientras las voces a mi alrededor se volvieron apenas perceptibles, comencé a ahogarme dentro de una oscuridad muchísimo más aterradora de la que jamás he enfrentado antes.

Mientras una figura que yo ya no era capaz de reconocer, no importa cuanto tratara, me jalaba dentro de sus diminutos brazos, busqué una escapatoria.

Mientras el temblor de la silueta que me rodeaba resonaba dentro de mi inerte cuerpo, corrí.

Final

* * *

Nota de la autora

_Sip, ese de verdadero es el final. Y no, no tengo ningún plan para una segunda parte. Y ya que me da la impresión de que mucha gente no capta el final, dados ciertos reviews que he recibido, léanlo de nuevo. Edward no está corriendo físicamente… los cuerpos sin vida no corren… Su mundo se estaba viniendo abajo y él estaba buscando un escape antes de quedarse atrapado. Encontró uno y corrió antes que todo se oscureciera por completo. Edward está mucho más catatónico de lo que Bella estuvo al inicio de la historia. Él no podía lidiar con lo que estaba pasando y huyó. __Mentalmente, Edward ya no está ahí._

_Espero que ustedes chicos puedan apreciar lo que yo estaba haciendo y no que simplemente estén enojados porque __no fuera un "felices por siempre__"._

_También, justo ahora, estoy 99 por ciento segura que subiré un final alternativo. No para aplacar a todos y hacerlos felices, sino por otras razones que ya verán cuando esté subido. No obstante, no estoy segura de cuánto me tomará hacerlo. __En todo caso, gracias por leer. ¡De veras lo aprecio!_

Nota de la traductora, o sea, yo xD

_No tienen idea cuanto me ha dolido traducir este capítulo, me entro nostalgia al traducir las últimas líneas, pero eso si, adoro esas líneas finales, en especial la última xD._

_Como ya saben, el __**siguiente capítulo**__ es enorme, y por eso lo subiré el __**Sábado 16 DE MAYO**_, lo_ más probable es que lo suba en la noche.. Yo se, un poco más de dos semanas, pero es q es muy largo y no da para partirlo en dos xD_

_Ya hablando del final, Dios, ¿como pudo ser tan tonto? Que horrible malentendido puro al caraj*, ¡en serio! Ugh, por algo dicen que las cosas hay que decirlas de frente y dejarse de secretismos, y pensar que tan lindo todo lo que estaba preparando, me encantó lo de la manta eléctrica jaja… voy a llorar de nuevo T.T_

…

_Sus comentarios son muy importantes para mí, les aseguro q los leeré todos y veré que preguntas puedo responder xD. Recuerden que si quieren hablarme pueden dejar sus direcciones de correo separadas por espacios y yo les responderé ;)_

_Ahora, me pregunto…_

…_¿Alguien está en estado de comentar?

* * *

_

_Me _veo en la penosa necesidad de agregar esta nota:

_**Nadie, absolutamente nadie tiene permiso de Flamingo para escribir una segunda parte de esta historia.**__** La originalidad de esta historia es de Flamingo y si no les gusta el final, confórmense con el otro, porque ella no escribirá segunda parte y no de permiso a nadie para que lo haga. La historia tiene dos finales por ese motivo. Lo contado, contado está y ahí queda.**_

_**Que pena si les suena grosero de mi parte, pero estoy cansada de repetirle esto a las chicas que no entienden.**_


	23. Explicación Adicional

**La Saga crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie **_**Meyer. **__**La historia original es de Flamingo 1325**_**. Yo me adjudico la traducción.**

**Casi no soy capaz de subir este capítulo, mi computador ha muerto oficilamente T.T  
**

Lamento no haberle podido responder a las personas que enviaron sus correos, pero no los separaron por espacios y FF no me los dejó ver. También sepan que cuando dejan un review anónimo me es imposible contactarlos de regreso a menos que me dejen el mail, separado por espacios, claro está.

Ahora si, con ustedes, el último _capítulo_.

* * *

**Twice in a Lifetime Singer**

**Final alternativo/ Explicación Adicional**

**Bella's POV**

Permanecí congelada mientras Alice y Rosalie discutían. Rosalie quería seguir a Edward, aclamando que tenía algunas cosas que hacer. Alice trató de detenerla, rogándole que mejor me ayudara a mí. Aún así, la mirada en los ojos de Rosalie nos dijo a ambas que era inútil rogarle.

Rosalie salió corriendo en la dirección en la que había ido el auto de Edward mientras Alice pasaba su brazo por el mío.

"Bella, vamos a casa," dijo Alice, tratando de mantener la preocupación por mi bienestar y por las acciones de Rosalie fuera de su voz.

No respondí mientras pensaba en todo lo que necesitaba hacer antes de irme. Alice se congeló por un momento cuanto tuvo una visión, pero pronto regresó a la realidad y me jaló hacia la casa.

Lo que sea que haya podido ver, lo ignoró, pero estaba segura que tenía que ver con mi actual plan para dejar la familia.

No nos tomó mucho tiempo comenzar a correr; era instintivo. No me di cuenta completamente de hacia dónde nos dirigíamos –sólo sabía que tenía que llegar allí.

Cuando nos acercábamos a la casa, Alice deslizó su mano por mi brazo, manteniéndolo cogido de un firme apretón. A pesar de eso, yo sabía que yo era más fuerte que ella y no dejé que éste me contuviera demasiado. Si necesitaba soltarme, podría hacerlo.

Los ojos de Emmett mostraron su preocupación tan pronto como entramos sin Rosalie, y se acercó a nosotras.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó Emmett mientras sus ojos buscaban por cualquier indicio de lo que haya podido pasar.

"Edward," dijo Alice, su voz ahora contenía leves rastros de amargura.

Jasper también se acercó a nosotras, luchando por contener las emociones del cuarto bajo control. Sin embargo, sólo ejerció un control mínimo, dejando que todos fueran libres para sentirse como quisieran.

"Tanya fue a recogerlo, en su carro," Alice continuó; y Jasper y Emmett intercambiaron un rápida mirada cuando comprendieron las implicaciones de que a Tanya se le permitiera conducir el auto de Edward.

"¿Y Rose?" Preguntó Emmett, todavía preocupado por su esposa.

Alice sacudió su cabeza levemente.

"Ella discutió con Tanya. Edward la defendió y eso la provocó. Edward se fue y ella lo siguió."

Los ojos de Emmett se abrieron como dos lumbreras cuando una mirada de reconocimiento pasó por ellos.

"Cuiden a Bella," dijo mientras salía corriendo por la puerta principal, alcanzando la velocidad máxima antes de siquiera salir del porche.

Una ligera semilla de preocupación trató de plantarse en mi cabeza, cuestionando lo que realmente estaba haciendo Rosalie, pero no tuve fuerzas para preocuparme. En todo caso, iba a dejar esta familia. ¿Qué importaba eso?

"Me voy a mi cuarto," dije al final, pero el agarre de Alice sobre mí se apretó.

"Bella, lo prometiste. Hiciste un trato."

Cerré mis ojos, abriéndolos sólo cuando las imágenes de Edward se colaron lentamente y no tuve más opción que regresarme a la realidad.

"Eso fue antes que yo aceptara lo que está pasando. Alice, ella tenía su auto. Él me deja conducirlo, pero no de buena gana. Todos sabemos lo que quiere decir que él la deje conducir su auto y recogerlo cuando nosotros ya no deberíamos estar en la escuela."

Jasper agachó la mirada y supe que él había tenido esas mismas sospechas desde la noche en que Edward vino a casa oliendo a Tanya. Esto sólo impulsó mi decisión –las emociones de Edward deben haberle dado un indicio claro a Jasper.

"Bella, no puedes," Alice insistió, sus ojos mostrando indicios de desesperación.

"Por favor, sólo denme un poco de tiempo y espacio," dije, rogándole con mis ojos.

"Alice, no puedes obligarla," dijo Jasper suavemente, preocupado por enojar más a su esposa.

Alice finalmente giró su cabeza lejos de mí, dejándome pasar mientras la ira por la situación tomaba control de ella. Era raro cuando Alice se enfadaba, pero podía notar que ella estaba llegando rápidamente a ese estado. Si yo de verdad quería irme, ellos no podrían hacerme quedar, y todos en la familia lo sabían.

"Solamente necesito tiempo," dije de nuevo mientras me dirigía hacia las escaleras.

No pude evitar como mis ojos le echaron un vistazo a las escaleras que llevaban hacia el cuarto que yo una vez había compartido con Edward. Todavía lo amaba, pero no podía seguir así.

Él deseó a otra mujer. Los miedos que tuve todos esos años atrás finalmente se estaban volviendo realidad – Edward quería a alguien más porque tenía las mismas cualidades mortales y frágiles que yo sacrifiqué. No dudaba de que Edward me amara, pero si dudaba de la profundidad de ese amor.

Estos últimos días habían sido lo bastante difíciles y el dolor que estaba constantemente sobre su rostro divino era sencillamente demasiado para mí. Él estaba siendo atormentado por esto y yo no podía hacerme a un lado y permitirle sufrir por más tiempo. Si fuera tan simple como que Edward se decidiera y me quisiera, ahora mismo estaría conmigo.

Él no estaría yendo todavía a donde Annabelle y Tanya definitivamente no estaría en el pueblo. Ni siquiera hemos tenido contacto con su aquelarre en casi quince años, pero ahora de la nada ella está día y noche alrededor de mi esposo. Aunque todavía me era increíblemente difícil pensar en al posibilidad de que Edward me engañara, eso si estaba constantemente en el fondo de mi mente.

Independientemente de las intenciones de Edward, él las estaba llevando acabo por el camino equivocado. Me estaba causando más dolor y manteniendo su distancia. La distancia es lo que más dolía, y saber que mientras yo estaba sufriendo sola él al parecer estaba feliz con Tanya, fue eso lo que me dio el empujón final.

No era justo para la familia tener que lidiar con esto, y ciertamente, no habría sido justo obligarlos a elegir lados. Esta familia necesitaba a Edward, y yo haría cualquier cosa que pudiera para asegurar que ellos aún lo tuvieran.

Sabía que él se sentiría arrepentido, y sabía que lo lastimaría, pero lo superaría. Podría ir con Tanya o con Annabelle y en su momento, ser feliz. Mi felicidad nunca jamás regresaría, pero eso valía la pena si sabía que Edward podría serlo.

Él estaba teniendo demasiados problemas resolviendo esto y tratando con las cosas y yo necesitaba facilitárselo. Por mi propia tranquilidad mental, necesitaba ayudarlo una última vez.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, sin molestarme con poner el seguro. Si alguien realmente quería entrar, una débil puerta de madera no se lo impediría en lo más mínimo. Tomé un trozo de papel y me senté, sabiendo que necesitaba dejarle a Edward un último adiós.

Eso era algo que yo no podía hacer en persona, pero no obstante, sentí que él se lo merecía. Él nunca hizo nada de esto a propósito, y yo sabía que mi ira no duraría. Era bien conciente de lo mucho que le dolía todo esto a él, pero también sabía que esa era la razón por la que yo tenía que irme.

Me quedé mirando fijamente la página en blanco frente a mí, decidiendo la mejor forma de escribir esto. Edward necesitaba saber que yo siempre lo amaría, pero eso no haría más fácil superar esto. Él necesitaba saber que al final, yo nunca podría culparlo por esto. En este momento, puede que lo haga, pero con el tiempo lo dejaría en el pasado siempre y cuando él fuera feliz. Y finalmente, él necesitaba saber que mi decisión era final.

Por un breve momento desee poder llorar, preguntándome si eso crearía una salida para que el dolor escapara y me permitiera ver otra solución, pero hice caso omiso de esa idea. Yo no podía llorar –renuncié a esa habilidad para estar con Edward, y el dolor era simplemente demasiado para permitirme permanecer aquí.

_Edward-_

_Quiero que sepas que yo nunca dejaré de amarte. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré, pero no me puedo quedar en un matrimonio que funciona sólo para uno. Codiciaste a otra mujer. Una humana, no menos. Por favor considera como me hizo sentir eso; por favor date cuenta del extremo dolor que eso infligió sobre mí. Aún así, te amo. Nunca antes me has fallado, y estaba dispuesta a pasar por alto este único evento._

Mi mano estaba empezando a temblar, obligándome a dejar de escribir por el momento. Pensé en volver a escribir lo que ya había profesado, pero decidí que Edward necesitaba saber lo lastimada que realmente estaba. No sería real o no tendría sentido para él si no lo sabía.

Finalmente, me forcé a continuar, apenas consiente de los planes que Alice y Jasper estaban estudiando para tratar de mantenerme aquí. Sin embargo, cuando el nombre de Tanya fue mencionado, me giré de regreso a la página frente a mí.

_Pero entonces fuiste hacia Tanya. Sabes como me siento sobre ella. Sabes lo que temo de ella, y aún así fuiste hacia ella. Cualesquiera que fueran tus razones y acciones, no puedo pasar por alto los aromas que te empapaban cada vez que regresabas de estar con ella. Tú te pusiste a ti mismo en esa posición. Tú permitiste que pasaran cosas que no deberían haber pasado, y no puedo omitir eso._

_Yo estaba dispuesta a solucionar las cosas, a hacer esto. Te esperé, pero nunca viniste. En cambio, permaneciste lejos, todavía yendo a la casa de Annabelle cuando no estabas con Tanya. Si, yo lo sabía. Estoy tan compenetrada contigo, Edward, y tú deberías saber eso._

Cerré mis ojos, esta vez en respuesta al deseo de llorar que aún trataba de controlarme. Sabía que ninguna lágrima caería y sin embargo, eso sólo agudizaba mi dolor. La idea de que Edward realmente pudiera pensar que yo no comprendería sus acciones lanzó una puñalada de dolor a través de mi corazón.

¿No me conocía él tan bien como pensé que lo hacía? ¿Pensaba el lo mismo de mí? ¿Acaso el amor que siempre pensé nos unía tan tremendamente no era ni de cerca tan increíble como me permití pensar todo estos años?

No pude evitar apretar mi mentón mientras giraba mi cabeza lejos de la página sobre la que había estado tan concentrada. Eran las mismas preguntas que me habían estado molestando por las últimas dos semanas; las mismas preguntas por las que aún no tenía un solución concreta.

¿Realmente podría hacer esto? ¿Podría realmente dejar a la familia? ¿Podría realmente quedarme en la familia?

Cuando dejé que mis pensamientos retornaran hacia Alice, quien por ahora estaba metida en un trance que estaba tomando más tiempo de lo normal mientras observaba el futuro, supe que me esperaría mucho más dolor. Pero yo nunca podría ser feliz aquí. Al menos tenía una oportunidad de posiblemente ser feliz, algún día en un futuro distante, si me iba.

Alice comenzó a salir de su trance, una nueva sensación de terror inundando la casa, pero yo elegí permanecer donde estaba. Necesitaba terminar esto y partir. Quedarme sólo prolongaría el dolor, y nadie merecía eso. Me obligué a seguir escribiendo, incluso aún cuando Jasper se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

_Cuando respaldaste a Tanya hoy, defendiéndola de acusaciones bien merecidas, alcanzaste tu tercer strike. Puede que te ame, y puede que sea difícil sobrevivir sin ti, pero será más difícil quedarme._

_No puedo atravesar la eternidad teniendo que verte cada día. No puedo pretender que las cosas están bien cuando se que yo nunca superaré esto. Las cosas nunca serán lo mismo entre nosotros, y esa mismísima idea clava una estaca en mi corazón._

Jasper tocó sobre mi puerta mientras la estaca a la que me refería se incrustaba más profundamente en mi interior. No respondí de inmediato, pero sabía que él insistiría. Tocó de nuevo antes de abrir, sus ojos se llenaron de lástima cuando vio mi posición sobre el sofá con una carta frente a mí.

Ni siquiera pudo fingir una sonrisa cuando se me acercaba, sentándose a mi lado mientras yo trataba en vano de cubrir la carta.

"Bella, no puedes irte."

Levanté mi cabeza y lo miré a los ojos, reaccionando al doble sentido de su voz que aún no podía deducir.

"No puedo quedarme," dije, aunque sabía que pronto íbamos a estar hablando sobre algo más.

"Bella, Alice tuvo una visión." Dijo Jasper, y me detuve para escuchar.

Podía escuchar a Alice hablando rápidamente por teléfono, y de pronto me di cuenta que algo serio había pasado. Estaba hablando con Carlisle, haciéndolo dejar el trabajo para que viniera a casa.

Mi preocupación cruzó por mi rostro mientras le indicaba silenciosamente a Jasper que continuara.

"Rosalie fue tras Annabelle," dijo en voz baja; noté que él no quería creerlo.

"Ella -¿qué?" Tartamudeé.

"Después de que se fue de la escuela, ella no siguió a Edward. Fue a la casa de Annabelle."

"Ella no haría eso," defendí, incapaz de siquiera imaginarme a Rosalie haciendo tal cosa.

"Por eso fue que Emmett salió corriendo cuando llegaste a casa. Él sabía que ella no estaba bien. Alice tuvo una visión de Rosalie atrayendo a Annabelle hacia el bosque," continuó Jasper, situando una mano sobre la mía para tratar de mantenerme calmada.

"Rosalie no haría eso," dije de nuevo, pero en el fondo sabía que él me estaba diciendo la verdad.

La mirada en los ojos de Rosalie cuando caminaba de regreso hacia nosotras luego de su enfrentamiento con Edward fue todo lo que necesité para saber la verdad. Fue una mirada que debí haber reconocido, sólo que estaba tan absorta en mis propias cosas que no le presté la atención suficiente.

Fue una mirada que sólo había visto en una ocasión –la noche en que ella finalmente me dejó entrar. La noche en que revivió cada detalle de Royce y la noche en la que quiso, una vez más, cobrar venganza en un esfuerzo por volver a alejar aquel enorme dolor. Fue la mirada que indicaba que se adentraba en un estado mental diferente; uno en el que nunca sería capaz de recordar completamente sus acciones.

"¿Emmett logró alcanzarla?" Pregunté en voz baja, sabiendo que él era el único que podría detenerla.

"Todavía no sabemos. Alice no lo ha visto."

"Necesito estar sola," dije cuando una ola de culpa por alejar a mi familia comenzó a abrirse camino a través de mí.

"Ella regresará pronto," dijo Jasper suavemente, soltando mi mano.

Asentí, insegura de cómo responder. Me preocupaba la forma en que Edward manejaría las nuevas, y me preocupaba aún más por el bienestar de Rosalie una vez se diera cuenta de sus acciones. ¿Cómo reaccionaría la familia si ella realmente lograba matar a Annabelle?

No había duda en mi mente que Edward regresaría a mí si su distracción ya no existía más. Sentí un arranque de rabia correr por mi interior cuando comprendí que Rosalie sería la razón por la que yo siempre creería que mi esposo se estaba simplemente conformando conmigo.

Cualquier decisión que él pudiera haber hecho por su cuenta ya no sería hecha. Él podría elegir a Tanya, pero yo realmente no podía verlo llegando tan lejos. Ella estaba ahí para satisfacer una necesidad diferente; ella no era la que lo estaba atormentando tan significativamente.

Mientras Annabelle aún existiera, me supuse que yo siempre me preguntaría si sus pensamientos retornaban hacia ella. Si Rosalie tenía éxito, él esencialmente no tendría opción. Estar conmigo, o estar solo. Sabía que él me elegiría a mí, y sabía que yo siempre cuestionaría sus verdaderos motivos.

También sabía que aún si él me escogía a mí, él siempre trataría de compensarme por esto. Incluso si yo encontraba en mi interior el ser capaz de perdonarlo, él siempre seguiría tratando de hacer las cosas correctas. Estos acontecimientos colgarían sobre nuestras cabezas para siempre y no podía ver forma en la que alguna vez pudiéramos dejarlos atrás.

Ese no era un futuro que yo quisiera. Por alguna razón, un futuro sola se veía mucho más sencillo que ése. No estaba segura de poder sobrevivir por mi cuenta, pero estaba segura que no podría sobrevivir aquí. Al menos tenía una oportunidad si me iba.

"Bella, por favor quédate," dijo Jasper después de varios minutos de silencio, sobresaltándome y regresándome al presente.

"No puedo prometer eso," dije, sabiendo que ya tenía mi decisión tomada.

Rosalie intentando ir tras de Annabelle era razón suficiente para que me fuera. Mi propia situación la había llevado a hacer algo por lo que ella siempre lamentaría y yo no podría permanecer aquí sabiéndolo.

"Esta familia te necesita," siguió él, luchando por mantener sus propias emociones bajo control

"Lo consideraré," dije, sabiendo que era la verdad. Aún si todavía estaba segura de que me iba a ir, consideraría cada especto de ello justo hasta el momento en que me fuera.

"Por favor," urgió Jasper una última vez antes de volver a bajar hacia Alice.

Volví mi atención a la carta, preguntándome si realmente podría continuar. Sabía que Rosalie me necesitaría, pero también sabía que yo la culparía por esto por un buen tiempo. Entendí porqué lo hizo, y sabía que ella lo lamentaría una vez regresara a su cabales. Aún así, ella me quitó a mi esposo, dándome la fuerza para continuar mi carta.

_Quiero que sepas que estoy dividida en esto, pero siento que es lo correcto para mí. Igual a como tú necesitas ir tras Annabelle, aún si es momentáneamente, yo necesito hacer esto._

_Por favor no me persigas. Por favor no le pidas a Alice que mire mi futuro. Por favor no me rastrees. No quiero ser encontrada. No puedo ser encontrada –el dolor que me fue causado es demasiado grande. Se que tratarás de encontrarme, aún si es por obligación conmigo y con la familia, pero te digo ahora que olvides esas ideas._

Cuando pensé sobre Rosalie y el frágil estado mental en el que probablemente iba a estar por un buen tiempo después de esto, ya sea que Emmett fuera capaz o no de detenerla, continué. Me dolió, pero el dolor que comencé a sentir cuando consideré quedarme fue mucho más grande.

_Se que estoy lastimando a la familia entera, y por favor asegúrales que pensé seria y detenidamente sobre esto. Rosalie y Alice son mis hermanas y mis mejores amigas. Las amo profundamente, pero todo será siempre un constante recordatorio de ti. No puedo seguir adelante a menos que esté por mi propia cuenta._

Releí las palabras que ya había escrito, esperando que tuvieran sentido. Esperaba que expresaran mi dolor e hicieran ver a Edward que yo lo culpaba a él, pero que al mismo tiempo no lo hacía. Tomé mis decisiones, y esperaba que el pudiera respetarlas.

Estaba a punto de continuar cuando la atmósfera dentro de la casa se suavizó de repente. Alice y Jasper estaban murmurando, pero estuve segura que escuché las nuevas de que Emmett a penas había logrado alcanzar a Rosalie a tiempo.

Continué con mis propios pensamientos hasta que escuché a Emmett y a Rosalie entrar, por unos momentos, quedé abrumada por la avalancha de emociones procedentes de los dos.

"Ella está bien," dijo Emmett, y supe que él estaba hablando de ambas, Rosalie y Annabelle.

"¿Dónde está Bella?" Preguntó Rosalie, y aún podía escuchar el pánico en su voz.

"Está arriba. Ahora sólo necesita tiempo sola," dijo Jasper, pero su tono le permitió saber que tenía libertad para molestarme.

"No se puede ir," dijo Rosalie con suavidad.

"¿Rose, por qué fuiste tras ella?" Preguntó Emmett; y pude imaginármelo poniéndola sobre sus piernas, tratando de protegerla del mundo mientras sus enormes brazos la rodeaban.

"Ella es la razón por la que Edward está haciendo esto. Ella lo inició. Ella es la razón por la que Bella está sufriendo tanto y por la que cree que tiene que irse. Ella es la razón por la que mi familia está hecha pedazos," dijo Rosalie, pude notar que estaba a punto de colapsar mientras luchaba por decir cada palabra.

"¿Qué piensa Annabelle?" Preguntó Alice, tratando de evaluar la situación y ver que medidas de control necesitaban ser tomadas.

"Está asustada. Rosalie la logró llevar al bosque con ella, casi lo bastante lejos para que un ataque animal fuera creíble".

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" Preguntó Jasper en voz baja.

No me había dado ni cuenta que había dejado de respirar mientras escuchaba atentamente la conversación que transcurría debajo de mí. Sin embargo, Annabelle estaba segura, y me sentía ligeramente más tranquila como resultado. Una semilla de duda sobre mi decisión se coló en mi mente, y supe que irme sería aún más duro ahora que ella estaba a salvo. Antes, estaba segura que Rosalie tendría éxito. Estaba segura que tenía una razón sólida para irme. Ahora que esa razón no existía, mis reflexiones anteriores parecían inadecuadas.

"Conozco a mi esposa. Vi la mirada sobre los rostros de Alice y Bella. Ella no sólo seguiría Edward. Ella se iba a hacer cargo del problema de Edward.

"Yo sólo quería que la familia estuviera unida," dijo Rosalie suavemente conforme los sollozos comenzaban a tomar control de ella.

"Bella está aquí, Rose. Está a salvo. Annabelle está asustada, pero a ella ya le asustaba nuestra familia."

"¿Dirá algo?" Preguntó Jasper, preocupación dentro de su voz de comandante militar.

"No." Dijo Emmett, y puede escuchar un leve dolor en su voz.

"Ella sabía. Estaba cerca de rogar," dijo Rosalie con su voz inundada por los sollozos.

"¿Por qué te siguió ella?" Preguntó Jasper con incredulidad.

"Estaba demasiado asustada para no hacerlo. Ha estado asustada de nuestra familia desde el primer día." Continuó Emmett.

"Ella sabía que no le haría bien alguno resistirse." Añadió Alice en voz baja antes que el cuarto quedara en el silencio.

Yo todavía no me había movido o respirado, considerando el estado mental en el que Annabelle debería estar en estos momentos. Sabía que Alice ya había alertado a Carlisle de la situación en cuanto tuvo su visión; en ese momento, ella no pudo ver si Emmett llegaría a tiempo o no. Había demasiadas variables.

Tal vez Carlisle y Esme podrían hablarle a Annabelle, aclarar las cosas y calmar sus miedos. O Jasper. Sus sentimientos por él podrían servir de ayuda, y su don podría ser suficiente para aplacarla. No obstante, no estaba segura de poder estar alrededor de Edward cuando las noticias lo alcanzaran.

Estaba a punto de volver a mi carta, al menos necesitando terminarla por mis propias razones, cuando escuché un golpe sobre la puerta principal. Reprimí una oleada de ira cuando la voz de Tanya inundó la casa. Escuché el tono de Alice ponerse a la defensiva al instante, pero no escuche nada en el de Tanya que sugiriera que ella estaba a la defensiva. Ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier crítica o palabra grosera que cualquiera de nosotros le lanzara ahora mismo.

Me sorprendí cuando Rosalie no dijo nada, pero rápidamente me di cuenta que ella también estaba demasiado ida dentro de su propia crisis conforme la comprensión de sus acciones le caía encima. Se estaba dando cuenta de que casi había tomado una vida inocente, y ahora estaba teniendo que lidiar con las repercusiones de ello.

"No es un buen momento," siseó Alice, y supe que ella no sólo me estaba protegiendo a mí sino también a Rosalie.

"¿Por favor, puedo hablarle a Bella? Se que ella está enojada," dijo Tanya, sus voz todavía no tenía rastros de ira.

"No es un bueno momento," volvió a decir Alice, pero estaba vez su tono era más suave.

"Lamento lo que pasó antes, y se que todo se ve mal. Pero nada está pasando entre Edward y yo. Por favor, Alice, ¿puedo hablarle a Bella?"

"Sólo déjala," dijo Rosalie en voz tan baja que no estuve segura de haberla escuchado bien.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Alice, había curiosidad en su tono a la vez que se preguntaba si había escuchado bien a Rosalie.

"Bella está lista para irse. No podemos detenerla. Quizás de alguna forma extraña, Tanya pueda."

No escuché nada más desde abajo, pero pronto me figuré que habían dejado entrar a Tanya cuando hubo un suave golpe sobre mi puerta. Por fin tomé un respiro, armándome de valor para enfrentar a la mujer que yo aún estaba segura, estuvo con mi esposo en una forma que yo nunca podría dejar atrás.

Doblé la letra, escondiendo mis palabras antes de que en voz baja permitiera su entrada.

Tanya abrió la puerta, sus ojos llenos de preocupación. Me sonrió tentativamente mientras se dirigía hacia el sofá.

Nos sentamos en silencio por un momento antes de que ella empezara a hablar.

"Bella, sé como se ven las cosas. Siento como si yo debiera haberlo visto, pero no lo hice. No sabía todo lo que estaba pasando aquí – Edward sólo quería que yo supiera ciertas cosas."

"Pero tú estuviste con mi esposo," dije, todavía incapaz de aceptar que Edward llamara a Tanya por cualquier razón.

"No de esa forma. Nunca de esa forma," dijo Tanya, su tono conciliador.

"¿Entonces por qué siempre podía oler la lujuria? ¿Tú lujuria?"

Tanya me sonrió sarcásticamente.

"Bella, no te voy a negar que tu esposo es atractivo, y no te voy a negar que un punto, estuve interesada en él. Pero lo he visto contigo por casi 70 años, Bella. Los Cullen, al igual que mi aquelarre, pudieron ver el cambio en él cuando llegaste a su vida. Bella, yo nunca podría ni siquiera pensar en entrometerme en eso."

"¿Entonces lo codiciaste, pero no lo hiciste a propósito?" Pregunté, inmediatamente a la defensiva.

"Bella, por infantil que esto pueda sonar, él lo inició. De todo lo que podía hablar era de ti. En todo en lo que podía pensar era en ti, y en como hacerlas las cosas bien. En lo mucho que te extrañaba y te deseaba y te amaba y te necesitaba. Bella, nuestras conversaciones fueron solamente sobre ti. Eso lo puso lujurioso, recolectar las últimas 7 décadas. Instintivamente, yo reaccioné."

Reflexioné sobre sus palabras, dándome cuenta de que aún si ella estaba mintiendo, eran plausibles. La esencia que Edward desprendía cuando estaba excitado causaría esa reacción de Tanya; la causaba en otras mujeres, teniendo la reacción más fuerte en mí.

"¿No pasó nada?" Pregunté, queriendo desesperadamente creerle.

Si ella estaba diciendo la verdad, yo podría perdonar a Edward con el tiempo. Todavía estaba dolida por sus acciones, y el secretismo que mantuvo que incluso me llevó a pensar que me engañaba, pero podría comenzar a perdonar eso.

"Nada. Él necesitaba un aliado, Bella. Él quería a alguien más, que no estuviera dentro de la familia, que no fuera cercano a ti, para ayudarlo. Él no quería lastimar más a la familia y obligar a la gente a elegir. Él quería que todos te apoyaran, y buscó a su propio apoyo en otro lado."

No respondí de inmediato, sorprendida de que él recurriera a ella cuando sabía que yo todavía estaba celosa. Él bien podría haber sido mi esposo por todos estos años, pero en todo caso, yo aún no estaba segura de los sentimientos de ella por él.

"Bella, él lo lamenta. Estaría destrozado si te vas. Él nunca se recuperará de ello."

Moví mi mirada hacia ella, buscando en sus divinos ojos dorados signo alguno de una trampa.

"Bella, sal conmigo esta noche. Aléjate de esta casa, de estos recuerdos, de tus hermanas. Ellas te aman y quieren que te quedes, pero necesitas un descanso de todo lo relacionado con esta situación. Se que soy la última persona con la que querrías salir, pero por favor, simplemente tomate una noche libre de dolor."

Se que fue mayormente por la forma en que Tanya lo dijo, pero me encontré no queriendo nada más que salir con ella. Quería escapar del dolor. Necesitaba aclarar mi mente y darme una mirada fresca de la situación. Esperando que una noche en la ciudad hiciera eso, acepté.

"Bien," dijo Tanya mientras una sonrisa de esas que te roban el aliento cruzaba su rostro.

La misma sensación de insuficiencia que había estado sintiendo trató de reaparecer, pero la forcé a alejarse.

"Hay un vestido en el baño de arriba. Lo dejé ahí esta mañana mientras todos estaban en la escuela, esperando que vinieras conmigo esta noche. ¿Irás a ponértelo?"

Asentí y me puse de pie, la carta aún en mi mano. Le di a Tanya una media sonrisa mientras buscaba la fuerza necesaria para ir hasta el cuarto que una vez compartí con Edward.

Una vez estuve en el baño, puse la carta sobre el mesón antes de girarme hacia el vestido. Éste era de un hermoso tono azul, y sabía que era el tono favorito de Edward. Una parte de mí se preguntó porqué Tanya haría eso, pero la ignoré. Necesitaba esta noche. Si no le tenía menos terror a la situación al final de ella, sabría que la única solución sería irme. Hasta entonces, iba a intentar.

También tenía que admitir que Tanya probablemente estaba en lo cierto. Sería mucho más fácil examinar la situación y resolver las cosas si estaba en presencia de una tercera parte, y no de alguien que haría lo que fuera, incluso matar, para mantenerme alrededor.

Me apliqué un maquillaje ligero y recogí mi cabello, dejando que mis ondas naturales hicieran su magia. Me deslicé dentro del vestido, sorprendida de que Tanya fuera capaz de escoger uno que me quedara tan perfecto. Me puse las zapatillas que Tanya había dispuesto para mí, dándome un vistazo final. Ciertamente se veía exagerado para una noche fuera, pero me imaginé que era mejor no cuestionarlo.

Tomé otro profundo respiro antes de salir del baño, sorprendida al ver un paquete sobre el sofá que no había estado allí hace sólo minutos.

Instantáneamente, noté la elegante letra de Edward sobre el pedacito de papel atado a éste y me senté conforme pasaba mis dedos sobre las letras.

_Isabella – se que la embarré, y se que no sería fácil superar esto. __Pero por favor, dame la oportunidad de tratar._

Mis dedos temblaron mientras retiré la tapa del paquete, perdiendo al aliento cuando vi la manta eléctrica color azul claro que estaba adentro, junto con otra nota.

_No me arrepiento de cambiarte, y espero que tú tampoco los lamentes, Bella. Estos últimos 67 años han sido fenomenales. Si, me enamoré de ti como humana, pero fuiste tú a lo que yo amaba. Fuiste tú la que me atrajo. Yo me deleitaba en tu calor, pero no me arrepiento de perderlo si eso quiere decir que todavía puedo tenerte y estar contigo cada día. Una manta eléctrica podría mantenerme caliente, pero sin ti, nunca podría volver a sentirla de nuevo. Nunca sería lo mismo, y nunca importaría porque yo estaría envuelto para siempre por una escalofriante oscuridad._

Mi mano temblaba más conforme pasaba mis dedos por la sábana, una leve sonrisa sobre mi rostro mientras me daba cuenta que él escuchó lo que dije en el claro aquel día. Leí la última parte de la nota, diciéndome que fuera al lugar donde mi inspiración lo afectaba más.

Dejando la manta sobre el sofá, bajé como volando las escaleras hacia el piano, sorprendida ante mi propia disposición para obedecer sus órdenes escritas. Yo sabía que él tenía poder sobre mí, y sabía que éste todavía se mantenía igual incluso después de las dos últimas semanas.

Esperando sobre la banca estaba otro paquete, con otra nota elegantemente escrita.

_Mi querida Isabella-_

_Gracias por escuchar y por tu disposición para intentar. Se que es algo que probablemente nunca notaste, pero mi música se ha vuelto mucho más coherente y armoniosa desde que llegaste a mi vida. Escucho lo que compuse antes de ti y todo lo que vino tan fácilmente hacia mí una vez estuviste en mi vida, y el cambio es increíble. Tú me completas en cada sentido, incluso en mis habilidades musicales. Si yo te perdiera, no se si podría volver a tocar de nuevo. Mis dedos no serían capaces de obedecer y seguir las mismas pautas que han estado tan arraigadas en mi interior. __Yo te necesito, Bella. __Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré. La caja que tenía mi nombre encima y que venía con nosotros en cada mudanza no era simplemente de artículos musicales, aunque siempre estuve agradecido de que pensaras eso. La verdad es, he guardado cada nota que hemos pasado en clase. Eso es algo que hecho contigo y conservo cada recuerdo. Yo siempre me aseguré que tú dijeras lo último, de modo que clandestinamente pudiera tomar la nota. Adoro esos recuerdos, y espero que tú también lo hagas._

Deslicé la tapa de la caja, encontrando dentro un álbum que haría juego con nuestros álbumes de matrimonio. Abría la tapa, encontrando páginas decoradas en relación con Forks. En su interior, estaban las notas que pasamos en los primeros días de nuestra relación.

Mi quijada se abrió levemente conforme pasaba las hojas, rápidamente descubriendo que las notas estaban arregladas cronológicamente, con cada sección decorada en relación al lugar en donde estábamos. Desde Forks a New Hampshire a Londres a Canadá, todas estaban ahí.

Otra nota sobresalía al final, pero no la vi hasta que pasé a la última página –la nota que escribimos el primer día de clases aquí, antes que todo saliera mal-.

_Se que a menudo soy el que conduce, y se que estás contenta con la aparente falta de independencia que tienes para conmigo, pero no quiero que te sientas atrapada. Eres libre para tomar tus propias decisiones; sólo espero que yo esté incluido en ellas. Por favor ve al lugar donde habita tú mayor falta de independencia si todavía estás dispuesta a darme otra oportunidad, por muy inmerecida que pueda ser._

Mi sonrisa creció cuando me di cuenta de lo vagas que eran sus descripciones, y aún así, no tenía problemas comprendiéndolas. Él quería que fuera al garaje –el lugar donde guardaba el auto que siempre nos movilizaba a ambos. El auto en el que nunca había estado del lado del conductor, simplemente porque sabía cuanto amaba conducir él.

Caminé en un estado de ensueño mientras mis pies me guiaban hacia el garaje, una leve sensación de anticipación creciendo en mi interior cuando me di cuenta que esto era lo que Edward y Tanya estaban haciendo. Ellos estaban organizando todo esto, de modo que Edward pudiera probarme más allá de cualquier duda razonable que yo era todo para él.

Abrí la puerta del garaje, sorprendida al ver un nuevo monovolumen rojo asentado donde su Volvo generalmente estaba aparcado. No pude moverme hacia delante mientras mis ojos lo apreciaban, y al instante supe que ésta era su forma de traer de regreso el camión que yo conducía de humana que yo adoraba y él aborrecía.

Tanya estaba de pie del lado del conductor, una enorme sonrisa sobre su rostro.

"Sube," sonrió mientras abría la puerta y se metía.

Obedecí en silencio, todavía sobrecogida por sus acciones. Cuando abrí mi puerta, había otro paquete descansando sobre mi asiento.

Mientras Tanya retrocedía fuera del garaje y nos llevaba a una destinación desconocida, leí la nota adjunta a esta caja.

_Por favor acepta el camión, y por favor, quiero que sepas que puedes ir a cualquier lugar en él, en cualquier momento. Si escoges permitirme el honor de estar contigo, con felicidad lo tomaré. Si quieres estar sola, respetaré eso. Sé cuanto amabas ese monovolumen, y tengo que admitir, te sentaba bien. Este no es ni de cerca el mismo, pero es el mejor que pude conseguirte con sólo dos días de antelación. Por favor, quiero que sepas que yo fui consciente de la urgencia de la situación y que apuré todo. Si hubiera tenido más tiempo, quizás todo esto habría tenido una posibilidad de estar a la altura de los estándares que mereces. A pesar de eso, estoy tratando. Estoy tratando porque te amo, te deseo y te necesito. No puedo decir eso lo suficiente, y no puedo existir sin ti. El miedo a perderte me llevó a tomar muchas decisiones erróneas estos últimos días, y lamento cada una de ellas. Pero Isabella, tú de verdad eres todo lo que yo quiero. Todo me recuerda a ti, todo me hace pensar en ti, y todo me hace querer pensar en ti. Estoy eufórico de que hayas llegado hasta aquí y de que estés, con algo de suerte, dispuesta a seguir intentando hacer esto paso a paso._

Sabía que para este punto estaría hecha un mar de lágrimas si fuera humana, y sentí la jaula de piedra que había estado encerrando a mi corazón comenzar a quebrarse. Abrí la caja, sacando un libro hecho a mano que también haría juego con nuestros álbumes de boda.

Abrí la primera página, donde una gran letra 'A' encontró mis ojos.

_Antártica. Se que nunca fuimos allí, y se que simplemente estabas bromeando cuando lo mencionaste, pero nunca he podido olvidar la vívida imagen mental que pintaste para mí cuando estabas tan innecesariamente pidiéndome que te cambiara. Yo, por supuesto, estaba asqueado por la idea de vivir de pingüinos, y espero que compartas ese sentimiento ahora, pero esa todavía esa una asociación que he hecho desde entonces. Yo te llevaré o te seguiré a cualquier lugar si eso quiere decir que eres feliz y que tienes todo lo que deseas._

Me quedé sorprendida por la foto de un grupo de pingüinos, parados sobre un enorme trozo de hielo. Él en realidad viajó hasta la Antártica y tomó la foto, y sonreí levemente cuando me di cuenta que todas las incontroladas visiones de Alice probablemente eran reales.

En su magnífico pulso, Edward dibujó pingüinos y ballenas alrededor de los bordes de la hoja blanca, agregándole al look de 'tundra congelada'.

Pasé la hoja, ansiosa por seguir leyendo. La cubierta de mi corazón desmoronó aún más.

_Sangre._(NT/ Originalmente es Blood, por lo que iría de segunda con la B, pero al traducir no salía xD) _Parece cliché, lo se, pero tu sangre humana siempre significará el mundo para mí. __Bella, ella nos reunió. Ella me probaba constantemente. __Cada segundo que yo estaba contigo luchaba contra el impulso de matarte. Sí, ese forma de verla cambió una vez pasé por las 24 horas más espantosas de mi vida, pensando que tú ya no bendecías más este mundo, pero no puedo negar lo que ella era. Ahora espero que tú entiendas parte de la batalla que yo enfrentaba entonces, y te des cuenta que fui capaz de ignorar el deseo por tu sangre si eso quería decir que eras mía. Asimismo, ahora soy capaz de ignorar el deseo por la sangre de Annabelle si eso quiere decir que tú eres mía._

_Chocolate. Los estanques chocolate de tus ojos humanos eran tan increíblemente profundos y sobrecogedores, y por siempre estarán grabados en mi memoria. Yo me podía perder dentro de esos ojos por mucho, mucho más tiempo y mucho más profundamente de lo que tú jamás podrías en los míos. No importa lo grande que fuera mi efecto sobre ti y lo mucho que te deslumbrara, tú siempre me afectaste más. Si yo hubiera sido humano cuando te conocí, __habría pasado más tiempo siendo deslumbrando, sin palabras, y probablemente inconciente como resultado. Aún ahora, cuando tus ojos son de un hermoso color topacio que iguala al mío, todavía me pierdo en ellos. Por debajo, todavía puedo ver esos increíbles estanques chocolate, y amo mirarlos no importa de que color sean._

De nuevo, la página estaba decorada con chocolate como el tema, con todo y una foto del interior de una planta productora de chocolate, concentrándose en el producto final que igualaba el tono del que mis ojos habían sido.

La misma constante sensación de sobrecogimiento a la que estaba tan acostumbrada cuando era humana comenzó a dominarme, y supe que estaría más que lista para ver a Edward para cuando llegara al final de esta búsqueda del tesoro. Sabía que no lo perdonaría completamente, pero estaba lista para intentar. Él hizo todo esto por mí, para arreglar las cosas. Yo no iba a negarle la oportunidad de explicarse y hacer las cosas bien.

Ya no le presté atención al lugar al que Tanya me estaba llevando, mi atención estaba enfocada sólo en el libro frente a mí que mi esposo había armado tan cuidadosa y tan amorosamente.

_Bailar. _(NT/ Originalmente Dancing)

Pasé las yemas mis dedos a través la fotografía sobre la página –era de nuestro primer baile juntos, tomada de nuestro álbum de bodas. No podía quitar mis ojos de la página, asimilando la euforia que irradiaba del rostro de Edward.

Podía ver el delicado toque que sus manos tenían sobre mí mientras él me sostenía de cerca. Bien podría haber sido tomada hace 70 años, pero esa era la misma mirada que él había sostenido para mí las pocas veces que había tratado de hablarme recientemente.

Él todavía me amaba. Él todavía me quería. Me sorprendió que hubiera sido tan difícil para mí de ver; estaba casi molesta conmigo misma por encontrar tan difícil el confiar en él últimamente. En mi defensa, sin embargo, todas las circunstancias se vieron, y hasta cierto nivel aún lo hacen, sospechosas, y me mordí la lengua para no pedirle a Tanya que me contara todo.

Si Edward había pasado por todos los problemas para cuadrar esto, sabía que él me explicaría. La noche ni siquiera había empezado todavía –sabía que Tanya me estaba llevando hacia él. Edward estaba derrumbando mi voluntad poro a poco, haciéndome estar dispuesta a hablar y a resolver esto. Noté que la jaula alrededor de mi corazón casi había desaparecido.

Seguí hojeando el libro, una sonrisa radiante sobre mi rostro conforme avanzaba. Desde lugares donde vivimos o visitamos, como Forks, Grecia, Londres y Volterra, a animales que cazamos como osos irritables y pumas, a cosas que hicimos juntos como bailar y correr, Edward abordó numerosos recuerdos para mí. Él rememoró cosas que hicimos cuando yo era humana o cosas que él amaba de mí como humana, pero en cada ocasión se encargó de probarme como esas cosas eran aún mejores ahora que soy un vampiro.

Hizo comentarios sobre mi amor por las novelas, la forma en que aún adora ver cualquier cosa color zafiro sobre mí, y mencionó nuestra hora favorita del día –el crepúsculo. Tomó fenomenales y conmovedoras fotografías, agregando varias fotos si sentía que éstas hacían la página más impactante. Además de las fotos y el mensaje, cada página estaba decorada de acuerdo al tema, tanto con dibujos a mano como con garabatos y decoraciones de papelería.

Para cuando llegué al final del libro, estábamos paradas frente un restaurante de aspecto muy fino. No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo habíamos estado allí; estaba demasiado embelesada para notarlo. Ahora no quería nada más que ver a Edward y decirle que comprendía.

Sin embargo, Tanya malinterpretó mi pausa por duda y de buena gana trató de abrir los canales de comunicación entre nosotros.

"Bella, tú conoces a Edward. Si él realmente no te quisiera, y sólo a ti, no habría hecho estas cosas." Dijo Tanya con sinceridad, recalcándome silenciosamente de nuevo que nada pasó entre ellos. Ella también me estaba diciendo que sabía sobre todo lo que iba a pasar esa noche.

De la forma típica de Edward, la noche empezó pequeña. La sábana fue un gesto agradable, pero casi un accesorio. Ésta suministró el cincel que pronto empezaría a penetrar mi corazón, pero no era suficiente. El libro de notas proporcionó el primer indicio de un martillo, causando una grieta grande dentro de la piedra.

Eso me hizo darme cuenta que los gestos románticos siempre parecían ir en una sola dirección dentro de nuestra relación. Yo nunca pensé en quedarme con esas notas, mientras que Edward se aseguró de coleccionar cada una, incluso si el tema no era tan atrayente. Yo sabía que era simplemente la naturaleza de Edward el hacer esas cosas, y que probablemente él nunca jamás se dio cuenta que yo no le regresaba el gesto: al menos no de la misma manera.

También me di cuenta de lo contenta que realmente estaba por estar con Edward. Las noches románticas que él planeaba eran agradables, pero nosotros no las necesitábamos. Él sabía eso, pero de todas formas quería darme esas cosas. Incluso durante nuestra primera noche en la casa nueva, Edward cubrió el cuarto en una serie de plumas, pétalos de rosa y varios diamantes de colores, completando la atmósfera con titilantes luces de navidad blancas colgando alrededor de la habitación, en un esfuerzo por asegurar que mi primera noche en la casa nueva fuera romántica.

Esa clase de amor y adoración no se marcha simplemente ni se apaga fácilmente, y sólo hasta ahora caigo en cuenta que su distancia no era porque no me amara –era porque me amaba. La única cosa que lastima profundamente a Edward es que yo sufra. Tener que ver lo herida que yo estaba, tener que ver mi dolor como respuesta a su tormento lo lastimaría.

En un esfuerzo por protegerme, él me alejó. Eso solamente me lastimó más, causando un distanciamiento masivo dentro de nuestra reacción, pero ahora él estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para enmendarlo.

Desafortunadamente, yo sabía que a pesar de estas revelaciones no sería capaz de perdonar fácilmente todo lo que pasó. Sus actos todavía me perseguirían y yo aún me preocupaba de que en un futuro me cuestionara constantemente si él iba a encontrar otra cantante y yo iba a ser forzada a pasar por esto de nuevo.

"Bella, por favor, créeme," dijo Tanya cuando yo todavía no había respondido.

"¿Tú lo ayudaste con todo esto?" Pregunté finalmente, todavía sorprendida e incapaz de surgir con otra respuesta pero incapaz de seguir ignorando el deseo de obtener todas mis respuesta de Tanya en vez de esperar por Edward.

"Si. Esto es lo que hemos estado haciendo. Viajamos a todos lados para conseguir esas fotos, separándonos para encontrar el escenario perfecto, aunque Edward tomó cada una. Tomó varios ángulos, queriendo que fuera perfecto.

"¿Pero por qué tenías tú su auto?" Pregunté, aunque sabía que eso no importaba; fue por mí que Edward lo permitió.

"Él sabía lo mucho que lastimaba a Esme que él estuviera lejos. Anoche permaneció en casa para complacerla, tratando de consolar a la familia lo mejor que podía, sacrificando tiempo de preparación final. Me encargó que terminara todo hoy, pero yo necesitaba un auto de modo que no se viera sospechoso alrededor del pueblo," dijo Tanya con facilidad, una sonrisa sobre su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que yo ya no estaba enojada con ella y que rápidamente me estaba ablandando hacia Edward.

"¿Y después de la escuela hoy?" Continué, alimentando de nuevo el deseo ardiente por las respuestas

Yo quería, casi necesitaba, saberlo, pero decidí que no quería arruinar la atmósfera de lo que sea que Edward haya planeado por preguntarle. También sentí que, hasta cierto punto, Tanya me debía estas explicaciones, ya que yo todavía no podía negar que ella fue el problema final que casi me condujo a dejar mi único amor verdadero.

"Él sabe que la embarró. Sabe que la familia entera ha sido lastimada y afectada por esto. Tú eres su prioridad, pero él quiere reponérselo a toda la familia. Él no quería que ellos supieran, por lo que decidimos esperar hasta que pensamos que todos ustedes se habrían ido para que yo lo recogiera."

"¿Pero entonces por qué no me contó de una?" Pregunté, todavía no tan segura de porqué mantuvo a la familia en la oscuridad.

"¿Cuál crees que tiene un efecto más grande? ¿Si él cuenta la verdad, esperando que ellos escuchen mientras te ven a ti sufriendo, o si el planea todo esto y los sorprende a todos con ello? Además, él quería asegurarse que no hubiera oportunidad de que tú te enteraras. Entre más gente de tu familia supiera, más difícil sería que esto permaneciera una sorpresa."

Le dirigí una media sonrisa, viendo su punto, antes de sacudir mi cabeza ligeramente.

"Aún así, no suena típico de Edward prolongar el dolor de todos. Él generalmente trata de echarse al hombro todo el dolor."

"Sin ofender, Bella, pero él trató de hablarte. Tú lo alejaste. Aún si él le contaba a la familia, ¿tú le hubieras creído a ellos?"

De nuevo, vi su punto y tuve que concordar.

"Supongo que no." Dije suavemente, apenada de que pareciera que no conocía mejor a mi esposo.

"No te puedo culpar. Nadie, ni siquiera Edward puede hacerlo. Él sabe que reaccionó de la manera equivocada ante la situación, y sabe que no debió haberte apartado cuando más te necesitaba. Él también sabe que nunca debió haberle respondido a la rabia de Rosalie, pero en ese momento, eso era todo lo que él sabía hacer."

Tanya miró hacia el edificio, pero yo seguí con mis preguntas. Hasta cierto punto, todavía me estaba preparando para enfrentar a Edward. Mi corazón ciertamente estaba conmovido y la piedra eliminada, pero la traición subyacente todavía estaba presente.

"¿Cómo lo mantuvo todo un secreto?"

"Hasta cierto punto, él no lo hizo. Él sabía que Alice estaba teniendo visiones de su paradero, pero sabía que ella no les creía. Por lo demás, mantuvo sus decisiones vagas, usándome a mí para hacer mucho de lo que accionaría las visiones. Cualquier cosa que Alice viera de mí, naturalmente lo ignoraría.

"¿Y Jasper?"

"Jasper malinterpreto la lujuria de Edward por ti y la culpa por el gran dolor que les ha causado a ti a la familia por indicios de que estaba teniendo un affair. Edward también tenía una sensación constante de realización y alivio cada vez que iba a casa, pues estaba seguro que su plan funcionaría. Eso sólo favoreció las sospechas de Jasper de que Edward había estado conmigo."

"¿Y Edward simplemente dejó que todos pensaran eso?"

"Bella, en el momento en que él se dio cuenta de que eso es lo que pensabas, él trató de decirte lo contrario. Tú no te lo tomaste muy bien," dijo Tanya, su tono algo acusatorio pero también honesto.

Hice una mueca de dolor muy leve cuando me di cuenta que se estaba refiriendo a cuando le di una cachetada a Edward.

"Él no te culpa a ti; naturalmente, se culpa a si mismo. Él estaba tan enfocado en tratar de ganarte de regreso que ni consideró los aromas o lo que tú estarías pensando. Para cuando se dio cuenta de todos los errores que había cometido, sabía que era demasiado tarde para simplemente hablar.

Sacudí mi cabeza, interrumpiéndola.

"Yo estaba lista para hablar. Yo quería solucionarlo, darle una oportunidad."

Tanya me dirigió una sonrisa triste.

"Lo se, y él lo sabe ahora. Pero para al mismo tiempo en que tú decidiste que estabas lista para hablar, él se había dado cuenta que no era que tú no lo amaras más, sino que no podías enfrentarlo todavía. Se dio cuenta que tú no iba a casa por él, y que necesitabas espacio. Entonces te dio ese espacio."

Comprensión cruzó mi rostro cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasó esta semana.

"Edward malinterpretó mi subida de ánimo como una respuesta positiva a su distancia," indiqué, sabiendo que era la verdad.

"Si. Para cuando él descubrió que estaba equivocado supo que tú estabas lista para irte. Él se puso a trabajar como loco para intentar preparar esta noche, haciendo todo en tan solo unos pocos días para probarte que te quería sólo a ti. Se apuró, asegurándose de tenerlo terminado antes de que tu decisión de irte fuera definitiva. Él estaba poniendo todas sus esperanzas sobre Alice y Rosalie, seguro de que ellas te darían razones para quedarte, al menos por un tiempo."

Asentí, no queriendo admitir que aún ellas ya no habrían sido suficientes para mantenerme aquí. Yo estaba alistando mi maleta cuando Tanya vino a mí, una vez mi carta estaba terminada.

Tanya pareció saber eso, pero lo dejó pasar sin mencionarlo. Ella volvió a mirar hacia el edificio, y estuve segura de que vi las cortinas moverse ligeramente.

"Gracias," dije con honestidad, dándome cuenta que ella había hecho una cosa enorme estando aquí.

"Lo que sea que yo haya podido sentir por él desapareció desde hace mucho. Bella, yo vi el cambio en él una vez tú llegaste a su vida. Él te adora y te necesita, y yo sinceramente nunca podría interponerme en eso."

No podía parar de sonreír para este punto, mis ojos tomando la oportunidad para echarle una ojeada al edificio.

"Ve," dijo ella mientras se estiraba para abrir mi puerta.

Sonreí complacida mientras subía los escalonas, ansiosa por ver a Edward.

Caminé dentro, sorprendida al encontrar que las luces eran suaves y ligeras. Mi sorpresa se hizo más grande cuando noté a Kate parada en la recepción.

"¿Tiene una reservación?" Preguntó ella con una sonrisa de complicidad.

Yo no podía sonreír más ampliamente, pero asentí.

"Cullen," dije. La sensación de orgullo que siempre sentía cuando decía ese apellido como el mío había regresado.

"Su mesa está casi lista, pero primero el organizador de su fiesta quería que usted tuviera esto," respondió Kate mientras me largaba una pequeña caja.

Me detuve antes de tomarla, preguntándome que más se abría ingeniado Edward. La abrí, encontrando mi brazalete de dijes, ahora con varias adiciones nuevas, descansando sobre un pequeño libro.

Revisé los dijes, confundida acerca de varios de ellos. Finalmente, giré mi atención hacia el libro, quedando otra vez embelesada por la encantadora escritura de Edward.

_Isabella-_

_Estos últimos catorce días han sido pura tortura para mí. Nada ha sido más difícil para mí que estar lejos de ti y saber que era mi culpa. No el primer día que te conocí y no el primer día en clase con Annabelle. Luchar contra la sed de sangre es una cosa simple comparada con lo que he tenido que pasar estando separado de ti, aún si fue mi propia culpa. Tú eres todo para mí, y yo no estoy para nada cerca de estar completo sin ti._

_He agregado catorce dijes a tu brazalete –uno por cada día que estuvimos alejados. Espero que nunca pasemos por esto de nuevo, y espero que este brazalete sea un recuerdo constante de que puede que atravesemos tribulaciones, pero estamos destinados a ser y podemos triunfar sobre cualquier cosa._

De nuevo perdí contacto con el mundo a mi alrededor mientras leía el libro, asombrada por los significados detrás de cada dije. Sabía que si yo aún fuera humana, tendría lágrimas surcando mi rostro conforme la magnitud del amor de Edward chocaba sobre mí, las olas haciéndose más potentes con cada página.

Sobre la última página, había otra nota de Edward.

_Te amo, y perdóname por todo. Se que tomará tiempo que las cosas estén completamente bien entre nosotros, pero haré lo que sea que esté en mi poder para agilizar el proceso. Se que estoy pidiendo muchísimo más de lo que merezco cuando pido tu perdón, pero por favor, si estás dispuesta a al menos intentar, entonces date la vuelta._

Releí la última frase, un tanto sorprendida de que estuviera ahí, antes de darme la vuelta. Mi quijada cayó levemente abierta y el libro se resbaló de mis dedos cuando mis ojos se centraron sobre Edgard.

Se veía como si una luz estuviera irradiando de alrededor de él mientras él se quedaba parado sin moverse, su cuerpo ligeramente tenso, en el smoking que usó para el día de nuestra boda hace todos esos años atrás. Yo estaba demasiado anonadada ante la imponente vista de él, sorprendida de que mi reacción actual fuera tan similar a la forma en que siempre reaccioné cuando era humana.

Edward me dirigió mi sonrisa torcida favorita, sus ojos dorados brillando, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia mí. Me reí cuando trastabilló ligeramente, sabiendo que yo siempre guardaría la imagen de un Edward 'mortal' en mi cabeza. Resistí la urgencia de caminar hacia él, sabiendo que él organizó las cosas así por una razón.

Mi propia anticipación aumentó cuando él estaba a sólo pasos de mí, un leve brillo travieso entrando de repente a sus ojos. Antes de que yo me diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Edward giró su pie derecho un poco, atrapando su pie izquierdo a medio paso. Eso fue suficiente para hacerlo caer –directamente dentro de mis brazos.

Yo no había comprendido completamente lo que estaba pasando antes que mis brazos estuvieran envueltos alrededor de él, cargas eléctricas recorriendo instantáneamente mi cuerpo.

Nos quedamos congelados en ese lugar por varios minutos, mirándonos fijamente el uno al otro mientras teníamos una silenciosa pero necesitada conversación. Finalmente, Edward sonrió de nuevo y se enderezó, su brazo deslizándose al instante alrededor de mi cintura.

"¿Me daría el honor y privilegio de cenar con una mujer tan hermosa?"

Todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir conforme la envidia de que siquiera pidiendo perdón por sus graves errores, Edward era perfecto.

Edward sacó la silla por mí, metiéndola una vez estuvo seguro que yo estaba situada. Mi ceja se frunció ligeramente cuando noté la colocación de los lugares, pero no lo cuestioné.

Edward apenas se había situado antes de que Irina saliera caminando de la cocina, un plato en una mano y una elegante copa de vino en la otra. Ubicó el plato sobre el que era más grande y le coincidía en el lado de Edward, y la copa sobre el pequeño plato frente a mí.

"Disfruten su cena," dijo antes de caminar con elegancia de regreso a la cocina.

Le levanté una ceja a Edward mientras miraba su cena- mushroom ravioli-

Él me volvió a mostrar esa amplia sonrisa seductora antes de coger su tenedor y pinchar un ravioli. Sin remover nunca sus ojos de mí, lo metió a su boca y mastico antes de tragar, luchando por mantener el asco fuera de su rostro.

No pude evitar la pequeña carcajada que se me escapó al ver su rostro, más mi corazón se estaba acercando a abrir totalmente sus compuertas a favor de él.

Permanecimos callados, sabiendo que ambos necesitábamos el silencio intermedio mientras cenábamos juntos. Pude notar que la sangre en el vaso frente a mí era de un puma por su olor, y no pude menos que sonreír. Yo había compartido rápidamente ese amor con él, no teniendo problema alguno en convencerlo en varias ocasiones de que nos fuéramos en nuestros propios viajes de caza de una semana para perseguir esta delicia.

Cada detalle y aspecto de esta noche había sido bien planeado, y me sorprendía aún más que él realmente hubiera logrado mantenerlo en secreto. Por un breve segundo pensé en cuales serían las reacciones de la familia, pero pronto regresé mi atención a Edward. Para mi sorpresa, él se había terminado todo el plato que tenía enfrente, aunque yo estaba segura que un humano normal sacaría al menos dos comidas de allí.

Pude ver en sus ojos la molestia por tener el estómago tan lleno, pero sabía que él no mostraría ninguna otra inclinación de que estaba incómodo. Él lo estaba haciendo por una razón, y estaba funcionando divinamente.

Yo le dije que se volviera humano, y él lo hizo, lo más cerca que pudo. Él ahora tiene una manta eléctrica para simular el calor, tropieza y se alimenta de comida. La idea de que él pasara por todo esto sencillamente para tratar de al menos hacerme hablarle, hizo pedazos cualquier cosa que yo aún tuviera contra él en el momento.

Estaba a punto de decirle que las cosas iban a estar bien, pero él habló primero.

"¿Me concede este baile?" Preguntó mientras empezaba a sonar música en el fondo.

Yo asentí y permití que Edward tomara mi mano, ayudándome a parar de la silla y guiándome hacia la pista de baile. Cerré mis ojos y recosté mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward, concentrándome sólo en la forma en que nuestros cuerpos todavía eran capaces de moverse instintivamente el uno con el otro y sintiendo la música.

Noté que Edward la había compuesto especialmente para esta noche y casi podía escuchar la inspiración que yo le había dado yaciendo en su interior. Aún cuando la canción terminó varios minutos después, no abandoné mi posición con él. Edward presionó sus labios contra mi cabello antes de alejarme de él.

Sus ojos contenían una inmensa pasión y necesidad por comprensión mientras miraban fijamente los míos. Finalmente, él habló, nunca dejando de mirarme.

"Bella, quiero que sepas que nunca quise que nada de esto pasara. Por favor comprende que no me sentía bien pretendiendo que las cosas estaba bien cuando una ridícula fuerza astronómica me hizo notar a una humana insignificante. Por favor date cuenta de lo mucho que me dolió saber que estabas sufriendo por mi culpa, y aún así no podía hacer nada por ello."

Edward ni siquiera parpadeó mientras continuaba mirando mis ojos, asegurándose que yo estuviera comprendiendo sus palabras.

"Bella, tú eres todo para mí. Mi mundo sin ti no es nada. Yo no estaba tratando de verla para estar con ella, sino para asegurarme de poder estar a su alrededor sin temor a cometer un error y para asegurarme de poder pensar en ella sin hacer ninguna conexión con la maravillosa, fantástica y despampanante humana convertida en vampiro que tú eres. No voy a negar que su sangre fue mucho más potente que la tuya había sido – Me fue casi imposible resistirme. Bella, por favor entiende que ese primer día estuve más cerca de matarla de lo que jamás había estado contigo."

Yo asentí ligeramente, dejándole saber que comprendía.

"Si, ella me recordó de ti en tantísimas formas. Ella se asemejaba a ti en muchas cosas, y yo me regresé de golpe a cuando eras humana. Fue irracional, y lo se, pero no pude evitarlo. Para cuando entendí todas las cosas, tu estabas demasiado lastimada para que todo funcionara con facilidad."

La necesidad urgente de lágrimas que brotaran de mis ojos comenzó a invadirme, pero yo sabía que ellas nunca caerían. Aún así, Edward lo notó y sonrió.

"Bella, por favor, créeme cuando digo que tú eres todo lo que quiero. Que eres todo lo que jamás he querido y siempre serás todo lo que yo querré. Te amo más que a nada en la vida y no puedo vivir sin ti. Te amo, Isabella, y espero que puedas encontrar en tu interior el perdonarme."

Apenas pude hacer que mi rostro formara una sonrisa mientras sus palabras chocaban contra mí. Sentí mi labio temblar un poco en reacción a las lágrimas secas en mis ojos, aumentando sólo cuando Edward deslizó su mano dentro de su bolsillo y se puso en una rodilla.

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, yo te amo, te quiero y te necesito. Quiero tener el honor de llamarte mi esposa. Quiero tener el paraíso que viene con estar en tu presencia. Quiero tener la sensación de satisfacción que viene con darte todo lo que puedas desear. Y más que nada, quiero tener el honor de pararme junto a ti, como tu igual, tu amante, y tu mejor amigo, por el resto de la eternidad. Por favor, Isabella, ¿te casarías conmigo?"

Instantáneamente, los recuerdos de las últimas dos semanas abandonaron mi cabeza. El dolor que había estado sintiendo constante e intensamente se desvaneció. El miedo de que mi futura existencia estuviera destruida se desmoronó. Las ideas que me acechaban sobre los Volturi se olvidaron. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en Edward, en mi futuro con Edward y todo lo que Edward significa para mí.

Me las arreglé para mascullar un inaudible 'si' mientras Edward deslizaba un hermoso anillo sobre mi dedo; estaba tan abrumada por todo que ni siquiera pude concentrarme en el anillo para asimilar cómo se veía más que para saber, vagamente, que era despampanante.

El rostro de Edward se iluminó conforme besaba cada uno de mis dedos antes de besar el anillo, sus ojos no dejaron nunca los míos. Cuando se puso de pie y me acercó hacia él, presionando sus labios sobre los míos, permanecí quieta. Mi mente me gritaba que respondiera, pero mi cuerpo estaba demasiado anonadado para escuchar.

Cuando Edward finalmente se alejó, sus ojos todavía fijos sobre los míos, escuché aplausos en el fondo. Edward me giró, dejándome mirar las eufóricas pero igualmente sorprendidas caras de nuestra familia.

Mi sorpresa sólo se aumentó cuando me di cuenta que Tanya estaba en lo cierto –él no planeo esta noche sólo para mí, sino también para ellos. Él no sólo quería que ellos se enteraran –quería que lo experimentaran.

Cuando mis ojos pasaban por mi familia, deteniéndose sobre Rosalie lo suficiente para presenciar la venganza, la traición y el miedo que constantemente habían surgido en el interior de sus ojos hacerse a un lado. Ella me dirigió una rápida sonrisa antes de girarse hacia Emmett y besarlo, completamente de regreso a su estado mental normal.

Me quedé mirando a las parejas frente a mí, apenada de siquiera haber considerado en dejar a cualquier de ellos. Aunque los actos de Edward todavía no eran completamente disculpables, y tomaría tiempo, ahora sabía, sin lugar a duda, que yo sería capaz de olvidarlo todo.

Ya no cuestionaba más el amor de Edward, y sabía que esto era suficiente para solidificar nuestra relación por la eternidad. Nunca jamás, no importa lo potente de la esencia, estaría Edward lejos de mí.

_--- Final ---_

_

* * *

_

**Nota de la Autora**

_**Por favor, lean:**__ Como dije en el último capítulo, no estoy subiendo esto para complacer a todo el mundo y darles ese "felices para siempre" por el que tantos, o me han criticado por no hacer, o me han suplicado y rogado para que hiciera. Estuve limitada en todo lo que realmente podía expresar con el punto de vista de Edward y espero que al darles las cosas de esta forma, todos puedan apreciar mi verdadero final mucho más. Como dije, este es un final alternativo y no lo que realmente pasó. Las cosas pasaron de la otra forma, pero pudieron haber salido así si sólo unas pocas cosas cambiaran._

_La única cosa que realmente cambió el resultado entero de la historia fue Emmett alcanzando Rosalie a tiempo. En el final verdadero, él no lo hizo. Rosalie hizo pedazos a Annabelle, dejándola lo suficientemente destrozada como para que fuera creíble que un animal la atacó. En la conmoción de la familia y la preocupación por eso, Bella fue capaz de escabullirse. Ella ya había empezado la carta, lista para irse, cuando Alice tuvo la visión. Eso no cambió entre las historias. Bella se había ido antes de que Edward si quiera llegara a la casa._

_También, espero que todos se den cuenta que ella realmente pensó que él quería a Annabelle. Recuerden que uno de sus miedos sobre ser cambiada era que ella y Edward nunca volvieran a ser los mismos. Hasta donde Bella podía razonar, su matrimonio estaba acabado. El dolor que ella sufriría si se quedaba con la familia era muchísimo más grande de lo que quizás tendría que soportar por su propia cuenta. Fue la única opción que ella pudo ver, bastante parecido a la única opción para tratar de mantener a su familia unida que Rosalie podía ver, siendo esta sacar a Annabelle de la foto. Si Bella hubiera sabido que Edward todavía estaba enamorado de sólo ella, y si hubiera sabido que él reaccionaría tan tremendamente a su partida, ella nunca se hubiera ido._

_Pero, como dije, todo dependía de Emmett. En este final, él llegó justo a tiempo. Eso no cambió la mentalidad de Bella de irse, pero permitió que Tanya le hablara y cambiara su opinión. En el verdadero final, Tanya no pensó que Bella realmente dejaría a su familia cuando más necesitaban estar unidos, y se imaginó que Edward al menos tendría tiempo para llegar a la casa para hablarle y ayudar. Realmente el resultado final dependió de las decisiones de Emmett y Tanya, justo como las decisiones que Edward y Bella tomaron y la forma en que interpretaron los eventos alrededor ellos, los guiaron hacia este desesperado punto en primer lugar._

_Entonces, espero que todos ustedes puedan ver eso y apreciar mi final elegido, y vean por qué lo elegí. Si no, de malas, porque estoy jodidamente orgullosa de él, y todavía no va a haber una segunda parte. :)_

_

* * *

_

**Nota traductora**

¡¡¡Terminamos!!! –se limpia el sudor imaginario de la frente- Casi no! Toy cansada xD

Traduciendo este final fue la primera vez que lo leí xD Cuando terminé la historia hasta el cap 22 decidí quedarme con el final verdadero que la autora había subido, es más real y aunque cruel, es muy bueno xD.

Yo tampoco estuve de acuerdo con la muerte de Annabelle en el final original, pero así tenía que ser. Algunas de ustedes adivinaron lo que Edward planeaba hacer, pero estoy casi segura que nadie se esperaba que Rosalie fuera hacer eso, y que Emmett, por no correr rápido, fuera el gestor principal, aunque indirecto, de su separación. Para mi Tanya no es tan culpable, es decir, ¡tampoco le pidan tanto a la pobre! xD

Como entre gustos no hay disgustos, espero que a todas ustedes a las que no les haya gustado el otro final si les haya satisfecho este, aunque no era su objetivo principal, puede darles un poco de paz mental -y que les haya resuelto las dudas de cómo y por qué del otro xD-

_**¡Quiero darles las gracias a todas por haber llegado hasta aquí conmigo!**_

_A_ las que empezaron a leer la historia con PiRRa y aún así vieron a leer los primeros caps otra vez aquí, a todas las que me enviaron esos comentarios que aunque un poco violentos, me animaron a seguir ;) a las que pusieron la historia en favoritos y alertas, a las sorprendidas, a las tristes y por supuesto, a las furiosas xD. Gracias por el apoyo, niñas lindas, (perdón si hay un chico, la mayoría son chicas y es más fácil hablar en femenino xD). Me alegra saber que la historia les gustó y las mantuvo de los pelos queriendo saber que pasaba… Gracias de verdad ;)

Ahora, dejando a un lado el momento cursi xD

**Escondiéndose a Simple Vista** – No se cuando pueda subr capítulo, he puesto una nota en esa historia explicando las razones, que en pocas palabras son: mi pc ha muerto, no puedo trabajar en word sin que la pantalla tiemble y la letra de FF es tan chica que en estos momentos lo que estoy escribiendo no lo veo claramente. Adelantaré trabajo en el pc de mi hermana si ella me lo presta y subiré en cuento pueda, más no prometo nada, Lo siento gente, no tienen idea de la estresada que esoy.

Respiro.

¡¡Recuerden dejar un comentario!! Además que el capi estaba realmente largo y me lo merezco, ¿a que si? (ojos del gato de shrek o como se escriba xD)

¡Nos leemos! ;)


	24. Nota Respecto a una segunda parte

**Nota**

NO PERMITO QUE NADIE SUBI MIS TRADUCCIONES A NINGUNA PÁGINA O BLOG, SIN EXCEPCIONES

Recordemos que el plagio es un delito, digamos si a la creatividad y no al robo de ideas.

_**Algo que realmente me entristece en cuanto a esta historia en especial,**_ es que haya gente que no aprecie el empeño y dedicación que Flamingo le dedicó a crearla y porque no quedaron conformes con el final vayan y escriban otro, sabiendo incluso que Ella no de la permiso a nadie para hacerlo. También me parece bastante feo de las chicas que se ponen a leer las secuelas, empezaron leyendo una historia de calidad y terminan leyendo cualquier segunda parte escrita por otra autora que no comprende de igual forma los personajes ni expresa sus emocines al igual que Flamingo, la verdad me parece que tanto las personas que leen las secuelas como las que las escriben no valoran en absoluto la calidad de la historia original de Flamingo y el trabajo invertido en ella. Es una falta de respeto hacia la autora y su trabajo.

Y antes de que envien más reviews diciendo que entonces escribir en FF sería plagio, les recomiendo que lean la parte legal de la página en la que explica los permisos que hay para escribir historias aquí. Por cierto, vale aclarar que el hecho que sea una historia de ficción, no significa que no tenga derechos de autor, no más busquen historias en inglés y miren como los aplican algunas autoras.

Si les gustó la historia, les pido que respeten los deseos de Flamingo, si ella quisiera segunda parte estaría escribiéndola y sería mejor que cualquiera que puedan encontrar por ahí ahora. Es una lástima que haya personas que no aprecien el trabajo de otros y sepan entender cuando algo está acabado de contar.

Gracias por leer.

_-Tatarata_


End file.
